Wanted
by Lylys
Summary: Avez-vous déjà imaginé nos ninjas favoris au far-west ? Naruto dans un carde de western, fréquentant chasseurs de primes, shérif, saloon,... Moi oui. Voici le récit de leurs grandes aventures !  Univers alternatif
1. Chapter 1

Wanted.

**Prologue :**

Pays de Tsewarf.

C'est un grand pays en marge à cause de sa position géographique : Une grande île séparée du reste du monde par des centaines de kilomètres d'eau. Dans ce pays tous les climats sont présents. Que ce soit le froid extrême dans les glaciers du nord, les montagnes périlleuses à l'est, les calmes plaines et les forêts mystérieuses ou l'immense désert qui s'étant sur tout l'Ouest. Le seul point commun de toutes ces régions c'est l'eau, que ce soit l'océan ou le Tanzaku, le fleuve qui parcourt tout le pays d'Est en Ouest.

Cependant, même si le pays est en paix, lorsqu'on y regarde de plus près ce n'est pas tout à fait uniforme… En effet, de toutes ces régions il y en a une qui n'est pas du tout calme, paisible et encore moins en paix. Dans l'Ouest désertique, la loi du reste du pays n'arrive pas à s'imposer, la capitale n'arrive à rien avec les gens qui vivent là bas, et ainsi cette région est devenue un peu indépendante et hostile. La loi y est différente et ce sont des shérifs qui la font appliquer, tous ne jure que par l'argent, l'or, la débauche, la boisson, les chevaux, les flingues et la magie…

Car ce dans ce pays, les hommes et les femmes sont dotés des capacités spéciales, ils manipulent la magie. La magie est différente pour chacun, dévastatrice ou salvatrice, magnifique ou atroce,… De même que la façon de s'en servir varie d'un individu à l'autre.

Dans cet Ouest désertique du pays de Tsewarf, il existe un concours. Un concours qui a lieux tout les 30 ans afin d'élire le meilleur tireur de tout le pays. Il se déroule dans la ville de Konoha et tout le monde peut y participer, hommes, femmes, enfants, cowboys, chasseurs de primes, hommes de loi, cuisiniers, esclaves,… Des milliers de gens se rassemblent pour cette occasion, cependant sa dangerosité en décourage plus d'un et la plupart restent donc spectateur de cet événement extraordinaire. Le gagnant en plus du titre de meilleur tireur, reçoit une grosse somme d'argent, la gloire et le respect de tous. Notre histoire commence avec le voyage d'un jeune homme qui rêve de remporter ce fameux concours…

**Chapitre 1 :**

_Notre histoire commence avec le voyage d'un jeune homme qui rêve de remporter ce fameux concours…_

Chaud… Soif… Faim…

Le jeune homme flatta l'encolure de son cheval, voilà déjà deux semaines qu'il avait quitté son village et qu'il voyageait à cheval vers Konoha. La ville où se tiendrai le concours. Concours qu'il allait bien évidement gagner ! Qu'est ce qu'il avait hâte d'y être !

Son estomac grogna lui rappelant ainsi qu'il avait intérêt à trouver rapidement un village s'il ne voulait pas que lui et Ramen, son cheval, finissent par mourir de faim. Le soleil le brûlait et lui donnait la migraine malgré son chapeau de cowboy, ses deux pistolets pesaient lourds à ses hanches et le foulard à son cou semblait vouloir l'étrangler.

Du sable, du sable et encore du sable à perte de vue ! Le jeune homme en avait vraiment marre du sable, chez lui il n'y avait que de l'herbe, des arbres et des fleurs ! Pas un seul de ces maudits grains de sable.

Boire… Manger…

Comment pouvait-il faire si chaud ? Il commençait à voir flou… Nulle part ailleurs une telle chaleur était possible et elle n'était pas supportable ! Il se souvint de la morsure du froid dans les plaines glacières où son maître l'avait emmené s'entraîner… Il avait finit par s'y habituer. Là aussi il réussirait à s'habituer car c'était dans la nature de l'homme de s'accoutumer à son milieu.

Soudain, il vit quelque chose loin devant. Il se méfia, cela pouvait très bien être encore un de ces satanés mirages qui l'avait fait se rouler dans le sable alors qu'il avait crut voir un lac. L'image persistait et devenait de plus en plus net au fur et à mesure que son cheval s'en approchait. Il Distinguait une sorte de poteau avec quelque chose d'accroché dessus… A boire ? A manger ? Non, c'était un homme. Beaucoup moins intéressant. Ce dernier avait un chapeau noir aux bords très larges, un pantalon en Jean très foncé et torse nu… Il devait vraiment cramé ! Pourquoi était-il là, en plein soleil, ce fou ?

L'homme en question fit un effort immense pour relever la tête. Avait-il rêvé ou quelqu'un approchait avec un cheval ? Un cheval approchait en effet avec un jeune homme blond sur son dos. Il mit pied à terre et s'approcha de lui. Allait-il le sauver ? Ou bien l'achever ? Son dos lui brulait tellement… Il aurait tout donné pour un peu d'eau, un peu d'ombre… Ce type le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus et un sourire un peu bête. Finalement il n'y avait certainement rien à attendre de ce type. Il voulu soupirer mais la brulure de son dos l'en empêcha et lui arracha un grincement de dents signifiant sa douleur.

Les yeux noirs, les cheveux noirs, un chapeau noir… Ce type pourrait faire peur ! Enfin, s'il n'était pas attaché à un poteau en plein milieu du désert et que son dos n'était pas rouge écarlate à cause de la brulure du soleil. Le jeune homme afficha un sourire et commença à lui parler.

- Salut toi ! Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki ! Et toi ?

Le jeune homme de répondit pas.

- Bah si tu ne veux pas me le dire tant pis. Et pourquoi t'es là au juste ? Demanda le jeune prénommé Naruto.

Il n'obtint toujours pas de réponse. Il regarda à droite puis à gauche, il n'y avait vraiment personne.

- C'est bizarre de venir ici tout seul quand même…

L'homme attaché croyait rêver… Ce type, ce Naruto lui demandait vraiment pourquoi il était là ? Et il pensait réellement qu'il était là de son plein grès ? D'où pouvait bien venir un imbécile pareil ?

- Bon, si t'as rien à me dire je vais partir hein ? J'ai encore du chemin à faire.

- Tu ne pourrais pas me détacher au moins ? Dit le brun d'une voix fatiguée.

- J'y gagne quoi moi ?

Un silence accueillit cette question. Naruto n'étant pas patient il insista.

- Alors ?

- Mon éternelle reconnaissance pour m'avoir sauvé la vie ? Proposa l'autre.

- Ouais c'est vrai que vu l'état de ton dos tu ne vas pas tarder à être grillé ! Fit remarquer le blond en se retenant de rire.

Ok, se dit le brun, si je veux avoir quoi que ce soit il faut rentrer dans son jeu…

- Je m'appelle Sasuke, Uchiwa Sasuke. Je suis chasseur de prime. Et contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser, je ne suis pas là pour le plaisir. Des… Connaissances à moi dans le village un peu plus loin m'ont mit ici pour… Me supprimer.

- Ils ne sont pas très sympa tes potes dis donc. Commenta Naruto.

- Disons que je leur dois pas mal d'argent et que mon ardoise à la taverne est plutôt grande… Lui apprit-t-il. Alors tu veux bien me détacher que j'aille leur botter les fesses ?

- Oh chouette ! Je peux t'aider ? J'adore taper sur les méchants !

Un bouquin… Sasuke avait l'impression que ce clown sortait tout droit d'un bouquin pour gosse aliéné ! Il avisa les deux pistolets qui pendaient des deux côtés des hanches de l'idiot de service… Savait-il seulement s'en servir ? De toute façon, son aide pourrait bien être utile…

- C'est à la prochaine ville, Meripro… Si tu me libère et que tu m'aide, j'aurais une sacrée dette envers toi.

- Bof, m'en fou moi de ça. Mais si je peux aider ça me suffit. Dit le blond en haussant les épaules.

Sans laisser le temps à Sasuke de répondre, il défit les liens qui entravaient ses poignets et ses chevilles. Il l'aida à se relever et sans un autre mot fouilla dans l'un des sacs attachés sur le dos de son cheval. Il en sorti une sorte de poncho qu'il tendit à Sasuke. Ce dernier le prit et le mit pour protéger son dos meurtri du soleil. D'un signe de tête Naruto lui fit comprendre de monter à cheval. Il se doutait qu'avec son dos, marcher ne serait pas une bonne idée.

Deux heures. Deux longues heures de silence et de marche. Selon Sasuke, qui marchait à présent, ils n'étaient plus très loin. Naruto scrutait avec attention le sable devant lui afin d'être certain de ne pas rater la ville. Il en avait tellement marre… Il finit par la voir. Grande et majestueuse ! Enfin pas vraiment, pas du tout même. Mais c'est ainsi qu'elle apparaissait aux yeux des deux jeunes affamés et assoiffés. Naruto mit son cheval à l'écurie du saloon et glissa une pièce à l'écuyer pour être certain qu'il serait bien traité. Ensuite il se dirigea vers l'intérieur du saloon en compagnie de Sasuke. Ils s'assirent au bar et commandèrent de quoi boire et manger en une telle quantité que le patron crut que c'était une blague. Naruto impressionna plus d'une personne avec la quantité de nourriture qu'il pouvait avaler et Sasuke avec sa très bonne descente d'alcool. Les deux jeunes étaient vite devenus populaire et tout le monde voulait approcher « le-blondinet-qui-bouffe-tout » et son ami « le-beau-ténébreux-qui-fait-peur ». Soudain ce fut le calme plat dans le saloon. Tous regardaient vers la porte d'entrée où se tenaient trois hommes. Seul Naruto continuait de manger alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'eux. Celui du milieu semblait être le chef et il adressait un sourire mauvais à Sasuke tout en caressant le katana qu'il portait au côté. Sasuke, froid et impassible, n'avait d'yeux que pour le sabre, son katana. Les trois hommes s'immobilisèrent à deux bons mètres des deux compères et celui du centre prit la parole.

- Alors Uchiwa, comme ça t'es toujours vivant ? La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, t'étais pourtant pas en très bon état attaché à ton poteau… Rappela celui qui semblait être le chef sur un ton ironique.

- Franchement, t'as tenu deux jours là bas c'est déjà exceptionnel ! fit celui de droite en ricanant.

- En tout cas… Reprit celui du centre. Ton espèce d'épée est un vrai bijou. D'une légèreté incroyable, extrêmement précise et tranchante comme un rasoir.

- C'est bête mais je vais me voir dans l'obligation de récupérer mon katana. Déclara Sasuke d'un ton froid.

Naruto, qui apparemment venait tout juste de s'apercevoir que la fête était finie, regardait ces trois hommes et Sasuke qui se fixaient près à mordre. La tension était à son comble quand il comprit que « les méchants » c'étaient eux. Alors il les regarda de nouveau et se mit à rire.

- Naruto… Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment. Averti le brun.

- Arrête mec ! C'est eux qui t'avais attaché là bas ? Non mais t'as vu leurs tronches ? Comment t'as pu te faire attraper par ces types qui ont l'air trop nuls ?

- Naruto… Commença Sasuke en se raidissant.

- D'où il sort lui ? Le coupa le chef en criant. Et comment ose-t-il nous insulter ? Je suis René l'ainé des frères Durgant ! Nous faisons là loi ici et…

- A ton avis triple buse ? S'emporta Sasuke sans se préoccuper du discours de présentation de l'autre homme. Ils m'ont drogué ! Jamais j'aurais perdu un combat à la loyale contre ces imbéciles !

- Oh, j'comprends mieux ! Non parce que sinon c'était vraiment trop la honte.

Ivre de rage l'homme du centre se mit à hurler, les quelques personnes encore présentent dans la taverne sortirent en courant alors que ses frères ouvrirent le feu sur Naruto et Sasuke. Les deux compères avaient déjà sauté derrière le bar pour se cacher. Sasuke avisa un couteau de cuisine et se glissa jusqu'à lui pour s'en emparer. Il serait bien utile. Il se retourna pour expliquer son plan à Naruto mais eut un sérieux choc lorsqu'il se retrouva face à non plus un, mais une dizaine de Naruto tous prêt à bondir. Voyant les yeux ronds comme des billes de Sasuke, les blondinets haussèrent les épaules et murmurèrent tous en cœur :

- C'est ma magie, je peux me dédoubler autant de fois que je le souhaite.

Le brun acquiesça, s'il utilisait la magie, alors pourquoi pas lui aussi ? Après tout c'était un combat pour leurs vies… Naruto vit avec surprise les yeux de Sasuke devenir rouge à motifs noir.

- Quoi ? Moi aussi j'peux faire de la magie.

- Trop cool ! Tu peux faire quoi avec ? demanda-t-il les yeux brillant d'admiration.

- Je vois tout au ralenti. Tu peux te charger des deux rigolos ? Je prends le chef.

- Pas de souci pour moi ! S'exclama le blond.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, l'un des Naruto sauta sur le comptoir et à peine eut-il le temps de dire « Hey » que les deux hommes, qui n'avait pas cessaient de tirer de leurs armes à feu, le transpercèrent d'une dizaine de balles. Les trois « méchants » furent déconcertés de voir le jeune homme s'effriter puis disparaître en s'écroulant comme une statue que l'on détruit. Un rire derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent le plus vite possible pour tomber nez à nez avec deux autres Naruto qui avaient dégainaient et les menaçaient de deux pistolets chacun.

- J'vous laisse une chance. Dit-il. Lâchez vos armes et j'vous épargne.

- Meurt ! Lui hurla l'homme de gauche.

Erreur. Le contact des balles fit disparaître les deux clones. Le vrai Naruto quand à lui, debout sur le bar, soupira et lâcha un petit « Tant pis pour vous. » avant de tirer. Une balle dans la poitrine chacun. Raide mort.

Sasuke avait tout observé avec attention. Il monta à son tour sur le bar et regarda le chef avec un regard froid.

- Hey Uchiwa, tu l'as trouvé ce type ? C'est qui ?

- En fait, c'est plutôt lui qui m'a trouvé. Corrigea Sasuke.

- J'suis Uzumaki Naruto ! En route pour Konoha où je vais devenir le meilleur tireur de tout le pays !

Un long silence accueillit cette réplique. Puis l'homme éclata de rire et Sasuke avait pour une fois une émotion sur son visage : La surprise. Il lisait une légère déception dans les grands yeux de Naruto. Ce dernier s'était assis sur le bar et regardait l'homme qui entre deux rire réussit à parler.

- C'est la meilleure blague de l'année ! TOI ? Meilleurs tireur du pays ? Ton petit tour de passe-passe de tout à l'heure n'est pas la hauteur de ce concours !

Une détonation. Le rire coupé net. La balle l'avait frôlé et elle avait laissé une estafilade sanglante sur sa joue. Il s'était mit à trembler. Quand… ? Quand est-ce-que Naruto avait tiré ? Il ne l'avait même pas vu bouger.

Sasuke l'avait vu. Précis. Net. Rapide. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour être un excellant tireur. Cela additionné avec sa magie des clones… Sasuke reconsidéra le blond. Comment avait-il pu penser qu'il ne savait peut être même pas se servir des ses flingues ? Il était bon, très bon même. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il attendit que Naruto parle. Lorsqu'il le fit se fut d'une voix calme et posée accompagné d'un regard qui exprimait son dégout.

- Moi au moins, j'ai un rêve. Et je l'atteindrai, parce que je n'abandonne jamais et ne regarde pas en arrière. C'est comme ça, qu'on peut avancer.

- Que… Comment tu… Bafouilla René.

- Il est à toi Sasuke.

- Um.

- Uchiwa ! Dis-moi sérieusement qui est ce type ? Hurla-t-il en pointant Naruto du doigt.

- Ta mère t'as jamais appris que c'était mal élevé de montré les gens du doigt ? Marmonna le concerné.

- Lui ? C'est Naruto. L'homme qui m'a sauvé et qui m'a aidé à récupérer mon katana. J'ai une dette envers lui… Une dette envers mon nouvel ami, le futur meilleur tireur de tout le pays.

L'intéressé se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents et se pencha derrière le bar pour attraper une assiette qu'il entreprit de manger. Le brun avait quand à lui reporté son attention sur son adversaire. Adversaire qui, au comble de la colère, avait dégainé le katana de Sasuke. Le jeune homme eut une soudaine envie de frapper, étriper, découper, broyer et jeter aux chacals, l'homme en face de lui lorsqu'il vit la manière grotesque avec laquelle il faisait tournoyer SON arme en l'air. Il se retint de justesse et esquiva avec facilité le coup qui arrivait. Avec cette même facilité il esquiva un autre coup et s'approcha de son adversaire lui planta son couteau dans l'épaule avant de lui balancer un coup de pied dans le ventre pour qu'il recule à distance respectable. Il titubait sous l'effet de la douleur. Il fonça sans réfléchir sur Sasuke qui le désarma avec simplicité. Le chasseur de prime ramassa l'arme et fut heureux d'avoir à nouveau son sabre en main. Alors que l'autre se relevait, Sasuke posa le pied sur son dos le plaquant ainsi au sol. Il posa sa lame contre sa gorge lui signifiant ainsi de rester tranquille.

- Excuse-toi, implore mon pardon et tu auras la vie sauve.

- Plutôt crever ! Cria-t-il en crachant aux pieds de Sasuke.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres.

D'un simple geste il lui trancha la tête.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent. Naruto et Sasuke avait été accueillit en héros. Ces trois frères semaient la terreur à Meripro et même le shérif n'y pouvait rien. Eux les avaient supprimés.

Naruto sorti de l'écurie avec Ramen. Aujourd'hui, huit heures, il repartait. Il aurait voulu dire au revoir à Sasuke mais ce dernier était introuvable depuis la veille au soir. Aussi monta-il sur son cheval et se dirigea vers la sortie de la ville. Arrivé à la sortie un cavalier attira son attention, il semblait attendre quelque chose. En s'approchant Naruto constata qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke, monté sur un étalon noir. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

- Alors Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

- A ton avis ? J'ai une dette envers toi… Lui rappela le brun.

- Bah, oublie ça !

- D'accord. Alors je te suis pour le plaisir.

- Super ! On est pote maintenant ?

- Um. Répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

- Dis, il s'appelle comment ton cheval ?

- Manyenkou.

- C'est bizarre comme nom…

- Parce que Ramen ce n'est pas bizarre peut être ?

- Nan ! C'est classe ! Et cherche pas, t'as tort !

- Je vais peut-être rester ici finalement…

- C'est quoi la prochaine ville ?

- Ods.

- Ods, nous voilà !

Déclara-t-il en lançant Ramen au galop. Après un soupir Sasuke le suivit avec un léger sourire en coin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : **

Ods. Une petite ville tranquille réputée pour les numéros des danseuses de la taverne. Parmi ces danseuses, il y en avait une qui faisait salle comble tout les soirs. Ce n'était pas grâce à une danse osée ou un numéro étrange… Non, juste avec sa voix, elle envoutait tout le monde lorsqu'elle chantait accompagné d'un piano. Cependant le patron de la taverne avait un petit problème avec elle… Son caractère. En effet la jeune fille avait tendance à s'emballer très vite et en plus, elle aimait un peu trop l'argent. La veille elle avait tabassé un client qui lui avait touché les fesses. C'était, certes, celle qui faisait augmenter considérablement son chiffre d'affaire, mais cela ne pouvait pas durer. Encore un dérapage et c'était la porte. Il l'avait prévenue, elle lui avait dit que c'était lui le patron…

Naruto et Sasuke entrèrent dans la ville paisiblement. La route avait été longue et fatigante ils avaient tout deux besoin d'un bon bain et d'un bon repas. Ils se dirigèrent vers la taverne juste après avoir déposé les chevaux. Soudain, Sasuke changea de direction et approcha d'un grand panneau. Naruto le suivit et put contempler les avis de recherche qui y été collé. Sasuke été chasseur de prime, peut être voulait-il prendre un contrat ? Soudain il vit deux affiches neuves, elles n'étaient pas usées par le soleil et elles étaient collées par-dessus les autres. Il comprenait pourquoi Sasuke était venu et pourquoi il se mordillait la lèvre… Sur ces affiches, c'était eux. Une affiche chacun avec une petite prime certes, mais c'était tout de même une prime.

- Bon sang… Il manquait plus que ça ! Grommela le brun.

- Wow ! On est des criminels recherchés…

- Moi ouais, toi… Quand on voit la photo sur ton affiche on dirait plutôt un dragueur recherché pour mauvaise conduite.

- Quoi ? Hurla le concerné.

- Attend t'as vu ta tête de joli cœur là dessus ? Personne ne croira que t'es un criminel avec ça. Moi par contre, on dirait…

- Un assassin beau gosse et froid ? Proposa Naruto. Ah ! Mais c'est ce que t'es !

- Tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule ?

- Même pas cap ! Fit le blond en lui tirant la langue.

Plutôt que de céder à la provocation Sasuke arracha les deux affiches et les fourra dans son sac de façon à pouvoir passer inaperçu dans le peu de temps qu'ils passeraient dans cette ville. Naruto heureux d'être victorieux par forfait, enfin pensait-il, parti en gambadant vers le saloon suivit par son ami.

La fin de journée passa bien vite. Les deux compères, douchés, rafraichis et reposés étaient installés au bar et attendaient patiemment qu'on leur serve leurs assiettes tout en discutant.

- Dis-moi Naruto, pourquoi veux-tu te rendre à Konoha dès maintenant ?

- Bah pour participer au concours ! Fit le blond sans comprendre pourquoi son ami lui posait une question aussi évidente.

- T'es au courant que ce n'est pas encore ? C'est dans six longs mois… Rappela l'autre.

- Ouais je sais ! Mais j'veux être sûr de ne pas arriver en retard. Et puis, une fois là bas, je pourrais à loisir réaliser des exploits et me faire connaître ! Ainsi, quand à l'avenir je dirais que je serais le futur meilleur tireur de ce pays les gens ne se moqueront plus de moi. Expliqua Naruto.

- Voilà une bonne idée. Accorda le brun.

- D'ailleurs ça commence avec cette prime ! Aussi ridicule qu'elle soit, c'est le début ! Tu verras Sasuke, bientôt je serais respecté par tous… Plus personne ne se moquera de moi !

- Pour ça, encore faut-il que ta prime dépasse ses 1 000$ actuels ! Et que… Tu restes en vie jusque là ! Assena-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? S'indigna le blondinet en criant.

- Oh trois fois rien…

- Dis-moi Sasuke, pourquoi t'es devenu chasseur de prime ? L'argent n'a pas l'air de t'intéresser tant que ça…

Le regard du brun se noya dans son verre d'alcool, son sourire disparut et son visage se referma. Naruto sut qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Le regard toujours vague, Sasuke déclara d'une voie morne :

- Je cherche quelqu'un, mon frère. Sa tête et mise à prix alors je me suis dit que la meilleurs façon de la trouver et de me renseigner sur elle serait de voyager en tant que chasseur de prime.

- C'est en effet la meilleure solution.

- Et c'est l'idiot de service qui me dit ça ? Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- Quoi ? Hurla-t-il.

Alors que le blondinet allait sauter au cou de son ami qui avait rit en voyant son visage rouge de colère, toutes les lumières de salle se s'étaient éteints et le silence complet se fit dans la salle. Une seule et unique lumière s'alluma sur scène. Des hurlements et des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle. Naruto et Sasuke virent enfin ce qui déclenché tout cela, ou plutôt qui : Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille de leur âge qui se tenait sur scène. Une robe à franges et à frou-frou rouge foncée, bordées de liserés noirs, sans bretelles, avec un lacet croisé qui partait de son décolleté généreux pour se terminer cachée par un morceau de tissu noir attaché sur le côté en un gros nœud papillon. Elle portait également un collier ras-cou noir avec juste une broderie rouge, des escarpins noirs et trois plumes noires et vertes derrière sa tête… Mais le plus marquant c'était tout de même ses immenses yeux vert émeraudes et ses cheveux roses. Elle se tenait assise, un peu de profil, sur un tabouret haut en plein milieu de la scène.

- Qui est ce ? Demanda Naruto troublé par cette jeune fille.

- Pas la moindre idée…

- Ah vous, vous êtes nouveau en ville ! Annonça le patron depuis derrière le bar. Ici, tout le monde la connaît !

- Ah bon ? S'enquit le blond.

- Ouaip. C'est ma mine d'or ! Haruno Sakura, la perle de ce saloon ! Ecoutez… Vous comprendrez. Leur conseilla-t-il avant de reprendre son boulot.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur la scène. Le pianiste, qui se tenait un peu en retrait, entama un air doux et discret. Quelque seconde passèrent et elle commença à chanter. D'une voix mélodieuse et envoutante… Toute la salle était pendue à ses lèvres, ensorcelée par une chanson si belle interprétée par cette voix magnifique. Le piano s'était presque effacé au profit de sa voix. Une lueur complice et joueuse brillait dans son regard faisant fondre tout les hommes et rendant folle de jalousie les femmes.

Une fois la chanson terminée, elle salua sous des hurlements d'admiration et des applaudissements plus qu'enthousiastes. Puis elle se retira dans les coulisses.

- Wow… Commenta Naruto apparemment incapable de dire autre chose.

- Um. Répondit le brun qui semblait peu enclin à s'enthousiasmer sur la prestation de la demoiselle.

- Et bien messieurs ne bougez pas d'ici, elle va certainement venir là. Apprit le parton en riant devant l'air fasciné de Naruto.

- Um. Répéta Sasuke qui, décidément, aimait cette onomatopée.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Le blond continuait à regarder la scène qui était pour l'instant vide alors que Sasuke avait reporté son attention sur son verre d'alcool vide. Il décida donc d'attaquer la bouteille pendant que Naruto émergeait de sa transe.

- Cette fille chante vachement bien quand même ! S'exclama-t-il.

- C'est son boulot Naruto.

- C'est vrai, si je chantais comme un pied je ne serais pas là. Confirma une voix légère derrière eux.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent et virent, en train de s'asseoir sur le tabouret juste à côté de celui de Sasuke, la dénommée Sakura. Sans avoir eut besoin de parler, le parton s'approcha et lui servit un verre.

- Ravi d'vous rencontrer mademoiselle ! Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki ! Et lui c'est Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Um. Fit le concerné en buvant une rasade de rhum.

- « Um » ? Est-ce seulement un mot qui existe dans notre langue ?

- Qu'il existe où pas il vous emmerd…

- Sasuke ! T'abuse ! Le coupa le blond outré que le brun parle ainsi à la jeune fille.

Le silence accueillît cette remarque. Naruto soupira et Sakura, quant à elle, affichait un large sourire trouvant ces deux types plutôt amusant.

- Tu pourrais essayer d'être un peu sociable de tant à autre ?

- Laissez… Dit-elle avant de se pencher un peu et murmurer à l'oreille de Sasuke. Moi aussi j'emmerde le propriétaire de ce son… Onomatopée plutôt.

- Un tel langage dans la bouche d'une jeune fille… Mais où va le monde ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais je pense qu'il vous emmerde lui aussi. Déclara-t-elle.

- Pourquoi je serais sociable avec une chieuse pareille ? Demanda Sasuke à son ami.

- J'sais pas moi ! Pour changer ? Proposa le blond en haussant les épaules.

- Allons, ça m'a l'air dans la nature de ce monsieur d'être froid, asocial et pas très aimable… Et tout le monde sait qu'on ne change pas sa nature. Affirma Sakura.

- Et vous, vous avez l'air d'une garce d'allumeuse qui aime un peu trop l'argent et la popularité. Mais en plus vous avez l'air d'avoir les pieds bien sur terre ce qui vous rend dangereuse. Lui rétorqua Sasuke.

- Tout juste. Commença-t-elle avec en grand sourire. D'ailleurs méfiez-vous, je peux parfois devenir cleptomane…

Et, avant que l'information ne soit assimilée par les deux amis, elle avait subtilisé un morceau de papier qui dépassait du sac de Sasuke. Elle le déplia et constata qu'il s'agissait de deux affiches d'avis de recherche les concernant. Elle les mit dans son dos en affichant un sourire carnassier sous le regard horrifié de Naruto et blasé de Sasuke.

- C'est à nous ! Rend-les ! Exigea Naruto.

- Oh, tu ne devrais pas exiger quoi que ce soit de moi maintenant que j'ai ça en ma possession… Menaça la jeune fille.

- Elle va essayer de nous faire chanter en plus. Sale petite peste ! Cracha Sasuke.

- Allons, c'est peu… Mais 1 000$ chacun cela me fera tout de même 2 000$ d'argent de poche non ?

- Nan mais y'a erreur en plus. Ces types nous ont agressés, on a fait que se défendre. Bougonna le blond.

- Si tu tiens à la vie rend nous ça. Immédiatement. Ordonna Sasuke avec un regard noir.

- Serait-ce des menaces ? S'enquit la jeune fille nullement impressionnée.

- Gagné.

- Non mais genre tu crois que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sasuke l'avait maitrisée. Les bras fermement maintenus dans le dos par sa poigne de fer et les affiches jetés à Naruto qui les attrapa et les déchira illico-presto. Sakura tenta de se débattre mais sans effet, soudain le patron arriva et fronça les sourcils.

- Un problème messieurs ?

- Pas du tout. S'empressa de dire Sakura et profitant de l'inattention de Sasuke pour se libérer. J'ai parié avec ce jeune homme qu'il ne pouvait pas me faire quoi que ce soit. Et j'ai perdu, il m'a maitrisée. N'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle à Sasuke.

- Parfaitement ! Dit Naruto en coupant Sasuke qui avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre. Mon ami devient un peu incontrôlable dès qu'il s'agit d'un défi !

- Je vois. Fit le patron rassuré.

- Paye leur un verre de ma part veux-tu ? Demanda Sakura.

- Ouais, toi tu viens avec moi, y'a quelqu'un que j'aimerai te présenter. Répondit le patron.

- Bien sûr.

Alors que la jeune fille repartait, elle lança un regard amer mais accompagné d'un grand sourire à Naruto et Sasuke. Ces deux derniers se concentrèrent sur leurs verres gratuits et partirent rejoindre leur chambre.

Trois jour plus tard, dans la matinée, Sasuke et Naruto prirent leurs chevaux et quittèrent la ville. A peine avait-il fait une vingtaine de mètres qu'un cheval au galop les rattrapa. Il s'interrompit et les deux jeunes purent voir avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de Sakura montée sur une jument grise. Elle avait troqué sa robe contre une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, un petit chapeau blanc avec un ruban rouge, des petites bottines noires, le tout recouvert par un long manteau rouge sombre. Sasuke d'habitude toujours si maître de lui-même sembla s'affoler quelque peu.

- Non… Ah non, non, non et NON ! S'écria-t-il.

- Je me suis fait virée pour avoir tabasser quelqu'un… Commença Sakura d'un ton dur et tranchant. Mais que les choses soient claires, je ne voyage pas avec vous ! Je vous suis seulement parce que vous aller au même endroit que moi !

- Ah bon ? Fit Naruto avec un air innocent.

- Je veux aller à Konoha. Vous aussi non ?

- Oui !

- Alors comme vous n'allez pas osez laissez une pauvre jeune femme sans défense faire ce voyage seule…

- Une femme sans défense ? Ou ça ? Toi ? laisse-moi-rire ! S'exclama Sasuke terriblement ironique.

- Je répète, je ne voyage pas avec vous ! Je vous suis juste par intérêt.

- Um.

- Plus on est de fou plus on rit ! En route vers la ville de Drith ! S'écria Naruto toujours aussi enthousiaste.

Les jeunes gens mirent leurs cheveux au pas, et à peine partis, des cris retentirent depuis la ville… Ils entendaient vaguement crier qu'on venait de kidnapper Sakura… Les deux compères se tournèrent vers la jeune femme avec un air déconfit.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? S'exclama le blond.

- J'en sais rien moi ! A moins que… Mon patron. Ou plutôt ex-patron, cherche à vous faire accuser de mon enlèvement pour gagner du pognon alors qu'il vient de me virer… C'est un escroc de base, ne cherchez pas, tout ce qui l'intéresse dans la vie c'est l'argent ! Fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- C'est pas pour dire mais apparemment, ils se lancent à notre poursuite… Fit remarquer Sasuke.

- Au galop Ramen ! C'est ça l'aventure ! Hurla Naruto tout content.

- Ramen ? C'est quoi ce nom ? Lui cria Sakura pour qu'il parvienne à entendre malgré le bruit des chevaux.

- C'est Naruto qui l'a trouvé c'est tout. Affirma Sasuke.

- C'est très beau Ramen ! Et toi d'abord, comment s'appelle ton ch'val ?

- Elle s'appelle Moca.

- Et tu trouves que c'est mieux que Ramen ? S'indigna le jeune homme.

- Oh que oui ! Lui répondirent les deux autres en cœur.

- Moca ? Ca fait café moka ou même mocassin !

- Mais j't'en pose moi des questions ? Lui hurla la jeune fille.

Tentant d'échapper à leurs poursuivants, nos compères filèrent à toute allure dans des kilomètres de sable…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et la ville de Drith était calme et endormit. Seuls quelques ivrognes étaient encore éveillés au bar du saloon et continuaient de boire sous la surveillance du parton des lieux.

Sur un toit, un jeune homme somnolait assit dans l'obscurité. Il n'aimait pas les nuits si paisibles et préférait l'action. Mais tout était si serein… Soudain un hennissement le tira de ses songes. Trois personnes entraient dans la ville. Il s'agissait de deux hommes et d'une femme. Le plus à gauche était brun et portait un chapeau noir aux bords larges. Il avait aussi une chemise blanche recouverte d'un poncho gris aux franges noir qui cachait partiellement une sorte d'épée fermement attachée à son Jean foncé. Il se tenait droit et fière sur son cheval noir lui aussi. Celui du milieu était blond avec un chapeau de cowboy marron. Il avait une chemise orange avec un veston noir, un Jean, des santiags marron, deux pistolets à ses hanches et un foulard bleu autour du cou. Son cheval était alezan et trainait un peu comme s'il était fatigué. Enfin venait la fille, avachie sur son cheval gris, elle avait un manteau rouge et un chapeau de ville blanc avec un ruban rouge foncé. Il la distinguait mal, elle était la plus éloignée de lui mais il voyait clairement ses cheveux roses plutôt étranges. Il afficha un sourire carnassier qui se perdit dans les ténèbres de l'obscurité… Il devait prévenir ses acolytes. Ces voyageurs étaient des cibles parfaites.

Juste un tout petit peu de temps auparavant, aux abords de la ville trois cavaliers étaient en approche. Il s'agissait bien évidement de Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke. Les deux derniers n'avaient pas cessé de s'envoyer des piques, et de s'engueuler… Sauf lorsqu'ils avaient trop chaud, ou trop faim. Car nos amis avaient rencontrés quelques problèmes en chemin.

- J'en ai marre ! Se plaignit Sakura pour la énième fois mais comme elle ne recevait pas de réponse, elle enchaîna. Je suis fatiguée ! Je suis sale ! Et en plus je crève de faim !

- La faute à qui ? Hein ? S'énerva Sasuke. Qui est partie de son village avec un sac uniquement remplie de fringues ? La faute à qui si nous, on avait à manger pour deux personnes et pas trois ? Acheva-t-il en lui lança un regard accusateur.

- C'est vrai ça. Confirma Naruto.

- Mais je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée… Fit-elle d'une ton suppliant.

- Ceci dit, moi aussi j'ai faim, je suis fatigué, je suis sale. Le jeune homme se senti sous les bras et poursuivit. En plus je pue la transpiration !

- Vous êtes vraiment chiants, pire que des gosses. Soupira le brun.

- Bah t'façon on vient d'arriver en ville ! Alors tout est réglé ! S'exclama le blond.

- Um. Se contenta de répondre son ami.

Alors qu'ils passaient devant la maison du shérif, Sasuke s'approcha du panneau des avis de recherche. Surement une vielle habitude de chasseur de prime se dit Sakura. Il arracha deux affiches, surement les leurs se dit-elle encore.

- Quand je t'ai dit que tout est de sa faute ! S'écria Sasuke en insistant bien sur le « tout ».

- Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? Soupira la rousse lasse que tout lui retombe sur le dos.

- Nos primes ont augmentés à cause de ton « kidnapping » ! Déclara le brun en secouant les affiches.

- Oh chouette ! S'enthousiasma Naruto.

- Mais ce n'est pas ma faute ça !

- Le fait est qu'on en est à 10 000 $ chacun maintenant ! Leur apprit le brun.

- C'est super ! Continua Naruto.

- Non ce n'est pas super, tout le monde va vous agresser.

- Ah, c'est moins drôle… Bah allons au saloon pour prendre des chambres et pioncer !

- Et avec quel argent ? Demanda Sasuke qui commençait à se demander se qu'il foutait là…

- Ah y'a plus ? S'étonna le cowboy.

- T'as tout claqué chez cet arnaqueur de vendeur ambulant, pour des éperons… En plastique ! Lui rappela, amer, son ami.

- Tu vois que ce n'est pas totalement de ma faute ! Essaya de se disculper Sakura.

- Mais… Gémit le blond.

- Et même que je vais vous sauver la mise !

- Comment ? Demanda Sasuke dubitatif avant de demander d'un ton sarcastique. Tu vas aller vendre ton corps au plus offrant ?

- Sous ma tonne de vêtement j'ai tout mon argent moi ! Toutes mes économies de mon salaire de chanteuse. Parce que je ne pense pas à tout moi, mais je pense tout de même au plus important « Monsieur-Sasuke-je-sais-tout » !

Un court silence suivit alors que les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient plutôt

- Ok. J'admets Sakura tu va nous sauver. Merci.

- Um. Compléta le brun.

- Sasuke, tu devrais t'excuser.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il outré.

- Parce que tu as dit des choses méchantes à Sakura… Surtout que ce n'était pas vrai.

Sasuke regarda Sakura qui semblait attendre. Il soupira et marmonna quelque chose de façon incompréhensible dans sa barbe.

- Comment ? Je n'ai pas bien compris ? Dit Sakura, une lueur victorieuse dans les yeux

- Pardon et merci. Recommença Sasuke dans un murmure.

- Fichtre, je dois être sourde… Je n'arrive vraiment pas à entendre ce que tu dis ! Ou alors c'est que tu n'y mets pas du tien ? Insista-t-elle en se frottant l'oreille.

- Va te faire…

- Sasuke ! Sakura ! Ca suffit vous deux, on dirait des gamins ! S'exclama Naruto.

L'un comme l'autre faillir s'étouffer en entendant l'idiot de service dire ça… Ils mirent pied à terre pour ménager leurs montures et commencèrent à marcher en direction de l'auberge. Sasuke n'aimait pas trop le silence de cette ville. Tout était si calme. Trop calme. Certes il était très tard, ou plutôt très tôt mais cela était louche. Il regarda à droite, à gauche. Rien. Naruto sautillait devant avec un peu d'avance, il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. Sakura quand à elle c'était moins sur. Il se rapprocha d'elle se qui arracha un regard surpris et interrogateur à la jeune femme. Soudain il vit quelque chose, il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il su qu'ils étaient suivit ou tout du moins observés.

Sakura elle ne comprit pas pourquoi Sasuke s'était ainsi approché d'elle. Elle eut un sourire narquois et allait pour lui lancer une réplique cinglante afin d'engager une de ces petites querelles qu'elle commençait à aimer lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sasuke, toujours le visage froid et inexpressif avait cependant les yeux en alerte. Ils n'arrêtaient pas ! Droite, gauche, haut, derrière, puis de nouveau droite, et gauche,… Elle vit Naruto devant tout fier de lui et elle comprit. Sasuke redouter une chose quelconque et il s'était approché d'elle qui, contrairement à Naruto, ne savait pas se défendre, du moins pensait-il. Elle sera la bride de sa jument un peu plus fort… Qu'est ce qui pouvait leur arriver ? Ils étaient en ville. Mais en pleine nuit. Soudain Sakura fut sortie de ses songes par un cri. Naruto venait de se faire plaquer au sol par quelqu'un ! Les yeux de Sasuke changèrent de couleur… Ce devait être cette fameuse magie dont Naruto lui avait parlé. Les Sharingan. Il dégaina son sabre et au lieu d'aider Naruto comme elle l'aurait pensé, il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle.

- Reste derrière moi qui qu'il arrive. Lui dit-il.

- Je… Commença-t-elle sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

- Dégage de là enfoiré ! Cria Naruto plus en avant.

Avec ses douces paroles Naruto balança un violant coup de pied à son assaillant qui chancela et libéra sa proie. Une fois debout Naruto dégaina et il sauta sur l'homme. Elle ne voyait pas à quoi il ressemblait, il faisait trop noir. Un couteau, puis un autre volèrent vers Sasuke qui les dévia de son sabre. Sakura senti alors quelque chose contre ses jambes et en baissant la tête elle eut juste le temps de voir un très gros chien attraper son sac et commencer à partir avec. Des voleurs ? Minute ! C'est dans ce sac qu'il y avait tout son argent ! Alors là non. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir un peu plus elle s'élança à la suite du chien et lui sauta dessus. L'animal qui ne s'attendait pas à être maitrisé par cette femelle qui avait vraiment beaucoup de force il n'eut d'autre choix que de reprendre sa forme initial. Et sous les yeux effarés de Sakura, le gros chien qu'elle tenait se transforma en un humain, châtain très foncé avec des yeux noirs mais surtout des canines immensément grandes ! De la magie ? Depuis quand les chiens peuvent utiliser de la magie ? Elle n'avait pas le temps de trouver une réponse que l'homme lui sautait sauvagement dessus, un couteau en main, et visant son cœur. Charger son poing de magie et frapper.

Pas le temps. Trop tard.

Chaud. Le sang est un liquide chaud. Il lui paraissait même brûlant à cet instant. Surement parce que ce n'était pas le sien. Le poing luisant de magie pure qui s'était accumulée en vu d'une contre attaque, qui ne fut pas assez rapide, Sakura regardait bouche bée et sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste, le sang dégouliner tout le long de son épaule puis sur elle. Pourquoi ? Sasuke. Le couteau du l'homme chien planté dans l'épaule, Sasuke lançait un regard tranchant et glacial au propriétaire de l'arme. Pourquoi ? Cet homme, avec qui elle n'avait de cesse de se chamailler venait de la sauver au péril de sa propre vie… Elle était paralysée de terreur et de stupeur. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

- Bon sang… Ca t'arrive jamais d'obéir ? Lui lança-t-il.

- Je… Pou… Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Bégaya-t-elle en s'énervant. T'es blessé ! Sasuke ! Tu aurais pu y passer ! Laisser moi voir ta blessure je vais…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant qu'elle était ridicule. Elle bafouillait, elle s'agaçait après lui, avait des larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues et maintenant elle voulait le soigner, l'aider alors que c'est à cause d'elle. Et surtout qu'il est en combat contre cet homme.

- T'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai connu pire. Dit-il simplement.

Elle le croyait. Mais cela ne l'aidait pas à se sentir moins coupable. Elle jeta un regard à Naruto qui se battait férocement avec ses pistolets contre cet autre homme qui semblait disparaître à chaque fois qu'il tirait. Soudain un autre voleur descendit des toits et vint se poster aux côtés du chien… Ou de l'homme… Oui c'était un homme, un homme-chien grâce à sa magie. C'est forcément ça ! Sakura distinguait mal le nouveau venu, toujours à cause de l'obscurité, mais apparemment, un adversaire de plus ou un de moins n'avait rien changé au visage fermé de Sasuke. Il commença à parler à son acolyte sur le ton de la conversation comme si de rien était.

- Ton plan à échoué Kiba. On continu à se battre ? C'est qu'ils ont l'air fort.

- Forts ? Tu déconne j'espère ?

- Non, le blondinet arrive à tenir tête à Lee et ce type à l'air dangereux avec son katana. Surtout qu'il à réussit à dévier absolument tous mes couteaux. Répondit l'autre.

L'homme dénommé Kiba allait répliquer lorsqu'un cri attira leur attention à tous. Naruto avait réussi à toucher son adversaire ! Une balle dans la jambe. Sakura se senti presque soulager de savoir que tout ça allait prendre fin. Elle entendit à peine les deux hurler le nom de leur camarade, Sasuke leur barra la route les empêchant ainsi d'aller les rejoindre à moins de lui passer sur le corps. Ce que l'homme-chien tenta en lui sautant au cou. Sakura n'y prêtait quasiment aucune attention, un musique lui parvenait. Une musique douce et apaisante… Le son d'une flûte.

Et puis plus rien. Le noir total.

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance Sakura se trouvait adossée au mur dans une pièce étroite et pourvue de barreaux. Elle paniqua et chercha frénétiquement Sasuke et Naruto du regard. Elle se tranquillisa lorsqu'elle les vit juste à côté d'elle endormit ou sans connaissances. Cependant elle vit aussi trois autres personnes dans cette cellule… Une femme avec des macarons, un homme avec une balle dans la jambe et autre avec des canines plus grandes que la moyenne. Elle reconnut les agresseurs.

Mais que c'était-il passé ?

Elle se mit à quatre pattes et avança vers ses deux amis. Amis ? Oui. Il serait stupide de continuer à prétendre le contraire. Naruto allait très bien mais elle vit que la blessure à l'épaule de Sasuke n'avait pas été soignée. Juste une bande grossière. Où qu'ils soient, le traitement des prisonniers laissait à désirer ! Elle défit la bande et grimaça devant la blessure encore ouverte et sanguinolente. Elle se concentra, fit appel à sa magie. Une magie de soin. Une boule verte apparue sous ses mains qu'elle plaqua sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Cela eut pour effet de faire ouvrir les yeux au patient qui voulu bouger mais elle l'en empêcha.

- Ne bouge pas deux minutes. Ordonna-t-elle.

Le concerné s'exécuta. Quelques secondes plus tard la plaie était fermée et presque complètement cicatrisée. Sakura soupira et fit un petit sourire à Sasuke.

- Voilà, c'est guérit ! Dit-elle en souriant.

- Merci. Fit le brun en regardant son épaule.

- C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour me faire pardonner…

- Um. On est où ? Demanda-t-il en observant la pièce et ses occupants.

- Je ne sais pas. Je viens de me réveiller.

La jeune femme allait pour parler mais un cri la coupa. Il s'agissait d'un des voleurs, celui blessé à la jambe. Il venait apparemment de se réveiller et la douleur avait l'air intense. Sakura le détailla, la dernière fois, la nuit l'avait empêché de voir quoi que ce soit nettement. Il était brun et portait une chemise vert clair avec un veston vert foncée et un pantalon de toile noir. Sa coupe au bol brune était vraiment très moche, sans parler de l'épaisseur de ses sourcils carrément trop supérieurs à ce qui était décemment acceptable. A côté de lui le jeune homme-chien s'éveillait comme les autres derniers dormeurs. Lui portait une chemise à carreaux blanche et de différents tons de bleu, un pantalon de toile lui aussi noir et un foulard rouge autour du cou. Il était châtain, mais plus foncé que la jeune femme. Elle aussi avait le pantalon de toile noir et le foulard rouge mais le sien était plus foncé. Elle avait également une chemise blanche avec un veston marron. On aurait dit un homme. D'ailleurs elle l'avait prise pour un homme lors de l'attaque !

Naruto était debout et cherchait partout où étaient ses pistolets adorés. Finalement il rejoint Sasuke et le harcela de questions mais ce dernier ne répondit pas. Tous se regardaient avec méfiance. Deux groupes de trois de chaque côté de la pièce. L'homme en vert hurla et sa jambe était secouée de spasmes violents. Sakura regarda le bandage sommaire qui était sur sa blessure… Le même que Sasuke sauf qu'il est dégoulinant de sang et avait l'air d'être là pour la décoration. Sakura pris son courage à deux mains et brisa le silence.

- Il faut le soigner. Sa blessure s'infecte et si ça continue, ça va le tuer.

La femme devint livide alors que l'homme-chien nommé Kiba la regarda avec haine. Et lui répondit en montrant les crocs.

- Qu'est ce t'en sais hein ? Tenten, regarde sa blessure. Dit-il à sa complice avant de reporter son attention sur Sakura. Tout ça c'est de vot' faute !

- Quoi ? S'écria Naruto. Non mais et puis quoi encore ? C'est vous qui nous avez attaqué !

- C'est toi qui lui as tiré dessus ! Et si vous vous étiez laissé faire, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Argumenta le voleur.

- Ah ouais vous seriez partit avec not' fric mais appart ça rien de bien notable ! C'est vrai que c'est nous les méchants dans l'histoire et vous les victimes avec des têtes d'anges ! Déclara ironiquement le blond.

- J'vais te crever sale…

- Assez ! Les coupa Sakura en criant. Je me fou pas mal de cette attaque ! Je vous parle de la vie d'un homme là. Je suis médecin je peux le sauver !

- Ah ouais ? Médecin-miracle pour le sauver d'une plaie par balle ? Ceci dit c'est possible… Vu tes cheveux tu ne peux pas être normale ! Répondit Kiba en riant.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle le fixait et semblait déçue. Elle reporta son attention sur le blessé à la grande surprise de Sasuke et Naruto. Ils en avaient fait l'expérience, la moindre réflexion ou blague sur ses cheveux mettait Sakura dans une rage folle. Elle était consciente d'avoir une couleur de cheveux extrêmement rare et même bizarre mais elle avait apprit à vivre avec les moqueries et les piques. Ou plutôt elle avait apprit à frapper et à avoir une meilleure répartie. Et là elle laissait passer ? Alors que cela venait d'un ennemi en plus ? Sasuke comprit bien vite. Sakura était réellement médecin et si elle s'inquiétait pour cet homme qui l'avait attaqué c'est que sa situation devait être vraiment grave. Elle se mordilla la lèvre partagée entre son devoir d'aider les gens en tant que médecin et la peur de leurs anciens agresseurs. Finalement, elle fit un pas en avant.

- Approche le et t'es morte… Menaça l'homme.

- Touche là et c'est toi qui vas mourir. Riposta Sasuke.

Alors que la tension était à son comble l'homme en vert de mit à hurler de nouveau. Seules Sakura et Tenten réagirent. Les autres se fixaient prêt à s'attaquer. Sakura supplia Tenten du regard et celle-ci comprit le message.

- Kiba, la blessure de Lee n'est vraiment pas belle à voir. Il a l'air d'avoir vraiment très mal et il est brûlant de fièvre…

- Où veux-tu en venir ? Demanda-t-il sans même tourner la tête.

- Même si elle ne peut pas faire de miracle, elle est médecin et un simple soin peut certainement lui sauver la vie. Tenta-elle.

- Hors de question qu'elle le touche !

- C'est à Lee qu'on doit demander non ? C'est sa jambe blessé ! Sa vie ! C'est lui qui doit choisir ! S'énerva la jeune femme.

Le concerné réagit un peu. Kiba haussa les épaules avec un grognement en signe d'accord. Lee regarda tour à tour ses deux acolytes les yeux brillants de fièvre. Kiba qui lui lançait un regard noir très explicite et Tenten le suppliait du regard d'accepter. Finalement il se tourna vers Sakura qui le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans la moindre intention sur son visage. Elle lui laissait un choix complet et ne voulait pas l'influencer. Lee tendit le bras vers Sakura.

- Je crois que l'on n'a pas été vraiment présenté. Je suis Rock Lee ancien esclave nouvellement libre… Et vous cher médecin-miracle ?

- Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno. Dit-elle en poussant un soupir de soulagement et en s'approchant de lui pour lui serrer la main. Ex-chanteuse de saloon mais médecin depuis toujours. Mais je ne fais pas de miracle…

Elle approcha sa main libre de la blessure de Lee et la laissa juste au dessus de façon à la frôler. Sous sa main, une boule verte apparut comme précédemment et, sous les yeux effarés des autres, la blessure de Lee se referma tout doucement.

- Seulement de la magie. Fit-elle dans un souffle.

- C'est… Commença le patient.

- Génial ! Compléta Tenten.

- Mouais. Répondit Kiba les bras croisés, boudeur.

- Bon on fait la paix ? Au moins le temps de sortir d'ici. Proposa Naruto.

- On ne peut pas. C'est la cellule du bureau du shérif. Leur apprit Kiba.

- Quoi ? S'écrièrent en cœur les trois compères.

- 'Tin ! Mes tympans vous y pensaient ? Se plaignit l'homme chien avec les mains plaquées sur les oreilles.

- C'est la seule explication. Continua Tenten. Elle peut endormir les gens en faisant de la musique.

- J'ai entendu de la musique ! Le son d'une flûte ! S'exclama Sakura.

- Bah voilà c'était cette garce. Grogna Kiba.

- Mais on ne va pas rester là ? Enfin tu es recherché Kiba ! S'alarma Lee apparemment en bien meilleure forme.

- Merci de me le rappeler ! Ronchonna le concerné. 500$ ça ne compte pas…

- Et nous aussi. Fit Naruto.

- Merci qui ? Demanda Sasuke en lançant un regard en coin à Sakura.

- Ah non hein ? Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis !

- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, c'est ta faute ! Répondit le brun en haussant les épaules, un sourire joueur sur le visage.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Je te signale que avant ce… Cet incident, vous étiez déjà recherchés ! Plaida-t-elle.

- Ils sont toujours comme ça ? Demanda Tenten à Naruto.

- Comme chien et chat ? Comme des gamins qui se chamaille pour la forme ? Oui.

- Tu peux parler toi ! S'exclama Sakura.

- Et en plus c'est toujours sur moi que ça retombe !

- C'est par ce que t'es idiot. Ajouta Sasuke.

- Et ça, ce n'est pas notre faute ! Dit Sakura.

- Ils me donnent mal de tête. Râla Kiba.

- Hoy, le clebs tu te tais ! Répliqua immédiatement Naruto.

- T'as quoi contre les chiens le blondinet sans cervelle ? Fit Kiba en montrant les crocs.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma cervelle ?

- Elle ne peut rien dire puisqu'elle est inexistante !

- N'insulte pas le futur meilleur tireur de tout ce pays !

Un lourd silence. Kiba et Tenten se mirent à rire. Lee ne bougea pas, Sasuke soupira alors que Sakura posa la main sur l'épaule de Naruto. Ce dernier bouillait de rage. Il voulait leur monter de quoi il était capable ! Si seulement il avait ses pistolets ! Les pistolets de son père…

- Vous ne devriez pas rire. Avertit Lee.

- Quoi ? Tu pense vraiment qu'il peut le faire ? S'étonna le voleur entre deux éclats de rire. Lee, t'as vraiment de la fièvre en fait !

- Non. Je pense juste qu'il faut beaucoup de courage pour oser dire et affirmer son objectif, son rêve, en public.

- Ca ne le rend pas moins ridicule ! Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Kiba, Tenten, Il a réussit à me toucher. Avec une simple balle et sans utiliser de magie.

- Bah, Je ne voulais pas te tuer ! Fit Naruto.

Le silence se fit de nouveau. Kiba et Tenten avaient froncé les sourcils et passaient de Lee à Naruto. Puis Kiba haussa de nouveau les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui me fera changer d'avis !

- De toute façon là n'est pas la question. On veut seulement tous sortir d'ici non ? Questionna Sakura.

- Je pense qu'on peut le faire si on s'entraide. L'idée ne m'enchante pas mais je préfère ça à la prison ou pire. Déclara Sasuke.

- Je suis d'accord. Je pense que Lee à dit vrai tout à l'heure, les présentations ont été mal faites. Je suis Tenten, Ama Tenten. Experte en lancer de couteaux et autres armes en tout genre. Et oui, mon métier est celui de voleuse.

- 'Suis pas sûr qu'on puisse vraiment appeler ça un métier. Moi je suis Uzumaki Naruto ! Le cowboy qui va devenir le meilleur tireur de tout ce pays ! S'exclama-t-il fièrement.

- C'est de la folie. Fit Kiba.

- C'est toujours mieux que voleur.

- De quoi ?

- La folie puisque tu appelle ça comme ça.

- Mon nom est Inuzuka Kiba, j'suis un voleur. Je détrousse les imbéciles comme vous qui on le malheur de crier tout haut qu'il on une valise avec beaucoup d'argent dedans !

- Uchiwa Sasuke. Chasseur de prime.

- Uchiwa comme… Uchiwa ? S'exclama Tenten surprise.

- Décidément, vous savez ce qu'est un katana et en plus vous avez l'air de connaître ma famille. Vous êtes bien renseignée.

- C'est vous qui avez… Débuta Tenten sans parvenir à finir.

- Non. C'est mon frère. Lui répondit Sasuke qui avait parfaitement comprit.

- Euh… C'est normal que j'comprenne pas ? Demanda Naruto à Sakura.

- Faut croire.

- Ok, alors c'est maintenant que l'évasion commence ! S'exclama le blond passant du coq à l'âne.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure que nos amis tentaient de s'évader par tous les moyens, aucun n'avait jusque là fonctionné. Naruto avait essayait d'écarter les barreaux avec l'aide d'un grand, très grand, nombre de clones. Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire c'est étouffer ses compagnons de cellule sous un trop grand nombre de clones. Lee hurlant que sa force était plus grande que celle de tout ses clones réunit tenta à son tour d'écarter les barreaux : Sans succès. Kiba se transforma en chien et essaya de passer entre les barreaux : Echec également. Tenten sorti un couteau d'on ne sait où et essaya de crocheter la serrure de la cellule : Ca n'a pas fonctionné. Sasuke tenta d'échafauder un plan qui combinerait toutes leurs tentatives mais sans résultats.

Sakura était vexée dans un coin de la cellule et les regardait suer sang et eau pour tenter de sortir. Pourquoi était-elle vexée ? Mais parce qu'on lui avait dit qu'elle n'était que médecin et que donc elle ne serait pas utile dans cette situation, qu'elle ferait mieux de rester derrière. Cette très aimable parole venait de Naruto et Kiba les boulets. Sasuke ne disait rien mais semblait approuver et le regard compatissant de Tenten en disait long. Lee lui avait dit que c'était dangereux et qu'il fallait la protéger, elle la fleur de la jeunesse de son cœur… Et le plus horrible c'est Naruto qui venait se faire soigner parce qu'il s'était écorché le doigt… Des baffes qui se perdent !

En attendant, elle riait bien dans son coin. Elle qui avait la solution.

- Hey ! Sakura se met à rire toute seule ! S'affola Naruto

- 'Tin faut faire gaffe ! Des cheveux roses et elle se met à rire toute seule sans raison… C'est les premiers signes de la folie ça ! Apprit Kiba.

D'un coup de poing général, la concernée avait à moitié assommé les deux idiots et semblait prête à exploser à la moindre parole. De toute façon, son poing encore fumant était déjà assez dissuadant.

- Je ris parce que vous n'êtes que des imbéciles ! Pourquoi vous me laissez à l'écart ? Moi qui ai la solution depuis le début !

- Si tu nous sors de là à toi toute seule je te fais une révérence et je t'appelle madame ! Promit Tenten.

- Prépare toi alors…

- Simple curiosité, comment ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Pour soigner, il faut avoir un excellant contrôle de sa magie. Sans ça je ne pourrais même pas faire disparaître une ecchymose ! Et cela permet d'autre utilisation de la magie. Exemple ce contrôle très précis me permet de concentrer de la magie pure dans mon poing et de frapper… Effet destruction garanti. En fait, n'importe qui pourrait le faire ! Mais la magie étant innée, c'est rare de trouver des gens qui apprennent à la contrôler si précisément. Et maintenant, l'application. Reculer et laisser faire le médecin qui sert à rien et doit rester derrière, à l'abri.

- Vous l'avez vexée je crois. Chuchota Tenten aux garçons.

- Non, jure ? Répondit Kiba.

Sakura se mit face aux barreaux et serra le poing. Celui-ci se mit à luire doucement, enrobée d'une boule de lumière verte, puis, sans crier gare, elle frappa violement les pauvres barreaux qui explosèrent sous la violence du coup. Ainsi que le pauvre sol, qui se fissura grandement suite au choc. Derrière ils avaient tous la bouche ouverte et la regardait comme si elle était inhumaine. Soudain Tenten s'avança exécuta une révérence très basse.

- Mes respects distingués Madame.

- C'est Mademoiselle ! Reprit Sakura en souriant.

Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux et éclatèrent de rire en cœur sous le regard méfiant des autres…

- J'hallucine, Tenten sympathiser si vite ? Avec une fille ? Fit Kiba.

- Tu devrais faire gaffe quand tu te chamaille avec elle. En fait, elle est dangereuse… Murmura Naruto.

- Oui. Très même… Répondit Sasuke sur le même ton.

- C'est quoi ces messes basses là ?

- Des messes basses ? Demanda Naruto avant de se mettre à plat ventre et chercher. J'vois pas que quoi tu parle. Je vois personne en train de prier ou de faire une messe par terre…

- Laisse tomber. Répondit la jeune femme exaspérée.

- Bon et si on sortait puisque la liberté s'offre à nous ? Proposa Tenten.

Ils sortirent de la cellule et passèrent l'unique porte pour se retrouver dans le bureau du shérif. Chacun récupéra ses armes dans un coin entassées les unes sur les autres. Enfin, Naruto prit ses pistolets, Sasuke son katana, Kiba son couteau ou plutôt sa dague, et Tenten tout le reste. C'est-à-dire un nombre vraiment très important de couteaux, lames, aiguilles, et autre armes mortelles…

- Attends… Tu ranges tout ça où ? Lui demanda Naruto parfaitement sidéré devant la taille du tas d'armes.

- Secret ! Fit la jeune fille avec un air malicieux.

- Sa magie lui permet de mettre autant de choses qu'elle veut dans ses poches ou dans n'importe quel sac qu'elle a sur elle. Leur apprit Kiba.

- Kiba ! S'écria-t-elle. 'Fallait pas le dire ! C'est plus marrant avec ce mystère ! C'est vrai quoi ? Mais comment fait-elle hein ? Cette étrange voleuse, comment peut elle ranger toutes ces armes sur elle ?

Au vu des regards blasés de ses amis elle soupira et comprit que ce n'était pas le moment.

- Ok, je me tais. Dit-elle à l'attention des trois autres.

- Non mais tout ça ? Parce que là c'est un peu abuser même pour de la magie. Insista Naruto.

- Non mais il passerait plusieurs chevals dans une seule des ses poches ! Leur cria Lee.

- On dit des chevaux… Corrigea Sakura.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna l'ancien esclave.

C'est ce moment précis que choisit une personne pour renter dans la pièce. Où plutôt deux personnes. Le shérif, une femme avec des longs cheveux rouges sous un bonnet bizarre et un homme très bien habillé.

- Ils sont dans la cellule d'à côté Monsieur le maire. Dit la jeune femme qui se trouvait être le shérif de la ville.

- Bien, bien. C'est une bonne chose que de les avoir tous attrapé mademoiselle Tayuya. Et je pense que… L'homme s'interrompit en voyant les criminels évadé et se mit à hurler comme une petite fille.

- Monsieur le maire sortez vite d'ici je m'en occupe !

- Ah non, personne ne sort d'ici ! S'exclama Kiba.

Ceci était dit, il bondit vers la porte pour empêcher le pauvre maire de s'enfuir, verrouilla la porte et avala la clé. Lee, à la vitesse de l'éclair, passa derrière le maire et d'un coup précis l'assomma. Kiba eut un sourire carnassier et commença à fouiller les poches de l'homme. Naruto avait créé plusieurs clones qui formait un cercle autour du shérif et ils l'avaient tous dans leurs viseurs.

- Vous croyez me faire peur ? Je suis Tayuya, shérif de cette ville. Je ne laisserais aucun d'entre vous semer le chaos dans ma ville ! Prévint-t-elle.

- Euh, techniquement, c'est sa ville à lui. Corrigea encore Sakura en montrant le maire étalé par terre.

- Non ! A moi !

Elle sorti un flûte de sa poche et commença à jouer. D'un geste précis et d'une extrême rapidité, Tenten avait lancé un couteau et tranché sa flûte en deux. Pendant que Sakura détaillait cette femme apparemment ambitieuse et assez étrange.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait d'eux ? Demanda Sasuke.

- On les enferme ! Déclara Tenten.

- Sakura à pulvérisé la cellule. Rappela Naruto.

- On les attache avec les menottes ? Proposa Sakura.

- Menotte hein ? Je savais que t'étais un peu sadomaso. Railla Sasuke.

Alors que Sakura s'était mise à hurler sur Sasuke, Naruto commençait à piquer du nez… Comme si c'était le moment ! Pourquoi était-il somnolant ? Il entendit une petite musique et regarda le shérif et compris. Elle s'était mise à chantonner. Lorsque qu'ils s'aperçurent tour à tour, et bien à leur dépens, que cette femme pouvait encore les endormir ils tentèrent d'échapper aux griffes de ce sommeil magique. Cependant l'emprise cessa vite. Sasuke avait dégainé son katana, et en un clin d'œil, avait sautait sur la jeune femme puis l'avait réduite au silence en lui coupant la langue. Elle tentait d'hurlait mais sans y parvenir. Son sang ayant plutôt tendance à couler dans sa gorge. Lee en profita pour l'attraper et la menotter à son bureau. Sakura s'approcha d'elle et lui mit la main sur la bouche. Peu de temps après elle l'enleva.

- J'ai arrêté l'hémorragie pour ne pas qu'elle en meurt.

- Um. Répondit Sasuke parfaitement indifférent.

- Et moi j'ai fini de fouiller le maire. Le bougre se baladait avec 10 000 $ en poche ! S'écria-t-il en secouant les billets d'une main et en montrant l'homme en caleçon à ses pieds de l'autre.

- T'avais vraiment besoin de le déshabiller ? Questionna Naruto désespéré.

- Attend on ne sait jamais où il aurait pu planquer son pognon hein ?

Lee attacha l'homme aux côtés du shérif et se retourna vers les autres qui semblaient dans un dilemme. Tous se tenaient devant la porte et regardaient Kiba d'un air accusateur. C'est alors que le jeune homme se souvint que pour empêcher le maire de partir, son ami avait avalé la clé. Ils étaient enfermés à l'intérieur !

- Un chien, ça bouffe vraiment n'importe quoi. Commenta Naruto.

- Um. Approuva Sasuke.

Lee soupira et décida de les sortir de ce mauvais pas. Il murmura quelque choses la main sur le cœur et couru vers la porte avant de lui balancer un coup de pied qui la fit voler en éclats. Il sorti du bureau du shérif suivit par tout les autres et ils purent constater que le jour était en train de se lever. Chance pour eux, il n'y avait personne dans les rues à cette heure-ci.

- Mieux vaut ne pas s'attarder ici. Déclara Sasuke.

- Adieu repos, douche et repas ! Se lamenta Sakura.

- Vos chevaux doivent être dans l'écurie derrière ce bâtiment. Leur apprit Tenten.

- Kiba, nous aussi, on doit partir. Fit Lee.

- Ouais avec ça bien obligé.

- On se rejoint à la sortie de la ville !

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et parti en courant avec ses deux acolytes laissant les trois autres compères assez désorientés.

- Les rejoindre ?

- Comment ça « on » ?

- On verra ça après. Trancha Sasuke.

Les trois amis filèrent dans la direction indiquée par Tenten et trouvèrent effectivement l'écurie. Ils prirent leurs chevaux qui, eux par contre, avaient été bichonnés. Les chanceux ! Ils trouvèrent également leur sac toujours solidement accrochés à leurs montures. Quelques minutes plus tard ils passèrent les portes de la ville sans s'arrêter ils continuèrent d'avancer, au pas, pour ne pas éveiller quelques inutiles soupçons. Lorsque soudain…

- Attendez-nous ! Hurla une voix dans leur dos.

- Ils pensaient vraiment à « on » comme on voyage ensemble alors ! Paniqua Sakura.

- C'est hors de question. Toi c'est déjà largement suffisant. Râla Sasuke.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux encore toi ? Manger mon poing dans ta gueule peut être ? Menaça la jeune fille.

Les trois autres les rattrapèrent au galop et avant qu'ils n'aient pu protester, Kiba plaida leur cause.

- Que vous le vouliez ou non, on vous accompagne ! On ne peut pas rester dans cette ville maintenant c'est trop dangereux pour nous. Alors comme c'est un peu à cause de vous, bah on va restez avec que ça vous plaise ou non !

- En gage de notre bonne volonté, on a amenée avec nous tout notre argent, volé bien sûr, et toute notre eau et nourriture, volée aussi. Ajouta Tenten.

- Il est vrai que, comme nous n'avons pas pu faire de halte, nous n'avons pas de quoi nous nourrir pendant le voyage. Mais vous avez mis tout ça où au juste ?

- Bah, dans les poche de Tenten ! Dit Lee comme si c'était une évidence.

- Moi je suis pour ! S'écria Naruto avec un grand sourire.

- Minute ! Pourquoi c'est toi qui décide ? On n'a pas notre mot à dire nous ? Se plaignit Sakura.

- Bah non. C'est moi le chef.

- Quoi ?

- Parfaitement ! Sasuke à décider de m'accompagné, et après c'est toi qui à voulu nous suivre. Donc si on remonte jusqu'à l'origine, c'est moi le chef ! Fit fièrement le jeune homme.

- Si tu veux. De toute façon même si j'y voyais un inconvénient ça serait pareil alors autant me taire.

- Reprenons la route. Trancha Sasuke en mettant son cheval au pas.

Alors qu'il faisait route depuis un petit moment déjà, Naruto n'avait de cesse d'observer le cheval de Lee. Il s'agissait d'un étalon blanc qui avait fière allure.

- Lee, ton cheval est vraiment sublime ! Finit-il par dire.

- Lotus est un étalon d'élevage. J'adore les chevaux et lui plus encore que tout les autres !

- Lotus, c'est un joli nom ! Approuva le cowboy.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois trouver un nom joli. Autre que Ramen évidement.

- Mais, le nom d'un cheval est très important ! C'est un lien qui unit la monture et le cavalier pour toujours. C'est même moi qui les ai obligés à donner un nom à leurs chevaux.

Il pointait Kiba et Tenten. L'hybride homme-chien était sur un cheval bai cependant ses poils ils étaient d'un marron assez spécial qui, avec le soleil, avait tendance à avoir de sérieux reflets roux. Tenten elle, avait une jument qui était pie noir.

- Tenten, on dirait que t'es assise sur une vache !

- Comment ? S'offusqua la jeune fille. Ne l'écoute pas Margueritte ! Dit-elle en flattant l'encolure de la jument.

- Elle a même un nom de vache !

Il parti dans un fou rire mais il reçut rapidement un coup sur la tête de la part de la propriétaire de la vache. Vu que Kiba se moquait de lui, il lui demanda en se massant le crâne.

- Et toi comment il s'appelle ?

- Akamaru.

- C'est moche aussi ! C'est un nom de chien !

- Quoi ? Tu vas voir espèce de…

Alors qu'il se lançait au triple galop à la poursuite d'un Naruto mort de rire, les autres soupirèrent face à ce spectacle désolant.

Après une journée de chevauchée sous un soleil de plomb nos amis s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit. Tenten sorti de ses poches et de son sac de quoi manger pour le diner, à boire, de quoi faire du feu, des assiettes, des verres, des tentes,… En bref tout. Ils purent donc dresser leur campement pour la nuit.

Durant le repas les discutions battait leurs plein.

- Tu marmonnes souvent Lee. Constata Sakura. Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

- Je prie. Répondit simplement le garçon.

- Tu es croyant ? S'étonna Sasuke.

- Il pense que c'est l'œuvre de dieu s'il a été libéré de sa condition d'esclave. Renseigna Tenten.

- Mais c'est le cas ! S'exclama Lee. Le seigneur de la fleur de la jeunesse m'a accordé sa miséricorde et m'a libéré !

- Nos primes vont considérablement augmenter avec ça. Gémit Kiba en changeant de sujet.

- Um.

- Mais je ne valais que 500$ ! Personne ne s'intéressait à moi ! Et maintenant ça va être la galère…

- Nous on en valait déjà 10 000$ chacun ! Fit fièrement le blond.

- Et ça t'amuse ? Lui demanda Tenten étonnée.

- Ouais c'est cool ! Je suis venu ici pour devenir célèbre avant de devenir le meilleur tireur de ce pays ! Comme ça, plus personne ne se moquera de moi et plus personne ne me manquera plus jamais de respect !

- Quand ils vont voir ton avis de recherche, ils vont être fiers de toi de là d'où tu viens. Supposa Lee

- Je viens de Kandra.

- C'est là que tu habitais avec tes parents ? C'est où ? Raconte ! Exigea Sakura en souriant.

- Non. Je n'y vivais pas avec mes parents. Enfin si, mais seulement pour une courte durée.

Un silence lourd et gênant s'installa. Naruto avait l'air triste. Et ça, personne dans le petit groupe ne l'avait jamais vu. Lui qui d'habitude était si vif, souriant, heureux,… C'était un choc pour tous de le voir si mélancolique. A tel point que plus personne ne parlait, tous attendaient que se soit lui qui prenne la parole.

- Kandra est un petit village dans les forêts bien plus au sud-est d'ici. Commença-t-il. Ma mère est morte en me donnant la vie. Et mon père est mort lui aussi. Assassiné. Devant mes yeux alors que je n'avais que 7 ans. Tout ce qu'il me reste de lui c'est ses pistolets. C'est mon maître qui me les a donnés, celui aussi qui a continué de m'élever, apprit à tirer et à me servir de la magie. C'était un ami de mon père.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Tous étaient plongés dans leurs propres pensées et souvenirs. Soudain Naruto éclata de rire.

- Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! C'est bon j'en suis pas mort ! Regardez-moi, maintenant je marche dans les traces de mon père, l'ancien meilleur tireur de ce pays !

- Tu… Tu… Tu es le fils de Minato ? Bégaya Tenten.

- Bah oui !

- Kyah ! Ce type est mon idole ! Il était beau, intelligent, gentil, honnête, généreux, et tellement précis ! Tous ses tirs trouvaient leurs cibles ! Et jamais en utilisant de la magie ! S'extasia Tenten.

- J'savais pas que mon paternel était si connu que ça. S'étonna le blondinet.

- Toutes les personnes qui décrochent ce titre deviennent des légendes. Personne ne peut les oublier. Commenta Lee.

- C'est bien pour ça que moi aussi j'vais gagner ce concours !

- Hey mec, j'ai comprit. Lui dit Kiba. J'me moquerais plus jamais de ton rêve. Parce que tu vas y arriver ! Et on s'ra tous là pour t'encourager pas vrai ?

Tous acquiescèrent pour la plus grande joie de Naruto. Son maître avait encore eut raison. Il s'était trouvé des amis, des vrais.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Sasuke s'énerva et jeta les bouts de papiers au sol avant de se mettre à sauter dessus à pied joint. Le tout sous le regard médusé de ses acolytes.

- Marre j'en ai marre !

- Euh… Sasuke ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda Naruto apeuré.

- Mon dieu, pourquoi m'as tu abandonné ?

- Depuis quand il est croyant ? Demanda Lee pensant trouver un compagnon de prière dans son culte de la fleur de la jeunesse.

Sakura allait lui répondre qu'elle n'en savait rien mais Sasuke se mit à hurler ce qui la coupa. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, il ne bougea pas pendant environ dix secondes. Puis il se retourna avec un visage à nouveau froid, impassible, et sans émotion précise. Peut être faudrait-il le faire interner ? Mais personne ne se risqua à le lui suggérer. Pas après cette saute d'humeur qui faisait très peur.

- 35 000 000. Dit-il simplement.

- 35 000 000 quoi ?

- C'est le montant de notre nouvelle prime à moi et Naruto.

- Cumulé hein ? Demanda Kiba en déglutissant avec difficulté.

- Non. Chacun.

- 35 000 000$ chacun. C'est… Entama Tenten.

- 70 000 000 à vous deux… Termina Sakura. Vous savez, j'envisage d'vous dénoncer au shérif là.

- J'te rappelle qu'ils pensent que t'es notre otage. Fit froidement Sasuke.

- Tu trahirais tes amis pour de l'argent ? S'écria Kiba horrifié.

- Elle le ferait. Et sans regrets. Répondit Sasuke.

- Mais non je ne le ferais pas ! Jamais ! Démenti Sakura. Mais j'avoue que l'idée m'a traversée l'esprit. C'est beaucoup d'argent.

- Kiba, t'es passé à 10 000$ toi.

- Comment se fait-il que nous ne soyons pas recherchés nous aussi ? Demanda Lee.

- Ils nous tiennent tout les trois pour unique responsable de tout ce qui s'est passé là bas… Chouette ! Fit Naruto joyeux.

- C'est pas chouette du tout ! Lui hurlèrent Kiba et Sasuke en cœur.

Non loin de là, un jeune homme essayait de peindre mais des cris incessant l'en empêchait. Il se demandait qui pouvait crier autant dans les rues d'habitude si calme de ce village. Traque, réputé pour être un endroit très calme et non loin de Konoha. Petit village de Traque… Ce qu'il pouvait détester cet endroit ! Toujours si calme, si paisible. Il ne se passait jamais rien. Toujours dans son minuscule appartement délabré. Toujours peindre. Toujours dessiner. Jamais rien dehors. Et voilà que des gens se mettaient à crier dans les rues. Il devait aller voir de quoi il retournait !

Lorsqu'il trouva la source de l'agitation, il put contempler un groupe de tiers personne qui partageaient leurs différents points de vues de manière animée et parfois quelque peu violente. Il promena son regard sur chacune des personnes présentes et trouva ce groupe assez singulier. Et surtout particulièrement amusant. Il n'avait pas vu de gens aussi drôle depuis un bon moment, aussi, se mit-il à rire afin d'exprimer cette allégresse. Lorsqu'ils l'entendirent, les autres cessèrent leur petite querelle à propos de l'endroit où ils allaient passer la nuit, pour fixer cet étrange personnage. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme brun avec des cheveux court, il portait un jeans, une chemise marron et par-dessus une veste de cuire noir. Mais surtout, il avait un pinceau, un crayon et un feutre à la main. Et puis il se moquait ouvertement d'eux.

- T'es qui toi ? Demanda Kiba méchamment.

- Moi ? Fit l'intéressé en cessant promptement de rire.

- Ouais toi !

- Je m'appelle Sai, je suis orphelin depuis mon âge le plus tendre et je suis un artiste ! Présenta-t-il avec un étrange sourire.

- On lui a demandé qui il était… Pas sa biographie complète. Marmonna Kiba.

- Non mais comment peut il dire qu'il est orphelin en souriant ? S'exclama Tenten.

- Dites-moi… A qui appartient cet _e__quus caballus_ ? Questionna Sai.

- Hein ?

- Ce grand mammifère herbivore et ongulé appartenant à la famille des équidés. Répéta-t-il en montrant le cheval de Lee du doigt.

- Il parle de Lotus là ? S'étonna le propriétaire. Il est à moi…

- Si vous permettez, j'aimerais vous dire que votre cheval est vraiment très beau. Ceci dit, il fit une révérence à Lee.

- T'es quoi toi au juste ? Un extraterrestre ? J'te trouve drôle ! Fit Naruto en souriant.

- Je suis Sai. J'exerce le beau métier d'artiste. Je dessine, je peins, je colorie,… Et ce à longueur de journée.

- Et en plus il radote… Marmonna de nouveau Kiba.

- Et rien d'autre ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Comment ?

- Tu ne fais rien d'autre que ça ?

- Quoi d'autre ? Que pourrais-je faire d'autre ?

- Te balader ! Faire du sport ! Voler les autres ! Aller au saloon voir les danseuses ! Ou y boire un verre… Ou y jouer aux cartes ! Manger avec d'autre gens ! Chanter et danser ! Enuméra le groupe d'ami chacun leur tour.

- Vous pensez que je devrais faire de telles choses ? Mais, je ne comprends pas le but final de ces activités…

- T'amuser ! Changer du dessin ! Proposa Kiba.

- Je ne…

- Bah ! Le coupa Naruto. Aujourd'hui tu reste avec nous ok ? On va te monter ! dit-il en lui attrapant le bras et l'entraînant avec lui.

Tous suivirent Naruto qui traînait cet étrange bonhomme derrière lui. Il était seulement 14h et ça allait être mission « découverte-de-la-vie » comme l'avait nommé le blond.

Ils commencèrent par déposer leurs affaires dans leurs chambres à l'étage du saloon. Ensuite, ils partirent en balade à cheval durant une petite heure où ils firent la connaissance d'Anbu, le cheval gris souris de Sai. Ensuite ils optèrent pour un peu de sport. Après cela, la fatigue et la faim se firent sentir. Ils se dirigèrent donc au saloon, commandèrent à boire et prirent une table où ils purent faire une partie de Poker. Sai et Sasuke se révélèrent des maîtres à ce jeu. Personne mieux qu'eux n'arrivent à dissimuler leurs émotions et leur coup de bluff ! Même Sakura qui se croyait experte se fit aplatir ! Sai finit par l'emporter sur Sasuke qui préféra du coup titiller Sakura qui boudait depuis qu'elle avait perdue. Ils firent ensuite connaître à Sai la joie de partager un bon repas entre amis. Le jeune homme croyait rêver. Il avait passé un après-midi utopiste. Il avait rit à tel point qu'il avait faillit s'étouffer de nombreuse fois, il avait passé de bon moment, fait rire les autres parfois sans savoir pourquoi, et surtout, il était sorti de chez lui et n'avait pas touché à un seul pinceau ou crayon… C'était ça des amis ? D'après son dictionnaire, c'est comme ça qu'il aurait aimé qualifier ce groupe de personne. Mais son dictionnaire disait que l'on se faisait des amis au terme d'une longue relation. Eux ne restaient que deux jours.

- Hey Sai ! T'es dans la lune ? Le sonna Naruto.

- Ah ! Oui pardonnez-moi je m'étais égaré dans le labyrinthe de mes pensées…

- Les gars, j'ai vu des types hyper bien sapé tout à l'heure. Je suis sûr que y'a des riches dans le coin. Ca vous dit qu'on se remplisse les poches ? Demanda Kiba avec un large sourire.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une très bonne idée. Soupira Sakura.

- Non surtout que vous avez certainement dû voir la famille du maire de Konoha. Averti Sai. Il serait mal venu de voler ce genre de personnes. Enfin, je pense.

- La famille… Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent là ? S'étonna Naruto.

- En fait il y a les deux filles du maire et leurs gardes du corps. Ils sont nombreux d'ailleurs ! Enfin, les deux jeunes filles viennent rendre visite à leur grand-mère maternelle qui habite ce village. Parait-il qu'elle n'aime pas l'agitation de la ville. Expliqua Sai.

- Kiba, Lee, Tenten… Le premier qui essaye ne serait-ce que de s'approcher de ces gens là aura à faire à moi d'accord ?

Une voix mielleuse et un sourire faux accompagnaient les propos de Sakura qui sonnait plus comme une sentence de mort en cas de désobéissance.

- Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! Leur dit Naruto en riant.

- Ca marche aussi pour toi l'abruti ! Tu ne t'approches pas d'eux ok ? Averti Sasuke.

- Chef, oui chef ! Répondit le blond en se mettant au garde à vous.

Sai s'était mit à rire et tous rirent avec lui. Plus tard dans la soirée, Naruto sortit pour prendre l'air alors que les autres faisaient la fête avec Sai. Le blond sourit dans l'obscurité. Sai… Un sacré phénomène celui là ! Il déambula dans les rues du village sans but précis, juste en appréciant l'air frais de la nuit. Soudain, il vit quelqu'un escalader avec difficultés le mur d'enceinte d'une maison. Il aurait pu penser à un voleur. Sauf que cette personne ne tentait pas d'entrer dans le jardin mais d'en sortir. Il n'était vraiment pas très doué et puis il s'emmêlait dans sa longue cape à capuche… Soudain son pied glissa et il tomba du mur avec un léger cri. Heureusement que Naruto eut la présence d'esprit de rattraper cette personne avant qu'elle ne heurte violement le sol.

- Dites-donc… Vous devriez faire attention, c'est dangereux d'escalader un mur si haut en pleine nuit !

- Je… Commença la personne encapuchonnée, toujours dans les bras du cowboy.

- Surtout pour une jeune fille ! Ajouta le blond avec un large sourire et en déposant l'inconnue au sol.

- Comment savez-vous… Fit-elle en rabattant un peu plus sa capuche, méfiante.

- Bah ça se voit de suite ! Un homme ne porte pas des escarpins hors de prix généralement ! Dit-il avec amusement.

- Ah oui… Répondit-elle en regardant ses pieds effectivement bien chaussés. Je voulais juste faire un tour dehors sans être trop vue mais je n'avais point pensée à mes chaussures.

- Pas trop vue ? Pourtant c'est assez voyant quelqu'un qui passe par-dessus un mur. La porte c'est quand même plus discret ! Fit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Sauf quand il vous est interdit de sortir.

- Interdit de sortir ? Quel horreur ! Vous vivez chez qui ? Des Tortionnaires ? Demanda Naruto véritablement horrifié.

- Non c'est soit disant pour ma sécurité… Dit-elle après avoir rit doucement.

- Ouais c'est vrai qu'il parait que y'a plein de voleurs qui trainent dans ce village ces temps ci…

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle soudain apeurée.

- C'est un ami à moi qui m'a apprit ça aujourd'hui. Il haussa les épaules puis sourit. Il est un peu bizarre mais je pense qu'on peu lui faire confiance !

- Finalement ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée que je sorte. Fit la demoiselle encapuchonnée en regardant le mur qu'elle venait de franchir.

- Vous avez peur ? Oh mais si ce n'est que ça, je peux vous accompagner si vous voulez ! J'vous protègerai.

- Qu'est ce qui me dit… Que je peux vous faire confiance ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton méfiant sans quitter des yeux les deux révolvers de Naruto.

- J'm appelle Naruto ! Je suis un cowboy de passage ici. Je me rends à Konoha pour participer au concours du meilleur tireur du pays. Oui je sais que ça parait ridicule dit comme ça mais j'y vais et je vais gagner ! Le jeune homme avait dit cela avec un large sourire et il posa la main sur la crosse d'un de ses pistolets avant de continuer. Et ces armes sont là pour la défense de la justice ! Et pour me permettre de gagner le concours.

Elle sembla réfléchir regardant tour à tour le mur et le jeune homme. Son sourire franc était convainquant. Elle enleva sa capuche et acquiesça.

- Je me nomme Hinata. Allons faire un tour monsieur Naruto.

Le sourire de Naruto s'était accru quand la jeune fille avait accepté qu'il l'accompagne. Il commença à avancer et elle le suivit en marchant juste à côté de lui. Il profita la lumière de la lune pour détailler la jeune femme. Elle avait des cheveux bruns et longs, son visage était fin et délicat, sa peau étrangement blanche, et ses yeux étaient blanc. Blanc comme le nacre. Naruto se demanda pourquoi elle cachait un si beau visage sous une capuche. Vraiment, La situation de cette fille était assez étrange !

Puis il engagea la conversation avec un sujet banale : La météo. Il commença à dire qu'il faisait vraiment chaud dans cette région, qu'il avait du mal à s'y faire, lui qui était de Kandra. Elle rétorqua que sa famille venait à la base des plaines glacières du Nord et que, du coup, elle avait elle aussi, toujours chaud. Voilà qui expliquait la pâleur de sa peau malgré le soleil atroce d'ici ! La discussion continua, ils parlaient de tout et de rien en marchant sous le clair de lune.

Hinata avait tendance à se perdre dans les yeux du blondinet lorsqu'il tournait la tête vers elle. Ses yeux à elle étaient blancs. Une couleur qui lui rappelait sans cesse sa famille. Elle les détestait. Mais les siens étaient bleus ciel. Si beau et si profond. On aurait dit qu'il avait toute l'immensité du ciel dans le regard. Et puis sa manière de vouloir la protéger était adorable. Mais ce qui avait décidé Hinata à prendre ce jeune homme pour garde du corps c'est son sourire. Vrai, honnête et franc. Sans arrière pensées. Un sourie entier. Comme dans ses visions…

Au même instant dans le saloon, Sakura s'approcha de Sasuke qui regardait avec amusement Sai recracher un verre de whisky.

- Tu n'as pas honte de lui payer son premier verre d'alcool et de te ficher de lui ? Reprocha la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

- Non.

- C'est Naruto qui a raison, t'es un asocial irrécupérable ! Soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le tabouret d'à côté.

- Pourquoi tu viens me parler alors ? Répliqua froidement le brun.

- Dites, peut être que je dois vous laissez seuls ? Suggéra Sai.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Sakura.

- Et bien dans mon manuel qui apprend à vivre en société, il est dit à un moment que si deux personnes qui semblent proche se mettent à discuter il vaut mieux les laisser ensemble.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de bien saisir.

- Je ne comprends pas bien la suite de cet article d'ailleurs. « Et plus si affinités ».

- Non !

Les deux amis avaient criaient en cœur et à présent ils se fixaient avec haine. Sai ne comprenait pas bien. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Jamais tu m'entends ? Fit Sakura.

- Toi ? Ne me fait pas rire.

- Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous !

- Dans mes pires cauchemars tu veux dire ? Corrigea Sasuke.

- Oui je vais vous laisser. Décida Sai en acquiesçant.

- Tu reste !

Il s'était fait attrapé par l'épaule et violement rassit sur sa chaise. Sous le regard meurtrier des deux jeunes, Sai se dit qu'il valait mieux passer outre les instructions de son manuel pour une fois. Il tenait à rester en vie. Il demanda au serveur un verre d'eau ce qui surprit assez l'employé. Ensuite il se remit à contempler Sasuke et Sakura. Ils étaient sympas, quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble !

- Si je suis venu à la base c'est pour te demander si tu savais où est Naruto. Renseigna Sakura.

- Um.

- Et c'est censé vouloir dire quoi ?

- Um.

- Oui ? Non ? Ou va te faire voir ?

- Um.

- Te connaissant je dirais que c'est la troisième solution !

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je sache où il est ce crétin ? Finit par dire Sasuke.

- Bravo ! Tu as fait une phrase complète ! Et longue en plus de ça ! Railla Sakura.

- T'es invivable tu le sais ça ?

- Um. Se contenta de répondre la jeune fille en croisant les bras de manière à bien imiter son ami.

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Um.

- Très drôle. Fit-il d'un air blasé.

- Um.

- C'est bon t'as gagné. Je vais t'aider à trouver le blond ! Craqua-t-il.

- Tu as vu comme c'est désagréable ? Demanda la jeune fille victorieuse.

- Um.

- Tu me cherche ?

- Et si c'est le cas ? Tenta-t-il avec un sourire joueur.

- Tu vas me trouver !

- Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu cherche Naruto ?

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et puisqu'il est introuvable ici, j'ai peur de ce qu'il est en train de faire.

- Ce n'est pas faux.

Sur ce, ils se levèrent et sortirent du bâtiment laissant au bar un pauvre Sai qui avait opté pour la sage décision du silence. Soudain, Lee l'interpella et il le trouva en train de prier. Tout ceux qui se trouvaient autour le regardait d'un air étrange et pensait très certainement qu'il était dérangé. Les croyants dans cette région, ça ne court pas les rues. D'autant plus quand il s'agit d'un culte aussi étrange que celui du Dieu de la fleur de la jeunesse.

- Sai ! Rejoint moi et ensemble prions notre seigneur bienfaisant.

- Sans façon. Répondit-il.

- Fout-lui la paix Lee ! Sai, vient plutôt avec moi ! Regarde-moi ces deux merveilleuses danseuses…

Kiba, qui venait de prendre la parole, était vautré sur un fauteuil avec deux des danseuses du saloon qui exécutaient une danse très rapprochée. Kiba semblait sur un petit nuage mais Sai ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi la seule vue de ces deux femmes le mettait dans cet état. Même si leurs tenues étaient osées, il ne voyait là aucun intérêt. Mais peut être que Kiba pourrait lui montrer ?

- Viens je t'en prête une !

- Hors de question que tu le pervertisses Kiba ! S'exclama Tenten en attrapant Sai par le poignet. Viens par là toi. J'vais t'expliquer pourquoi il ne faut jamais écouter Lee et Kiba.

- D'accord madame Tenten.

- Continue à m'appeler comme ça et je t'en colle une ! Menaça-t-elle.

Elle traina le pauvre Sai au bar où elle lui parla longuement des ses amis et de la meilleure façon d'éviter de se faire voler.

Dehors, Sakura et Sasuke cherchaient Naruto dans le plus grand silence. Ce dernier venait d'arriver sur la petite place du village à quelques rues de la maison d'où s'était enfuie Hinata. Leur ballade touchait à sa fin pour leur plus grand malheur à tout les deux. Ils s'étaient déjà attachés l'un à l'autre. Naruto trouvait ça normal, Hinata pensait que c'était parce que Naruto était vraiment très sociable et qu'il inspirait la confiance. Elle riait à la moindre de ses paroles et lui fondait devant son sourire. Sans même s'en apercevoir ils s'étaient arrêtés juste à l'entrée de la rue qui permettrait à Hinata de partir.

Subitement, un bruit de sabots se fit entendre. Cela venait du bout de la rue et s'approchait. Naruto fronça les sourcils et regarda droit devant jusqu'à apercevoir un cheval et son cavalier. Le cheval était appaloosa et au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, Naruto et Hinata distinguaient sa cavalière. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme d'environ leur âge, blonde aux cheveux lisses mi-longs qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, elle portait des santiags noir, une chemise blanche à manche courte qui n'était pas boutonnée jusqu'au bout mais attaché en un nœud qui dévoilé son ventre, un short court en jean tenu par une ceinture noire à laquelle pendait un révolver, et un chapeau de cowboy blanc sur la tête. Naruto se dit qu'elle était sans nul doute folle. Se balade vêtu ainsi… Ou alors elle ne craignait pas la brûlure du soleil ? Parce qu'avec autant de parties de sa peau exposée, elle devait souffrir ! Il remarqua aussi son pistolet. Le plus cher sur le marché ! Comme c'te folle avait pu se le payer ? Hinata, elle, vit ses yeux bleus foncés qui avait la couleur de la mer. Cela l'obsédait tellement qu'elle ne fit même pas attention à l'identité de cette jeune fille. Pourtant, elle la connaissait.

Elle avançait toujours vers eux puis, à une distance respectable, elle mit pied à terre. Ensuite elle s'avança de nouveau vers eux et s'arrêtant à deux mètres à peine elle demanda :

- L'un de vous est Kosuke Myago ?

- Non. Répondit Naruto.

- Ok. Bonne soirée !

Son ton chantonnant surprit le jeune cowboy. Elle allait pour recommencer à avancer lorsqu'elle s'interrompit soudain et dégaina son pistolet le pointant droit sur la tête de Naruto. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il n'eut le temps de rien dire. Pas plus qu'Hinata n'eut le temps de comprendre.

Elle avait tiré.


	6. Chapter 6

Une petite review, ça ne prend pas longtemps, ça aide à s'améliorer et ça fait toujours **très** plaisir ! 3

Sur ce, bonne lecture de la suite~

(Cette fic est entièrement écrite, vous aurez la suite de manière régulière juste une question d'avoir un peu de temps pour venir poster =D)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 6 : <span>**

Sasuke et Sakura cherchait toujours « ce foutu blondinet » qui s'était apparemment bien caché ! Sasuke commençait à s'inquiéter lui aussi et avait cessé de lancer des piques à Sakura pour rechercher activement son ami disparu. Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur une place ils virent enfin leur ami en compagnie de trois personnes dont l'une se mit à braquer un pistolet sur Naruto. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu intervenir, le bruit de la détonation leur glaça le sang et arracha un cri à Sakura.

_Elle tira. _

Hinata n'osait pas bouger. Pourquoi cette femme avait-elle tiré ? Pourquoi cela confirmait-il sa vision ? Pourquoi ses visions se réalisaient-elles toujours ? Naruto. Elle était paralysée et n'arrivait même pas à se tourner pour voir s'il allait bien. Mais elle se doutait de la réponse. Il venait de prendre une balle.

Naruto ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il était encore en vie ? Elle venait de lui tirer dessus. A bout portant. Mais il était vivant. Il réussit à reprendre ses esprits. Le bruit de la détonation résonnait encore dans son crâne, son oreille sifflait toujours à cause de la balle et sa joue le brûlait là où elle l'avait frôlé… Comment une balle, tirée en plein sur votre tête peut-elle vous frôler la joue et l'oreille ? Mais, où était-elle passée maintenant cette balle si elle l'avait évité ? Hinata ! Il tourna légèrement la tête, vit quelque chose derrière lui, prit de panique, il se tourna vivement et vit un homme avec couteau en main s'écrouler, une balle logée entre ses deux yeux. Il se retourna alors vers Hinata et la jeune femme au pistolet. Hinata était figée les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche qui semblait ne pas réussir à se fermer. L'autre, rangeait tranquillement son flingue. L'esprit de Naruto fonctionnait à plein régime pour tenter de comprendre. Il était dans le viseur mais ce n'était pas lui qui était visé, c'est cet homme armé. Elle l'a tué et en même temps sauvé puisqu'il allait apparemment les agresser… Mais, comment ? Soudain, Naruto s'aperçut qu'une larme coulait le long d'une des joues d'Hinata et il se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras et la rassurer.

- Hinata ! Hinata écoute moi je suis là d'accord ? Je vais bien regarde !

La jeune fille avait le regard vide, ses les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et sa bouche était toujours entrouverte. Il comprit alors qu'elle était en état de choc.

- Je suis là Hinata, regarde moi… Je suis vivant et avec toi. Murmura-t-il doucement d'un ton rassurant tout en prenant doucement la main de la jeune fille pour crée un contact.

- Naruto ? Comment… Tu es un fantôme c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle en émergeant petit à petit.

- Oh non pas du tout regarde ! Je suis bel et bien en vie ne t'en fais pas.

- Mais, je n'ai pas rêvé. Elle a tiré.

Le blond ne répondit pas et regarda l'autre jeune fille. La concernée s'était accroupie à côté du cadavre et comparait son visage à la photo d'un avis de recherche. Elle était chasseuse de primes ? Naruto vit alors que Sasuke s'approchait d'eux Sakura sans connaissances dans les bras. Il l'interrogea du regard et le brun lui fit signe que tout allait bien. Sakura avait eut un tel choc qu'elle s'était évanouie. Sasuke lui avait tout vu. Car s'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'intervenir il avait pu activer sa magie. Il avait vu la balle partir, il l'avait vu foncer sur Naruto avant de le contourner en décrivant un arc de cercle et il l'avait vu régler le compte de cet homme qui semblait vouloir agresser Naruto et la jeune fille qui à présent était réfugiée dans le bras de Naruto.

- Ouaip. Pas de doute c'est bien lui ! S'exclama la blonde en brisant le silence. Kosuke Myago tu n'es plus en état de nuire. J'te ramène à Konoha pour l'bon plaisir du shérif. Déclara-t-elle.

- Vous êtes un peu folle vous non ? Lança Naruto sur un ton acide.

- Moi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Vous parlez à un mort…

- Ah ça ! C'est juste que j'dois l'informer de ce que l'on fait de lui, c'est la loi. Mais c'est un peu trop tard pour lui.

- Vous vous balader peu vêtu alors que ici, de nuit il fait froid et de jour le soleil vous brulerait lamentablement la peau ! Vous arriver comme ça d'on ne sait où, vous me tirer dessus et pouf ! Comme par magie c'est ce type qui se fait descendre et pas moi ! Mais le pire… C'est que vous avez fait une peur bleu à Hinata ! Regardez son état ! S'énerva Naruto.

- Une minute ! Qu'est ce que Hinata fiche ici ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement intéressée.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?

Sasuke avait allongée Sakura sur un banc puis s'était posté à côté de Naruto en fixant l'inconnue de son regard froid. Naruto avait une lueur de défi qui brûlait dans son regard. Elle, elle leva un sourcil comme pour lui répondre puis reporta son attention sur Hinata qu'elle ne voyait que de dos. Au bout d'un petit silence elle soupira et se pencha pour attraper le col du mort et le trainer derrière elle.

- C'est vrai cela ne me concerne pas. J'vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Moi je repars à Konoha. Mais justement, vous devriez rentrer mademoiselle Hyûga. Si ce cher Neji vous voit ici je n'ose pas imaginer les représailles.

- Quoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Naruto.

- Vous… Vous êtes…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et comme elle était collée à Naruto elle ne pouvait la voir. Mais elle n'avait pas du tout envie de sortir de ces bras là. Ils étaient chauds et tellement réconfortants. C'est tout ce qui lui fallait après cela. De toute façon, elle savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait. Le choc passait, elle avait aisément reconnu le son de sa voix. La jeune, inconnue pour les autres, finit d'attacher le cadavre à la salle de son cheval. Sasuke remarqua vite la rapidité et la précision de ses gestes… Cette fille savait ce qu'elle faisait, ce n'était pas une débutante !

- Bon, on s'voit à Konoha Mademoiselle. Lança-t-elle à Hinata en montant en selle. Allez Cookie ! On repart.

- Cookie ? C'est débile comme nom !

- J'avais faim quand je l'ai eut. Rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Et puis avec sa couleur il ressemble à un cookie, ce n'est pas ma faute.

Elle se détourna d'eux et commença à partir par là d'où elle était arrivée. Pendant ce temps Sasuke était reparti voir Sakura qui s'éveillait. La pauvre voyait flou et avait une migraine carabinée. C'était les sensations au réveil d'un rêve atroce. C'est ça, elle avait fait un rêve !

- Tout n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Soupira-t-elle soulagée.

- Non, c'était réel. Cependant notre blond préféré s'en est sorti. Regarde-le il va bien.

Elle eut un choc en apprenant que ce n'était pas son inconscient qui avait inventé tout ça, cependant en voyant Naruto en pleine forme en train d'essayer de remonter le moral d'une inconnue, elle se rassura.

- Qui est avec lui ?

- Une dénommée Hinata.

- J'ai encore sommeil. Gémit-elle.

- Je pense que c'est normal. Mais ce n'est pas moi le médecin. Fit-il avec un petit sourire.

- C'est bien vrai ça !

- Hinata, tu la connais ? Demanda Naruto maintenant qu'il était sûr que son interlocutrice s'était remise.

- Oui. Je ne l'avais pas reconnue sur le coup.

- Qui est ce ?

- Je ne devrais pas la connaître aussi mieux vaut que je ne parle pas d'elle… Par contre, éviter de vous la mettre à dos, elle est redoutable.

- Bah j'avais jamais vu quelqu'un qui pouvait faire changer la direction de ses balles ! Confirma Naruto.

Des cris se firent entendre dans des rues adjacentes surprenant le petit groupe. D'après ce qu'ils entendaient, le gang de voleur qui sévissait récemment dans cette ville venait d'être trouvé entièrement assassiné dans unes des rues vers laquelle était arrivée et partie la jeune femme blonde. Les hommes du shérif cherchaient activement qui avait pu faire cela.

- Un gang de voleur entier ? Fit Sakura en déglutissant avec difficulté.

- Ce village est réputé pour être mal famé ces derniers temps à cause d'eux. Mais ce ne sont que des hommes de petite envergure, il n'y a que leur chef qui valait quelque chose apparemment. Il est d'ailleurs le seul à avoir une prime, un certain…

Le jeune homme s'arrêta soudainement. Il se tourna et regarda là où, quelque instant plutôt, ce tenait un cadavre. Il regarda Naruto plutôt déconcerté.

- Bah quoi, il s'appelle comment le type ? S'impatienta Naruto qui ne comprenait pas.

- Kosuke Myago n'est ce pas ? Déclara Hinata.

- Um. Confirma Sasuke en reprenant son calme.

- Je comprends pas ! S'exclama Sakura.

- T'étais dans les vaps.

- C'est une blague ? Allez quoi, me dites pas que vous pensez que cette fille s'est farci tout le gang de voleurs avant de venir par là et s'occuper du chef ? Demanda Naruto incapable de croire à un truc pareil.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment d'autre explication…

D'autre cris se firent entendre mais plus proche cette fois. Des gens hurlaient des ordres pour retrouver une demoiselle qui avait disparu. Les deux sources de cris se sont rencontrés et ont fusionnés. Il tenait pour coupable la même personne des deux crimes. Le massacre et l'enlèvement.

- Vous devez partir ! Paniqua Hinata.

- Pourquoi ? On n'a rien à se reprocher nous !

- Un tout petit peu quand même… Marmonna Sasuke.

- Ce n'est pas ça ! La personne qu'il cherche c'est moi ! S'ils me voient avec vous ils vont penser…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que des gens déboulèrent de plusieurs rues de la place et lorsqu'ils les eurent vus, ils se précipitèrent vers eux en hurlant pour demander du renfort. Ils pensaient avoir trouvé les coupables !

- Ca sent pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout ! Commenta Sakura.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir courir. Prévint Sasuke.

- Oh non… Gémit-t-elle.

- Partez vite ! Leur ordonna Hinata.

- Mais et toi ?

- Je me débrouille.

- Bouge toi on y va ! Cria Sakura à son ami qui semblait vouloir rester.

- Mais, comment pourrais-je te retrouver ? S'inquiéta le blond.

- Me retrouver ? La jeune fille rougit vivement à l'idée qu'il voulait la revoir. Je… Je vis… À Konoha. Bégaya-t-elle.

- Alors attend moi, je vais venir ! C'est ma destination et tu verras, je deviendrai le meilleurs tireur de tout le pays !

Elle acquiesça, s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur la joue du cowboy. Il lui souriait bêtement encore sous le choc jusqu'à ce que Sasuke attrape sa manche et le tire vers une ruelle sombre où il n'y avait pour l'instant personne. Il le força à courir en courant lui-même avec Sakura sous son bras. Cette demoiselle se débâtait fébrilement mais Sasuke ne voulait pas qu'elle court par elle même. Allez savoir pourquoi ! Le jeune homme brun fulminait. D'abord cette chieuse qui avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits et qui ne pourrait pas courir seule et ensuite ce stupide blondinet qui dit au revoir à sa nouvelle copine pendant trois jours ! Vraiment il avait envie de retrouver sa solitude depuis tout à l'heure…

Des hommes les poursuivaient et ils étaient justes sur leurs talons. Eux avançaient le plus rapidement possible mais cela ne suffisait pas ils se faisaient rattraper. Ils obliquèrent dans une autre petite rue tentant de les semer. Soudain un mur s'éleva derrière eux les camouflant à leurs poursuivants et les empêchant de les rejoindre. Les trois fugitifs ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Ils observaient ce mur noir étrange.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Naruto.

- Il n'est fait ni de pierre ni de brique. Constata Sasuke.

- C'est de la peinture.

- Sai ? S'exclama Sakura.

- Cela est mon nom en effet.

- C'est toi qui à fait ça ? S'étonna Naruto.

- C'est ma magie. Je maîtrise la peinture, c'est d'ailleurs ce que je préfère dans l'art. Dit-il un pot de peinture noir à la main.

- Trop cool !

- Merci surtout ! Corrigea Sakura.

- Suivez-moi. Vous allez vous cachez chez moi pour la nuit. Il vous faudra partir demain. Par chance, votre route n'est plus très longue avant d'atteindre Konoha.

Sans un mot ils le suivirent. Et c'était aussi un coup de chance : Sai habitait cette rue là. Ils entrèrent dans son petit, tout petit appartement et furent subjugués par ce qu'ils trouvèrent à l'intérieur. Aucuns meubles. Juste un matelas par terre. Mais des tableaux et des dessins partout ! Sur tous les murs, dans chaque recoin, dans toutes les pièces. Et un tas, dans un coin, de peinture, crayons, pinceaux, feutres,… Et le pire c'est qu'ils étaient tous plus beaux les uns que les autres.

- Par contre, je n'ai pas de lit ou de canapé à vous prêter.

- C'est magnifique… S'extasia Sakura.

- Comment ?

- Tes œuvres !

- J'arrive pas à y croire… Fit Naruto en regardant partout autour de lui.

- Il passe vraiment toutes ses journées à ça… Dit Sasuke, lui aussi déconcerté.

- Vous pensiez que je mentais ? S'étonna Sai.

- Non, mais c'est que je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de rester enfermer à ce point. Expliqua le blond sans pour autant lâcher les œuvres des yeux.

- Mais si vous ne pensiez pas cela possible, alors pourquoi avoir voulu me faire découvrir ce que je ne connaissais pas ? Tout aujourd'hui… Si cela avait été faux j'aurais dû déjà connaître ! Je ne comprends pas votre logique !

- Oh y'a rien à comprendre dans la logique de Naruto ! S'exclama Sakura en riant.

- Um. Confirma Sasuke.

- Les écoute pas ! C'est parce que t'es sympa ! T'es notre pote maintenant non ?

- Pote, ça veut dire… Ami ? Demanda Sai sans vraiment réaliser.

- Bah ouais !

- Vous pensez vraiment que je suis votre ami ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si exceptionnel à ça ? Demanda Naruto pour qui c'était naturel.

- Mais, Mon manuel sur la vie en société dit à ce sujet que…

- Lâche un peu ce manuel ok ? Demanda Sakura en lui coupant la parole.

- Mais, comment ferais-je sans lui pour savoir comment faire dans une relation ? Savoir ce qu'il y a besoin de faire en amitié ?

- En amitié il n'y a besoin de rien. Dit Sasuke.

- L'important c'est de rester naturel ! Les gens doivent t'apprécier pour ce que tu es vraiment et pas pour ce que ton manuel te dit de faire. Expliqua Sakura.

- Um. Approuva Sasuke.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître quelqu'un depuis longtemps, ou d'en savoir beaucoup sur lui pour devenir son ami. Juste de te sentir bien avec lui. Continua Naruto.

- Um. Approuva Sasuke.

- Et si un ami a besoin de toi tu le sauras instinctivement et tu voleras à son secours. Comme tu l'as fait pour nous tout à l'heure. Ajouta Sakura.

- Um. Approuva Sasuke.

- Je te jure qu'un jour, Je vais te le faire bouffer ton « Um » !

- Um ? Demanda Sasuke avec un sourire joueur.

- Um, Um ! Répliqua-t-elle.

- Um…

- Um... Um, Um !

- Um. Acheva le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

- Mais vous devriez vous voir ! C'est impayable ! Explosa de rire Naruto.

- Vous parlez avec des onomatopées incompréhensibles. Ajouta Sai en riant lui aussi.

- J'essayais juste de me mettre à son niveau. Mais c'est dur de se faire passer pour un imbécile qui communique avec un seul « mot »… Assena Sakura.

- Um. Fit Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai pu saisir toutes les subtilités de vos conseils, mais je tâcherais de les appliquer. Merci beaucoup ! Dit Sai pendant que Naruto riait et que Sakura enrageait.

Sur ce, ils décidèrent de se coucher. Sai tenait absolument à ce qu'ils dorment dans son « lit » mais Sakura était catégorique : « Hors de question que je dorme avec ces deux là ! ». En conséquence, Sakura prit la couverture et se roula dedans à l'autre bout de la pièce, à même le sol, alors que les trois garçons partageaient le matelas.

Le jour suivant, à peine l'aube avait-elle teinté le ciel de rose, que les quatre compères complotaient pour trouver une façon de quitter la ville sans encombre. Il fut décidé que Sai se rendrait au saloon, préviendrait les autres, au grand damne de Sakura qui avait vu là une occasion de se débarrasser des trois voleurs, enfin… Surtout de Lee et Kiba ! Et qu'après leur avoir donné rendez vous à la sortie de la ville, il récupérerait Ramen, Manyenkou et Moca pour les ramener à leur propriétaires. Naruto utiliserait deux ou trois clones pour faire diversion et attirer les forces de l'ordre à l'autre bout de la ville pendant qu'ils prendraient tous la poudre d'escampette.

Sai partit donc. Il trouva les autres en plein conseil de guerre pour retrouver leurs amis disparus. Ils furent soulagés de voir Sai mais ils déchantèrent vite quand il les eut mit au parfum de la situation. Tenten râla de devoir partir si vite, s'étant à peine reposé, et Kiba voulait encore profiter des bons soins des danseuses de ce saloon. Seul Lee était heureux de repartir, selon lui c'est le saigneur qui en avait décidé ainsi. Mais bon, c'est Lee. Même Sai n'en fut pas surpris.

Le reste du plan se déroula parfaitement bien et tout le petit groupe se retrouva à quelques kilomètres de la sortie de la ville.

- Tout est prêt pour votre voyage. Pour rejoindre Konoha vous n'avez qu'à faire route toujours tout droit et vous y serait certainement demain pour le repas de midi. Leur apprit Sai.

La bande d'ami échangèrent des regards perplexes. Pourquoi le jeune homme agissait-il de la sorte ? Sai s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas et intervint.

- Qu'est ce qui vous tourmente ?

- T'es notre pote non ? Alors viens avec nous ! S'exclama Kiba comme si c'était une évidence.

- Mais, je ne peux pas faire ça !

- Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? Demanda Sasuke. Ton appartement ? Tes meubles ? Ton travail ? Ta famille ? Tu n'a rien de tout ça Sai… Viens avec nous. A Konoha tu pourras être avec tes amis et faire autre chose que dessiner. Mais tu pourras aussi dessiner, peindre et en faire ton vrai métier. Vendre des toiles, des croquis. Je suis certain que tu aurais du succès.

Tous fixèrent Sasuke déconcertés. Depuis quand parlait-il autant ? Et en des termes aussi gentils ? Comme s'il lisait leurs pensées, le brun adressa à chacun un regard noir qui coupa court à leurs questions muettes.

- Je vais chercher quelques affaires… Vous pouvez m'attendre un petit peu ? Fit timidement le jeune homme.

- Bien sur !

- Je viens avec toi. Décida Tenten en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Je pourrais transporter tes affaires dans mes poches et mon sac !

Il acquiesça et les regarda tour à tour en souriant de toutes ses dents. Il peinait à y croire et pourtant c'était réel. Il partait, avec des amis.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Hinata subissait, pour la énième fois de la journée, les remontrances de son cousin vis-à-vis de son comportement de la veille. Elle n'écoutait même plus ce qu'il disait. Certainement toujours la même chose : C'était irréfléchi, dangereux. Ces hommes auraient put lui faire du mal. Après tout ils avaient terrassé un gang de voleur. Ils allaient rentrer immédiatement à Konoha ! Pas question d'être imprudent plus longtemps. Elle avait beau eut dire et répéter qu'elle souhaitait seulement prendre l'air et que « ces dangereux criminels » étaient en réalité d'adorables cowboy qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce massacre, c'était inutile. Neji, son cher cousin et garde du corps ne l'écoutait pas. Et voilà qu'elle montait dans la diligence pour rentrer à Konoha, revoir son père, maire de la ville. Sa petite sœur était en train de l'interroger du regard, alors elle lui raconta tout. Hanabi au moins l'écoutait elle, elle la comprenait et la croyait aussi.

Elle lui raconta que sa magie l'oppressait parfois, surtout quand ses visions lui montraient la mort de certaines personnes. Elle avait eut une vision la veille, une qu'elle avait déjà faite plusieurs fois. Elle voyait deux yeux bleus comme le ciel accompagné d'un sourire franc et honnête, ils appartenaient à un homme vu le son de sa voix, une voix qui mettait en confiance et qui inspirait la sympathie. Jusqu'à ce qu'un revolver, sortant de nulle part, lui tire dessus, en plein dans la tête.

Elle lui expliqua qu'après ça elle avait voulu prendre l'air et qu'en sortant elle était tombée sur un jeune homme blond avec les mêmes yeux, le même sourire et la même voix. Ayant peur que sa vision ne se réalise le soir même, elle l'accompagna se promener. Elle sympathisa avec lui, il était très sociable, gentil, drôle et ses yeux vraiment magnifiques… Jusqu'à ce que tout dérape.

- Dis-moi… Commença Hanabi avec un sourire espiègle. Par pur hasard tu ne te serais pas un peu beaucoup attaché à ce Naruto ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler ! Répliqua la grande sœur en cachant difficilement sa gêne.

- C'est ça ouais ! Tu ne me la fait pas à moi ! Ma sœur est amoureuse ! Amoureuse d'un beau et preux cowboy qui n'a pas hésité à la serrer dans ses bras lorsqu'elle à eut peur qu'il soit mort ! S'écria la plus jeune pour titiller l'autre.

- Chut ! Hanabi tais-toi ! Si Neji t'entend…

- Ah oui. Se calma-t-elle avant de râler. J'avais oublié que le rabat joie était en service.

- S'il t'entendait l'appeler comme ça…

- Mais dit moi, ce cowboy… Tu a l'intention de le revoir ?

- Et bien si l'occasion se présente… Fit Hinata de manière évasive.

- Et je présume que l'occasion va se présenter évidement !

- C'est que, il se rend à Konoha alors… Songea-t-elle à voix haute en rougissant.

- C'est grand Konoha tu sais ? Mais je pense bien que ton preux chevalier va bien se débrouiller pour te trouver hein ? Surtout que tu ne va rien faire contre bien au contraire n'est ce pas ?

- Ca suffit ces insinuations !

- Tu n'en as contredit aucunes !

Elle rougit encore plus et commença à se tripoter les doigts ce qui eut le mérite de faire éclater de rire sa sœur. L'ainée sourit en la voyant rire à gorge déployée. Toutes les deux se confiaient tout et étaient très complice malgré leur différence d'âge et le fait que leur père préfère Hanabi. Cela faisait toujours du bien à Hinata de parler avec sa sœur, surtout après une vision traumatisante. Hinata s'était habituée à sa magie, des visons de l'avenir en rêve… Une horreur incroyable ! Le pire était sans doutes d'essayer des les interpréter ou de leurs donner un sens. Car souvent ses visons étaient vraiment étrange, imprécises ou tout simplement incompréhensibles !

Cependant, Hanabi avait raison, en une seule soirée, elle s'était un peu beaucoup attachée à Naruto. Elle sourit en songeant qu'elle allait surement pouvoir le rencontrer à nouveau. Enfin, si elle parvenait à s'échapper de chez elle, comme toujours.

Il était aux alentour de onze heure trente lorsque notre bande de joyeux lurons purent enfin voir Konoha. La grande ville était là devant eux… Ses grands remparts de bois se dressaient fièrement vers le ciel et semblaient mettre au défi quiconque de les franchir. C'était la fin du voyage. Soudain, Naruto stoppa son cheval, et regarda ses compagnons.

- Vous tous… Débuta-il.

- Plait-il ? Répondit Sai.

- J'veux pas qu'on se quitte.

- Allons mais on ne va pas se quitter qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? S'étonna Kiba.

- On est arrivé à Konoha, terminus tout le monde descend ! S'exclama Sakura pas mécontente d'être enfin arrivée.

- C'est une blague ? S'exclama Tenten.

- Mais je ne veux pas ! Alors s'il vous plait, trouvons une maison une grande maison, et vivons y tous ensemble !

Sous le regard stupéfaits de ses amis, le petit blond crut bon de s'expliquer.

- Aller quoi ! A nous sept ça sera facile pour le loyer et puis chacun pourra faire ce qu'il lui plait dans la ville ! Vivre la nouvelle vie qu'il souhaite de son côté ! Mais ainsi, nous resterons tous ensemble !

- Um. Lui répondit Sasuke.

- Oh tu crois ?

- Um.

- Oui tu as raison…

- Um.

- Super bonne idée ! Alors tu es partant ?

- Um.

- Génial !

- Je n'ai pas compris un fifre mot de ce singulier échange… Déclara Sai déconcerté.

- Idem. Confirma Tenten.

- Moi je suis entièrement d'accord avec ton idée mon pote ! Fit Kiba.

- Oui ! S'exclamèrent Tenten et Lee en cœur.

- Cela est une proposition alléchante que j'accepte volontiers. Acquiesça Sai.

Tous regardèrent Sakura. Cette dernière discernait presque des étoiles dans les yeux de ses amis. Etaient-ils attachés à ce point à cette idée saugrenue ? A voir le ton suppliant de Naruto c'était même pire que ce qu'elle n'imaginait. Elle soupira.

- Vous avez gagné. Cependant j'exige d'avoir le droit à ma chambre et un minimum d'intimité ! Exigea la demoiselle en insistant lourdement sur la notion de propriété privée.

C'est dans la bonne humeur, ou l'exaspération pour certains, que la petite troupe repartait vers la ville de Konoha. Tous contemplaient les immenses remparts se rapprochaient en songeant à ce qu'ils pourraient faire une fois arrivés. Cela se résumé à : Manger pour Naruto, boire pour Sasuke, prendre un bain pour Sakura, voler pour Tenten, draguer pour Kiba, s'occuper de Lotus pour Lee et dessiner le paysage de la ville pour Sai. Quel programme varié par rapport à leur habitude ! Mais bon, ils sont comme ils sont et ce n'est pas l'arrivée dans une nouvelle ville qui va les changer ! Quoi que…

Sasuke trouvait étrange que personne ne garde les portes de la ville. Plus encore, lorsqu'il regardait au-delà des portes il ne voyait personne. On pouvait entrer dans la capitale de la région comme ça ? Comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire bar ? Bizarre. Il fit par de son raisonnement à Naruto qui lui rétorqua que vu l'heure, c'était bien évidement la pose déjeuner ! Pas impossible mais légèrement stupide.

Ils passèrent les portes de la ville sans encombre, et pour cause, ils ne voyaient personne ! Ils avaient beau regarder à droite ou à gauche c'est comme si cette partie de la ville était déserte. Ils stoppèrent leurs chevaux après quelques mètres curieux de comprendre.

- Je n'aime pas ça. Déclara Sasuke.

- Cesse de voir le mal partout ! Lui reprocha Sakura.

- C'est vrai c'est surement que...

Tenten ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle poussa un petit cri en portant la main à sa nuque. Kiba sauta de son cheval in extremis pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne heurte violement le sol. Elle était inconsciente et le jeune homme s'affola en voyant pourquoi.

- Elle a reçut une…

Lui non plus ne put finir sa phrase pour avertir les autres. Il tourna de l'œil et tomba dans les pommes lui aussi touché par une fléchette plantée dans sa nuque. Sakura cria en voyant Kiba s'écrouler devant elle, Sai prit son pinceau en main, Sasuke et Naruto dégainèrent mais trop tard. Sakura tomba elle aussi et Lee accourut vers elle mais il fut coupé dans sa course par l'une de ces fléchettes également. Naruto, Sasuke et Sai avaient beau s'être mis dos à dos, ils ne voyaient pas d'où pouvait provenir ces fléchettes. Avant même qu'ils puissent en trouver la source, trois autres fléchettes vinrent se planter dans leurs cuisses respective. Ils étaient tous hors-jeu.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle regarda autour d'elle et eut une terrible impression de déjà-vu. Elle était encore adossée au mur dans une pièce étroite et pourvue de barreaux, et ses amis était encore tous là dans les vaps aux quatre coins de leur cellule. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils se retrouvent encore en prison ? Et pourquoi c'étaient encore elle qui se réveillait la première ? Pourquoi pas Naruto pour changer hein ? Elle soupira, lasse qu'une honnête citoyenne comme elle qui n'avait rien à se reprocher finisse en prison pour la seconde fois en très peu de temps. Les autres commencèrent à papillonner des paupières et à se réveiller petit à petit, elle, elle était déjà debout à examiner les barreaux de leur cellule.

- Fait chier c'était quoi encore ? S'énerva Kiba apparemment très doux au réveil.

- Je sens mon esprit plus engourdi que jamais… Quelqu'un connaît-il la cause de tout ceci ? Questionna Sai.

- Moi ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi on nous a pris pour cible. Râla Tenten.

- A cause de nos primes en toute logique… Mais comment ont-ils su où nous trouver ? C'était une embuscade tout ce qu'il y a de mieux préparée ! Commenta Sasuke.

- Sakura ! Fais exploser ces barreaux avec le don que notre seigneur t'as confié je t'en conjure ! Supplia Lee.

- J'peux pas.

Ils la regardèrent bizarrement, d'un air de dire que ce n'était pas le moment pour faire des blagues. Et au vu de l'air sérieux de la jeune fille, ils commencèrent à paniquer, aucun n'avait pensé à cette éventualité. Pour eux, c'était déjà réglé, pas besoin de s'en faire puisque Sakura pouvait éclater les barreaux ! Il leur aurait suffit de fuir. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas d'ailleurs ? Comme si elle lisait dans leurs pensées, la jeune fille expliqua.

- Ces barreaux sont enduits d'un liquide spécial qui contre toute magie. Je ne peux rien faire.

- Tu sers encore à rien quoi ? Lança Sasuke.

- Qu'est ce que t'as dit ? Cria-t-elle.

Suite à ces explications, Kiba se transforma en chien de petite taille et tenta de passer entre les barreaux bien plus espacés que la dernière fois. Sauf que, à peine les eut-il effleurées qu'il redevint un humain incapable de se faufiler dans un passage aussi étroit.

- C'est quoi ce délire ?

- Mais t'écoute quand je parle ? J'viens de te dire que ces barreaux coupaient toute magie ! S'énerva un peu plus la rousse.

- C'est exact. Fit une voix inconnue. Ils sont peints avec un enduit spécial fait d'un mélange secret qui détient ce pouvoir. Cela se nomme tout bêtement Stop-magie. Pensez-vous, vous n'êtes pas les premier à essayer de vous enfuir en usant de la magie !

Levant la tête vers la voix, tous virent la personne qui venait de parler. C'était une femme d'âge mûr qui se tenait dans l'embrasure d'une porte, les bras croisés sur une étoile dorée accrochée à ses vêtements. Une étoile qui signifiait la fin de tout espoir pour le petit groupe, la brillante étoile du shérif.

- Bienvenue dans les prisons de Konoha jeunes gens. Je suis Tsunade, shérif de cette ville.

- Shérif ? Vous prétendez être shérif alors que vous osez tendre une embuscade à l'entrée de la ville pour attraper un groupe de pauvres voyageurs sans défense ? Et qu'en plus de ça vous les jeter en prison alors qu'ils sont innocents ! S'exclama Naruto.

- Pour des voyageurs sans défenses vous étiez bien armés je trouve. Et pour des innocents vous avez de très belles primes !

- Non mais tout ça c'est qu'un gros mal entendu en fait. Sasuke et moi on est juste coupable d'avoir aidé les gens de Meripo à se débarrasser des brutes qui sévissaient là bas ! Ont leur à laissé le choix hein ? S'ils nous demandaient gentiment pardon et qu'ils partaient ont leur aurait laissé la vie sauve. Mais ces idiots ont préféré mourir !

- Ah oui ? Vous êtes aussi accusés d'enlèvement.

- Non mais on n'avait pas que ça à faire de kidnapper l'autre emmerdeuse ! Elle nous a suivit de son plein gré ! Pesta Sasuke.

- Je confirme que je ne me suis nullement faite enlevée par Naruto et l'imbécile asocial qui lui sert d'ami. Ajouta Sakura.

- Et pour ce qui c'est passé à la ville de Dirth ?

- Ah là c'est un peu not' faute… Admit Kiba. On été voleur avant et on a essayé de les voler à eux. Mais ça a capoté parce qu'ils sont fort, C'est là que le shérif s'est ramené, nous a endormis avec sa flûte et foutu en prison, la garce !

- Sauf qu'étant parfaitement en règle avec la loi, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je resterais enfermée. J'ai quelque peu cassé les barreaux avec ma magie. Déclara Sakura.

- On s'est tous échappés, mais le shérif était là avec le maire alors comme ils nous ont attaqués, c'est eux qui ont commencés hein, on s'est défendu… Plaida Tenten.

- Et on est repartit en faisant en sorte qu'ils soient en bonne santé ! On aurait pu les tués hein ? Mais non. Termina Sakura.

- Bien et l'enlèvement de mademoiselle Hinata Hyûga ?

- Quoi ? Ca aussi c'est sur notre dos ? S'insurgea Naruto. Mais Hinata je l'ai croisé alors que je me baladais ! J'ai juste discuté un peu avec elle, demandez-lui vous verrez !

- Vous discutiez dites-vous ? Avec la fille du maire de Konoha, dehors en pleine nuit ?

- La fille… Bredouilla Naruto parfaitement sidéré.

- Apparemment vous n'étiez pas au courant… Et le gang de voleur vous en faite quoi ? Enchaîna le shérif, curieuse de savoir quelle excuse ils allaient sortir.

- Non plus ! S'exclama Sakura

- C'est cette fille, elle les a tous eut à elle toute seule, apparemment elle cherchait leur chef.

- Et vous savez ça parce que…? Oh je sais ! Cette demoiselle après avoir tué près de 50 hommes armés à elle toute seule vous a tout raconté parce qu'elle en avait envie c'est ça ? Railla le shérif.

- Plus exactement cette folle m'a tirée dessus ! Hurla Naruto. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas comment ça se fait que je sois encore en vie. Et ça a traumatisé Hinata ! Elle cherchait un type. Euh… C'était quoi son nom déjà ? Koko Mito ? Non. Kouki matio ?

- Kosuke Myago ? Proposa Sai.

- C'est ça ! Elle a buté ce type là et elle s'est barrée avec son cadavre ! Comment tu sais son nom toi ? Tu n'étais pas là… Demanda-t-il à Sai interloqué.

- C'est le nom du chef du gang de voleur de Trquae. Ou plutôt c'était.

- Tout à fait. Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'en ramenant son cadavre, elle n'a pas précisé qu'elle avait aussi tué tout ses homme de main.

- Parce que vous connaissez c'te malade ?

- Bref. Dit-elle pour éluder la question. Tout ce que vous me dites est pour le moins étrange vous ne trouvez pas ? Vous avez une bonne excuse pour tout ce dont on vous accuse…

- Ce qui prouve bien que nous n'inventons point ces choses farfelues mais qu'elles ont belle et bien toutes eues lieu suivant la façon dont nous venons de vous les narrer.

- J'vous crois. Enfin, c'est surtout que vous n'auriez pas pu inventer certains détails et que je crois surtout la version de Mademoiselle Hyûga qui n'a eut de cesse de me jurer que vous n'y étiez pour rien dans toute cette histoire. C'est fou la façon dont elle s'est pliée en quatre pour plaider votre cause vous savez ?

- Vraiment ? Demanda Naruto plein d'espoir.

- Surprenant qu'une jeune fille de bonne famille comme elle s'attarde sur le cas de piteux cowboy comme vous non ?

- Hey ! Moi je ne suis pas un cowboy ! Je suis danseuse et chanteuse ! S'indigna Sakura.

- Et moi chasseur de prime.

- Je suis un voleur !

- Moi aussi !

- Et moi un ancien esclave !

- Quand à moi-même je suis seulement un pauvre artiste.

- Et bah voilà une belle brochette… Il n'empêche, vous deux, je ne peux pas vous laisser partir, vos primes s'élèvent à un montant de 50 000 000$ quand mê…

Elle ne put terminer à cause des cris de surprise des prisonniers. Tsunade soupira. Ces détenus étaient complètement déconnectés de la réalité.

- Ca non plus vous n'étiez pas au courant apparemment.

- Trop bien je suis super connu ! S'extasia Naruto.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi moi ? J'étais tranquille avant… Gémit le brun.

- Avant ? Avant de rencontrer Naruto ? Ouais j'ai envie de te dire que c'est notre cas à tous ici ! Lui rappela Kiba.

- J'approuve. Confirma Sakura.

- Roh vous n'allez pas vous plaindre ! On se marre bien non ?

- Ca dépend des jours. Nuança Tenten.

- Finir en prison, même si c'est enrichissant, est loin d'être divertissant. Approuva Sai.

- Oh ça va, ça va… Dites donc la vieille, vous ne pouvez vraiment pas nous faire sortir d'ici ?

- Naruto ! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ? Ne parle pas comme ça à un shérif ! Lui hurla Kiba.

- Bah quoi ? C'pas de ma faute si elle est bien plus vieille que moi !

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Tsunade, attendant la réaction. Mais aucune ne vint. La concernée était trop dépitée et exaspérée par ce petit groupe, ignora tout simplement cet imbécile.

- Comment voulez vous que je vous libère ? Avez-vous des suggestions ?

- On va se tenir à carreaux ?

- Il va en falloir un peu plus que ça…

C'est là que Tenten intervint. Elle glissa un regard à Sai et se leva. Sai avait comprit le message et se leva lui aussi. C'est alors qu'à eux deux, Sai avec ses belles phrases et Tenten avec sa sagesse, ils firent un discours au shérif de la ville pour prouver leur bonne foie et leurs intention plus que louable concernant leur avenir et leur conduite dans la ville. Tout deux expliquèrent qu'ils voulaient acheter ou louer une maison à eux sept et s'installer ici pour travailler. En effet ils promirent aussi qu'ils allaient tous trouver du travail et ainsi aider, de façon économique et dynamique, la ville. Ils jurèrent sur l'honneur qu'ils seraient des exemples parfait de bonne conduite et d'intégration. Ils lui dirent enfin, que s'ils étaient venus à la base, c'est parce que Naruto voulait participer au concours du meilleur tireur de tout le pays et qu'il en avait les capacités. Tsunade ne broncha pas suite à cette déclaration, on respecte un homme, aussi jeune soit-il, avec une telle prime sur la tête. Tout le monde regardait les deux jeunes qui venaient de faire un magnifique discours prometteur et surtout grandiloquent grâce à Sai et sa curieuse façon de parler. Si les autres avaient encore du mal à y croire, le shérif était convaincu par ces promesses.

- Soit, vous êtes libres. Mais ! C'est une liberté conditionnelle.

- Une liberté _condrito_ quoi ? Essaya de répéter Naruto.

- Con-di-tio-nelle imbécile ! C'est à dire avec des conditions ! Expliqua Sakura.

- Ah ! D'accord !

- Tu ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est hein ?

- Non mais j'm'en fiche !

- Bon, en gros, vous êtes libre si en effet vous tâcher de tenir ces promesses et si vous me laissez vous faire surveiller. J'entends par là seulement vérifié que vous vous teniez à carreaux. Mon adjoint s'en occupera.

- Moi ça me va.

Tous acquiescèrent et Tsunade afficha un léger sourire. Si tous les criminels qui passaient par ses prisons pouvaient être aussi gentils, naïfs, honorables et stupide et respectable que ces jeunes gens… Son boulot serait tellement plus facile ! Elle décrocha les clés qu'elle portait au côté et ouvrir la porte de la cellule. Ensuite, elle emmena la troupe dans une petite salle adjacente situé sur le côté et sur laquelle figurait l'inscription « débarras ». A l'intérieur, elle récupéra les armes et affaire de chacun afin de leur restituées. Le temps que Tenten refasse tout passer dans ses poches et sacs, puis ils sortirent de la partie prison du bâtiment pour arriver du côté bureau. Là, ils trouvèrent 4 personnes dont une connaissance. Il y avait dans cette pièce : Un jeune homme d'environ leur âge avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux noisette. Il portait un pantalon marron avec une chemise noir et un veston vert sur lequel était accrochée une étoile argentée mentionnant « Shérif adjoint ». Il avait également un chapeau de cowboy marron accroché autour de son cou et qui pendait dans son dos ainsi qu'un poignard à la ceinture. Il était en train de fumer et paraissait s'ennuyer à mourir en disputant une partie d'échec contre un homme plus âgé. Ce dernier avait des cheveux gris complètement en bataille et portait une chemise beige avec un jeans. Il avait également une longue écharpe noire qui lui masquait tout le bas du visage ne laissant voir que ses yeux gris eux aussi. Il était extrêmement concentré et réfléchissait à quelle pièce il pouvait bouger. Etait là également, une femme brune avec des cheveux courts qui rangeait frénétiquement les papiers sur le bureau du shérif. Habillée de jaune et noir elle faisait penser à une abeille. Et ensuite venait une jeune femme aux yeux bleus. Lorsqu'il la vit Naruto se mit à hurler, Sakura pâlit et Sasuke se raidit.

- La folle dingue qui a essayé de me tuer ! Hurla Naruto en la pointant du doigt.

C'était bien elle, la mystérieuse blonde qui lui avait tiré dessus ! Elle avait le même chapeau blanc, le même short en Jean, les mêmes santiags, la même chemise mais cette fois boutonnée normalement, et surtout le même pistolet. Avant le cri de Naruto, elle manchonnait un brin de paille avachie dans une chaise, les pieds sur la table, tout en regardant distraitement la partie d'échec. Pour le coup, plus personne ne regardait le jeu. Tous fixaient Naruto ou cette jeune femme.

- C'est bruyant… Soupira l'adjoint du shérif en reportant son attention sur le jeu.

- C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire lui ? S'étonna Kiba.

- C'est Shikamaru, il est comme ça. Répondit celui aux cheveux gris en bougeant une pièce.

- Echec et mat. Répondit le dénommé Shikamaru.

- Non pas encore !

- Mais j'viens de dire qu'elle a essayé de me tuer et c'est tout l'effet que ça vous fait ? Demanda Naruto sidéré.

- Vous savez, elle tue tellement d'gens qu'on est habitués. Leur apprit Shikamaru. On en refait une Kakashi ?

- Pour sur ! S'exclama l'homme.

- C'est ça, faites moi passez pour une meurtrière psychopathe tant que vous y êtes. Lâcha la jeune fille d'un ton exaspéré.

- Mais c'est ce que t'es ! Lui cira Naruto.

- Répète un peu pour voir ?

- Il suffit ! Naruto, l'important c'est que tu sois en vie et que personne ne soit blessé pas vrai ? Quand à toi, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on t'insulte, ne prend pas la mouche pour si peu ! Alors calmez-vous !

- Ok, ok. Soupira la blonde.

- Quelle démagogie Tsunade ! Admira la femme en jaune et noir.

- Merci Shizune. Bon je crois que quelques précision et présentations s'imposent. Les gars, ceux là sont en liberté conditionnelle à partir de maintenant on verra plus tard pour leur surveillance et les explications. Maintenant présentez vous !

- Je suis Shizune ! La secrétaire de notre shérif. S'empressa-t-elle de dire avec politesse.

- Shikamaru Nara, son adjoint. Déclara le jeune homme en bougeant une pièce sur l'échiquier.

- Hatake Kakashi, je travaille sous ses ordres. Dit le Blond.

- Gachiu Julia, chasseuse de prime officielle de cette ville. Et également sous les ordres du shérif. Fit l'ancienne inconnue.

- Bon sur ce, Julia et Shikamaru, vous allez aidez ces types à tenir leurs promesses ! Donc allez les aidez à trouver une maison pour eux sept, un travail pour chacun et les surveiller afin de vous assurer de leur bonne conduite !

- Quoi ? Hurlèrent les deux concernés parfaitement en cœur.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

La petite troupe déambulait dans les rues de Konoha accompagné par Shikamaru et Julia. Ils étaient tous très silencieux lorsque Sasuke se décida à poser la question qui lui triturait l'esprit.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour nous prendre en embuscade ?

- Oh, c'était un plan de mon initiative. Des gens de Trquae vous ont entendu dire que vous alliez à Konoha, donc j'ai fait évacuer le début de la ville puis j'ai posté des hommes munis de fléchettes enduites d'un puissant somnifère à base de plante. Expliqua Shikamaru.

- Et comment avez-vous su par quelle porte nous allions arriver ?

- Simple logique.

- On est encore loin ? Se plaignit Sakura.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Ah parce que tu sais même pas où on va ? S'exclama la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

- C'est-à-dire que c'est pas chez moi que vous allez squatter.

- Stop ! Le prochain qui prononce un mot concernant cet ordre débile je lui explose la tête compris ? Déclara Julia avec un calme qui faisait peur.

On voyait clairement à sa démarche raide et ses gestes fermes presque mécaniques qu'elle se forçait à garder son calme. Et son regard noir dissuadait toute insistance. Enfin, c'était sans compter que Naruto était là !

- Mais pourquoi t'as accepté un ordre comme ça aussi ? Franchement, même si c'est le shérif et ta patronne elle n'a pas le droit de t'obliger à faire ça ! S'exclama le blondinet.

- Malheureusement si. Grogna-t-elle.

- Je ne comprends pas ! En plus je ne savais pas que ça existait des chasseurs de prime officiels…

- Effectivement, habituellement ça n'existe pas. Mais, vous avez devant vous Gachiu Julia, la fameuse chienne du shérif.

- Oh vous avez entendu parler d'elle ? S'étonna Shikamaru.

- Quoi qu'on vous ait dit sur moi c'est faux ! Protesta la concernée.

- Ah bon ? Vous n'avez donc point acheté votre liberté en jurant d'obéir au shérif quelque soit les ordres ? S'informa Sai.

- Ok, ça c'est vrai. Et cette saloperie me traite comme son chien ! Pesta-t-elle.

- Oh l'arnaque… Commenta Tenten.

- Mais bon moi aussi j'y gagne. Je ne suis plus recherché par les forces de l'ordre, je peux vivre librement à Konoha, travailler et gagner beaucoup d'argent. J'admets cependant que je commence à en avoir marre de me faire exploiter.

- Il faut avouer qu'elle exagère souvent. Confirma son collègue.

- Beaucoup trop même ! Attends, elle vient de m'ordonner de les héberger chez moi, et je ne connais même pas leurs noms !

- Mais on va cohabiter alors ? Trop bien ! Moi c'est Uzumaki Naruto !

- Cohabiter ? Non mais et puis quoi encore ! J'vous file ma maison secondaire ! Hors de question que vous squattiez à sept chez moi ! Et puis croyez pas que ça va être gratuit hein ? Je viens de l'acheter et de la rénover pour pouvoir la louer alors vous avez plus qu'intérêt à me payer le loyer ! Informa-t-elle.

- C'est beaucoup moins drôle. Bougonna Naruto.

- C'est les affaires que veux-tu.

- Un conseil, n'essayaient pas de l'arnaquer, ca vous couterait la vie ! Murmura Shikamaru à Sakura et Sasuke.

- Quand même…

- Croyez-moi, elle aime beaucoup trop l'argent !

- Um.

- Voilà on y est ! Lâcha Julia.

Et oui ils y étaient ! Mais où ? Et bien dans un quartier tranquille, un peu en retrait du centre ville et de l'agitation, où toutes les maisons étaient grandes et belles avec des petits jardins. Ils regardaient à droite et à gauche cherchant avidement laquelle de ces magnifiques demeures deviendrait la leur ! Tous virent une immense maison en pierre qui trônait au bout de la rue, elle avait un grand portail en fer forgé et son jardin était couvert d'herbe ! Oui, de l'herbe et même des arbres en plein désert ! Pour sur que c'était un architecte qui avait dessiné et crée ce bijou. Ils n'osaient imaginer l'intérieur ni l'autre côté du jardin… Sai, ayant des goûts un peu plus modeste, juste un tout petit peu, avait, lui, vu la maison qui se situait juste à droite de celle-ci. Elle était du même genre mais un peu plus petite, son portail était en bois et le jardin de sable mais elle avait un style très particulier qui plut immédiatement au jeune artiste qui nota dans un coin de sa tête de revenir plus tard pour la dessiner. Dans le genre grande maison de campagne alors que l'autre faisait plus penser à un manoir.

- Mon dieu, pour une fois, pitié, faite que ce soit celle là…

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas croyante ? S'étonna Lee de voir ainsi Sakura prier.

- Va crever. Préféra répondre Julia. Ça c'est la mienne. Vous c'est celle d'à côté, ici à gauche.

Pour la plus grande déception du petit groupe et la joie de Sai, ils allaient emménager dans cette maison certes, un peu plus petite et banale, mais fortement confortable et très coquette.

- Au moins y'a un heureux. Commenta Shikamaru en voyant Sai jubiler.

- Non mais, me dis pas que tu vis toute seule dans une baraque pareille ? S'exclama Tenten ayant en tête la somme astronomique qu'elle devait coûtait.

- Si.

- C'est pas possible… Réfléchit Sakura à vois haute.

- C'est comme ton flingue, c'est le plus cher du marché ! Comment t'as pu acheter un truc pareil ? T'es riche ou quoi ?

- Milliardaire pour être exacte. Fit-elle avant d'hausser les épaules. Chasseuse de prime officiel ça paye bien. Un salaire garanti et en bonus, 90% des primes des avis de recherches.

- Y'a une deuxième place pour moi ? Demanda Sasuke soudain intéressé.

- Tu veux être exploité par Tsunade ? Alors surement oui.

- C'est à méditer…

- Non mais et puis comment t'as pu faire dévier ta balle la dernière fois hein ? Sans parler de toutes ces parties de ta peau exposée au soleil, comment peux-tu ne pas bruler ? Bombarda Naruto.

- Tu crois que je vais te déballer ma vie et mes secrets comme ça alors que je viens de vous rencontrer ? Demanda la blonde en haussant un sourcil.

Au vu du regard sidéré du cowboy, oui c'est bien ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il venait d'où ? Un conte de fée ? Il faut vraiment être inconscient pour faire confiance à quelqu'un que vous connaissez depuis à peine vingt minutes. Ou complètement débile.

- Dans ma vie, j'ai appris à ne surtout pas faire confiance au premier venu. En fait, je ne fais confiance à personne.

- Mais… Comment vis-tu si tu n'as confiance en personne ? Demanda Lee qui trouvait cela parfaitement invraisemblable.

- Là n'est pas la question. Voilà les clés, débrouillé vous. Le loyer est de 10 000$ par mois, j'vous fais cadeau du premier mois parce que vous venez d'arriver. Moi j'me barre avant que l'autre vicieuse de shérif me trouve autre chose à faire. Dit-elle en partant après avoir jeté les clés à Naruto.

Sur ce elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa propre maison. Shikamaru resta un peu plus longtemps avec eux. Ils leurs appris quelques petites choses sur la ville, son règlement, son ranch complètement au nord de la ville où se trouvaient leurs chevaux et plein d'autre petites choses. Il fit le tour de la maison avec eux et sympathisa vite avec le groupe qu'il trouvait fort animé et amusant. Puis il parti à son tour promettant de revenir le lendemain pour les aider à trouver du travail et chercher de quoi meublé leur nouvelle maison qui était pour le moment bien vide.

Pendant la nuit, dans une grande maison luxueuse et pas très loin de celle de Naruto et sa bande, une jeune fille était couchée et semblait dormir paisiblement… Cependant, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et ses derniers brillaient dans la pénombre de sa chambre.

Noir. Tout était noir, partout. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir du vide sous ses pieds. Du vide partout autour d'elle. Pas de doute, c'était une vision. Hinata avait finit par avoir l'habitude de cet environnement. Au début cela suffisait à lui faire peur, maintenant tout ce vide, ce calme, l'apaisait. Elle savait qu'il était inutile de vouloir bouger c'était impossible. Elle savait qu'appeler qui que ce soit était vain. Il fallait juste attendre que sa magie se décide à faire commencer la vision. Et cela ne tarda pas. Trois silhouettes apparurent devant elle. Ils ressemblaient à des voyageurs, emmitouflés pour se protéger du soleil, elle ne pouvait les détailler en rien. C'était comme ça dans ces visions, si elle ne connaissait pas les personnes, elle ne pouvait voir leurs visages. Cependant, il y avait toujours un détail pour les reconnaître si elle venait à les rencontrer, comme pour les yeux et le sourire de Naruto. Là, l'une des personne avait une tornade qui la précédait, celui d'à côté avait le sable qui s'écartait devant ses pieds, et le dernier intriguait beaucoup Hinata. Il n'avait rien du tout. Rien qui puisse lui permettre de l'identifier. Les trois inconnus marchaient dans le vide de l'univers magique d'Hinata, soudain, un oasis apparut devant eux et ils y pénétrèrent. Hinata sentait la présence de deux personnes dans ce même oasis mais sans pouvoir les voir, ni pouvoir s'approcher. Tout à coup, l'oasis disparut et laissa place à un tourbillon de sable qui n'avait de cesse de grandir. Il fonça droit sur Hinata, cette dernière savait qu'elle ne risquait rien. Pourtant, une fois au milieu du tourbillon devenu une immense tornade, elle eut mal. Tout son corps commença à lui faire mal et des images défilèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair sur les parois de sa prison de sable et de voix les accompagnaient. Elle entendait des cris et voyait de gens heureux, puis ce fut des hurlements, des pleurs, des gens paniqués, effrayés, terriblement tristes, ensuite de la chaleur, de la passion, de l'amour, et d'un seul coup une détonation qui mit fin à tout. Et là, elle vit Naruto lui sourire murmurer un mot et tomber. Mort.

Hinata se réveilla en hurlant. Elle était en sueur et des larmes dégoulinaient sans interruption le long de ses joues. Elle avait mal, tellement mal… Chacun des pores de sa peau hurlaient de douleur et le simple fait de respirer était une torture. C'était la première fois qu'une vision lui faisait mal. Des gardes déboulèrent dans sa chambre vite suivis de sa sœur et son cousin totalement paniqués d'avoir entendu Hinata hurler. Elle s'était recroquevillée sur son lit et continuait de pleurer tout en tentant d'ignorer la douleur. C'était ce qui allait arriver, tous ces sentiments qu'elle avait ressentis dans le tourbillon allaient se produire. Et c'était eux qui allaient les provoquer. Qui qu'ils soient, ces gens allait bouleverser le quotidien des habitants de Konoha…

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil se levait à peine, Tenten réveilla tout le monde de façon plutôt sportive…

- T'abuse ! Râla Kiba.

- C'est vrai, Pourquoi tu nous réveille si tôt ? Déjà qu'on a du dormir par terre parce qu'on n'a pas de matelas… Gémit Naruto.

- Et bien si vous voulez des matelas, des meubles et autre, il va falloir vous bougez pour trouver un boulot et gagner de l'argent ! Leur rappela Tenten.

- Et puis j'ai fait de quoi manger pour le petit déjeuner ! Fit Sakura en chantonnant, fière d'elle.

- Ok, moi j'ai pas faim. Déclara Sasuke.

- Dois-je y voir un message caché ? Demanda-t-elle soudaine menaçante.

- Juste que je ne veux pas mourir empoisonné.

- Espèce de…

- SAKURA ! Cria Lee pour l'interrompre. Ne jure pas ainsi ! Cela ne convient à une jeune femme !

- Qu'est ce qu'il a le cornichon ? Il veut se battre ? Demanda la jeune femme en question en haussant un sourcil.

- Cornichon ? Demanda Kiba à Naruto.

- Surement un élan d'inspiration.

- S'il vous plait, deux minutes d'attention. Réclama Tenten en vain.

- Mais, si le seigneur t'as donné cette élégance, cette fougue de la fleur de la jeunesse, ne crois-tu pas que…

- Non ! Je ne crois plus en rien qui contient « Seigneur » ou « Dieu » ou « fleur de la jeunesse » ! J'en ai ma claque de ta conception de la vie un peu trop idéaliste et croyante ! Trop rose bonbon à mon goût !

- Rose comme tes cheveux ? Fit Sasuke.

- Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent mes cheveux ? S'énerva la rousse.

- Qu'ils sont roses ! S'exclama Naruto en riant.

- Mais ça ne parle pas des cheveux. Commenta Kiba.

- Stop ! Finit par hurler Tenten à bout ne nerf. Shikamaru va arriver d'un instant à l'autre et vous êtes tous en…

Ne laissant pas finir sa phrase, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Shikamaru entra sans même avoir frappé. Il s'avança avec un sourire avant de regarder les membres du groupe avoir le droit à une surprise. Il s'en remit vite et il afficha une expression blasée.

- Pourquoi vous êtes tous encore en pyjama ? Enfin, sauf toi Tenten.

- Et voilà ! Fit Tenten exaspérée.

Après quelques minutes, ils étaient touts fins prêts et ils partirent arpenter les rues de la ville. D'abord, avec leurs maigres économies, ils achetèrent le minimum pour vivre. Shikamaru leur était d'un grand secours, il parvenait à négocier les prix et ainsi leur faire économiser beaucoup. Puis vint le moment de trouver du travail. Mais comment reconvertir d'anciens criminels bon à rien en travailleurs hors pair ?

- Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que je sache ce que vous aimez et surtout ce que vous savez faire.

- Moi je sais voler ! Fit Kiba, fier de lui.

- Ouais moi aussi ! Ajouta Tenten.

- C'est pas ce qui va vous donner du travail…

- Moi il suffirait que je puisse rencontrer le patron du saloon du coin… je suis sure de pouvoir me faire embaucher. Après tout, avant j'étais déjà une chanteuse réputée ! Rappela Sakura.

- Oui et puis je connais bien le patron, cela devrait être faisable.

- Moi je suis un artiste ! Je peints, je dessine,… Commença à énuméré Sai.

- On ira à la galerie d'art alors. Le coupa-t-il.

- Je suis une spécialiste en armes, blanche, de jet, à feu,… Proposa Tenten comme alternative au vol.

- A l'artillerie ils auront peut être une place pour toi.

- Moi j'adore les cheveux ! S'exclama Lee.

- Ca tombe bien, le ranch à besoin de main d'œuvre ! Et vous ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Naruto, Sasuke et Kiba.

- Je suis un gros mangeur ?

- J'aime les chiens ?

- Je sais me battre.

- Ah ouais moi aussi ! J'suis le meilleur avec des flingues !

- Qu'est ce que je vais faire de vous… Soupira le jeune homme.

- Nous vendre pour boire un coup ? Proposa Naruto en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- J'vais voir avec Tsunade si c'est possible de vous trouver des postes sous ses ordres.

- C'est ironique quand même, des criminels qui vont travailler pour le shérif…

- Ancienscriminels. Ca sonne déjà un peu mieux. Et je vous rappelle que Julia est aussi une ancienne criminelle.

Ils passèrent donc par tous ces lieux. Sai, ayant toujours ses pinceaux sur lui, fit une petite démonstration et conquit la directrice artistique de la galerie d'art de Konoha avec sa magie très artistique c'est le cas de le dire ! En route ils passèrent devant le chenil et Kiba se précipita à l'intérieur, l'hybride homme-chien sympathisa avec les animaux à une vitesse incroyable, de ce fait, le patron lui proposa un job. Ils arrivèrent ensuite au saloon… Ils trouvèrent un homme derrière le bar avec un tablier blanc, en train d'essuyer des verres. C'était un très grand gaillard avec une barbe naissante.

- Oh, Shikamaru ! S'exclama-t-il. Quel bon vent t'amène avec… C'est quoi toute cette troupe ?

- Des nouveaux en ville qui ont besoin de travail.

- Je ne peux pas embaucher tout ce beau monde moi ! Et puis j'ai pas besoin de personnel.

- Allez Asuma, un petit effort ! C'est juste pour la demoiselle avec les cheveux roses là, elle a déjà travaillé dans un saloon il parait.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec mes cheveux aujourd'hui hein ? Pesta Sakura.

- Vraiment ? Et qu'y faisiez-vous mademoiselle ?

- J'avais un numéro de chant. Il me faut juste un pianiste et je vous assure salle comble juste avec ma voix et, je l'avoue, une robe avec un joli décolleté.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Asuma apparemment septique.

- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Haruno Sakura dans la ville d'Ods ? Et bien c'est moi.

Ne laissant personne ajouter un mot, elle se mit à chanter. A capella, un petit air qui lui passait par la tête sans même user des petits charmes et agréments qu'elle utilise habituellement. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, tous était scotché par la beauté de sa chansonnette. Une voix retentie d'une porte un peu en retrait, elle appartenait à un jeune homme plutôt enrobé.

- Asuma, vous devriez lui offrir un post immédiatement. Rien qu'avec sa réputation à Ods, elle remplira la salle !

- Je vous présente Chôji, mon cuisinier. Tu as raison petit gars ! Mademoiselle, vous êtes embauché ! Vous commencez ce soir, enfin si ca vous convient ?

- C'est parfait !

Suite à cela, ils dirigèrent leurs pas vers le ranch. Là bas les attendez un spectacle des plus étranges… Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent le parton des lieux en train de prier en hurlant, alors forcément, lorsque Lee se mit à faire de même, la situation parut dégénérer…

- Oh voilà qui est bien dit ! S'exclama Lee admiratif.

- Merci petit ! Mais c'est rare de voir d'autres gens de notre communauté !

- Mais c'est toute ma vie ! Le seigneur est tout pour moi !

- Mais c'est tout naturel ! Travaillons ensemble et rendons-lui hommage chaque jour où il nous offrira la chance de vivre ! Faisons fleurir la fleur de la jeunesse qui est en nous !

- Oui maître Gai !

- Mon dieu… Bredouilla Tenten.

- Y'a deux Lee… Constata Kiba abasourdi.

- Un c'est difficilement supportable mais là, j'vais vomir… Déclara Sakura.

- Pour une fois, on est d'accord. Fit Sasuke.

- Moi j'les trouve drôle à se faire des câlins et à chialer comme des madeleines ! S'amusa Naruto.

- Moi je pense que leurs comportements nécessitent une étude approfondie et l'examen d'un médecin. Sakura peut être devrais tu…

- Pas question que je les approche ! On ne sait jamais, c'est peut être contagieux…

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas habitué aux croyants vous. Commenta Shikamaru.

- J'en avait jamais vu avant de rencontrer Lee ! Apprit Naruto.

- Et bien j'imagine qu'à la campane ce n'est pas très rependu mais ici, contrairement aux paroles de Gai, ce n'est pas si rare que ça. Dans un quartier de la capitale ils ont même un bâtiment réservé à leur communauté. Expliqua Shikamaru.

Ils finirent leur course à l'armurerie. Là aussi ils furent des plus surpris par le comportement de Tenten qui apparemment était sur la même longueur d'onde que la propriétaire qui était une femme assez… Exubérante !

- Et si on marche à reculons en avançant sur l'eau de la jetée de l'aquarium dans l'hospice rural de Tokyo qui ferme quand il ouvre parce-que les canapés sont blindés de hérissons cruellement sordides qui vivent dans le cimetière de Dunkerque ? Demanda Tenten avec sérieux.

- Mais ça serait carrément le délire en jambon de parme doré au soleil !

- Evidement ! Oh, Anko vous êtes géniale !

- Oui je sais ! Répondit la gérante.

- Alors là, si je m'y attendais presque pour Lee… Là je suis sur le cul.

- Mais c'est grâce à la volonté de…

Le pauvre malheureux se fit à moitié assommé par Sakura qui en avait eut assez pour au moins les deux semaines à venir. Cependant, tous était effectivement ahurit par Tenten et Anko. Mais personne n'aurait osé dire tout haut que c'était peut être le fait d'une volonté supérieure…

- Bon je pense que je peux te prendre à l'essai et on verra après si tu fais l'affaire !

- C'est génial !

C'est ce moment là que quelqu'un choisit pour rentrer dans la boutique en faisant sonner le carillon. Tous se retournèrent pour voir Julia entrer d'abord l'air surprise puis légèrement blasée.

- Ai-je la moindre chance de passer une journée sans vous rencontrer ?

- Je ne crois pas non… Lui prédit Shikamaru avec un regard compatissant.

- Il va malheureusement falloir que je m'y habitue alors… Bref je ne suis pas là pour ça. Anko ? As-tu reçus mes balles ?

- Oui ne bouge pas je vais te les chercher.

La patronne des lieux sorti dans l'arrière boutique et revint peu de temps après avec un petit carton. Elle le posa sur le bureau, d'un habile coup de couteau elle l'ouvrit sorti une balle pour la jeter en direction de Julia. Cette dernière l'attrapa au vol et la soupesa avant de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Elle finit par acquiescer, mais la curiosité de Tenten avait été piquée au vif.

- Est-ce que… Commença-t-elle hésitante avant de tendre la main. Je peux ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Enfin, si ça te fais plaisir. Lui répondit Julia en déposant la balle dans la paume de Tenten.

- Oh ! Voilà une bonne idée ! Que peux-tu me dire de cette balle ?

- Elle a été faite sur mesure cela se voit de suite. Et je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu utilise ce revolver hors de prix, c'est le seul qui permet de tirer n'importe qu'elle balle faite sur mesure. Fit-elle à l'adresse de Julia.

- C'est exact.

- Cependant ce qui ma attiré sur cette balle c'est plutôt son bruit.

- Son bruit ? Mais les balles… Ca ne fait pas de bruit ! S'étonna Naruto.

- Les balles normales oui, celle-ci, elle est normale sur sa première partie, celle qui est pointue là et entre en contact avec la cible. Mais la seconde… Elle, elle est creuse. Et en plus de ça, elle contient du liquide. Dit-elle en secouant la balle dans le silence le plus parfait et tous purent effectivement entendre un bruit d'eau. Ce qui me tracasse c'est que je n'en vois absolument pas l'intérêt ! Continua Tenten. C'est vrai ! La balle est plus légère puisqu'elle est creuse mais l'eau lui rend son poids initial. Donc pas d'avantage concernant le poids, la vitesse ni la maniabilité… Là je sèche.

- C'est normal. Tu n'as pas les informations nécessaires pour le savoir. Mais si je te les donnais, l'une des sœurs de cette balle viendrait se loger tout droit entre mes deux yeux pas vrai Julia ? Fit Anko en adressant un sourire à la blonde.

- Um.

Sakura poussa un cri et Sasuke se mit à rire à gorge déployé devant l'ai déconfit des non-initiés. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait au juste ?

- Pourquoi t'as dit ça ? Hurla-t-elle à Julia.

- Là, je ne te comprends pas, c'est comme si j'avais dit n'importe quel autre onomatopée…

- Non ! C'est le mot ! Celui qu'il ne fait pas dire ! S'énerva l'autre.

- Um, um. Confirma Sasuke.

- Toi, tu ne me cherches pas ! Menaça Sakura.

- Um. Fit Julia avec un sourire en prenant son colis et se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Um ? Demanda Anko.

- Um ! Cria Naruto.

- Arrêtez ça, ce n'est pas drôle. Se plaignit Sakura.

- Um. Fit Lee pour se venger.

- Um, um, um,… Fredonna Tenten.

- Um… Um ! Insista Kiba.

- Pitié… Gémit Sakura en se massant les tempes.

- Um… Murmura Sasuke à l'oreille de Sakura.

- Ca suffit ! Hurla la pauvre suppliciée.

Tous se mirent à rire hormis Sakura qui avait soudain quelques fantasmes de meurtre… Puis la blonde parti son colis sous le bras et les autres la suivirent puisqu'ils voulaient eux aussi rentrer chez eux et que, c'est bête hein, mais c'est au même endroit ! Enfin presque quoi…

- Kiba ! Hurla-t-elle. Si tu passe mon portail je te jure que tu vas finir pendu par tes tripes en haut de la tour de guet de Konoha ! Et je t'achèverai en t'utilisant comme cible d'entrainement pour le tir !

- Mais, cette maison elle est trop belle…

- Moi aussi j'veux voir l'intérieur. Ajouta Sakura.

- Et moi donc… Renchérit Tenten.

- Non ! Répondit Julia catégorique.

- Je suis sure qu'elle ne veut pas parce qu'elle a un cadavre de planqué dans son armoire ! Murmura Naruto à Sasuke.

- Um.

- N'importe quoi ! Où est ce que t'es allé chercher un truc aussi glauque ?

- Venant de toi ça ne serait pas très étonnant… Rétorqua Sasuke.

- Quoi ? S'énerva la blonde.

Le soir même, ils prirent leur repas tous ensemble au saloon en écoutant Sakura chanter. Comme prévu, la salle était pleine à craquer ! Asuma, trop content, paya la tournée à toute la petite troupe pour les remercier, même s'ils n'y étaient vraiment pour rien… Et cette journée bien remplie fini enfin lorsqu'ils allèrent s'installer dans leurs nouveaux lits tout neufs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre9 : **

Konoha était vraiment une très belle ville. Sakura s'en rendait de plus en plus compte au fil de sa promenade le long du fleuve. Qui plus est, avec l'approche du tournoi, la ville était en effervescence ! Tout comme Naruto, certaines personnes arrivaient bien avant la date échéante pour être sur de ne rien rater. La ville, ayant l'habitude avait d'ailleurs un très bon système pour gérer l'afflux de personne. En effet, dès lors que « la période du tournois » commence, tous les saloons, tavernes et auberges réduisent leur prix et tous les habitants de la ville accueillent bien volontiers les voyageurs dans leurs maisons. C'est comme ça que ça marche, mais pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas encore trop de monde. En même temps, le tournoi n'était pas avant encore un bout de temps ! Sakura se tourna vers Kiba qui admirait la vitrine d'une boulangerie remplie pâtisseries en tout genres. Elle entra dans la boutique, acheta deux petits gâteaux et ressorti sous le regard fasciné de Kiba. Pourquoi était-elle avec lui déjà ? Ah oui, Tenten travaille, pas question de se balader seule avec Lee et puis de toute façon il travaille lui aussi, Sai dessine et ne répond même pas quand on lui parle et Sasuke travaille avec Naruto pour le compte du shérif en tant qu'homme de main au même titre que Kakashi. Sauf qu'eux, ils prennent leur ordres de Shikamaru, l'adjoint, puisque soi-disant, Tsunade était trop occupée. C'était des salades, c'est sûr ! Bref, il ne lui restait plus que Kiba pour ne pas finir toute seule. La poisse hein ? Et dire que cela faisait à peine une toute petite semaine qu'ils étaient là…

Le regard de la jeune femme fut soudain attiré par une boutique pour le moins étrange… Autour d'elle poussait de l'herbe, oui, oui, en plein milieu du sable l'herbe poussait ! Et la vitrine était extrêmement colorée ! Elle montrait toute sorte de fleurs et de plantes toutes plus colorées et belles les unes que les autres. Sakura s'approcha et Kiba, intrigué, la suivit. C'est un fleuriste. Et selon les panneaux il vendait des bouquets et des fleurs capables de pousser dans le sable ! Les deux jeunes comprirent d'où venait la verdure du jardin de Julia, et charmés, ils entrèrent. A peine eurent-ils passé la porte qu'une voix les interpella.

- Une petite minute et j'arrive !

- Comment est ce que c'est possible à ton avis ? Demanda Sakura.

Kiba haussa les épaules pour lui répondre et continua à observer toutes les fleurettes, ornements et bourgeons qui trônaient partout dans la pièce… A droite, à gauche et jusque suspendu au plafond ! Soudain, une jeune femme sorti de l'arrière boutique et avec un sourire commerçant s'approcha des deux compères. Elle était blonde platine et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval. Elle portait une robe d'été blanche avec des pois bleu clair et un chapeau de paille arrondi orné d'un ruban du même bleu que les pois. Ses yeux verts pâles étaient braqués sur eux.

- Bienvenu dans cette boutique. Je suis Ino, la propriétaire. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- C'est-à-dire… Commença Sakura en cherchant ses mots. Comment est-ce que vous pouvez faire poussez des plantes dans du sable ?

- Oh, cela intrigue tout le monde… C'est grâce à ma magie regardez.

Elle se tourna vers une plante près d'elle et caressa du doigt l'un des bourgeons. A peine sa main eut-elle cessé de toucher la plante que le bourgeon s'ouvrit petit à petit jusqu'à crée une belle fleur rouge. Sakura et Kiba regardait la plante médusés. Enfin, Sakura surtout, Kiba était plus captivé par Ino en elle-même si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Waouh ! C'est magnifique ! S'extasia Sakura.

- Merci.

- Je parlais de la fleur. Rappela-t-elle suite au ton fier et prétentieux de la vendeuse.

Les deux jeunes femmes se jetèrent un regard noir. Kiba lui, émergeait doucement de sa transe et se demandait bien pourquoi ces deux là étaient déjà en train de se tuer du regard.

- Bien, que puis-je pour vous ? Les jeunes mariées veulent un jardin ?

- Les jeunes… Bégaya Sakura.

- Moi ? Marié avec cette folle ? Non mais je tiens à la vie ! Paniqua Kiba.

- C'était juste une supposition.

- Vous supposez mal ! On était juste curieux. On vient juste d'emménager et c'est vrai qu'un jardin… Non, ça demande trop d'entretient et de soins. On est peut être sept, mais je les connais, personne n'aura jamais le temps !

- Entourée d'incapable qui se fiche de la nature… Comme je vous plains ! Fit Ino apparemment sincère.

- Mais pour quoi je passe moi ? J'aime bien les fleurs ! Ca sent super bon ! Se défendit Kiba.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna la blonde.

- Ouais ! C'est pour ça aussi que j'aimerais bien aller dans le jardin de Julia… Elle a plein de fleurs et ça sent bon jusque chez nous ! Expliqua-t-il en frémissant alors qu'il repensait à ces odeurs.

- Comment ? Vous êtes des amis de Julia ?

- Ses locataires forcés pour être exacte. Précisa Sakura.

- Je vois ! Vous êtes les fameux nouveaux dont m'ont parlé Shikamaru et Julia ! Et bien je vais pouvoir me passer des politesses alors ! Tu devrais te mettre un bandeau, un chapeau agrémenté de fleur, ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui cacherai tes cheveux ! J'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut en stock !

- Non mais et puis quoi maintenant ? Ils t'emmerdent mes cheveux, avec ta tête de truie !

- Truie ? S'offusqua-t-elle.

- Parfaitement ! Ta tête me fait penser à un petit cochon !

Désespéré. C'était l'état de Kiba en cet instant. Ceci dit il aurait bien aimait voir les deux filles continuer à s'insulter puis se mettre à se battre, et, suite à une panne du tuyau d'arrosage juste à côté, elles finiraient par s'arracher leur vêtement dans la boue… Sentant qu'il dérapait, Kiba mis ses fantasmes de côté et soupira.

- Et toi tu pue le chien mouillé ! Lui adressa Ino.

- Normal, je suis un chien !

- Ah bon ? Dehors ! Les chiens sont interdits dans ma boutique !

- Quelle vie de chien hein ? Ironisa Sakura.

Alors que le jeune homme sortait de la boutique en râlant, à quelques rues de là, Naruto courrait justement après un chien. Pourquoi ? Mais parce que c'était la mission que lui avait confié Shikamaru aujourd'hui. Ramener un chien perdu. Pas très glorieux certes. Mais après avoir enchainé les catastrophes sur les missions précédentes, le shérif avait été catégorique et prudente. En fait elle en avait surtout marre de cet énergumène survolté qui foire tout ce qu'il commence. Les ordres du second étaient donc conformes au souhait de sa supérieur, le tenir éloigner de tout ce qu'il pourrait rater. Mais Naruto s'en fichait. C'est vrai il avait râlé au début particulièrement à cause de Sasuke qui avait lui des missions digne de ce nom et de Kakashi qui s'était ouvertement moqué de lui. Mais poursuivre ce chien lui avait permis de la voir. De la revoir elle. Alors qu'importe ! Il se remémorait la scène avec délice…

Il l'avait trouvé ! Ce maudit chien qui s'était enfuit ! Il lui courait après depuis déjà un bout de temps. Mais franchement, pourquoi une vielle dame qui perd son chienchien à sa mémère fait une demande de mission au shérif ? Pourquoi c'est pas Kiba au chenil qui s'en occupe ? Il hurlait à Pouik de revenir mais sans succès. C'est qu'il court vite pour un tout petit chien le Pouik à sa grand-mère ! Alors que le pauvre Naruto hurlait à plein poumon pour se faire entendre de la bestiole il déboucha sur la place du marché et vu qu'il ne regardait pas du tout où il allait, il percuta un homme de plein fouet et retomba sur les fesses. Lorsqu'il releva la tête il vit un homme de grande stature vêtu de tissu hors de prix noir et blanc. Cependant, ce que Naruto remarqua le plus c'est ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux blancs. Blanc nacre exactement comme ceux d'Hinata.

- Oh, excusez-moi monsieur ! S'empressa de dire le cowboy. Je poursuivais le chien là et…

- Et bien sur, vous ne regardiez pas où vous courriez. Comme c'est déplorable. Le coupa l'homme.

Le sang de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour. Le ton de se type était glacial et son regard plus dur qu'un iceberg. Sans compter qu'il le regardait de haut avec son petit air de bourge hautain. Alors là, il avait beau avoir les mêmes yeux qu'Hinata, s'il continuait ça allait être sa fête !

- Ouais. Maintenant désolé mais moi je bosse là.

- En courant après un chien ? Et après on dit qu'il n'y a pas de sous métier ! Répondit l'autre d'un ton moqueur.

Les hommes derrière lui se mirent à rire. Ils étaient tous vêtu de noir et avait des carrures d'armoires à glace.

- Vous avez raison. Et je vous plain grandement d'ailleurs. Rétorqua Naruto. Être obligé d'être des chiens en laisse pour protéger un petit noble du coin pendant son marché… Franchement c'est bête ! J'préfère grandement continuer à servir sous les ordres du shérif.

- Très bien, j'en toucherais deux mots au shérif alors. Je pense qu'elle sera ravie d'apprendre votre manque de respect ! Menaça l'homme après s'être remis de sa surprise.

- Bah, n'vous faites pas de bile pas pour la vieille. Elle commence à avoir l'habitude ! Vous savez, moi j'suis cowboy à la base. Les types comme vous c'est ceux que j'peux pas encadrer !

- Vraiment ? Les voyous de votre espèce je leur règle leur compte a main nues en temps normal.

Naruto le fixa quelques secondes avant de se mettre à rire à gorge déployée sous les regards de ces hommes qui commençaient à devenir vraiment peu commodes.

- Vous ? Sans dec' ? Vous ne pourriez même pas me toucher !

- Comment osez-vous ? S'indigna l'autre.

- Pardonnez moi, je ne remets pas vos capacités en doute seulement… Avec vos chaussure lustré et trop grande vous ne pourriez pas vous approcher sans vous être entravé ! Et une fois à terre, je suis sur que votre cape vous clouerai au sol ! Ce n'est pas de bol hein ? Expliqua Naruto.

L'homme commença à avancer vers lui afin d'en découdre mais une voix féminine le somma d'arrêter. Les deux adversaires se tournèrent en direction de la petite voix délicate qui avait parlée. Tout deux l'avaient reconnu. Il s'agissait d'Hinata. Elle portait un pantalon de soie bleu pâle avec un chemisier beige certainement hors-de-prix. Les cheveux attachés, coiffés, très soignés et le tout accompagné d'un chapeau assorti à a sa tenue. On était en plein jour, et cette fois, Naruto n'avait donc aucun mal à admirer la beauté de la jeune femme. Elle était accompagnée d'une jeune fille qui lui ressemblait beaucoup mais qui semblait aussi bien plus jeune.

- Hinata ! S'exclama le blond en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Fais preuve de plus de respect vis-à-vis de la fille du maire ! Paysan ! Ordonna l'homme.

- Toi on ne t'as pas sonné !

- Tu veux vraiment que…

- Neji, mon cher cousin, cesse donc d'importuner ce jeune homme. Coupa Hinata. Selon ses dires il est en plein travail. Il ne serait donc pas décent de le retenir plus longtemps.

- C'est vrai. Et puis Monsieur nous attend. Admit-il.

Son cœur avait cessé de battre. Pourquoi fessait-elle comme si elle ne le connaissait pas ? Certes elle prenait sa défense mais à ce niveau là, il aurait largement préféré qu'elle l'enfonce et fasse un signe en sa direction… Même le geste le plus insignifiant. Mais après tout, tout cela n'était qu'utopie. C'est vrai, comment avait-il pu croire une seule seconde que la fille du maire de Konoha se soucierait de lui, pauvre et malheureux cowboy. Ce Neji venait clairement de lui rappeler qu'ils ne vivaient pas dans le même monde. Et ça, ça faisait mal. Très mal.

- Neji, veux-tu bien me laisser seule quelque temps. J'aimerais présenter des excuses à ce jeune homme.

- Voilà une bonne idée ! S'exclama la plus jeune qui s'révérait être Hanabi. Neji est bien trop fier pour le faire lui-même ! Et puis, s'il restait à côté il ne le supporterait pas… C'est une petite nature notre Neji hein ?

Cela étant dit, elle adressa un clin d'œil à sa sœur qui la fit rougir et elle coupa court aux protestations de Neji en le tirant par la manche et en lui adressant un regard autoritaire. Ils partirent un peu plus loin mais l'un des hommes en noir resta, à distance respectable. Des excuses ? Il n'en voulait pas. Il voulait hurler et éclater la face de ce Neji pour se passer les nerfs. Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ?

- Excuse mon cousin, il est un peu… Caractériel ?

- Vraiment ? J'aurais dit hautain, égoïste et carrément imbu de sa personne ! Enuméra Naruto boudeur.

- Oui tu as raison. Fit-elle en riant. C'est fou que tes blagues aient pu me manquées à ce point Naruto.

Une douche glacée. C'était l'effet de ses paroles : Un choc et un bien immense. Il se mit à sourire à son tour, d'un de ses adorables et francs sourires.

- Ouais, moi aussi ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir.

- Je… Là… Je ne peux pas trop m'attarder mais on se reverra bientôt hein ? Maintenant que nous vivons dans la même ville.

- Bien sur ! Tous les jours même !

- D'accord ! Disons ce soir dans les alentours de 22h devant chez moi ?

Le blondinet sorti de ses pensées pour constater qu'il était en plein désert. Par pur hasard, plongé dans ses souvenirs ne serait-il pas sorti de la ville par mégarde ? Le chien était là devant lui assis. Alors cette saloperie était sortie de la ville et il l'avait bêtement suivit dans le désert ? Sans eau ? Sans cheval ? Sans nourriture ? Pire, sans savoir comment on rentre… Le chien, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées se leva et se mit à trottiner. Puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, Naruto le suivit. Il fut très vite en vu d'un oasis. Et, mort de soif il s'y précipita, traversa les quelques arbres puis arriva au bord d'un lac à l'eau azurée. Sauf qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Et cette autre personne était une femme, nue, de dos et qui se baignait dans le lac… Avant que Naruto n'ai eut le temps de comprendre elle est braqua un pistolet sur Naruto.

- Pas un mot, pas un geste, ou au nom de la loi je tire !

- Ce n'est pas je vous arrête normalement ? Demanda Naruto en levant les mains en l'air en signe de paix.

- Pas dans ma version…

- Est-ce qu'un jour, on pourra se rencontrer sans que tu pointe ton flingue sur moi ? Hein, Julia ?

- T'as qu'à pas arriver toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ! Assena la jeune fille.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Julia n'avait pas baissé son arme mais Naruto s'en souciait bien peu. De même qu'il n'avait pas l'air perturbé par le fait d'avoir une femme nue devant lui… En effet Julia avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille laissant ainsi le reste de son corps exposé à la vue du jeune cow-boy. Sauf que ce cowboy là, s'en fichait, il ne s'agissait que de Julia après tout, ce n'est pas comme si c'était… Il secoua vite la tête pour faire partir cette pensée avec une interrogation bien plus importante à l'esprit.

- Au fait, ça te prend souvent de te baigner avec ton flingue ? Demanda-t-il les bras toujours levés.

Si Naruto était on ne peut plus décontracter, Julia elle n'appréciait pas vraiment la situation. Autant elle se fichait pas mal que le blondinet la voit nue en train de se baigner, autant sa réaction la laissait perplexe… Un homme devant une femme nue ne restait pas de marbre, enfin pas en temps normal. D'autant que ce n'était pas pour se vanter, mais elle était on ne peut mieux foutue. Et puis ses questions étaient toujours tellement inconfortables !

- Et puis tu ne voudrais pas le ranger ? Oh et t'habiller tant qu'on y est parce que ça va finir par être gênant.

- T'es vraiment bizarre comme mec toi… Répondit-elle.

- C'est pas moi qui me baigne avec mon arme et qui n'en ai rien à foutre que les autres me voient à moitié à poil. Fit le blond en haussant les épaules de ses bars encore et toujours en hauteur.

- Rectification, entièrement nue. Tourne toi donc d'ailleurs !

- Pourqu…

- Fais ce que je te dis !

Sans insister il obtempéra. Une fois de dos à la jeune fille qui cherchait ses vêtements apparemment d'assez mauvaise humeur, il vit que le chien était là, assis à le regarder comme s'il se fichait de lui. Pourtant y'avait vraiment pas de quoi. Enfin… Peut être que si. Mais il avait revu Hinata et ils avaient rendez vous. Et c'est tout ce qui compte pour lui !

- T'as faim ?

- Oh oui ! S'écria-t-il en se retournant vivement.

La chienne du shérif affichait une expression blasée, assise sur la plage, habillée et accompagnée d'un sac rempli de vivres. Naruto ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il bondit s'asseoir lui aussi et manger goulument. Il commença à parler, la bouche pleine, et la pauvre de comprit rien bien entendu.

- Avale avant d'essayer de parler !

- Pardon… J'disais, alors, pourquoi t'es là ?

- C'est tranquille ici et l'eau est bonne. Et toi ? Tu t'es perdu ? Demanda-t-elle ironique.

- Bah ouais.

Elle le regarda en silence parfaitement incapable de discerner si elle lui disait la vérité ou s'il mentait. Le blond lui, ne semblait pas perturbé.

- C'est une blague ?

- Ben non.

- Ok, Je sais ! T'es pas bizarre t'es juste complètement con en fait !

- Quoi ? Mais ça ce dit pas ça !

- Ah moins que… Il n'y a qu'une autre chose pour mettre un homme dans cet état de légume en transe… Déclara-t-elle avant de se pencher vers Naruto avec une lueur complice et malicieuse dans les yeux. Tu es amoureux n'est ce pas ?

- Mais… Mais n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi tu parles de ça hein ? J'vois pas le rapport !

- Alors voyons voir, Sakura ?

- Quoi Sakura ? Demanda le blond avant d'avoir une sorte de déclic. Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ?

- Ouais j'me disais aussi, trop violente ! Et trop rose aussi.

- Surtout rose… Confirma le jeune homme.

- La petite Tenten alors ?

- Tu sais que vous avez le même âge et qu'elle est plus grande que toi en taille ?

- Non pas elle… Elle est trop garçon manqué.

- Laisse tomber ça vaudra mieux ! Il n'y a personne à trouver de toute façon !

Elle ouvrit la bouche et allait pour parler lorsqu'elle s'arrêta brusquement. Le blond fut surprit de voir ce changement d'attitude. Elle leva la tête et planta son regard dans le sien. Etrangement, il trouva le bleu de ses yeux terriblement dérangeant. Il avait l'impression qu'elle savait quelque chose. Qu'elle avait un tour d'avance. Et surtout cette lueur semblable à de la pitié ou de la compassion ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Non mais tu vas me sortir quoi comme connerie encore ? Ah tien et pourquoi pas Sasuke ou Kiba tant que t'y es ? Fit-il en soupirant et pour essayer de se détendre lui même.

Il ne reçut que du silence en réponse et le sérieux de la jeune fille lui fit encore plus peur.

- Ok, on n'est pas dans _Brokeback Mountain_…

- Hinata. Fit-elle simplement.

Il se raidit. Alors il avait vu juste dans ses yeux. Elle savait. Elle savait ce que même lui n'avait pas voulu reconnaître. Pire, à présent ses yeux bleus comme la mer le jugeait. Ce qu'il pouvait détestait ça ! On aurait dit qu'elle lisait en lui tellement facilement !

- Hyûga Hinata. La fille du maire. C'est pour ça que vous étiez ensemble à Traque, pour ça qu'elle a à ce point plaidé ta cause auprès du shérif et pour ça que tu réagis quand je prononce son nom !

- Je… Voulu dire Naruto.

- Oh comme je te plains. Le coupa-t-elle.

- Ok, comment tu peux deviner ça comme ça ? Demanda Naruto dont l'ordre des priorités se trouvait bouleversé dans l'instant.

- C'est logique !

- T'es un peu trop intelligente toi… Passons. Pourquoi diable est-ce que tu me plains ? Hinata est quelqu'un de merveilleuse !

- Evidement qu'elle est géniale ! C'est la fille la plus généreuse et la plus gentille que j'ai jamais connu ! Par contre… Son seul défaut c'est d'être la fille du maire. Mais ça elle n'y est pour rien. On ne choisit pas sa famille.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Naruto soudainement intéressé.

- Son père… Hiashi est… Commença Julia en semblant hésiter avant de se lancer en crachant d'une traite et d'un ton venimeux. Une ordure. Il ne laisse pas ses filles sortir de chez eux, il les enferme ! Et il leur colle le cousin Neji, alias l'empêcheur de tourner en rond, dans les pattes en permanence ! Pour sa sécurité parait-il… Mon cul ouais ! Tout ça c'est des conneries ! La réalité c'est qu'il ne supporte pas les gens qui lui sont inférieurs. Une question de rang et d'orgueil. Et forcément que ses filles soit en contact avec des gens du peuple, ce serait terrible ! Ce type, Hiashi, chaque fois que je le vois j'aimerais lui éclater la tête pour qu'il comprenne enfin dans quel monde il vit. Mais dans le fond, je ne doute pas qu'il les aime, mais c'est quand même un imbécile d'empoté qui ne sait pas s'y prendre et rend ses filles malheureuses !

- Je crois que je comprendre.

- Aussi souvent que possible, on la fait sortir de chez elle et l'emmène s'amuser un peu. Ino, Shika, Chôji, Asuma et Kurenai sont mes complices. J'te jure une vraie organisation clandestine. Parce qu'évidement, nous autres gens du « bas peuple » ne sommes pas assez bien nés ne serait-ce que pour lécher les bottes de sa seigneurie Hiashi. Alors imagine pour fréquenter sa fille ou même lui adresser la parole dans la rue.

- J'ai du mal à concevoir comment on peut agir ainsi… C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours détesté les bourges !

Il sentait la rage bouillir en lui. Il comprenait maintenant les paroles d'Hinata lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés… Ce qu'il pouvait avoir envie de frapper dans quelque chose ! Cependant il inspira un grand coup et se calma. Certes il croyait Julia, mais peut être que la situation n'était pas aussi terrible qu'elle paraissait la décrire. Alors autant se calmer et il verrait ça avec Hinata.

La jeune femme à côté de lui, ayant apparemment senti sa colère s'était tut et affichait un sourire rassurant.

- Aller cowboy en herbe, top là ! Dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Ca sellera ton entré dans notre petite organisation de lutte contre l'oppression d'Hinata !

Le jeune homme regarda la main avec surprise un petit moment avant de sourire et de taper vigoureusement dedans. Elle avait des comportements vraiment très différents suivant les moments… Mais cette fille était plutôt sympa ! Quand elle n'avait pas un revolver à la main…

- A présent, très cher Don Juan, tu es le membre numéro un ! A toi la priorité et le monopole si tu le souhaite d'aller voir la belle princesse prisonnière de son château ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle… Fit-il gêné par ce sujet. Mais dis-moi, tu m'as pas dit pourquoi tu te baignais avec ton flingue !

- Et moi qui croyais y échapper ! Disons que je suis prudente.

- Et, simple curiosité, il était rangé où ? Demanda-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Il n'était pas vraiment rangé, il était en fait avec mes vêtements.

- C'est ça ouais et puis tu t'es téléporté pour aller le chercher ? Plaisanta le blond.

- Non, il avait juste la crosse qui touchait l'eau. Par mesure de sécurité.

- L'eau ? Répéta-il sans comprendre.

La jeune femme se pencha et trempa son doigt dans l'eau. Naruto remarqua alors que sa peau avait des reflets. Les même que l'eau lorsque le soleil tombe dessus la rendant brillante et limpide… Alors il comprit, c'était sa magie, elle maitrisait l'eau. C'est pour ça que ses balles en sont remplient et qu'elle peut les diriger à sa guise. C'est alors que la surface du lac se rida puis ondula. Jusqu'à ce qu'une colonne d'eau finisse par se former au centre. Elle se tortilla, courba, virevolta, prit des formes étranges et farfelues, avant de retomber. Julia se redressa.

- Je comprends tout maintenant…

- Avec des balles faites sur mesures et remplie d'eau il n'y a aucune chance pour que ma cible s'échappe. De vrais missiles guidés. De même que mon corps étant majoritairement constitué d'eau, je ne crains pas la chaleur du soleil. Et si la crosse de mon pistolet touche l'eau, même si je suis à l'autre bout du lac je peux le faire revenir vers moi.

- C'est trop classe ! S'écria-t-il avec des étoiles qui brillaient presque dans ses yeux.

- Si tu le dis.

- Attends si je fais…

Il leva le bras et lui donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Mais il sembla déçut alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander avec douceur s'il n'avait pas un problème dans sa tête.

- Bah mince alors ! Je pensais que ton corps allait se transformer en eau et mon poing passé au travers !

- T'as lu trop de conte de fées toi…

- Ca aurait été bien n'empêche !

- Bref, évite de crier ça sur tous les toits ok ? J'aimerais bien que mes secrets, comme leurs noms l'indiquent, restent secrets !

- Pas de soucis ! Promit-il en souriant bêtement.

Alors que le blondinet allait à nouveau parler un hennissement se fit entendre. Les deux compères sautèrent sur leurs pieds et se tintèrent sur leurs gardes, prêts à toutes éventualités.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : **

- Je pense que ce sont des nains aux gros pifs poilus, pieds barbus et aux ongles vernis en rose qui vont sortir de derrière ces arbres !

- Et le hennissement ? C'était quoi, leur cri de guerre ? Demanda Julia en lançant un regard désespéré au blond.

- Non c'était leurs poneys carnivores !

- T'as pas encore moins crédible ?

- Où alors c'est de terribles criminels recherchés pour leurs actes atroces ! Et on va leur péter la gueule comme ça, je serais encore plus connu !

- J'préfère cette solution, au moins, je pourrais récupérer une bonne part de leur prime ! Dit-elle en partant d'un rire diabolique avant de reporter son attention sur Naruto. Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

- En fait, t'es vachement plus accro à l'argent que Sakura… Tu fais peur.

- Tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule pour voir à quel point je fais peur ?

Le pauvre cow-boy n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, un nouvel hennissement se fit entendre et beaucoup plus proche que le précédant. Les deux blonds cessèrent de parler pour rien et se tournèrent à nouveau vers la provenance du son. Naruto posa la main sur la crosse de l'un de ses pistolets prêt à en faire usage quand à Julia elle décala son pied afin que le bout de sa botte trempe dans l'eau du lac.

Tout d'abord ils virent trois ombres. Puis trois chevaux et leurs trois cavaliers. Et enfin les trois personnes sortirent totalement des arbres et s'arrêtèrent face à nos deux compères.

Il s'agissait de deux hommes et d'une femme. Le plus à droite avait des cheveux rouges et ses yeux verts très pâles semblaient vides. Vide de tout. Il portait une chemise à carreaux jaune et rouge, un jeans, une écharpe blanche très longue et épaisse ainsi pour se protéger du soleil. A côté venait une femme blonde coiffée de quartes couettes étranges. A ses hanches pendaient deux petit éventails et elle était couverte d'un poncho blanc cassé qui était fendu des deux côté sur toute la longueur pour lui permette de se mouvoir. Naruto trouvait que ses yeux verts émeraude pétillaient de vie. Le dernier avait un poncho gris avec une capuche rabattue sur sa tête ce qui laissait voir uniquement quelques cheveux châtains et des marques sur son visage qui semblait être de la peinture. Il avait aussi un jeans bleu foncé et des bottes noires.

Comme tous se fixaient sans rien faire, Naruto qui trouvait ce silence ennuyeux, le rompit.

- Si c'est des criminels ils ont des drôles de tronches et franchement, question goût vestimentaire, c'est pas le top !

- Naruto, ce genre de réflexion tu vois, il vaut mieux les garder pour soi ! S'exclama Julia exaspérée par le comportement du cowboy.

- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils…

- Il a quoi le blondinet ? Il veut se battre peut être ? Coupa la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil.

Son ton hautain ne plut ni à Naruto ni à Julia. Pas plus que ce que son regard exprimait : Elle les prenait de haut, de très haut. Julia décida de s'en charger avant que Naruto ne commette une nouvelle gaffe…

- Veuillez déclinez vos identités et vos intentions je vous prie, sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous arrêter.

- Et moi j'ai les menottes ! Fit fièrement le blond malgré que ce ne soit pas vrai.

- Naruto…

- Oui ?

- La ferme.

- Ok !

- Je dois les tuer ? demanda froidement celui de droite.

- Gaara, combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire ? Tu n'as pas le droit de tuer qui que ce soit. Jamais. Soupira la jeune femme.

- C'pô drôle ! Répondit celui-ci en adoptant un air boudeur.

- Laisse couler Temari, tu sais bien qu'il ne le ferait pas de toute façon. Lui dit l'autre.

- C'est moi où ils se fichent complètement de toi ? Constata Naruto.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de la fermer non ?

- C'est vrai.

- J'ai faim ! S'exclama celui qu'on avait appelé Gaara.

- Moi aussi ! Lui répondit Naruto malgré le panier repas de Julia qu'il avait englouti.

- Allons manger ensemble ! C'est moi qui invite !

- Cool !

Les deux autres inconnus regardèrent le troisième apparemment aussi désespéré de son cas que Julia par Naruto. Mais au moins, ce petit moment de silence permis à la jeune fille de réitérer ses propos.

- J'aimerais que vous répondiez… Et vite ! Vous êtes qui ? Vous venez d'où ? Et pourquoi faire ?

Tous tournèrent la tête vers la jeune femme qui commençait à en avoir sérieusement raz le bol pour parler poliment. Avec un regard noir, elle avait croisé les bras et taper du pied en signe de mécontentement. Naruto, trouvant cela amusant, pris la même posture qu'elle et se mit lui aussi à tapoter du pied par terre en fronçant les sourcils de façon exagérée. Il avait l'air plus ridicule que sérieux ou énervé ce qui arracha un sourire amusé à la demoiselle prénommé Temari.

Le jeune homme au poncho soupira, mit pied à terre et enleva sa capuche. Il affichait un sourire amical qui fessait ressortir ses yeux soulignés de maquillage. Il fit quelque pas vers Julia avant de s'incliner en une petite révérence.

- Veuillez nous pardonnez, nous ne voulions pas vous énerver. Je suis Sabaku no Kankurô. Et voici mon petit frère Gaara, et ma grande sœur Temari. Nous sommes des voyageurs et voulons trouver asile en la belle ville de Konoha que l'on dit tout près d'ici.

- On vient de Suna pour voir le concours qui va avoir lieu. Ajouta Temari.

- Um. Répondit Julia.

- Tout ça pour ça… Râla Naruto.

- Je vais faire des châteaux de sables ! S'écria Gaara en descendant de cheval.

- J'viens avec toi !

Alors que comme deux gamins les deux garçons, bizarrement déjà amis, s'étaient installés à quelques mètres de là pour faire des châteaux de sable, Julia essayé d'imaginer ce qu'Hinata pouvait trouver à cet imbécile de cowboy qui n'avait décidément RIEN dans la cervelle.

- Mademoiselle, peut être pourriez-vous nous indiquez le chemin à suivre pour rejoindre la ville ?

- J'veux bien vous accompagner jusqu'à Konoha, par contre faudra me suivre jusque dans le bureau du shérif. Faut que je ramène l'autre idiot sinon je suis sure qu'il va se perdre…

- Je compatie. Assura Temari en regardant son petit frère.

- Et pour vérifier que vous n'êtes pas recherchés. Acheva-t-elle avec un regard suspicieux.

- Bien entendu.

Il avait approuvé tout en continuant de sourire mais à côté de lui, sa sœur semblait avoir eut du mal à déglutir. Ce détail n'échappa pas à l'œil de Julia.

- Julia, on devrait peut être rentrer. Fit Naruto. Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais moi faut que je ramène cette saleté de chien à sa propriétaire.

- Oh, une lueur d'intelligence ! Railla la concernée.

- Hein ?

- Deux ! Lui répondit Gaara.

- Il n'est pas un peu bête votre frère ?

- Et c'est lui qui dit ça. Se lamenta Julia en échos aux pensées de la sœur.

Décidant que, si elle ne se décidait pas, demain ils seraient encore là, Julia commença à marcher et les autres la suivirent tranquillement. Enfin non, Naruto courrait dans tout les sens après Pouik, le maudit chienchien à sa mémère qui ne voulait vraiment pas se laisser attraper ! Il finit par créer une dizaine de clones et tous ensemble ils sautèrent sur ce pauvre chien qui n'avait rien demandé, ou presque.

- Je t'ai enfin eut sale chien !

- Je vois double ou y'a plein de petit blond ? Demanda Kankurô en se frottant les yeux.

- Non, y'en a plein. Confirma sa sœur.

- C'est quoi ce délire ?

- Ma magie ! Je peux me dédoublé autant de fois que je veux, c'est trop pratique !

- Moi je peux faire des châteaux de sable sans bouger le petit doigt !

- A bon ? S'étonna Naruto.

C'est alors que le sable se mit à tournoyer autour des pieds de Gaara avant de construire un château de la taille d'un homme avec des détails des plus impressionnants.

- Quand j'étais petit je gagnais toujours les concours de châteaux de sable !

- Non, sans dec' ? Fit le cowboy abasourdi et on ne peut plus ironique.

- C'est rare les gens dont la magie permet de contrôler un élément, votre frère doit être sacrément fort, surtout que le sable il y en a partout.

- Oui, mais c'est toujours pareil, quand il veut, il est super fort. Râla Temari.

- Sinon c'est un vrai gosse. Confirma son frère.

- Je crois que j'avais remarqué.

- Hey, hey ! Comment ils s'appellent vos chevaux ? Demanda Naruto soudain enjoué.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Bah c'est important le nom que l'on donne à son cheval !

- Il demande ça à tout le monde il paraît. Il se permet même des commentaires comme pour moi. Commenta Julia.

- Ouais ! Et même que tu m'as tiré dessus ce jour là ! S'écria-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

- Ca va, je sais. Tu vas me le reproché encore longtemps ?

- Toute ta vie !

- Oh mon dieu seigneur ! Je savais que j'aurais mieux fait de te tuer !

- Mon cheval s'appelle Shukaku. Fit Gaara.

- Ma jument s'appelle Karasu. Enchaîna Kankurô.

- Et Kamatari est le meilleur des étalons ! Finit Temari fièrement.

- C'est joli. Accorda Naruto en affichant un large sourire.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et recommença à marcher en direction de la ville. Quelques minutes plus tard ils y arrivèrent et aux portes de la ville ils croisèrent Shikamaru qui discutait avec les gardes.

- Tien ? Naruto est de retour avec Pouik. Tu sais qu'on a faillit envoyer quelqu'un à ta recherche à force de ne plus te voir ?

- Ca va, je m'était juste un peu perdu… Bougonna-t-il.

- Herm. Se reprit Julia qui avait faillit s'étouffer en entendant le « un peu » de Naruto. Bref, il faut qu'on aille voir Tsunade ramène ta fraise avec nous.

- J'ai le droit de dire : « Non je suis occupé » ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Merci. Fit-il ironiquement en soupirant.

- Mon pauvre, un vrai tyran ! Le plaignit Kankurô.

- Comme toutes les femmes quoi.

- Il a dit quoi lui là ? Demanda Temari en s'arrêtant net.

- L'une de ses répliques favorites. Apprit Julia.

- Pourriez-vous répéter je vous prie ? Demanda l'étrangère avec un ton faussement aimable.

- Quoi ? Elle est pas contente la demoiselle ? Mais il faudrait la prévenir tout de même, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse !

- Espace de sale macho de mes deux, tu vas voir comment elle blesse les autres la demoiselle !

- Oh ? Me violenter ? Allons calmer vous très chère vous allez vous casser un ongle à essayer !

- Attention, cet ongle pourrait malencontreusement venir transpercer ton œil… Ou plutôt t'ouvrir le ventre pour ensuite te pendre par tes tripes !

- Vous êtes bien crue pour une si charmante demoiselle.

- Et alors ça te pose un problème ? Monsieur je pense que les femmes ne servent à rien.

- Pas rien quand même, vous oubliez la vaisselle !

Le poing d'Temari passa à quelques centimètres du visage d'Shikamaru qui fut des plus surprit et qui parvint à l'éviter de justesse.

- Mais vous avez faillit me frapper ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Ouais, heureusement que t'as de bon réflexes…

- J'ai surtout envie de dormir et ce coup de poing m'aurait réveillé…

- Et flémard en plus ! Mais tu collectionne les défauts mon pauvre gars !

- Et vous les qualités peut-être ? Permet moi d'en douter !

- Va te faire foutre !

- Furie folle furieuse qui agresse les gens alors qu'elle ne les connaît pas !

- Pauvre type qui insulte les femmes sans raison !

Juste un peu à côté. Kankurô regardait sa sœur complètement désabusé. Certes Temari avait un caractère bien trempé mais qu'elle s'en prenne à un inconnu de la sorte, c'était absolument inédit ! Quand à Julia qui se tenait à ses côtés, elle regardait Shikamaru d'un air blasée. Pourtant, en elle, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il l'avait insisté et provoqué de la sorte. D'autant que, s'il dit souvent que les femmes l'oppressent, c'est parce qu'il bosse tout les jours avec elle et Tsunade. Sinon il n'en pense pas un mot. De même, il n'était pas fainéant, c'est juste qu'il aime profiter de la vie à sa manière. C'est-à-dire en prenant son temps. On aurait dit qu'il s'amusait et se donnait un genre exprès pour titiller cette fille que, lui non plus, ne connaissait pas. Un attroupement était en train de se créer autour des deux « adversaires ». Tous ces gens étaient curieux qui pouvait bien criait ainsi ? Voyant cela, Julia jugea bon de les interrompre…

- Stop.

- S'il vous plait ? Tenta Kankurô.

- J'ai dit, stop !

Ce dernier voyait bien l'énervement monter en Julia alors que les deux autres continuait de se crêper le chinon. Pourtant au dehors elle paraissait parfaitement calme. Mais il la sentait bouillir. Et comme il savait les apparences trompeuses, il se méfiait de cette jeune femme qui paraissait frêle et plutôt du genre à s'occuper de son apparence… Lorsqu'il la vit inspirer à fond, il se boucha les oreilles. Et il avait bien fait.

- Fermez-la ! Hurla-t-elle à plein poumon.

Les concernés cessèrent immédiatement pour regarder fixement Julia qui semblait toujours aussi calme. Shikamaru n'en revenait pas. Depuis quand pouvait-elle hurler de la sorte ? Souvent il l'avait entendu crier mais là, même à Traque ils avaient du l'entendre ! Le frère et la chasseuse de prime profitèrent de leur étonnement pour les séparés puisqu'ils étaient presque à s'étrangler. Puis en les maintenant à une certaine distance l'un de l'autre et après avoir dispersé la foule de curieux qui s'était agglutinée autour d'eux, ils les trainèrent au bureau du shérif où de mauvaises surprises les attendaient.


	11. Chapter 11

Ah, je suis navrée si quelques fautes d'orthographes persistent ! Arès des dizaine de relectures, certaines m'échappent toujours... C'est que cette fic est longue, ma vigillence est mise à rude épreuve !

Cependant, si vous les voyez et que l'envie vous en prend, signalez-me-les, je les corrigerais avec plaisir ! =)

En tout cas bonne lecture~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 11 :<span>**

Dans sa chambre luxueuse, Hinata fut prise d'un terrible frisson. C'était arrivé. Sa vision commençait à se réaliser. Elle le sentait. Elle se recroquevilla pour tenter de se protéger. Bientôt tout allait être chamboulé.

Tsunade observait les trois voyageurs qui se tenaient devant elle. Bien installée dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau, elle attendait que Shizune lui rapporte s'ils étaient oui ou non recherchés. Dans la pièce Shikamaru disputait une partie d'échec avec Naruto qui jouait n'importe comment et arrivait du coup à mettre Shikamaru en difficultés. Julia comme à son habitude avait posé les pieds sur la table et semblait perdue dans ses pensées quand à Kakashi il avait une carabine dans les mains et il était en train de la nettoyer avec minutie. La démission de Sasuke revint en mémoire à Tsunade, il préférait continuer à être chasseur de prime plutôt que d'obéir aux ordres… Le shérif secoua légèrement la tête pour se concentrer sur les événements présents. Pourquoi diable vérifier s'ils étaient recherchés ? Elle n'allait pas faire ce même cirque avec tous les voyageurs qui allaient se pointer pour voir le concours ? Des millions de personnes… Se dit-elle. Le chiffre lui donna la nausée ! Elle se leva soudain et parti rejoindre Shizune dans les archives. Arrivée à sa hauteur la jeune secrétaire lui fit savoir qu'elle n'avait pour l'instant rien trouvé mais qu'elle n'avait pas fini. Tsunade, vraiment pas décidée à faire de la paperasse ordonna de remettre cette vérification à plus tard ou même à jamais. Vérifier tout le monde, et puis quoi encore ? Elle était shérif et pas contrôleur ! Elle retourna derrière son bureau et observa de nouveau les trois jeunes. Que faire d'eux ? Il fallait tout comme pour Naruto et sa bande les loger. Elle n'avait toujours rien dit et leurs attitudes étaient très différentes. Le jeune garçon nommé Gaara semblait regarder dans le vide, son frère lui attendait patiemment un air enjoué sur le visage quand à la jeune femme, elle paraissait ne pas avoir l'esprit tranquille et elle jetait des regards noir en direction de Shikamaru qui répondait toujours par un soupir. C'est là que madame Tsunade, shérif de Konoha, eut une idée lumineuse ! Elle allait encore abuser de ses pouvoirs mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

- Bien. Vous n'êtes vraisemblablement pas recherchés. Si j'en crois ce que vous me dites, vous avez l'intention de restez un moment à Konoha n'est ce pas ?

- Et bien c'est-à-dire que le concours n'est pas encore là. Confirma Kankurô.

- En effet. Et qui que vous soyez je doute fort que vous puissiez payer une chambre à l'auberge durant les cinq prochains mois.

- Eh bien disons que c'est un peu cher par rapports à nos économies.

- Carrément trop cher tu veux dire ! Corrigea Temari.

- Bien ! Etant donné que vous êtes arrivé si tôt pour ce concours, je vais vous faire une fleur et vous aider à vous loger !

- Vraiment ? Demanda Temari étonnée que le shérif d'une si grande ville s'attarde sur le cas de trois voyageurs.

- Vous vous arrangerez avec votre hôte pour le tarif. Je pense que cela ne devrait pas poser de problème. Au pire, la ville de Konoha vous trouvera un emploi sans aucuns soucis. Vous avez eut de la chance de venir directement ici hein ?

- Oh oui ! Mais, comment vous allez faire ?

- C'est simple ! Regardez. Julia ? Dit-elle plus fort.

- Quoi ? Demanda la concernée en sortant de ses pensées.

- Je t'ordonne d'héberger ces trois personnes.

- C'est… Commença la blonde en devenant livide. C'est une blague ? S'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un bon de sa chaise.

- Pas du tout. Et pas dans ta maison secondaire hein ? Ils sont déjà sept c'est suffisant.

- C'est hors de question ! S'écria-t-elle en virant au rouge de la colère. Tu ne vas pas me refaire le même coup ?

- J'vais me gêner tiens !

- C'est un coup bas. Commenta Shikamaru.

- Très. Confirma Kakashi.

Naruto songeait qu'ils avaient vraiment beaucoup de chance ! Ils avaient le droit à la super maison ! Mais dans l'instant, ce qui attira son attention c'était plutôt Julia. Elle s'était redressait et affichait une expression d'un calme désarmant. Mais ses yeux eux, ses yeux bleus semblait vouloir tuer le shérif sur place.

- Et si je refuse ? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

Un lourd silence tomba sur la pièce. La petite famille ne comprenait pas bien la situation. Shikamaru et Kakashi, eux, étaient stupéfait. Julia se rebellait sérieusement contre l'autorité ? Habituellement, même si elle avait du mal à supporter les ordres de Tsunade elle les exécutait toujours. Le shérif haussa un sourcil devant le regard glacial et déterminé de la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit un tiroir sans quitter des yeux Julia et en sorti un avis de recherche roulé sur lui-même. Puis elle prit la parole d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune contradiction et qui sonnait comme une menace.

- Peut être souhaite tu que ceci soit à nouveau au goût du jour ? Elle marqua une pause. Ne pense pas que tu m'es indispensable.

Un nouveau silence se mit en place. Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle la faisait chanter ! Ceci dit, il ferait mieux d'être méfiant, lui aussi pourrait bien à nouveau être considérait comme un criminel si l'un de ses actes déplaisait au shérif… Cette vielle chouette était redoutable, prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins ! Le cowboy plaignait beaucoup Julia qui lui avait acheté sa tranquillité. La concernée détourna enfin son regard de Tsunade en soupirant. Kakashi reporta son attention sur son arme, elle s'était résignée à son sort.

- A vos ordres Madame.

Plus tard, le groupe de jeunes était en route pour leur domicile en longeant le fleuve qui traversait la ville. Julia marchait en tête, murée dans son silence. Shikamaru et Naruto étaient derrière et discutaient avec la petite famille en leur expliquant notamment pourquoi ils n'avaient pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau de Tsunade. Soudain on les interpella.

- Shika !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ino ? Demanda le brun qui avait aisément reconnu la voix aigue de son amie.

Lorsqu'il se retourna en direction de la voix, il tomba nez à nez, non seulement avec la blonde, mais aussi avec Sakura et Kiba.

- Regarde donc qui j'ai rencontré aujourd'hui ! Une rose au grand front et son chienchien chapardeur !

- C'est bien. Et alors ? Vous vous entendez bien ?

- Oh oui ! S'exclama Kiba en mettant un genou à terre et en attrapant la main de Ino. Cette demoiselle est une déesse ! Beauté incarnée, gentillesse et bonté personnifiée, un ange parmi nous pauvres loques mortelles ! Ino, voulez vous m'accompagner danser au saloon ce soir ?

- Bon ce n'est pas bientôt fini toutes ces déclarations d'amour un peu guimauve depuis tout à l'heure ? Répondit la jeune fille en reprenant sa main.

- Allons cochonette, estime toi heureuse d'avoir un prétendant, ça ne t'arrivera plus jamais si tu veux mon avis ! Railla Sakura.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que t'as toi ?

- L'amour fou en effet. Constata Naruto.

- Et si on continuait à avancer pendant que vous nous expliquez vos mésaventures ? Proposa Shikamaru.

Après le récit de la journée des trois nouveaux « amis ». Ils furent présentés aux trois voyageurs de Suna.

- Quoi ? S'écria Sakura.

- C'est pas vrai ? Renchéri Kiba sur le même ton.

- C'est vraiment trop injuste !

- Moi aussi je veux cette maison !

- Mais enfin, c'est quoi le délire avec cette maison ? Pourquoi tout le monde réagit comme ça ?

- Bah, on est bientôt arrivés, vous allez vite voir. Trancha Shikamaru.

En effet à peine quelques minutes après ils furent dans le quartier, devant leur nouvelle maison. Les trois voyageurs étaient parfaitement stupéfaits de voir la taille et la beauté de la maison… Ou plutôt de la villa. De la demeure ? Du manoir serait plus exact. Temari avait la bouche entrouverte et ne parvenait pas à la fermer. Ils allaient vivre ici ? C'était plutôt inattendu. Elle jeta un regard vers Julia. Et elle vivait là toute seule ? Comment pouvait-on se payer un truc pareil ? Un cri la sorti de ses songes. C'était Naruto qui interpellait un groupe de personne. Apparemment, ils se connaissaient tous. En effet, toute la petite troupe était là, devant leur maison. Seul Lee manquait à l'appel. Lorsque Naruto les appela ils firent volte face et se dirigèrent vers lui.

- Que se passe-t-il encore ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Il se passe que Julia pète les plombs parce que Tsunade l'exploite !

- Oh ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait cette fois ? S'enquit Tenten avec un regard compatissant.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tous ces abus de pouvoirs. Fit Sai pour lui-même.

- Mais surtout, comment ose-t-elle maltraiter une femme telle que Julia d'amour ? Comment peut-elle infliger de la souffrance à une femme aussi sublime ? Et puis…

- Bref, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Coupa Sasuke qui avait parfois, tendance à trouver insupportable le comportement dragueur de Kiba.

- En fait. Commença Naruto en riant. Tsunade a dû croire que y'avait marqué « Auberge de jeunesse » sur son front !

C'est là qu'elle explosa. Et que Naruto prit un coup de pied dans la tronche l'envoyant s'écraser au sol un peu plus loin. Pour le coup plus personne ne parlait et tous fixaient le visage furieux de Julia. Cette dernière reprit une apparence calme et tourna les talons en lâchant un petit « On y va. » avant de se mettre à avancer vers chez elle suivie de près par les trois voyageurs qui n'avaient pas du tout envie de finir comme Naruto. Shikamaru et Sasuke aidèrent Naruto à se relever. Ce dernier avait la marque du talon des bottes de Julia imprimé en rouge sur la tête.

- Affend ! Je fuis défolé !

- Un conseil, ramasse tes dents avant d'essayer de parler. Conseilla Tenten.

- T'inquiète pas mon vieux, elle t'en veut pas vraiment. C'est juste que comme tu l'as si bien dit, elle pète les plombs. Habituellement elle tape et tire dans des choses inanimées.

- Sauf qu'aujourd'hui elle avait Naruto sous la main… C'est un bien meilleur punching-ball ! S'exclama Sasuke presque sérieux.

- Moi j'aurais dit qu'elle l'avait sous le pied ! Corrigea Tenten en riant.

- Peut être faudrait-il appeler un médecin. Déclara Sakura.

- N'est ce point toi le médecin ? S'étonna Sai.

- Non aujourd'hui je suis de repos.

- Pour la peine je propose de se saouler la gueule au saloon ce soir ! Proposa Kiba avant de s'approcher d'Ino et après une petite révérence de lui glisser ces mots d'une voix envoutante. Et vous gente demoiselle, je me dévoue pour payer toutes vos consommations et exaucer le moindre de vos désirs et souhaits.

- Ok, je souhaite que tu me foutes un peu la paix. Exigea Ino.

- Et vlan dans ta face ! Joli coup ! Fit Sakura admirative.

- Merci bien.

- Je croyais qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'encadrer ? S'étonna Shikamaru.

- Non en fait ça dépend des moments. Lui apprit Kiba.

Un peu plus loin dans le hall d'entrée de l'immense maison de Julia. Le petit groupe suivait toujours la maitresse de maison toujours aussi silencieuse. Et eux étaient toujours aussi émerveillés par la grandeur et la beauté de cette maison. Tout semblait vaste. La décoration et le style étaient d'ailleurs faits pour donner cette impression. Les couleurs prédominantes était le blanc et le noir ce qui contrastait avec les couleurs chaudes qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur. Sans compter qu'il faisait frais ! Pas cette chaleur étouffante ni la brulure du soleil sur la peau où celle de l'air sec dans les poumons ! Des grands escaliers, de grands canapés, une grande cheminée, une grande table… Pourquoi tout était si grand ? C'est ce que Temari et Kankurô se demandaient depuis qu'ils étaient entrés. Et il devait bien y avoir un voir deux étages ! Comment peut-elle vivre seule dans un endroit aussi démesuré ? Temari songea qu'elle, elle se serait sentie oppressée et surement très seule… Gaara, lui, s'en contrefichait. Même s'il trouvait la maison jolie, il s'en foutait pas mal. Après tout, comme d'habitude, ils n'allaient pas s'éterniser tant que ça.

Alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés au centre de la grande pièce qui était le salon, Julia les regardait avec amusement. Bizarrement frapper Naruto lui avait fait plus de bien qu'il n'y paraissait ! Certes elle était toujours en colère contre Tsunade mais au moins elle n'avait plus envie de la torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Et puis cette situation était provisoire, alors un semblant de bonne humeur lui était revenu.

- Bienvenue en mon humble demeure ! Vous êtes ici chez vous puisque c'est la nouvelle lubie de Tsunade.

- Humble ? Demanda Kankurô en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui bon, plutôt luxueuse je vous l'accorde.

- Carrément même ! Je suis sure que même le mec le plus riche de Suna n'a pas une baraque pareille ! S'exclama Temari.

- Ah oui c'est vrai que vous arrivaient de Suna… C'est bien loin ! Vous devez voyager depuis un moment. Pas trop las ?

- Si. Gémit-elle. Le pire c'est… Fit-elle avant de s'interrompre. Dis-moi que tu as une baignoire ?

- Evidement. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer vos chambres et vous faire visiter.

Elle commença à monter les escaliers et ils la suivirent de très bon cœur ! Ce qui marqua profondément les trois jeunes, ce fut le contraste qu'il existait dans chaque pièce. En effet chacune des pièces de la maison avait une déco, un style et une ambiance différente ! Gaara récupéra une chambre qui ressemblait plus à une salle de jeux pour son plus grand bonheur. D'ailleurs il ne continua pas la visite et se précipita dans sa nouvelle chambre pour essayer d'en découvrir tous les secrets ! La chambre de Kankurô était dans les tons rouges tirant sur le violet et celle d'Temari était beige avec des touches de violet. Ils n'eurent pas le droit de voir celle de Julia au grand damne de Temari qui aurait vraiment souhaité voir à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler. Ils finirent par la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée, devant des gâteaux en attendant le dîner, tout en discutant calmement de tout et de rien. Gaara était toujours dans sa chambre lorsque vint l'inévitable :

- Je ne comprends pas une chose. Déclara Kankurô.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda la chienne du shérif étonnée.

- Pourquoi diable quelqu'un qui est recherché se rend-t-il de son plein gré dans un bureau de shérif ? Acheter la tranquillité d'accord mais à quel prix te le fait-elle payer ?

C'est alors que le silence tomba. Dur et glacé. Temari aussi voulait savoir, mais elle n'avait pas osé poser la question à leur nouvelle hôte qui était apparemment déjà assez agacé par cette histoire comme ça. Kankurô l'avait fait lui, et sans prendre de gants en plus. Sauf que tout comme le silence, l'expression du visage de la jeune femme était glaciale. Temari senti son estomac se nouer… Alors qu'ils commençaient à bien s'entendre elle eut peur que cette question gâche tout. Mais il n'en était rien. Julia poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

- Puisque vous allez vire avec moi je suppose que vous avez en effet le droit de savoir. En fait, quand on est une criminelle recherchée, au bout d'un moment la cavale, les courses poursuites, la fuite,… Et bien on en a marre. Je dois dire que j'en ai eut bien plus qu'assez, je ne pouvais plus entrer dans un saloon sans me faire agresser, dans les villes ça tournait toujours à la bagarre et sans compter que même les ranchs ne voulaient pas s'occuper de mon cheval… Et ce depuis tant de temps. Il fallait que cela cesse. Mais hors de question de finir mes jours en prison, ou plutôt, de me faire pendre haut et court ! Alors j'ai passé cet accord avec le shérif. Elle rend mon avis de recherche inoffensif me permettant ainsi de travailler, d'avoir une maison le tout dans la légalité et en échange j'exécute le moindre de ses ordres. Ce qui m'a valu le surnom de chienne du shérif.

- Chasseuse de prime officielle ça sonnait mieux quand même. Fit remarquer Temari.

- De toute façon Tsunade peut bien me donner le titre qu'elle veut je m'en fiche.

- Moi je ne lui ferais pas confiance si j'étais toi. Vu comment elle agit !

- Mais qui a dit que je lui faisais confiance ? Fit Julia en haussant un sourcil.

- Mais ça lui prend souvent des coups tordu comme celui là ? Questionna Kankurô.

- De plus en plus malheureusement.

- N'importe quel crime commis quand tu étais une criminelle, je ne pense pas que ça mérite un tel châtiment. Rétorqua-t-il.

Un nouveau silence. Julia regardait par la fenêtre lorsque Kankurô avait dit ça. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui et sans la moindre émotion dans la voix déclara :

- J'étais tueuse à gage.

Sans rien dire d'autre elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle revint quelques secondes après un avis de recherche à la main qu'elle posa sur la table. 70 000 000$. Temari avait même déjà entendu parler d'elle. Une tueuse qui ne manquait jamais sa cible qu'elle quelle soit, sans foi ni lois. Discrète et sans pitié, il paraît qu'elle avait même assassiné des gens célèbres ! D'où son surnom : Gachiu Julia la dame rouge, a cause du sang versé après son passage. Temari eut un frisson… Non pas qu'elle puisse avoir peur d'elle oh non, Temari était forte elle aussi et extrêmement confiante en ses capacités, mais si jamais elle apprenait qu'ils…

- Bah ouais j'comprends mieux maintenant ! S'exclama Kankurô coupant court aux pensées de sa sœur et avant de continuer sur le ton de la plaisanterie. En tout cas super ! Non franchement je suis entouré de dingues ! Mon frère est pire qu'un gosse de trois ans, ma sœur est une folle furieuse et maintenant je vis chez une tueuse à gage !

- C'est ancienne tueuse à gage, nuance. Mais voyons… Ne penses tu pas que tu es fou toi aussi ? Hein monsieur le clown avec du maquillage ? Fit Julia moqueuse.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a mon maquillage ? S'écria-t-il, offusqué qu'on s'en prenne à sa manière de se maquiller.

- Il est moche.

- C'est pauvre comme argument…

- Tu veux que je continue ? Sa couleur n'est pas accordé au reste de ta tenue, le tracé est trop bizarre soit ça fait ridicule soit ça fait peur, aucun homme hormis les travelos et les clowns ne porte de maquillage et surtout… C'est moche, moche, moche, moche, moche, moche et archi-moche

- Sais ce qu'il te dit mon maquillage ? Demanda Kankurô avant de se mettre à lui tirer la langue bruyamment.

- Ca veut dire qu'il est vexé ? Et bah tant mieux alors ! Triompha-t-elle en lui tirant la langue en retour.

La pauvre Temari n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son frère d'habitude si altruiste, calme et sérieux… Voilà qu'il se comportait comme un adolescent en plein crise d'identité et que son interlocuteur, une ancienne tueuse à gage, lui répondait avec le même comportement. Y'avait-il une seule personne de vraiment normale ici ? Même la maison ne rentre pas dans les normes songea Temari en soupirant. Les deux autres s'arrêtèrent pour la regarder, une expression étonnée sur le visage. Temari se mit à rire. Après tout c'était très amusant de voir ces deux criminels qui la fixaient avec un air innocent et naïf…

Car, si Tsunade n'avait pas interrompu Shizune, la secrétaire aurait trouvé trois primes dans le paquet d'avis de recherche suivant. Celles de Sabaku no Temari l'ouragan Sabaku no Kankurô le manipulateur et Sabaku no Gaara aux sables terrifiants.


	12. Chapter 12

Profitez donc, le kawai c'est pas mon truc d'habitude...

Bonne lecture~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 12 :<span>**

Sakura était au saloon avec tous les autres pour venir « se souler la gueule » comme l'avait si bien dit Kiba mais aussi pour travailler ainsi que faire mieux connaissance avec les trois frères. Elle avait remarqué que Naruto et Gaara se ressemblaient beaucoup, même si, contrairement à Naruto, Gaara n'avait pas encore fait preuve d'intelligence… Mais bon, elle ne doutait pas que comme Naruto il cachait bien son jeu. Elle avait également noté que Temari et Julia s'entendaient bien de même que Sasuke et Kankurô. Cependant elle avait faillit s'étouffer tant elle avait rit en voyant Temari et Shikamaru s'engueuler ! Enfin son fou rire avait tourné court quand ils ont essayé de se sauter à la gorge. Disons que tout le monde ne peut pas être ami ? Cette pensée lui fit chercher du regard Sasuke qui était assis au bar avec un immense verre d'alcool. Etait-il son ami ou son ennemi ? Qu'est ce que son regard froid pouvait bien cacher comme secrets ? Est-ce qu'elle l'appréciait ou le détestait ? Mais surtout pourquoi se prenait-elle la tête avec cet imbécile ? Après tout, ça n'avait pas tant d'importance que ça. Lui, il était clair qu'il ne l'appréciait guère. Et pourtant il lui avait déjà sauvé la vie… Sakura secoua la tête et s'aperçut alors que Naruto manquait à l'appel. Mais où pouvait-il bien être encore passé ? Elle devait aller chanter, pas le temps de s'occuper du blondinet. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse rien d'idiot !

Au même moment Naruto marchait dans les rues de la ville sous le clair de lune. Il était presque 22h… C'était bien mignon d'avoir donné rendez-vous à Hinata chez elle mais… Où est-ce-que ça se trouve « chez elle » ? Mort d'inquiétude à l'idée d'être en retard le pauvre cowboy se mit à courir au hasard lorsque soudain il vit une maison qui attira son attention. Elle était très grande mais surtout entourée d'un haut mur et des hommes étaient postés devant comme s'ils montaient la garde. Naruto eut un éclair de génie, demander sa route ! Puis il se dit que ce n'était finalement pas une bonne idée… Et c'est là qu'il eut un autre éclair de génie ! Et si c'était cette maison là ? Bah oui, pourquoi serait-elle aussi bien gardée sinon ? Il se dirigea donc vers les hommes postés devant le portail. Ces derniers se mirent sur leurs gardes quand ils virent Naruto s'approcher et le blondinet prit un air surpris. Il regarda la maison, les gardes, la maison, les gardes, puis se mit à parler :

- Excusez-moi, je suis nouveau en ville et… Vous faites quoi là en pleine nuit ? On dirait que vous montez la garde !

- Mais c'est le cas monsieur.

- Non ? S'exclama-t-il avec un air choqué. Mais qui peut bien habiter là pour mettre des grades devant sa porte ?

- Il s'agit de monsieur le maire et sa famille mon bon monsieur. D'ailleurs je vous serais grès si vous pouviez passer votre chemin.

- Et bah ça alors, le maire ? Enfin, bien sur, je vais partir et vous laisser faire vot' travail. Bonne nuit !

Et il continua jusqu'au bout de la rue. Bingo ! Il avait trouvé ! Maintenant il fallait entrer… Naruto s'approcha discrètement du mur par le côté, là où il n'y avait pas de gardes, et il créa 5 clones. Monté en équilibre sur son échelle humaine, il agrippa le rebord du mur et se hissa dessus avant de se laisser retomber de l'autre côté. Où pouvait bien se trouver la chambre d'Hinata ? Déjà le jardin était grand et plein de broussailles, au moins il pouvait se cacher. Dissimulé dans les buissons il fit donc tout le tour de la maison sans rien voir d'intéressant. Soudain une fenêtre s'ouvrit au premier étage et une personne sortie sur son petit balcon. La personne s'appuya contre la balustrade et soupira. Naruto ne voyait pas de qui il s'agissait, la lumière de la pièce de derrière était éteinte et la lumière de la lune n'était pas suffisante. La personne se mit à parler, elle parlait toute seule ? A moins qu'il n'y ait quelqu'un à l'intérieur ? Naruto s'approcha discrètement pour tenter d'entendre ce qu'elle disait.

- C'est de la folie ma pauvre. Commença-t-il à entendre. Père n'y consentira jamais… Et si jamais il l'apprenait je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait nous réserver. Naruto… Est-ce que tu vas venir au moins ?

Ni une ni deux le blondinet s'approcha encore de façon à sortir de sa cachette. Il avait reconnu la voix d'Hinata malgré sa totale incompréhension de son discours.

- Mais je suis là voyons !

- Naruto ? C'est toi ? Demanda la brune, surprise.

- Moi-même en chair et en os !

- Chut… Pas si fort.

- Ah oui pardon. Mais dis moi, tu parlais à qui ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

Question gênante. Très même. La jeune fille piqua un far que le cowboy ne put voir à cause de la nuit et se mit à bafouiller à un point de non retour.

- Je… Euh… Toute seule. Tu… Tu m'as beaucoup entendu ?

- Bof, non je viens juste d'arriver.

- A… Ah, c'est… C'est pas… plus mal.

- Dis-moi Hinata, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi tu bégaye autant quand on est tout les deux ? Cet après midi tu parlais pourtant normalement.

- Je…

Que répondre à ça ? Se demanda la pauvre jeune fille. Elle-même avait du mal à saisir pourquoi elle se mettait dans tous ses états. Cela aurait pu avoir une signification très simple, mais Hinata s'y refusait, c'était complètement ridicule.

- Bah de toute façon ce n'est pas grave, t'es mignonne quand tu bégaye, ça te donne un air innocente ! Déclara Naruto avec un large sourire franc et naïf.

La fille du maire crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait fort. Non, hors de question de reconnaître qu'Hanabi puisse avoir raison.

- Alors, tu parlais de quoi avec toi-même avant que j'arrive ?

Devait-elle lui dire ? Si elle attendait elle risquerait de brisait le cœur de ce pauvre Naruto… Cependant si c'était maintenant c'était son cœur à elle qui allait exploser. C'était bête à dire, mais sa sœur avait raison, elle était tombé amoureuse de ce cowboy qu'elle avait vu deux fois dans sa vie. Quatre si on comptait ses rêves. Mais cela était complètement fou, insensé et surtout impossible. Elle y avait réfléchit sans arrêt depuis qu'elle lui avait donné rendez-vous sans réfléchir. Jamais une telle utopie ne serait possible… Pas avec son père, sa famille, son rang. Mieux valait que cela cesse tout de suite. Hinata pris une grande inspiration ainsi que son courage à deux mains. Pas question de bégayer cette fois.

- Naruto, je suis désolée mais… Mais c'est impossible. On ne peut pas continuer de la sorte.

- Hein ? De quoi tu parle ?

- Nous… Nous devons arrêter de nous voir. Je ne veux pas que ça tourne mal. Si jamais, si jamais qui que ce soit apprenait ta présence ici ou même seulement que nous nous connaissons, ça serait suffisant pour que tu sois emprisonné. Et il est hors de question que tu sois en danger par ma faute. Mon père est, comment dire… Très à cheval sur les principes et pour lui, nous ne sommes pas du même monde alors tu comprends que s'il apprend quoi que ce soit… Et puis je n'aurais jamais la permission de fréquenter un cowboy même si je le suppliais à genoux. Lui tout ce qu'il voit c'est le rang et l'honneur de sa famille. Il ne tolèrerait jamais que je connaisse quelqu'un qu'il jugerait d'un rang inférieur. Naruto, je suis désolée. Je… J'aimerais tellement être née dans une autre famille et que tout ça ne soit pas un problème mais… Mais voilà, je suis la fille du maire. Pour lui et pour tout les gens de Konoha c'est tout ce que je suis. Toi tu m'a vue autrement, d'ailleurs tu ne savais même pas qui j'étais. Je sais que je me répète mais Naruto je suis désolée. Je t'aime et je t'assure que si…

Hinata s'interrompit vivement. Devenue plus rouge que le plus rouge des coquelicots, elle plaqua les mains sur sa bouche comme pour s'empêcher de continuer. Elle était partie dans son discours, disant sans plus réfléchir tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur… Quelle grossière erreur ! Elle guettait, anxieuse la réaction de Naruto, or, le jeune cowboy n'en avait aucune. Il était toujours là, debout, au pied de sa fenêtre, la tête baissée. Que pouvait-il bien penser en cet instant ? Se demanda Hinata qui elle, pestait toujours contre elle-même. Cependant, dans un coin de sa tête, il y avait une petite voix qui hurlait : « Saute ! Et tombe-lui dans les bras espèce de triple idiote ! Et n'oublie surtout pas de l'embrasser. ». Elle n'attendait qu'une chose pour savoir qui, de sa raison ou ses sentiments, elle devait écouter. Et c'était la réaction de Naruto qui tardait toujours à venir. Et après ce tout petit moment qu'Hinata avait vécu comme une éternité elle entendit un murmure et c'était bien la voix de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Julia avait raison.

La jeune fille n'avait pas entendu cependant elle vit bien que Naruto n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête. Et c'est alors que la voix de Naruto raisonna dans la nuit.

- Si j'ai bien compris, il suffirait que j'ai ton rang pour que ça convienne à ton paternel n'est ce pas ?

Hinata acquiesça d'un signe de la tête avant de se rappeler que dans le noir et avec la tête baissée, Naruto ne l'avait certainement pas vue. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre le blondinet releva la tête et malgré la nuit, Hinata put clairement voir que dans ses yeux brillaient une détermination extraordinaire.

- Alors patiente un peu veux-tu ? Dans quatre mois c'est le concours… Hinata, je t'en fais la promesse, je vais devenir le meilleur tireur de ce foutu pays et à ce moment là avec mon rang ton père ne pourra me refuser la main de sa fille n'est ce pas ? Enfin, si tu veux toujours de moi d'ici là…

- Oui bien sur que oui !

Elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte mais elle pleurait. Les larmes dégoulinaient sur ses joues sans la déranger, elle était bien trop heureuse pour ça !

- Je t'aurais bien serrée dans me bras mais je suppose que ce n'est pas possible… Dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

- Sauf si je descends ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle se précipita à l'intérieure et sorti une malle de dessous son lit. Elle l'ouvrit et en sorti une échelle de cordes. C'est celle qu'elle utilisait pour s'enfuir parfois. Elle revint en courant vers la fenêtre jeta son échelle et s'empressa de descendre. Dans sa précipitation, elle rata un barreau de corde et tomba de l'échelle. Pourtant elle n'eut pas peur. Car elle savait que Naruto était là. Et effectivement le jeune homme la rattrapa pour qu'elle ne heurte pas le sol, et la gardant ainsi dans ses bras ne put s'empêcher de la serrer contre lui et de l'embrasser. Hinata savait qu'elle ne devrait pas répondre à ce baiser. Et pourtant elle le fit. En ce moment, son cowboy adoré avait plutôt pour elle, des allures de prince charmant.

Cette nuit là, Hinata se coucha plus heureuse que jamais dans sa vie. Cependant, ce n'est pas ça qui l'empêcha d'avoir une vision. Elle se retrouva dans ce monde noir et attendit patiemment lorsqu'elle vit une petite fille blonde comme les blés courir partout suivit d'un petit garçon brun qui la suivait en marchant tranquillement. Les deux se postèrent devant elle et la regardèrent en souriant. Hinata n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce petit nez, ce menton et sur l'autre ces yeux, cette bouche,… Etait-ce possible ? C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix qui provenait de derrière eux. Une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Il s'agissait de sa voix.

- Hanshori ? Appela la voix.

- Oui ! Répondit la petite fille.

- Akito ?

- Oui. Répondit cette fois le petit garçon.

La véritable Hinata vit alors son double arriver, avec quelques années de plus et un tendre sourire. Elle se baissa et les deux petit lui sautèrent au cou. Elle les embrassa et tout trois se tournèrent vers la vraie Hinata en souriant. Pour la première fois, les personnes de ses visions semblaient avoir conscience de sa présence. Pire, ils se mirent à lui parler.

- Courage, ça ne durera pas longtemps. Lui fit l'Hinata plus âgée.

- Maman a raison ! Elle a toujours raison ! S'exclama la petite fille avec un grand sourire.

- Et puis merci pour tout. Ajouta Akito.

Ils commencèrent à devenir flous. Hinata se mit à leur crier d'attendre. Mais c'était peine perdu. La vision était finie. Elle se réveilla tout en douceur. Ses visons se réalisaient toujours. Cette petite fille avait dit… Maman. Et Hinata ne pouvait pas se tromper, ces enfants, certes ils lui ressemblaient, mais certains traits qu'elle avait remarqués, c'était ceux de Naruto. Elle en était certaine ! Les cheveux blond, les yeux, la bouche de la petite fille ressemblait à s'y méprendre à ceux de Naruto alors que le garçon avait son menton et son nez…

Hinata reposa la tête sur l'oreiller et se rendormi aussitôt. Un sourire ravi flottant sur les lèvres.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

La jeune fille marchait tranquillement en direction du nord. Les pensées dans le vague son regard se posait aléatoirement sur le décor. Tous ces bâtiments fait de bois, parfois juste de grossière planche… Ca paraissait tellement fragile. Elle était bien contente de vivre dans une maison de pierre. Au moins, cela ne risquait pas de s'effondrer au moindre coup de vent ni de brûler. Sur le chemin, elle ne croisa presque personne. C'était le plein milieu de l'après midi, il faisait trop chaud pour la plupart des gens. Aussi fut-elle rapidement arrivée au ranch grâce à ses grandes enjambées. De petites barrières délimitaient un chemin jusqu'aux écuries tout en serpentant au travers d'écuyers qui se précipitaient dans tous les sens. Au loin, on voyait clairement le vert de l'herbe qui composait les prés. C'était le jour et la nuit par rapport à la terre sur laquelle elle marchait actuellement. Sèche et craquante. Gai, le patron du ranch sorti à ce moment là des écuries et lui adressa un léger signe de la main avant de continuer sa route accompagné d'un cheval bai qu'il tenait en longe. Toutes les autres personnes présentent fuirent en la voyant. Discrètement mais pas assez. Les civils disparaissaient à vitesse grand v et les grooms tâchaient de trouver une occupation ailleurs. Qu'ils l'évitent si ça leur faisait plaisir. Elle s'en fichait. Seule une voix se mit à raisonner et la personne à qui elle appartenait accourra pour la voir. Ca, c'était inhabituel. Et elle avait dû mal à s'y faire.

- Julia ! Tu viens voir ton cheval j'imagine ?

- Oui Lee.

- Viens je te conduis à son box ! S'enthousiasma le jeune homme.

- Je sais où il est tu sais.

Il ne tint pas compte de cette remarque et trottina en direction du box tout en lui parlant des nombreuses qualités qu'il avait remarquées chez son cheval. Elle l'écoutait sans pourtant répondre. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés il la laissa pour retourner travailler mais non sans lui répéter une énième fois qu'il prierait pour son âme. Il ferait mieux de commencer par s'occuper de la sienne songea Julia qui n'avait absolument pas besoin qu'on se soucie d'elle. D'ailleurs, elle n'aimait pas trop ça. Certainement parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Pourtant, depuis que cette troupe avait envahit sa maison secondaire, c'était presque quotidien. Pire, depuis que les trois autres avaient débarqué il y a une semaine, ils avaient commencé à trainer avec eux et n'allaient pas tarder à faire de même ! Elle soupira en entrant dans la toute petite pièce en bois où se trouvait Cookie. A peine eut-elle ouvert la porte que l'animal hennît de bonheur de voir sa maitresse. Elle sourit et s'approcha de lui. Il colla sa tête contre elle et elle le caressa doucement. Il était bien la seule personne à qui elle faisait confiance. Son meilleur ami depuis toujours. Elle entendit des murmures. Aperçut des gens qui passaient dans la longue allée de box mais en prenant bien soin de ne pas passer devant le sien. Toujours pas assez discrets. Durant deux bonnes heures elle bichonna sa monture avant de repartir. Il y avait cette fois bien plus de monde dans les rues mais elle n'avait pas à s'en soucier. Sur son chemin tous s'écartaient et baissaient la tête. Ils avaient peur. Depuis qu'elle était à Konoha c'était comme ça. Les gens avaient peur d'elle. Mais cela lui était bien égal. Pourtant, ils ne savaient pas qui elle était. Ils ne savaient rien de son passé. Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'est qu'elle avait été une criminelle. Mais les rumeurs vont vite. On disait que, de tous les contrats que lui avait donnés Tsunade en tant que chasseuse de prime officielle, aucun n'était revenu vivant. Toutes ses cibles revenaient mortes. C'était vrai. Elle ne s'intéressait pas aux autres rumeurs. Les gens pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, quelle importance ? Dans la foule son regard aperçut Kankurô.

Ce dernier la vit aussi, lui adressa un sourire et commença à s'approcher d'elle. Mais il se stoppa lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle avait détourné le regard et bifurqué en direction opposé à lui. Mais il était coriace. Aussi se précipita-il pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Il la suivit. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Le problème c'est qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde. Il courrait presque pour parvenir à la rattraper mais en vain. Il voyait bien qu'elle ne faisait que marcher et pourtant elle le distançait. De plus, elle semblait avoir remarqué qu'il la suivait. Ce petit manège continua durant un moment et Kankurô persistait. D'autant plus que maintenant, s'il la perdait, il ne pourrait certainement plus retrouver le chemin de la maison ! Soudain il déboucha dans un endroit dégagé. Une place où au milieu trônait une grande échelle qui montait jusqu'à une sorte de cabane en bois. La tour de guet. Il chercha Julia du regard et la trouva facilement presque déjà en haut de l'échelle. Il s'approcha et monta à son tour. Une fois en haut il fut subjugué par la vue. C'était une pièce circulaire avec des ouvertures tout le long. Ces larges fenêtres donnaient une vue imprenable sur toutes la ville et sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais trouvé le sable et les dunes particulièrement belles et pourtant, là, dans cette tour de guet, cela avait une dimension toute autre. Dans sa contemplation il en avait oublié Julia qui lui rappela sa présence en prenant la parole.

- Tu n'avais rien d'autre à faire de ta journée que de me suivre ?

Il se retourna vivement et découvrit que la jeune fille se tenait assise le dos contre le demi-mur en bois. Une jambe tendue et l'autre replié pour que son genou serve d'appui l'un de ses bras. Elle le fixait sans rien exprimer de précis et le jeune homme hésitait à dire, qu'effectivement, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

- Et toi, tu viens souvent ici ? Préféra-t-il demander pour éluder la question.

Elle haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur le paysage avant de répondre.

- C'est tranquille. Ici, on me fiche la paix. Et puis, j'aime bien la vue.

- C'est vrai que c'est beau.

- Um.

- Pourquoi restes-tu seule comme ça ?

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de m'isoler de temps à autre ?

- Si bien sur, mais… Commença Kankurô en cherchant ses mots. Mais pourtant tu as l'air de te plaire avec nous, à la maison. Enfin, dans ta maison. Et à côté de ça tu passes le plus clair de ton temps seule.

Et voilà. Se dit-elle. Encore un qui s'y mettait. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler à qui que se soit. Et certainement pas à ce type qu'elle connaissait depuis une semaine. Même si elle avait apprécié son honnêteté et son côté serviable, là c'était différent.

- C'est comme ça.

- Je ne comprends pas. Insista Kankurô.

- Je vous héberge parce que j'en ai l'ordre un point c'est tout. Ne va pas imaginer quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu semble t'amuser avec nous et même avec Naruto et les autres ? Mais que dans le même temps, tu semble te brider, te réfréner et t'isoler ? Continua-t-il de questionner.

Naruto. Voilà un exemple parfait de personne qu'elle ne parvenait pas à cerner et qui la dérangeait. Quand il était là, il agissait comme un aimant à bonne humeur. Il l'attirait et parvenait à lui faire oublier tout et à s'amuser. Mais Kankurô avait raison, cela ne durait qu'un temps. Et son isolement était bien entendu volontaire. Elle préféré s'éloigner de Naruto et tous les autres qui lui faisait cet effet. Elle ramena ses deux jambes contre elle et les enserra de ses bras tout en recommençant à regarder le paysage qui devenait de plus en plus beau à mesure que le soleil descendait dans le ciel.

- Il y a des gens, qui n'ont pas le droit au bonheur. Déclara-t-elle.

- Arrêtes ça ! C'est des conneries, tout le monde peut…

- Que sais-tu de moi au juste ? Coupa-t-elle.

- Et bien… Je sais que tu aime le blanc. Que tu préfère le sucre au sel et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tes placards sont remplis de gâteaux. Je sais que tu aime un peu trop l'argent, que tu tien beaucoup à ton cheval et que tu ne rates jamais ton coup ! Enuméra Kankurô.

- Ce ne sont de des détails futiles.

- Peut être, mais ce sont les détails qui construisent une personne. Et qui font que chaque personne est unique et qu'elle à le droit d'être heureuse. Fit-il en souriant.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Son expression était toujours aussi blasée et elle le fixa quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

- 1538.

- Le nombre de cœur que tu as brisé ? Plaisanta-il.

- Le nombre de personnes que j'ai tué de sang froid.

Il se figea. Jamais il n'avait pensé que le nombre puisse être aussi élevé. Etrangement son sang s'était glacé. Qu'est ce qui lui disait qu'elle n'allait pas le tuer là maintenant tout de suite ? Non c'était absurde ! Et pourtant il se rendit compte que sa main tremblait. Il serra le poing pour faire disparaître cette sensation. Il avait peur. Ca ne lui était que rarement arrivé dans sa vie. Mais ce chiffre ahurissant lui avait fait perdre ses moyens. Avait-elle déjà eut peur elle ? Mais comment avait-elle put atteindre autant de victimes dans sa si courte vie ? Il avait a peut près reprit ses esprits.

- Et alors ?

- Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? Arrivé à mon stade, même Lee et son dieu ne pourraient m'accorder le pardon. Comment veux-tu que quelqu'un comme moi ait le droit d'être heureuse ?

- Peu importe ce que tu as fait par le passé. Ce qui compte c'est ce que tu fais aujourd'hui.

Elle eut l'air surprise. Il était le premier à tenir un tel discours. On l'avait toujours jugé sur ses actes passés. Et tout le monde faisait de même avec tout le monde. Satisfait, le jeune homme continua.

- Or, j'ai l'impression que tu t'interdis toi-même d'être heureuse.

Elle regarda ses pieds un instant puis soupira.

- En un sens tu n'as pas tort. Si j'ai craqué, si j'ai plaqué ma vie de tueuse à gage c'est pour un accomplir un rêve que j'avais depuis gamine. Pourtant je savais bien que c'était irréalisable. Et dès mon arrivée à Konoha, j'en ai eut la confirmation. Je n'ai pas ma place dans une société. Les gens me fuient encore aujourd'hui. Ils ont peur de moi et pourtant ils ne savent rien des atrocités que j'ai pu faire. Mais je me suis accroché. Parce que je n'avais aucune envie de reprendre la cavale. Pas après avoir gouté à la tranquillité. Cependant, je ne peux m'adapter à ce monde qui n'est pas le mien.

- Et bien déjà le fait que tu me parle un peu est un bon point non ?

- Me confier ? Quelle blague. Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi ni en qui que ce soit, tout ce que j'ai dit n'est que détails.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes à cette façon de voir les choses. C'était vrai. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit ne pouvait en rien êtres utilisé contre elle. Il se demandait comment on pouvait vivre sans confiance. Lui n'avait confiance qu'un un nombre restreint de personnes mais au moins, ce chiffre n'était pas réduit à zéro.

- Je suppose que tu as déjà essayé de t'intégrer.

- Pas vraiment. L'envie m'en maque.

- Alors pourquoi, ne pas recommencer ? Reprendre à zéro ? Par exemple, les amis c'est pas mal pour commencer. Et puis, avec eux, ca devrait le faire non ?

Elle ne répondit pas de suite. Lui se demandait quel pouvait bien être ce rêve… Mais il ne voulait pas le lui demander. C'était un peu trop indiscret. Se rendant compte qu'il était indiscret depuis le tout début il eut presque envie de rire. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

- Tu me dis de changer hein… Murmura-t-elle.

- Hein ? Non ! Changer c'est… Un peu trop fort. Je pensais plutôt à faire des efforts pour passer un peu de temps avec eux et peut être que ça t'aiderais.

- Changer. Souffla-t-elle. Je ne pense pas pouvoir. Mais je peux toujours essayer les efforts. Après tout, je n'ai rien à y perdre et tu a l'air de penser que je peux y gagner quelque chose.

Il lui sourit. D'un sourire franc. Elle détourna la tête, préférant le paysage. Ce sourire là était aussi gênant que celui de Naruto. Tellement entier, tellement vrai. Kankurô ne voyait rien de cet embarras, il était trop bien dissimulé. Elle finit par briser le silence lui aussi incommodant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux m'aider ?

- Comment ?

- Pourquoi t'être intéressé à moi ?

Cette fois c'est lui qui détourna le regard. Ses yeux bleus étaient trop perçants. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il hésitait.

- J'avais cru discerner de la tristesse cachée derrière ton regard indifférant. Et puis, je n'avais réellement rien d'autre à faire aujourd'hui.

Elle sourit. Voilà qui était bon signe. Il ressenti l'envie de faire autre chose. En plus. Mais c'était plus pour lui que pour elle cette fois.

- Sais-tu pourquoi je me maquille ? Demanda-t-il distrait.

- Non.

Il s'assit lui aussi le dos contre le bois, de l'autre côté du trou dans le sol où arrivait l'échelle. Assit en tailleur et le regard dans le vague il déballa quelques peu ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- C'est pour me cacher. J'ai horreur qu'on puisse voir quoi que ce soit sur mon visage. Qu'on puisse lire au plus profond de moi. Enfin, pour être exact, ça me fait peur. Alors je mets du maquillage pour me dissimuler. Mais dorénavant, c'est finit. Déclara-t-il en attrapant le foulard qu'il avait d'attaché au poignet et en essuyant son visage avec.

- Si tu continue je vais finir par croire que je suis dans une thérapie de groupe… Railla la blonde.

- Bah, on peut dire ça comme ça ! S'exclama-t-il.

Julia se mit à rire doucement. Il avait raison. Elle pouvait bien faire des efforts pour essayer de profiter des instants passés avec ce groupe de barjot. Après tout, ils la mettaient à l'aise, elles les appréciaient en fin de compte. Ils étaient amusants. Le jeune homme lui était fier de lui. Son passage dans cette ville lui aurait au moins permis de faire une bonne action. Aider une ex tueuse à être elle-même. Mais lui aussi comptait bien tenter de profiter de cette ville tellement accueillante et de ses habitants. Pour une fois, un peu de détente ne lui ferait pas de mal.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

Quelques semaines plus tard, Sakura rentrait chez elle après quelques coures. En entrant dans la maison elle trouva dans le salon Naruto en train de manger, pour changer se dit-elle, Sai en train de peindre magiquement, pour changer se dit-elle, Sasuke qui étudiait des nouveaux avis de recherche apportés par Julia qui buvait un thé que Tenten venait de lui servir, Temari qui préférait visiblement les gâteaux au thé, Kankurô qui discutait calmement avec Kiba et Shikamaru qui somnolait.

Sakura soupira. Décidément, elle ne s'y ferait jamais à ces invasions incessantes. Ou plutôt elle ne se ferait jamais à ce mode de vie à plusieurs. Elle rangea rapidement les courses avant de rejoindre ses amis dans le salon. C'était amusant, pensa-t-elle, de voir comment tous étaient devenus amis en si peu de temps. Julia qui était réputée pour être solitaire et qui était même plutôt hostile à leur arrivé passait maintenant le plus clair de son temps à traîner avec eux et même si elle était parfois assez froide, elle semblait s'amuser. Temari et Kankurô qui au départ semblait plutôt réservés avaient changés à une vitesse incroyable. Shikamaru lui aussi connu pour être un loup solitaire les avait adopté immédiatement et avait fait de cette maison sa résidence secondaire, qui plus est, depuis l'arrivé de Temari il avait la vie dure. Sakura riait toujours autant de les voir se chamailler. De même, elle aimait ses petites disputes avec Ino qui elle aussi était presque toujours fourré ici. Cochonette, elle n'arrivait plus à s'empêcher de l'appeler comme ça tellement son nez et ses joues lui faisaient penser à un petit cochon… Mais en un sens c'était mignon. Cela par contre, jamais elle ne le lui avouerait à voix haute ! Et c'était sans compter tout les gens qui les adoraient à présent ! Entre Kakashi, Anko, Gai, Asuma et sa femme Kurenai, Tsunade, Shizune, et tous les habitants de Konoha auprès de qui ils s'étaient déjà fait un nom. Sakura jeta un regard à Naruto. Tout ça c'était à cause de lui… Ce petit blond qui s'était lui-même déclaré cowboy et qui avait décidé d'aller à Konoha pour devenir le meilleur tireur du pays. Cet idiot qui malgré les apparences avait un cœur immense et une grande intelligence, quoi que bien caché se dit-elle, qui ne peut s'empêcher d'attirer les gens vers lui et qui de part sa personnalité, en fait forcément ses amis. Sans lui et son rêve un peu fou, ils ne seraient pas là. Tous ensembles.

Sakura sorti de ses pensées et s'approcha du bureau, ouvrit un tiroir et en sorti une enveloppe. Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir dans le canapé avec Julia, Temari et Tenten avec qui elle était devenue très proche et elle donna l'enveloppe à l'ancienne tueuse à gage.

- Le loyer de ce mois ci.

- Merci bien.

- Tu ne recompte pas ? S'étonna Sakura.

- Non je te crois.

Bruyamment Naruto recracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et se tourna vers Julia apparemment parfaitement déconcerté.

- Quoi ? Toi tu fais confiance à quelqu'un ? Et pour de l'argent ? Sans blague depuis quand ?

- C'est si étonnant que ça que j'vous fasse un peu confiance ? Demanda-t-elle en insistant sur le « un peu ».

- Comment ça vous ? A nous aussi ? Non mais, Sakura ausculte la ! Elle est malade ce n'est pas possible !

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel alors que Tenten et Temari riait. Les autres dans la pièce s'intéressèrent à la conversation, enfin, pas Sai, qui était parfaitement imperturbable lorsqu'il dessinait.

- Il se passe quoi ?

- Julia a dit qu'elle nous faisait confiance ! Et elle a bien parlé au pluriel ! Donc elle parle de nous tous ! Bon elle a dit « un peu » aussi…

- Et ça nécessite cette tête d'ahuri trop content ? Demanda Shikamaru perplexe.

- Carrément !

- Moi j'pense que tu ne devrais pas. Adressa Kankurô à Julia. Cette bande d'imbéciles est capable de te décevoir tant ils sont bêtes !

- Je te signale que tu es inclus dans la bande d'imbéciles.

- Bah ouais raison de plus !

Devant l'air surpris des gens de la salle, Kankurô se mit à rire. Les autres firent de même pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une blague comme il aime bien faire. Temari elle ne riait pas du tout. Ce n'était pas une blague mais plutôt une mise en garde… Qu'arriverait-il si leurs nouveaux amis apprenaient qu'ils étaient recherchés ? Parce qu'ils étaient des criminels ? Elle ne préférait pas y penser. Elle était si bien avec eux. Kankurô lui préférait faire passer cela en blague surtout après le discours qu'il avait tenu à Julia. C'était de sa faute si elle avait commencé à leur faire confiance et à se sociabiliser.

- Exemple, Naruto je te fais confiance pour Hinata, et t'as pas intérêt à me décevoir compris ? Si jamais j'apprends que tu l'as faite pleurée je te jure que tu ne reverras pas le prochain lever de soleil ! Prévint Julia.

- Là, c'est sur que tu peux me faire confiance à fond ! S'exclama le blond avec un large sourire.

Tout le monde souriait devant le bonheur du cowboy. Ils étaient tous au courant bien sûr et tous dans le coup pour les couvrir.

- En tout cas, c'est sur que ce n'est pas comme si on était envahis par les buissons qui parlent et qui ont un monocle et surtout une moustache !

Cette phrase provoqua un lourd silence. Depuis qu'elle travaillait avec Anko, Tenten avait prit la fâcheuse habitude de dire des choses parfois parfaitement incompréhensible.

- Bah quoi ?

- Tu ne devais pas aller travailler ? Rappela Temari.

- Ah si ! J'vous laisse, Anko va me tuer si je suis en retard !

Sur ce elle partit en sautillant et en chantant. Vraiment, ce job lui plaisait mais ne lui réussissait pas.

- Vous savez, elle me fait un peu peur parfois. Confia Sasuke.

- Toi ? Tu reconnais avoir peur ? S'écria Sakura.

Elle reçut en réponse un regard très noir. Et si la plupart des gens en avait peur, elle, s'y était habituée. Aussi le regarda-t-elle avec lassitude.

- Sasuke, on parle de Tenten là.

- Um.

- Je suis sur qu'il aurait peur de toi s'il savait qui t'étais avant. Hein très chère Dame rouge ? Déclara Kankurô en regardant Julia.

- Non, je ne pense pas.

- J'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu appelle Julia d'amour « Dame rouge ». Commenta Kiba.

- Et moi je n'ai jamais compris que tu l'appelle « Julia d'amour » Alors que tu cours après Ino… Enfin non, que tu cours après toutes les jolies filles que tu vois. Rétorqua-t-il.

- On s'en fout, on sait tous que Kiba est un dragueur ! Mais, pourquoi dame rouge ? S'enquit Naruto.

- C'est le surnom qu'on ma donné sur mon avis de recherche. Renseigna Julia.

- Ton surnom ?

- Depuis quand y'a des surnoms sur les avis de recherche ? S'étonna Kiba.

- Depuis toujours. Des surnoms, des qualificatifs ou des indications. Vous aussi vous en avez d'ailleurs. Leur apprit Shikamaru. Vous ne les connaissez pas ?

- Non. Fit Sasuke.

- C'est quoi, c'est quoi, c'est quoi, c'est quoi ? S'impatienta Naruto.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas enfin !

- Moi si. Tu parles, t'as vue les sommes astronomiques ? Normal que je m'en rappelle ! Fit Julia.

- Evidement. Murmura Temari amusée.

- Inuzuka Kiba le chien voleur 10. 000. $ ; Uzumaki Naruto le cowboy itinérant 50. 000. 000. $ Et Uchiwa Sasuke le chasseur vengeur 50.000.000.$. Enuméra-t-elle.

- Les primes on les connaissait pas la peine de les redire… Râla Kiba toujours aussi peu enclin à l'entendre.

- On a trop la classe ! S'extasia Naruto fou de joie.

- Si je puis me permette, Sasuke, pourquoi donc t'ont-ils appelé « le chasseur vengeur » ? Interrogea Sai.

Tous se tournèrent vers Sasuke. Sakura avait bien vu que depuis qu'il avait entendu son surnom il s'était figé et avait serré le crayon qu'il tenait dans sa main. D'un seul coup il serra un grand coup et broya le crayon. Il se leva et sans rien dire parti vers les escaliers.

- Que… Ai-je dis quelque chose de mal ? S'alarma le jeune artiste.

- Non. C'est lié à son passé j'crois. Apprit Naruto.

- Je reviens. Décida Sakura.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Prévint-il.

- On verra bien.

Elle se leva donc du canapé et pris elle aussi la direction des escaliers.

- Alors comme ça, vous avez été recherchés ? Demanda Temari surprise.

- Ouais ! Mais en fait c'était surtout à cause de malchance et de concours de circonstances !

- Je me demande quel surnom on pourrait me donner si j'étais recherché… Fit Kankurô songeur.

- C'est curieux comme interrogation. Déclara Kiba.

- Non moi aussi, j'aimerais bien savoir. Confirma Sai.

- Et pourquoi pas… Le manipulateur ! Proposa le frère ainé.

- Tu te trouve manipulateur ? Demanda Julia en haussant un sourcil. Dans le genre auto-compliment j'ai connu mieux.

- Non mais ça sonne bien ? Puissant et mystérieux ! Bon ok, c'est à cause de ma magie.

Ceci dit, il bougea doucement les doigts et le petit pantin de bois, celui qui se trouvait sur la table et que Sai utilisait pour ses dessins, se mit à bouger. Il couru jusqu'au pot de fleur, en sorti une rose et revint sur la table pour exécuter une danse. Ses pieds allongés en bois claquaient sur la table donnant le rythme de sa prestation. Lorsque celle-ci fut finie, il salua dans une profonde révérence avant de tendre la fleur à Julia qui avait posé la question. Les regards étonnés s'accompagnaient de sourires amusés. Surtout la blonde qui saisit la fleur.

- Je peux manipuler les corps à ma guise, telle des marionnettes. Je ne vous l'avais encore jamais montré parce qu'on se connaissait à peine mais maintenant. On est amis non ?

- C'est cool comme magie. S'exclama Kiba.

- En tout cas, moi je suis sur que le surnom de ta sœur ça serait « La furie » ! Ca te va tellement bien ! Ricana Shikamaru.

- Oh vraiment ? Toi on t'aurait surnommé Shikamaru la larve ! D'ailleurs, tien toi un peu droit !

Elle secoua légèrement l'un des éventails qu'elle portait toujours sur elle et soudain Shikamaru qui était avachi dans un fauteuil se senti léger. Au point qu'il volait ! Ou plutôt lévitait grâce à un courant d'air très fort qui tournait sous lui. Et puis soudain, plus rien ! Il tomba et se fracassa sur le sol.

- Estime-toi heureux tête de piaf, je n'ai pas broyé tous les os de ton corps dans une tornade.

- Attention je pourrais t'obliger à faire ce que je veux ! Je suis un manipulateur d'ombres. Il suffit que mon ombre entre en contact avec la tienne pour que je puisse te l'arracher et faire ce que je veux de toi !

- Je me demande si tu pourras encore manipuler quoi que ce soit après que je t'aurais…

- Tu veux te battre ? Coupa-t-il.

Alors que les deux « amis » se disputaient sous les rires de Naruto, l'eau du pichet posé sur la table basse sorti de son récipient pour léviter dans les airs, elle se déplaça jusqu'au dessus de Shikamaru et Temari avant que Julia ne relâche son emprise laissant ainsi l'eau se renverser sur les deux pauvres malheureux maintenant complètement trempés.

- Merci. Fit Shikamaru avec un regard blasé vers sa collègue.

- Je n'aime pas ta magie. Déclara Temari sur le même ton.

- Moi si ! S'exclama Kankurô écroulé de rire.

Pendant ce temps à l'étage, Sakura savait parfaitement où trouver le brun : Sur la terrasse. Lorsqu'elle arriva il était assit sur le banc dos à elle. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'annoncer, il savait surement déjà qu'elle était là. Elle avança et s'assit à côté de lui toujours sans rien dire.

Au bout d'un moment Sasuke trouva ce silence pesant. Il finit par comprendre qu'elle n'était pas venue pour l'obliger à parler, mais seulement pour l'écouter. Alors il se décida à parler.

- Ce surnom. Je sais parfaitement d'où il vient. Si je suis devenu chasseur de prime c'est effectivement pour me venger. Avant, je vivais paisiblement tout à fait à l'est du pays, avec ma famille. Mes grands-parents, mes parents et ma petite sœur et notre grand frère. Sauf qu'un jour, en rentrant de l'école j'ai trouvé toute ma famille assassiné. Une véritable tuerie. Un bain de sang. Un seul cadavre manquait à l'appel. Celui de mon frère. Je ne l'ai jamais revu. Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé. J'ai été placé en famille d'accueil mais j'ai immédiatement fugué. Parce que suite à cela, les autorités on tout mit sur le dos de mon frère et dans cette région un avis de recherche à été lancé avec une prime énorme sur sa tête. C'est pour ça que je suis devenu chasseur de primes, le retrouver. Je veux savoir ce qui c'est vraiment passé et pourquoi. S'il les a tué, s'il est morte lui aussi, s'il a juste fuit,… Je veux savoir. S'il est responsable, je pense que je n'hésiterais pas à le tuer pour que justice soit faite et surtout pour me venger de ces années de solitude qu'il ma infligé.

Il eut un nouveau silence. Sasuke se demanda s'il avait bien fait de parler de ça à Sakura. Il aurait peut être mieux valut que ce soit à Naruto. Sakura était certes son amie mais ses rapports avec elle n'étaient pas très clair et plutôt… Dérangeant pour le brun. Comment allait-elle réagir à une annonce comme celle là ?

- Je comprends. Je pense même qu'à ta place j'aurais agis pareil. Tant à l'époque que tout à l'heure.

- Um.

Sa réponse courte fit faire la grimace à Sakura ce qui arracha un sourire à Sasuke. Malgré cela, il était soulagé. La réaction de Sakura lui fit même plaisir. Au moins il aurait toujours avec lui quelqu'un qui comprenait. Et ça, après des années de solitude, c'était vraiment une présence réconfortante. Sur ce, il se leva et tendit la main à Sakura pour l'aider à se lever et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers le rez-de-chaussée d'où leur parvenait les rires et les exclamations qui étaient devenues le fond sonore typique de cette maison.

Tenten était en route pour son travail toute contente d'elle. Elle chantonnait en arrivant en vue de l'armurerie quand quelqu'un l'arrêta. Il s'agissait d'un des hommes du shérif. Un plus que sous-fifre qui patrouillait pour s'assurer du calme dans la rue. Tenten l'avait déjà vu, c'est lui qui s'occupait du quartier et comme elle travaillait ici, elle l'avait bien évidement déjà rencontré. Elle croyait se rappeler qu'il s'appeler Izuru.

- Excusez-moi mademoiselle Tenten, mais je suis dans l'obligation de vous demander d'arrêter de chanter s'il vous plait.

- Comment ? Est-ce interdit maintenant de chanter dans les rues de Konoha ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Pas le moins du monde mais…

- Je chante mal c'est ça ?

- Oh non vous chanter à merveille mademoiselle ! Mais un homme du restaurant là-bas s'est plaint que votre chant le dérangeait.

- Qui donc ? Demanda-t-elle outrée.

- C'est cette personne là. Désigna-t-il d'un signe de tête. Mais vous savez, si je viens vous le dire c'est parce que cet homme c'est… Hein ? Non ! Mademoiselle Tenten attendez !

Mais il était trop tard pour les recommandations et les avertissements, Tenten s'était dirigeait tout droit vers l'homme histoire de lui expliquer la vie à ce bourge qui prenait son repas en terrasse d'un restaurant chic. La jeune fille se planta devant lui, les poings sur les hanches et une expression légèrement énervée sur le visage.

- Alors comme ça, ma façon de chanter vous dérange ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête de son assiette et regarda la personne qui venait de s'adresser à lui avec si peu de manière. Ses yeux blancs éclatants perturbèrent un peu la jeune fille mais elle n'en laissa strictement rien paraître

- En effet, voyez-vous, j'apprécie de pouvoir manger dans le calme.

- Z'avez qu'a manger à l'intérieur. Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Savez-vous qui je suis pour me parler ainsi ? Ricana l'homme.

- Non, et j'en ai strictement rien à taper. Je venais juste vous prévenir que si cela ne vous plait pas quand je chante dans la rue, ce qui est tout de même un lieu public, et bien plutôt que de vous plaindre aux forces de l'ordre venez me le dire vous-même ou bien allez vous faire foutre. Sur ce je repars travailler et je vais chanter encore plus fort rien que pour vous emmerder. Bonne journée m'sieur !

Ayant à peine finit sa phrase elle tourna les talons et reparti en direction de l'armurerie en chantant effectivement plus fort. L'homme quand à lui était tellement choqué qu'il ne trouvait pas la force de répondre ou de se lever pour la poursuivre et lui donner une punition méritée. Cependant, voyant tout ces gens autour qui se moquait de lui, le grand Neji Hyûga, qui venait de se faire ridiculiser par une parfaite inconnue, il enragea. Il chercha des yeux Izuru qu'il n'eut aucun mal à trouver, le jeune soldat pourtant, tentait de se faire tout petit. Il se leva et s'approcha de lui d'un pas décidé. Il allait tout lui dire de cette jeune femme et elle allait entendre parler de lui. Elle travaillait à l'armurerie, un sourire mauvais s'étira sur son visage.

Tenten travaillait gaiement avec Anko. Ces deux là s'adoraient ! Malgré leur différence d'âge, elles avaient les mêmes gouts, les mêmes expressions et la même attitude un peu étrange. Cependant elles étaient loin d'avoir le même caractère. Alors qu'Anko était dans l'arrière boutique Tenten s'occupait de tenir la caisse. Elle se tourna vivement, un grand sourire commerçant sur les lèvres, lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Cependant lorsqu'elle vit la personne qui venait d'entrée dans la boutique, son sourire disparut à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le type de tout à l'heure.

- Eh bien, quelle surprise ! Suite à notre altercation de tout à l'heure je n'aurais jamais pensais que vous sachiez sourire ainsi ! S'exclama Neji ironique.

- Vous m'suivez ou quoi ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

- Plus ou moins. Disons que je n'aime pas vraiment me faire ridiculiser en publique par une parfaite inconnue.

- Quant à moi, je n'aime pas les bourges dans votre genre qui se croient tout permis au point d'empêcher les honnête gens d'exprimer leur bonne humeur en chantant.

- Oh, cela me déçoit que vous pensiez cela de moi. Déplora-t-il avec un sourire faux.

Ayant entendu du bruit dans la boutique, Anko délaissa les cartons de balles qui venait d'arriver pour aller donner un coup de main à Tenten avec les clients. Lorsqu'elle arriva, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver là Neji Hyûga, face à une Tenten plutôt en rogne. Ce qui surprenait surtout Anko, c'était que Neji soit seul, sans un seul garde ni personne avec lui. De plus, il n'avait pas prévenu de sa venue, hors un membre de la famille Hyûga prend toujours rendez-vous. Anko joua la prudence et fit une petite courbette pour saluer le client potentiel sous le regard médusé de Tenten.

- Messire Neji Hyûga, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir ! Quel bon vent vous amène dans ma boutique ?

- Pas grand-chose je venais seulement papoter avec votre employée.

- Hyûga ? Comme le maire ? Demanda Tenten soudain devenue livide.

- Parfaitement, et vous, il me semble que votre nom m'échappe… Ah mais oui ! C'est parce que vous ne me l'avez encore jamais dit.

- Je ne suis pas sur de tout comprendre. Déplora Anko.

- Ce n'est pas très grave ma chère Anko, cela ne vous concerne en rein. D'ailleurs je vous en prie, retournez à votre travail sans vous préoccuper de ma présence.

Anko regarda tour à tour Neji et Tenten qui semblait s'être enfermée dans un mur de silence et de froideur. La gérante haussa les épaules et repartit dans l'arrière boutique.

- Alors ? Vous ne voulez pas me dire votre nom ?

- En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ?

- Vous savez qu'avec votre petite intervention de tout à l'heure je suis en mesure de vous faire pendre haut et court ? Prévint le jeune homme.

- Oui et alors ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me mets en danger. Je suis une grande fille vous savez ? Déclara-t-elle, nullement impressionnée.

En son fort intérieur Neji souriait de toutes ses dents. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste. Habituellement il suffisait que son nom soit prononcé pour que les gens s'excusent en s'abaissant plus bas que terre. Son simple nom suffisait à faire tomber toutes les barrières et à imposer crainte et respect. Tout le monde savait que son lien de parenté avec le marie, et tout le monde connaissait sa réputation et son caractère. Qui s'y frotte s'y pique comme on dit. Ainsi, personne ne se dressait jamais sur son chemin. Et voilà que cette fille le faisait, et même maintenant qu'elle savait qui il était elle persistait. Elle l'intriguait. D'où lui venait ce caractère rebelle ? Cette répartie ? Cet esprit de contradiction ? Cette lueur déterminé envers et contre tous qui brillait dans ses yeux ? En fait, Neji trouvait cela grisant, excitant et s'amusait beaucoup.

- Je me demande bien comment une jeune fille comme vous a pu se mettre en danger de mort. Peut être pour outrage à magistrat ? Ou à un bourge, comme vous dite si bien qui était un peu trop haut placé…

- C'est plutôt en leur volant jusqu'au dernier de leurs dollars.

- Pardon ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Quoi ? Vous êtes surpris ? Et oui mon cher, je sais sourire, chanter et même détrousser les riches !

- Laissez-moi deviner, vous voler les riches pour donner aux pauvres ? Railla-t-il.

- Non, pour moi me le donner à moi c'est déjà bien suffisant.

Le jeune homme était en effet stupéfait. C'est donc de là que venait son caractère rebelle, d'avoir été élevée dans la rue et d'avoir volé pour vivre. Il comprenait mieux maintenant. Par habitude Neji mit une main dans sa poche et soudain devint aussi blanc que sa chemise. Il avait environ 200$ dans sa poche, le reste de son passage au restaurant… Et voilà qu'ils avaient disparus ! Il regarda Tenten qui abordait un sourire espiègle. Elle aussi commençait à se prendre au jeu. Ce bourge était amusant à insister auprès d'elle ainsi.

- Quand est ce que…

- Je suis Ama Tenten. Déclara-t-elle en secouant quelques billets. Et je dois avouer que même si je me suis rangée, je suis encore un peu cleptomane sur les bords.

- Je vois… Dit-il en s'appuyant contre le mur et en croisant les bras. Dois-je référé de cet incident aussi au shérif ?

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, elle est au courant que j'étais une voleuse avant. Ceci dit je ne pense pas avoir envie de vous rendre votre argent…

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais besoin.

- Autre chose monsieur ? Ou vous allez enfin me laisser travailler ?

- Non, j'aime bien vous embêter. Bizarrement je trouve ça assez amusant ! Confia-t-il en souriant de manière espiègle.

- Effectivement en un sens c'est assez drôle… Mais les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleurs vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Habituellement rien que le mot plaisanterie me donne de l'urticaire. Je venais vous punir à la base. C'est qu'on ne se moque pas de moi impunément normalement ! Mais vous avez réussit à me détourné de mon objectif, c'est fâcheux je trouve.

- Trop dur. Railla la jeune fille.

- Mais ne pensez pas que je vais en rester là. Prévint le jeune homme.

- Oh oui je me disais bien aussi qu'avec vous je n'aurais pas la paix.

- Sur ce, j'attends notre prochaine rencontre avec impatience mademoiselle Tenten.

Une fois qu'il eut franchit la porte Tenten sentit ses joues chauffer terriblement. Sa dernière phrase était accompagnée d'un sourire charmeur parfaitement irrésistible. Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu rester aussi impassible le temps qu'il parte. Se rendant compte qu'elle trouvait ce bourge emmerdeur terriblement beau garçon la jeune fille se donna une violente baffe histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Pourquoi ce type réputé froid, cruel et terriblement respectueux des lois, traditions, use et coutumes s'était-il comporté ainsi ? En tout cas, ce type était intriguant et Tenten devait reconnaitre qu'elle s'était amusée à lui répondre et apparemment lui aussi. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle allait revoir ce bourge bizarre… Tenten sourit. Oh que oui elle allait le revoir, et elle allait même lui préparer un sale coup et une bonne répartie cinglante ! Ca lui apprendra à lui faire perdre son temps.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

Sasuke regarda le calendrier. Cela faisait déjà trois mois qu'il avait rencontré Naruto et un peu plus de deux qu'ils vivaient à Konoha. Le concours n'était plus que dans deux petits mois. Il soupira, le temps passait si vite. Il descendit dans le salon et eut juste le temps de voir un éclair rose filer vers la porte et continuer sa course dans la rue. Se tournant vers Lee, seul autre présence dans la pièce, il lui demanda ce qui arrivait à Sakura pour qu'elle soit si pressée. Il haussa les épaules.

- Elle est partie chercher le courrier et quand elle est revenue elle lisait un bout de papier. Une fois finit, elle a dit qu'elle devait vérifier quelque chose et elle est partie en courant.

Il haussa les épaules à son tour en signe d'indifférence. Pourtant il se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien put lire.

La jeune fille en question courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait dans les rues bondées de Konoha. Bousculant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, inanimé ou vivant. Ce qui lui valut d'ailleurs pas mal d'insultes sur son passage. Mais elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle était trop pressée de se rendre au bureau du shérif pour ça. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bâtiment en trombe elle se retrouva en tête à tête avec le shérif en personne, une bouteille d'alcool à la main. Sans même s'embarrasser des politesses elle posa le fameux bout de papier avec violence sur la table et demanda au shérif à toute vitesse :

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Bonjour. Dit Tsunade en jetant vaguement un œil au bout de papier. Il semblerait que ce soit la pub pour les jeux de la semaine prochaine. Pourquoi tant d'agitation mademoiselle Haruno ?

- Non mais vous avez vu ça ? Là ! S'écria-t-elle en posant le doigt en bas de la page.

- Oui. C'est tout ce qui est offert à l'équipe gagnante. Autre chose ?

- Où est-ce qu'on signe pour s'inscrire ?

- Vous êtes au bon endroit ! S'exclama le shérif avec un sourire. Quelques explications ?

Plus loin, dans les rues commerçantes, Ino faisait les magasins avec Julia et Temari quand elles avaient croisé Kiba. Se dernier, se mettant à lui faire la cours comme à son habitude, l'avait séparées des deux autres filles. Elle tentait désespérément de les retrouver avec Kiba sur les talons quand elle vit Tenten au loin. Satisfaite, elle se dirigea vers elle avec l'intention de lui demander si elle n'avait pas vu les autres lorsqu'elle fut témoin d'une scène pour le moins étrange. En effet, Tenten regardait avec envie la vitrine d'une boulangerie lorsqu'elle fut accostée par Neji ! Oui, oui, Neji Hyuga ! Ino se cacha près d'eux et écouta attentivement se qui allait se passer avec, toujours, Kiba juste derrière elle qui était lui aussi intrigué par ce qui se tramait.

- Mais qui vois-je ? Ne serait-ce pas cette chère Tenten ?

- Oh non, pas vous ! Pas sur mon jour de congés !

- C'est vrai que jusqu'à maintenant c'était à votre travail que j'étais venu vous importuner… Mais il faut bien changer parfois non ?

- Moi qui espérais ne plus jamais vous revoir… Trois fois dans ma coutre vie c'était déjà bien trop !

- Voilà un accueil bien désagréable. Est-ce parce que j'arrive au mauvais moment ? Juste quand vous salivez devant cette vitrine en évitent de craquer pour ne pas surcharger vos hanches ?

- Mais mes hanches elles vous emmerdent ! S'écria-t-elle outrée.

- Et elles ont bien raison car ce n'est pas une petite pâtisserie qui leur ferait perdre leurs si jolies courbes.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que Neji lui passait devant pour entrait dans la boulangerie. A quoi est-ce qu'il jouait ? Et puis elle ne rêvait pas… Il venait de lui faire un compliment ? Jusqu'à présent leurs autres entrevues avaient été comme la première, sur le ton du jeu et de l'énervement de l'autre. Mais là il paraissait plutôt… Tenten ne finit pas sa réflexion car Neji ressortait de la boulangerie avec un gâteau qui semblait délicieux, à tel point qu'elle en avait l'eau à la bouche !

- Et hop, un gâteau pour la demoiselle fauchée.

Cela disant il lui tendait le gâteau. Ahurie. Tenten était ahurie. Il était entré et lui avait acheté un gâteau ? Mais pourquoi ? Un peu plus loin, Ino et Kiba était eux aussi complètement abasourdis pas la scène. Neji afficha alors un sourire joueur.

- Au vue de votre tête, ça fait un point pour moi.

Pour le jeu bien entendu. Il avait raison, elle était tombé en plein dedans le panneau !

- Ca va, ca va. On est à égalité. Rappela-t-elle en s'emparant du gâteau.

- C'est vrai.

- Mais je reconnais que là je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas… Confia-t-elle avant de croquer dans le gâteau et de s'extasier. C'est trop bon !

- Ah ! Cette tête là elle devrait m'accorder un point de plus ! Réclama-t-il en riant.

- Allez crever !

- Allez, un petit bonus ?

- Pas moyen ! A moi le prochain point. Comment je ne sais pas encore, mais il est pour moi !

- Je vois, je n'ai plus qu'à réfléchir à mon prochain coup pour m'emparer de ce point.

- Même pas en rêve ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Sur ce ils se séparèrent en partant chacun de leur côté sous le regard sidéré de Ino et Kiba.

- Tu crois que c'est quoi leur petit jeu là ?

- Je ne sais pas. En tout cas ça à l'air de bien les amuser… Constata Kiba.

- Je n'avais jamais vu Neji Hyûga sourire. Et là il a littéralement explosé de rire !

Le soir venu, tous étaient à table quand Sakura réclama le silence. Tous les regards se tournèrent, curieux, vers elle.

- La semaine prochaine, nous allons tous participer aux jeux de Konoha !

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent-ils tous en cœur.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Kiba.

- Ca se mange ? Questiona Naruto.

- Pourquoi ? S'enquit Lee.

- Non mais deux secondes, tu nous as inscrits à ton truc sans notre accord ? Réalisa Sasuke.

- Mais ça ne va pas la tête ? S'exclama Tenten.

- Mais taisez-vous et laissez-moi m'expliquer enfin ! Bon, en fait…

La jeune fille leur raconta mot pour mot ce qu'elle avait attentivement écouté des explications de Tsunade. En effet, elle se doutait qu'elle allait devoir être en mesure d'expliquer son acte aux autres. « Notre maire » Avait commencé le shérif. « Est un homme qui adore se divertir, tout les ans il organise donc des jeux, Les jeux de Konoha, où il offre à l'équipe gagnante une somme d'argent colossale, un souhait de n'importe quelle sorte ainsi que la reconnaissance de tout le village et donc la gloire. Ces jeux sont en fait diverses épreuves, sports, jeux, pour tester et départager les concurrents, c'est un peu comme un tournoi. On à une équipe et à chaque épreuve il a des membres de cette équipe qui participent. Il faut gagner pour rapporter des points à son équipe. Celle qui remporte le plus de point gagne. Les équipes doivent contenir minimum 3 personnes et 10 au maximum. C'est une lutte acharnée je vous préviens. Beaucoup de gens s'inscrivent quand ils voient les récompenses mais en réalité, très peu reste en course. Ils abandonnent, voir ils sont blessés. Certaines années nous avons même eut des morts… Mais c'est très rare. D'ailleurs, c'est souvent l'équipe du maire qui gagne. Mais cette année ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Moi aussi j'y inscris mon équipe ! Tu imagine le stock d'alcool que je vais me faire avec ces 100. 000. 000 $ ? Et puis, avec Kakashi, Shikamaru et Julia je suis sûre de gagner ! ». La jeune fille sourit en se rappelant l'agacement du shérif quand elle s'était moquée de sa raison pour participer.

- Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'ai inscrit notre équipe ? Qui que l'on est en face, à nous sept, on va les éclater !

- Et à nous l'argent et la gloire ! S'exclama Naruto.

Bizarrement, à présent ils étaient tous partant. Le soir venu Naruto était sous la fenêtre d'Hinata.

- Le matin je ne mange pas, je pense à toi. Le midi je ne mange pas, je pense à toi. Le soir je ne mange pas, je pense à toi.

- Et la nuit tu penses à moi ? demanda Hinata en souriant tendrement.

- Non, la nuit je ne dors pas, j'ai faim !

La jeune fille rit. Il lui racontait souvent des blagues et même celles de bas étages la faisait rire. Naruto afficha soudain un air sérieux mais surtout enjoué.

- Tu sais quoi ? La semaine prochaine on va participer aux jeux de Konoha !

- Vraiment ? Moi je serai avec mon père, ma sœur et le shérif dans les tribunes d'honneur. Je te verrais gagner alors ?

- Un peu que tu vas nous voir gagner ! Parce que je sais exactement ce que je vais demander comme souhait !

- Ah oui ? Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Tu verras. On va bien rire je crois !

La jeune fille sourit en voyant le cowboy qui en riait déjà à l'avance. Elle savait combien ces jeux pouvaient être dangereux suivant les années. Mais elle savait aussi, que si c'était eux, tout se passerait à merveille.

Il était très tard et pourtant Tsunade était toujours dans son bureau. Assise dans son grand fauteuil avec une bouteille de rhum dans une main et un morceau de papier dans l'autre. Elle ne comprenait pas bien la lettre urgente qu'elle avait reçut peu après la visite de Sakura. Une copie de celle-ci avait-était envoyée à tout les shérifs du pays. Elle venait du gouvernement du pays de Tsewarf. Tsunade savait parfaitement que le gouvernement n'avait jamais apprécié toute la partie Ouest de son pays. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'avait aucune emprise dessus ! C'était comme un autre pays à l'intérieur même de l'état ! Pourvu de ses propres lois, administrations et institutions. On avait souvent vu dans les campagnes présidentielles du pays des promesses de « dompter l'Ouest ». Mais c'était impossible. Comment contraindre les habitants de cette région, qui représentait un tiers du pays, à un mode de vie complètement différent du leur ? Comment changer leur uses, coutumes, traditions et habitudes juste avec un président et ses bonnes promesses ? C'était complètement irréaliste.

Pourtant, la lettre que Tsunade relisait pour la millième fois semblait on ne peut plus clair.

Elle demandait à tout les shérifs de cessez immédiatement toutes activités, de confisquer à tout les habitants tout objets non-conforme à la société et d'écraser sans ménagement toute résistance. Si cela n'était pas fait dans un mois, eux, nouveau gouvernement du pays de Tsewarf, prendrait les mesures nécessaires pour re-calibrer la région ouest sur la société du pays.

Tsunade soupira. Au début elle s'était demandait si ce n'était pas une blague mais elle s'était vite rendue à l'évidence. Elle avait alors rit. Pas question de faire ce qu'il demandait. Elle était shérif, par conséquent elle devait protéger les habitants de cette ville et pas les priver des leurs droits et de leurs libertés. S'ils voulaient vivre de cette façon, personne n'avait le droit de les en empêcher. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui tracassait la pauvre femme, c'était plutôt les conséquences… Qu'entendait le gouvernement par « mesures nécessaires » ? Tsunade craignait le pire. Ils étaient très certainement capable d'envoyer l'armée pour socialisé ces gens qu'ils considèrent presque comme sauvages et barbares. Elle soupira et vida le reste de sa bouteille d'une seule traite. Elle attrapa ensuite une feuille et de quoi écrire une lettre à tous les autres shérifs pour les inviter à faire comme elle : Ne pas céder et se tenir prêt aux pires représailles.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

Les jeux de Konoha étaient l'occasion d'une véritable fête étendue dans toute la ville. Cela durait près de deux jours, du samedi après midi au dimanche en fin d'après midi. C'était une véritable opportunité pour tout le village car personne ne travaillait ces jours là. Un week-end de repos pour aller en famille se distraire en regardant tout ce beau monde s'affronter dans des jeux. Partout dans les rues étaient sorti des stands qui vendaient des souvenirs, des friandises, des boissons et autres… L'ambiance était conviviale et détendue. Tout le monde était joyeux et riait facilement, tous savait que les jeux allait encore être exceptionnels comme toujours ! Beaucoup de gens venait de loin pour voir ces jeux, et cette année, ils étaient d'autant plus nombreux que les jeux tombaient à deux mois du concours. Alors des gens par centaine affluaient bien en avance pour rester et voir les deux événements d'un coup !

L'ouverture des jeux se faisait sur la place centrale. On y présentait également les équipes concurrentes et réglait les derniers détails. Notre petit groupe se tenait sagement au milieu de la place. Avec eux il y avait tous les autres participants tous groupé par équipe. Naruto observait le différentes équipes, outre la leur, il y avait l'équipe dite de Suna composée des deux frères et de leur sœur venait ensuite l'équipe du shérif composée de Kakashi, Shikamaru et Julia Le jeune blond constata alors qu'il ne connaissait personne dans toutes les autres équipes. Il chercha des yeux Hinata et la trouva sur l'estrade de la place. Elle était magnifique malgré la simplicité et la sobriété de ses vêtements. Elle était en compagnie de son cousin, Neji, droit, fière et impassible comme d'habitude. De l'autre côté d'Hinata se tenait Hanabi, abritée du soleil sous l'ombrelle de sa grande sœur, elle souriait comme toujours. Et puis devant eux il y avait le père, le maire. Il parlait, parlait, parlait et parlait encore ! Son discours trainait vraiment beaucoup dans la longueur ! Tsunade, postait à côté de lui, voyant que tout le monde s'impatientait, le poussa légèrement pour qu'il abrège et prit sa place afin elle aussi de parler. Mais beaucoup plus brièvement.

- Je déclare les jeux de cette année ouverts !

Des hurlements suivirent. Puis des personnes vinrent à l'encontre des équipes, c'était des juges. Ils leur demandèrent de signer sur une feuille afin de décharger la ville de toutes responsabilités en cas de problème. Et ils posèrent également une question administrative et fatidique…

- Et qui est le chef de l'équipe ?

- Le… chef ? Répéta Sakura incrédule.

- Oui il faut un chef d'équipe c'est comme ça !

- Moi ! Moi ! Moi ! Moi ! S'exclama Naruto en sautant sur place.

- D'accord.

- Non ! S'écria Sasuke.

- Surtout pas ! S'époumona Lee.

- Rayer son nom ! Tout mais pas lui ! Gémit Kiba.

- Euh je suis désolé. Mais c'est trop tard. Leur apprit le juge.

- Enfer, malheur et damnation ! Enuméra Tenten.

- C'est moi le chef !

Un peu plus loin, le même problème se posait à l'équipe du shérif.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Bah c'est comme ça.

- C'est qui le chef de nous trois ? demanda Kakashi.

- Pas moi ! Déjà que je n'ai aucune envie d'être là mais que Tsunade m'a encore menacé, j'ai pas que ça à faire d'être chef !

- Pas envie fit simplement Shikamaru.

- Bon ce sera moi alors ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux gris avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était fixé par deux regards perplexes. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Comment dire ça. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Fit Shikamaru.

- Pourquoi ça ? S'étonna le plus âgé offusqué.

- Avec ta tête d'épouvantail ils ne vont jamais nous prendre au sérieux ! Déclara Julia avec un demi-sourire moqueur.

- Quoi ? S'écria le pauvre homme.

- Bon, monsieur le juge je serais le chef. Annonça Shikamaru après un long et gros soupir.

Pour l'équipe des Suna, ce fut plus vite réglé. Un regard Menaçant de la part d'Temari fit vit comprendre à ses deux frères que ce serait elle et personne d'autre. Et devant le regard dubitatif du juge, elle n'avait pas hésité à menacer ce pauvre malheureux qui n'avait rien demandé.

C'est alors que purent réellement débuter les jeux de Konoha ! Pour l'occasion, il y avait un homme dans le village dont la magie le nommait présentateur officiel ! En effet cet homme était capable grâce à la magie de faire porter sa voix au quatre coin de la ville. Il faisait équipe avec un autre homme qui lui était capable de voler et donc de surplomber et voir tout ce qui se passait. Ainsi, avec eux on était sur de ne rien perdre de la compétition !

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles messieurs ! Annonça le présentateur. La première épreuve va bientôt commencer sous vos yeux ! Il s'agit d'une course sur le Tanzaku, le fleuve qui traverse notre belle ville ! Je vous vois tous installés sur les berges pour suivre cette course depuis les premières loges ! Impatients hein ? Sachez que dans cette épreuve, les équipes peuvent inscrire autant de participants qu'ils le souhaitent tant qu'ils sont répartit par mini-équipes de deux personnes ! Pourquoi cela ? Mais parce que cette course se déroule sur des petits bateaux ! Des petites barques avec des rames. Le premier à passer la ligne d'arrivé aura gagné ! Cependant attention, si l'un des deux membres tomba à l'eau, si le bateau coule ou chavire c'est l'élimination ! Mais que vois-je ? Les participants sont déjà installés sur la ligne d'arrivé et semble parler entre eux ! Méfier vous petits participants, dans cette course, tout est permis pour gagner… Et je dis bien tout !

- Hey les filles ! S'exclama Naruto en secouant les bras.

- Quoi ? Demanda Sakura sur le même bateau que Tenten.

- Y'a intérêt à gagner compris ?

- Tu vas arrêter de bouger oui ? Tu va nous faire couler avant le début de la course si tu continue ! Blâma Sasuke qui se trouvait embarqué avec Naruto.

- Laisse tomber, ce crétin ne t'écoute même pas. Lui apprit Kiba.

- Mais c'est parce que le seigneur et avec lui ! Hurla Lee perçant les tympans de son ami homme-chien sur le même bateau que lui.

- C'est ça ouais, en tout cas sa fleur de la jeunesse elle va se noyer vite fait si tu veux mon avis !

- Mais je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Kankurô ! Mais enfin, regarde-les ! Il est étalé sur le bateau et il dort ! Et à l'autre bout du bateau, il y a Julia qui fait la gueule !

- Il paraît qu'Shikamaru a bossé toute la nuit sur une mission de Tsunade et cette dernière a forcé Julia à participer. Que veux-tu, en un sens, je les comprends.

- Attention au signal de départ ! S'écria le présentateur.

Un coup de pistolet retentit et tous se mirent à ramer à toute vitesse.

- C'est parti et tout le monde avance à vitesse grand V ! Enfin non pas tous, L'équipe du shérif n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Mais que font-ils donc ? Peu importe. Les autres ont leurs propres techniques ! Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa sont en tête ! C'est grâce à leur bon coup de rame et à Naruto qui a crée plusieurs clones qui nagent devant en tirant leur bateau pour lui donner plus de vitesse ! Mais que vois-je ? Lee et Kiba ont pris exemple sur leurs équipiers ! Voilà que Lee a plongé ses jambes dans l'eau à l'arrière du bateau et nage seulement avec l'arrière de son corps pour propulser le bateau ! Et ca marche du tonnerre ! Mais heureusement que seul l'arrière de son corps est dans l'eau ! Car s'il avait été entier à l'intérieur il aurait été disqualifié ! C'est qu'ils rattrapent la tête du peloton du coup ! Mais comment font-ils ? L'équipe des Trusga rien qu'en ramant vient de doubler le duo en tête ! Hein ? J'ai la berlue ou quoi ? Mais, non ! C'est Bien Sakura et Tenten qui elles aussi doublent Naruto et Sasuke ! Pourtant, elles ne sont même pas en train de ramer ! Mesdames et messieurs regardez bien les têtes sidérées des pauvres garçons qui tentent de comprendre !

Sasuke vit le subterfuge en premier, Les filles avaient accroché leur barque à celle de l'autre équipe, les Trusga qui avançaient à toute vitesse.

- Et puis quoi encore. Pas question de laisser Sakura nous battre ! Râla Sasuke.

- Bien dit mon pote !

- Mais c'est que nos deux jeunes hommes ne sont pas d'accord pour laisser gagner quelqu'un d'autre même s'ils font partie de la même équipe ! Sasuke redouble d'efforts et Naruto s'acharne en créant d'autres clones, aussi bien devant que derrière l'embarcation ! Quelle accélération ! Oh, mais c'est bien un clone de Naruto qui attaque l'équipe Trusga ! Il les martèle de coup les pauvres. Mais c'est la dure loi de cette course ! Malheur ! Ils ont chaviré ! Laissant Sakura et Tenten bien embêtées et la première place à l'équipe de Sasuke et Naruto !

A ce moment là, un cri de joie se fit entendre. Tous se tournèrent pour voir l'équipe Suna arriver.

- Ah, mais c'est l'équipe de Suna qui arrive, plus rapide que la lumière ! Que se passe-t-il au juste ? Et pourquoi Kankurô est-il torse nu avec sa chemise en l'air ? Il essaye de gagner le prix du ridicule ? Avec sa sœur qui remue les bras derrière avec ce n'est guère mieux…

- La ferme triple imbécile ! Insulta Temari.

- On t'a rien demandé à toi là haut ! Hurla Kankurô.

- Mais c'est qu'ils sont vulgaires en plus ! S'insurgea le présentateur.

- Descend de ton perchoir histoire que je t'éclate pour voir qui c'est qui est vulgaire !

- Laisse frangine. On n'en a rien à cirer de ce présentateur de pacotille !

- C'est bien vrai. On va gagner !

- Ils ont beau être vulgaires et ridicules, c'est vrai qu'ils ont pris la tête du peloton ! Constata Le présentateur.

- Je ne suis pas ridicule ! Je fais une voile avec ma chemise ! Et elle, avec sa magie du vent, elle nous fait avancer beaucoup, beaucoup plus vite !

- Oh, mais que c'est ingénieux !

- J'te le fais pas dire tronche de cake !

- Elle m'a encore insulté… Gémit le présentateur.

Pendant ce temps là, à la ligne de départ. Les spectateurs suivaient d'un œil le spectacle étrange de leur shérif qui s'époumonait en vain…

- J'ai dit non. Rappela Julia.

- Et moi je te dis que tu va te bouger et secouer Shikamaru et que vous allez gagner cette course ! Hurla Tsunade depuis la berge.

- Non, c'est non.

La jeune fille était assise de dos à la course, les bras croisés, la tête haute et le regard résigné. Shikamaru quant à lui était affalé dans le bateau et ronflait ouvertement. Tsunade dut se retenir de ne pas tuer ces deux énergumènes… Bon certes, elle avait un peu forcée Julia à participé et les deux autres aussi puisqu'elle les avait menacé de corvée patates chez Asuma durant deux mois. C'est vrai que la mission qu'elle avait donné la veille à Shikamaru lui avait prit toute la nuit et qu'il devait être fatigué. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'ils allaient se rebeller ! Que faire maintenant ?

- Shikamaru, si tu ne te réveille pas et que tu ne gagne pas cette course tu es viré ! Et toi Julia, si tu n'arrête pas ton cinéma tout de suite, c'est la fin de notre accord !

Shikamaru se tourna dans son sommeil et reprit sa sieste ce qui agaça profondément Tsunade d'autant qu'apparemment la menace ne prenait pas sur Julia

- J'en ai rien à cirer ! Je redeviendrais une criminelle et puis voilà ! D'ailleurs je prendrais le premier contrat sur ta tête juste pour me venger ! Jeta la jeune fille sur un ton venimeux.

- Petite peste…

- On va dire que vous l'avez bien cherchée. Lui fit remarquer Shizune qui se tenait avec elle.

- Bon, Julia, tu sais que si on gagne ces jeux tu auras la gloire ? Certes tu t'en fous de ça, mais on gagnera aussi 100. 000. 000 $ ! Si tu te bouge, et qu'on gagne ce tournoi je promets que je t'en donnerai 20% !

- 70.

- Quoi ? S'écria le shérif.

- Non, 80% même ! Pour tout ce que tu me fais subir. Et encore je suis gentille ça mériterait la totalité !

- 50% ? proposa Tsunade avec espoir.

- Niet !

- 55% Et c'est ma dernière offre !

Elle ne reçut que du silence et un haussement d'épaule en guise de réponse. Le dédain manifeste de la jeune fille la faisait enrager.

- 60% ! Hurla-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- 60. 000.000$... Songea-t-elle à haute voix avant d'afficher un large sourire. Bah tu vois quand tu veux ! Prépare-toi Shika, ça va secouer !

Le jeune homme émergea un peu de sa sieste à l'appel de son nom mais le malheureux était loin de se douter de ce qu'il l'attendait… Sinon, il aurait sautait à la mer !

- C'est toujours l'équipe de Suna qui est en tête ! Loin devant Sasuke et Naruto qui sont eux talonnée par Lee et Kiba ! L'équipe de Tenten et Sakura est là aussi, mais elles fatiguent les pauvres. La plupart des autres équipes ont déjà coulés, alors que la ligne d'arrivé s'approche. Commenta le présentateur. C'est le moment décisif ! Mais apparemment rien ne saurait plus mettre en difficulté l'équipe de Suna.

Un cri terrible retenti alors laissant tout le monde sans voix. Puis le hurlement reprit et ne s'arrêta plus. Au contraire il se rapprochait de plus en plus. Tous regardaient vers l'amont du fleuve cherchant l'origine de ces cris atroces. Etait-ce humain au moins ?

- Regardez ! S'écria le présentateur. C'est… C'est un bateau qui arrive à une vitesse phénoménale ! Attendez, c'est quelle équipe d'abord ?

Une petite accalmie se fit entendre et la personne qui criait recommença à hurler en appelant à l'aide. Juste le temps de reprendre sa respiration apparemment.

- D'où ils sortent eux ? Continua le présentateur. Que me dites-vous ? De la ligne de départ ? Mais c'est l'équipe du shérif ! Et c'est ce pauvre Shikamaru qui hurle ainsi en se cramponnant comme il peut à la prou de sa barque ! Mais comment-font-ils pour avancer si vite ? Ils viennent de doubler les derniers et ils vont si vite qu'ils les font chavirer en passant !

- Vas-y Julia ! Encore plus vite ! S'écria Tsunade depuis la berge.

- Ah, notre shérif a raison ! Je la vois ! C'est la chienne su shérif qui cause tout ce remue ménage !

- Non mais vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous laisser gagner sur mon territoire quand même ?

Elle avait l'air plutôt bien à son aise et la vitesse qui faisait voler ses cheveux paraissait lui plaire à l'inverse de son collègue qui n'allait pas tarder à lâcher prise et succomber au mal de mer qui lui cisaillait l'estomac.

- Son territoire ? S'étonna le présentateur. Je me souviens avoir entendu une rumeur qui disait que sa magie lui permettait de contrôler l'eau. Ce serait donc vrai ? Mais oui regardez elle a un bras tendu à l'arrière de son bateau et on dirait qu'il avance tout seul sur l'eau tellement que sa course et rapide !

- Au secours ! Ne cessait d'hurler Shikamaru.

- En tout cas notre pauvre adjoint n'a pas l'air d'apprécier cette vitesse qui les fait dépasser Lee et Kiba ! Et maintenant Naruto et Sasuke ! Mais c'est la dernière ligne droite ! Arriveront-ils aussi à rattraper l'équipe Suna qui est en tête pour leur voler la victoire ?

- Jamais ! Protesta Temari.

- Plutôt couler à pic ! Confirma Kankurô.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres. Fit Julia, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

Et effectivement, usant de sa magie, elle prit les dispositions nécessaires pour faire couler ses adversaires. C'est-à-dire que sur le Tanzaku, fleuve toujours calme, jamais en crue et perpétuellement accueillant, se leva une vague gigantesque. Le public reculait des bords en criant de stupéfaction tout en frissonnant de peur à l'idée de voir l'équipe de Suna engloutie… Temari et Kankurô redoublèrent d'efforts mais en vain. La vague s'écrasa sur leur bateau juste avant la ligne d'arrivée ne leur laissant aucune chance de rester à bord et donc, de gagner. L'embarcation du shérif passa donc la ligne en tête suivie d'assez loin par Sasuke et Naruto, les seuls à ne pas avoir coulé sur leur passage. Les clones de Naruto avaient fait office de flotteurs les empêchant de chavirer. Si on regardait le Tanzaku au niveau de la ligne d'arrivée on pouvait assister à un spectacle amusant. Temari hurlait à plein poumon alors que son frère essayait de la calmer, Julia riait à gorge déployée ivre de victoire alors que Shikamaru était à moitié mort dans sa barque et n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver la terre ferme avant de rendre son repas du midi. Décidément, il n'avait pas le pied marin, mais là, ça avait été pire qu'une tempête.

- Je te hais ! je vais te bouffer !

- Calme-toi Temari ! Ce n'est qu'un jeu ! Cria son frère en la tenant par la taille tout en essayent de ne pas se noyer.

- A moi les 60 millions de dollars ! Chantonna Julia.

- Je déteste ta magie ! Pesta encore Temari.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit très chère.

- Et bah je le répète !

- M'en fou ! Parce que, y'a des jours comme ça je m'aime !

- Je veux mourir… Gémit Shikamaru lessivé.

- Espèce de Larve ! Cracha Temari haineuse.

- 'Même pas assez en forme pour répliquer… Fit-il en réprimant un nouveau haut le cœur.

- Et bien c'était une course plein de rebondissements ! Et surtout très impressionnante ! Mais c'est l'équipe du shérif qui a triomphé et qui remporte donc le point de cette première épreuve !


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

C'est seulement une heure plus tard qu'eut lieu l'épreuve suivante, c'était le temps que les participants de la course puissent se sécher et se remettre de leurs émotions. Tous les spectateurs et non participants était installés dans des tribunes et cette épreuve se jouait en salle.

- Si tout était autorisé dans la course, ici les juges seront implacables avec quiconque tente de tricher ! C'est une partie de poker sous très haute surveillance ! Les équipes ne peuvent inscrire qu'une seule personne. Il faut bien choisir. Les participants sont là, debout sous vos yeux ! Réservez donc un tonnerre d'applaudissement à : Sai ! Gaara ! Kakashi ! Yatsu ! …

Sakura n'écoutait pas la lite des noms donnés par le présentateur. Mais elle regardait plutôt Sai avec envie. Elle adorait jouer au poker et elle voulait absolument disputer cette épreuve mais les autres n'était pas d'accord. « La dernière fois qu'on a joué, il t'a éclaté ! » Qu'ils ont dit. C'est vrai que Sai était très bon mais ce n'était pas juste, elle voulait jouer elle aussi !

- T'arrête de faire la gueule oui ? Assena Sasuke.

- Je ne fais pas la gueule. Protesta-t-elle.

- Um.

- Bon ok un peu.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé participer. Mais c'est comme ça, il n'en faut qu'un et il est évident que c'est Sai le plus fort.

- Ca ce n'est pas sûr.

- Dans ce cas, c'est que tu ne veux pas admettre qu'il puisse avoir meilleur que toi.

- Oui, parce que je suis perso et que j'ai beaucoup d'égo ! Mais de ce point de vue, il me semble que tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale.

- Um.

- Et voilà que le tournoi est en route ! S'exclama le présentateur. Le premier tour va… Hein ? Il est déjà fini ?

- Bah ouais, j'ai fait tapis comme ça pour le fun et ils ont tous suivit comme des cons ! Déclara Gaara avec un sourire d'ahuri.

- Herm, non, pas nous. Dit Kakashi en se montrant lui-même et Sai assis à côté de lui.

- En effet.

- Mais j'avais 4 cartes pareilles alors c'est trop bien ! Renseigna Gaara.

- Un carré, sur le premier coup... C'est inattendu. Surtout que du coup il ne reste plus que trois participants !

- Bah t'as vu sa tête d'ahuri ? On a tous cru qu'il bluffait ! S'exclama l'un des éliminés.

- Qui a osé insulter mon frère ?

Tous se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix dans le public et plus personne n'osa parler en voyant le regard terrifiant de Temari. D'autant que, son ton, lorsqu'elle avait hurlait, laissait bien supposer une mort lente et très douloureuse pour le coupable.

- Ouais j'préfère ça. Déclara-t-elle face au silence.

- Reprenons le jeu voulez-vous ?

Un juge mélangea les cartes puis les distribua selon les règles. Gaara regardait ses adversaires avec attention. Kakashi était impassible en regardant son jeu et Sai avait toujours ce sourire faux qui ne décollait apparemment jamais de ses lèvres. Gaara se demandait s'ils avaient du jeu… Alors que Sai commençait à ouvrir les mises, que Kakashi suivait en augmentant Gaara ne savait que faire. Il était pris d'un gros doute ! Il regardait tour à tour ses cartes, les deux personnes en face puis la mise. Son attente fit naître des commentaires dans l'assistance. Soudain Gaara pris sa décision et se tourna vers le public.

- Temari, c'est bien deux cartes pareilles ? Demanda-t-il avec un air innocent.

- C'est super même ! Répondit une voix totalement autre que celle de sa sœur.

- Ok, alors tapis.

- Non ! Gaara ne fais pas ça c'est trop nul une paire ! S'écria Temari juste après le désastre.

- Trop tard, la mise est sur la table. Trancha le juge.

- Je savais que j'aurais du y aller. Grommela Kankurô.

- Qui lui a dit que c'était bon ?

- Moi ! S'écria Tsunade.

- Vraiment, ce shérif est détestable. Râla-t-elle. Messieurs les juges ! Ce n'est pas de la triche ça ?

- Tant que ce n'est pas au niveau des cartes…

- C'est injuste ! Pesta-t-elle en se rasseyant brutalement.

- Messieurs ? Demanda le juge.

- Je suis.

- Moi de même.

- Abaissez vos cartes.

- Et Gaara a perdu ! Une paire contre une double paire pour Sai et la même chose pour Kakashi ! C'est donc déjà la finale ! Entre l'équipe du shérif et l'équipe de Naruto ! Que va-t-il se passer.

Kakashi prit les cartes que lui donnait le juge puis les fixa impassible. Un brelan. Décidément, il était en chance. Il ne laissait rien passer des ses émotions, et son écharpe qui ne le quittait jamais facilitait la tâche. Par contre le jeune homme en face de lui souriait toujours en le regardant. Kakashi se demanda s'il avait au moins regardé ses cartes… Il ne les avait même pas rangés. Ce type avait un masque sur le visage au point que cela devenait effrayant. Tout être humain exprime quelque chose sur son visage mais pas lui. Il n'y avait rien, rien d'autre que ce sourire faux et construit de toute pièce. Savait-il réellement jouer ? Ou l'avait-on choisit juste pour son visage inexpressif ? Oui c'était sûrement ça, car avec ça, on ne pouvait vraiment jamais savoir s'il bluffait, s'il avait du jeu ou même s'il s'en fichait. C'était une arme excellente. Mais Kakashi ne se démonta pas, il avait quand même un brelan ! Alors il allait gagner histoire que Tsunade lui foute la paix. Il misa, l'autre suivit mais sans augmenter. Il augmenta lui-même. L'autre suivit mais encore sans augmenter. Kakashi fit à nouveau grimper la mise et Sai continuait de suivre sans augmenter. Kakashi ne comprenait pas où ça le menait et trouvait même cela énervant. Il recommença et Sai continua. Mais à quoi jouait-il ?

- Tapis ! S'écria Kakashi à bout de nerf. Je veux savoir ce qu'il a ce petit morveux.

Sai afficha alors un grand et vrai sourire en dévoilant son full. Kakashi afficha une mine complètement déconfite. Sai lui était satisfait. Il avait joué, avec les nerfs de son adversaire. Et il avait encore gagné.

- Et un point pour l'équipe de Naruto ! Déclara Le présentateur. Sans transition la troisième épreuve, une partie d'échec ! Un seul participant est autorisé et la tricherie est bien entendue défendue. Les participants sont-ils prêts ? Alors que la première partie commence ! Elle oppose Shikamaru à un parfait inconnu…

- Quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas un inconnu ! S'exclama le concerné.

- Bah si.

- Mais non ! Insista-t-il.

- Vous n'êtes pas sur mon listing…

- Je suis le grand, le merveilleux, l'illustre Lavrit !

- Echec et mat. Fit Shikamaru en monotone.

- Hein ?

- Shikamaru l'emporte sur l'inconnu en moins de cinq minutes ! S'enthousiasma le présentateur alors que le perdant se lamentait. Prochaine partie, Temari contre Sai !

- Je gagne si je le tape avec l'échiquier jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? S'enquit la blonde.

- Mais non ! Enfin ça ne va pas la tête ?

- Tu connais les règles au moins ? Railla Shikamaru.

- On en reparle en finale.

- Oh, j'ai hâte de voir ça !

Et quelques minutes plus tard, Sai, aussi regrettable que cela soit, fut bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il avait perdu. Alors que tout se déroulait dans la plus grande égalité, Temari venait de réaliser un échec au roi sans même que son adversaire ne s'en soit aperçut.

- C'était tellement flagrant. Commenta Shikamaru.

- Quoi ? Tu trouves à redire sur ma façon de jouer ?

- On dirait une débutante.

- Cause toujours ! Tu me diras, quand je t'aurais étalé en finale, qui est le débutant ! S'emporta Temari.

- Mais que vois-je ? Deux des participants viennent de se donner un rendez-vous enflammée pour la finale ! Est-ce vraiment un défi ou un rendez-vous galant ? S'étonna le présentateur avec un ton complice.

- Vous êtes fou ? Hurla Shikamaru.

- Jamais ! Renchérit Temari sur le même ton.

- Calmez-vous voyons ! Je disais cela uniquement pour le style ! Je suis présentateur… Je dois animer !

- C'est ça rattrape toi.

Les autres parties se déroulèrent sans accroc et plus ou moins rapidement. Temari mettait toute sa hargne dans ses matchs. Elle mourrait d'envie d'arriver en finale et de battre Shikamaru ! Oh oui, elle rêvait même ! Lui faire ravaler sa fierté et ses paroles toujours désobligeantes ! Elle en riait d'avance rien que d'imaginer sa tête. Cependant à le voir jouer elle savait que ça ne serait pas simple. S'il lui fallait un peu de temps pour gagner, lui, en cinq minutes c'était plié. Mais elle l'aurait…

Toutes les parties étaient terminées. Il ne restait que la finale qui opposait bel et bien Temari et Shikamaru comme ces deux derniers le souhaitait.

- Et bien c'est qu'il est déjà tard ! Mesdames et messieurs vous ne vous êtes pas trop endormi j'espère ? Parce que voici l'heure de la finale où se retrouvent nos deux jeunes amis !

- On n'est pas amis. Rétorquèrent-t-ils en cœur.

Le juge donna le signal de départ. Ils n'en demandaient pas plus. Shikamaru céda la main à son adversaire en bonne galanterie. Cette dernière, bien décidée à gagner, commença sans perdre de temps.

Vingt minutes déjà que durait leur petit match et pourtant aucun ne prenait le dessus. Temari enrageait, chacune des ses amorces de technique se trouvaient contrecarrées immédiatement, à croire qu'il lisait clairement chacun de ses mouvements ! Shikamaru lui était bien embêté. Il avait beau voir clair dans les offensives de Temari, il ne parvenait pas à attaquer. Quoi qu'il pense, elle jouait une stratégie qui l'en empêchait. C'était pur coïncidence mais il n'aimait pas ça. Surtout que son regard avait la fâcheuse tendance à être distrait par le visage de son adversaire. Les sourcils froncés et cet air terriblement concentré l'amusait grandement. Elle mourrait d'envie de le battre. Elle se décida à bouger une pièce. Elle venait de créer une ouverture énorme. Un piège ? Non, apparemment elle ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte. Il pourrait bien la laisser gagner. Après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre ou à gagner dans cette histoire ? Elle serait heureuse. Mais il perdrait. Aux échecs. Face à elle en plus. Elle ne manquerait pas de le lui faire remarquer, qu'il avait perdu. Ce serait une situation tellement galère où il n'aurait rien à répondre. Autant gagner puisque la possibilité se présente. Il joua donc en conséquence et en effet, trois coups plus tard, il avait gagné.

- Echec et mat.

- Ce n'est pas vrai… Fit-elle en regardant le plateau déconfit.

- Et c'est une victoire pour l'équipe du shérif ! Félicitation monsieur l'adjoint ! Quelle victoire brillante !

- Bravo. Assena la jeune fille d'un ton sec montrant qu'elle retenait sa colère.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les tribunes. Ce visage en colère et cette lueur de déception dans ses yeux. Ce fut la première fois qu'Shikamaru eut des remords à avoir gagné une partie d'échec.

- Mesdames et Messieurs et vous concurrents ! Il est l'heure de se restaurer ! Reposez vous bien, la prochaine épreuve aura lieu ce soir même et elle nous réserve bien des surprises !


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : **

Le soir venu, tous se redirigèrent à la salle où devait avoir lieu l'épreuve suivante. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils découvrirent que la salle avait été transformée en piste de danse ! La joie des spectateurs installés dans les tribunes était palpable, à Konoha on adorait la danse.

- Bonsoir à tous ! Cette épreuve de danse doit se déroulée en deux parties : La première en duo et la seconde en solo rapportant chacune 0,5 point. Le but est évidement de danser mais selon les instructions du juge ! Attention également, s'il y a des règles, aucunes n'interdit les coups bas ! Cependant ces légères tricheries sont limitées : Il est interdit de tuer ou de blesser un autre participant ! Veuillez encore patienter un peu mes amis, les équipes sont en train d'inscrire leur participants.

Du côté de l'équipe du shérif, un léger problème survint.

- Alors qui participe et comment ? Demanda le juge.

- Un duo et un solo hein ? Répéta Shikamaru.

- Ca veut dire que tout le monde doit participer. Comprit Julia.

- C'est pas pour dire mais… Commença Kakashi. Je ne sais pas danser.

- Je confirme. On dirait qu'il a un balais planté dans le…

- Hey ! Coupa Kakashi, pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de se faire encore insulté par Julia.

- Pas étonnant pour un épouvantail. Assena Shikamaru à la place de sa collègue.

- Mais vous avez fini oui ? Je vous rappelle que vous devez le respect à vos ainés !

- Et puis quoi encore ? Rit Julia.

- Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais te mette à genoux et que lécher mes bottes par exemple ? Proposa-t-il.

- Vas crever !

- Monsieur le juge ? Avez-vous une solution ? Soupira Shikamaru.

- Laissez-moi réfléchir… Je pense que rien dans les règles n'interdit la personne qui danse en solo de faire également partie du duo.

- Parfait ! Julia tu t'y colle !

- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?

- Non.

- J'vous déteste tous autant que vous êtes. Marmonna-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Pour l'équipe de Naruto et compagnie, c'était plus radical.

- Moi j'veux participer ! S'exclama Naruto.

- Tu sais danser au moins ? Demanda Tenten dubitative.

- C'est vraiment obligé ? Je veux dire, de savoir danser ?

- Moi je sais parfaitement danser. Après tout, cela fait partie de mon métier ! Rappela Sakura.

- Je sais faire également. Dit simplement Sasuke.

- Lorsque je suis sur une piste de danse… Commença Kiba. Aucune femme ne peut me résister !

- Monsieur le juge, avant que je ne meurs assassinée, notez donc ça sur votre papier : Pour le solo Kiba Inuzuka et pour le duo Sasuke Uchiwa et Haruno Sakura. Déclara Tenten.

- Quoi ? Hurla Sakura.

- Bien c'est enregistré.

- Paix à ton âme Tenten. Dit Sai avec un regard compatissant.

- Merci.

- Pourquoi ? Insista Sakura en se mettant à secouer Tenten.

- Um !

- Sinon demain on y été encore ! Plaida la malheureuse qui commençait à avoir le tournis à force de se faire secouer.

- Et alors ? S'écrièrent les concernés en cœur.

Du côté des Sunniens, Gaara faisait encore des siennes.

- Bien, je prends un rôle dans le duo. Déclara Temari.

- Moi aussi. Fit Kankurô.

- Et moi le solo !

- Très bien.

- Non !

- Bah quoi ? S'étonna le benjamin.

- Depuis quand tu sais danser petit frère ? Demanda Kankurô.

- Je suis un professionnel de la Macarena !

Temari n'aurait su dire si son rire provenait de ses nerfs qui lâchaient où si c'était un rire jaune pour camoufler ses envies de fratricide. Kankurô ne dit rien, il comprenait et compatissait. Au même instant, dans la tribune d'honneur, Tsunade sirotait un cocktail alcoolisé en compagnie du maire qui semblait beaucoup aimer ces jeux. Juste un peu sur le côté, Hanabi était surexcitée alors qu'Hinata regardait gentiment et paisiblement la piste de danse où les équipes choisissaient leurs participants. Neji lui, était déçut. Depuis le début il n'avait presque pas vu Tenten participer et il aurait beaucoup aimé la voir dans une épreuve de danse. Il aurait eut une excellente occasion de marquer des points ! Mais apparemment rien ne se passait comme il le souhaitait. De toute façon il était sûr que, quand elle allait participer, elle serait capable de gagner juste pour le lui faire remarquer ! Il se rassura en pensant qu'elle avait participé à l'épreuve de la course et qu'elle avait perdu en chavirant. Un sourire légèrement sadique apparut sur ses lèvres. Il allait marquer un énorme point lorsqu'il lui ferait remarquer qu'elle portait une chemise blanche ce jour là… Et qu'après être tombé à l'eau, elle ne servait plus à grand-chose.

Le regard froid teinté d'une lueur de méchanceté de Hiashi fit ravaler le sourire d'Neji. Il se reprit et se teint encore plus droit sur sa chaise en reportant son attention sur ce qui se passait sur la piste. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose pour l'instant. Il pensait à cette fille et il en avait oublié qu'ici, il était le neveu du maire, l'implacable et terrible Neji. Il avait oublié, qu'appart pour Hanabi, sourire ici c'était interdit. Cette voleuse lui tournait vraiment la tête.

Le shérif se tourna vers le maire et engagea la conversation.

- Alors monsieur le maire, comme ça cette année, vous n'avez pas votre propre équipe ? Que c'est-il passé ? Un soudain élan de générosité qui vous pousse à donner votre argent ?

- Non, cette année je laisse la chance à d'autre !

Pour une fois ! Songea Tsunade. Habituellement c'était toujours son équipe qui gagnait. Ainsi la gloire restait dans la famille Hyûga, l'argent ne sortait pas de sa poche et il n'avait de faveur à accorder à personne. Mais comme il n'avait pas d'équipe, cette année cela allait changer !

- D'ailleurs c'est une équipe prometteuse que vous avez réunit là shérif.

- En effet. Ce sont mes meilleurs hommes.

- Vraiment ? C'est vrai que votre adjoint est quelqu'un de très respectable. Commenta le maire.

- Oui, malgré son jeune âge Shikamaru est bien plus intelligent que la moyenne et on dirait qu'il est fait pour ce métier. Et Kakashi est doué d'un certain don pou comprendre et aider les gens, sans compter que Julia…

- Il est vrai que ce Hatake Kakashi fait souvent parler de lui en bien. Coupa le maire.

- Certes. Je disais donc que si on ajoute à ces deux hommes la jeune Julia…

- Oh et cette équipe venue de Suna est amusante aussi ! Haute en couleur et en caractère ! Coupa de nouveau Hiashi.

Le shérif mourrait d'envie de frapper la maire. Ce type ne voulait même pas entendre parler de Julia et il le lui faisait bien comprendre. Et tout cela pourquoi ? Uniquement parce que c'est une ancienne criminelle, toujours cette histoire de rangs. Elle ricana intérieurement. Si seulement il savait que cette fameuse criminelle s'amusait à faire sortir Hinata en douce à la nuit tombée. Car oui, elle était au courant. Et oui, elle ne faisait rien pour l'empêcher. Elle était trop contente que d'autres qu'elle mettent des bâtons dans les roues du maire !

- C'est bien vrai. Ils sont nouveaux en ville mais se sont déjà bien intégrés. D'ailleurs ils vivent chez Julia. Mais puisque vous ne voulez pas en parler.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas sa présence dans cette ville. Je trouve même cela intolérable. Une criminelle de si haut rang, dans les forces de l'ordre ! C'est inadmissible. Et puis il n'y a qu'à voir son langage, son comportement, sa tenue vestimentaire… Mais enfin. Je ne peux aller à l'encontre de vos propres décisions. D'ailleurs il en va de même pour cette autre équipe. Celle de ces pseudos cowboy qui sont arrivé il y a quelques mois.

Hinata tentait tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser paraître. Aucune réaction. Ce n'était pas le moment que son père s'aperçoive qu'elle entretenait des rapports amicaux avec les gens qu'il insultait. Amicaux… Et amoureux ! Cependant, c'était très dur de ne rien exprimer et garder cette expression neutre. Surtout lorsque votre père crachait sur vos amis.

- Allons monsieur, nous ne pouvons faire partir de cette ville toutes les personnes dont… Qui n'ont pas votre rang.

Le shérif soupira intérieurement. Elle avait faillit lui dire « _Allons monsieur, nous ne pouvons faire partir de cette ville toutes les personnes dont la tête ne vous revient pas !_ ». Encore heureux, elle avait apprit à arrondir les angles. Sinon, elle aurait perdu son job il y a moins d'une minute.

- C'est vrai… Mais détaillons cette équipe voulez vous ? Trois d'entre eux étaient des criminels recherchés avant votre intervention. Ce jeune homme là, vêtu de vert, il est aussi fou que Gai avec sa religion et ce jeune homme, le peintre, est tout ce qu'il y a de plus antipathique avec ses expressions fausses !

Mais pas aussi antipathique que vous très cher ! Songea le shérif. Elle fit taire cette réflexion.

- Cette jeune fille là, fait certes de l'excellant travail chez Asuma et en tant que médecin mais elle est, à ce qu'on dit très violente, et elle a des cheveux rose ! A-t-on déjà vu quelqu'un de respectable avec des cheveux rose ? Regardez aussi cette jeune personne par exemple, oui celle qui se fait secouer par la demoiselle dont je parlais.

- Elle se prénomme Tenten Ama et travaille à l'armurerie avec Anko.

- « Elle » dites vous ? Et bien voilà ! Regardez là, en quoi ressemble-t-elle à une femme ? Sérieusement, elle est habillée comme un homme, elle est coiffée court et cela lui donnent encore plus l'air d'un homme ! Qu'on se le dise shérif, si cela ne tenait qu'a moi, ce groupe n'aurait jamais intégré la ville !

Les articulations des doigts d'Neji craquèrent bruyamment lorsqu'il sera rageusement les poings pour contenir ses émotions. Hinata qui ne s'y attendait pas regarda son cousin avec surprise. Aurait-il un quelconque lien avec eux lui aussi ? Elle lui adressa un sourire compatissant. Neji acquiesça. Ils devaient parler tout les deux. D'égal à égal, en tant que cousin, et ce, peut être bien pour la première fois de leurs vies. Le jeune homme sentit sa colère s'apaiser à la vue du sourire bienfaisant d'Hinata. Et puis d'abord pourquoi s'était-il mis dans une telle colère ? Ce qu'avait dit son oncle n'était pas tout à fait faux. Tenten ressemblait à un garçon manqué, elle était une voleuse et en somme d'un rang très bas. Mais cela ne justifiait pas que l'on parle d'elle ainsi et encore moins qu'on la chasse de la ville ! Non vraiment, elle lui avait fait voir le monde autrement, cette fille lui avait inévitablement tourné la tête.

- Mesdames et messieurs, les choix sont enfin faits ! Et les participants ont enfilés leurs beaux vêtements ! Sans plus tarder voici la première partie de cette épreuve : Les duos ! Que les concurrents se mettent en piste !

- 'Crois pas que je suis heureuse d'être là avec toi. Prévint Sakura.

- Ca ne m'enchante pas non plus rassure toi. Confirma Sasuke.

- Mais on a intérêt à gagner !

- Um.

- Franchement, ça te tuerais d'être plus aimable ?

- Um.

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

- Toi, je sais que t'es fatigué mais t'as pas intérêt à t'endormir sur la piste de danse ! Averti Julia en regardant Shikamaru qui avait tendance à bailler.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont une chance contre nous ? Demanda Kankurô à sa sœur.

- Bien sûr que non ! Entre Sasuke et Sakura qui s'engueulent alors que ça n'a même pas encore commencé et Shikamaru qui va s'endormir, la victoire est à nous !

- Tu a tendance à oublier qu'il y a aussi d'autres équipes. Rappela son frère.

- Prêts ? Partez ! Lança le présentateur.

La musique se mit en route grâce à l'orchestre et c'est sur un rythme endiablé que commença cette épreuve. Tous dansaient autant que leurs corps le leurs permettaient. Même Shikamaru avait laissé sa fatigue au placard pour faire virevolter Julia. Cette épreuve consistait à changer de style de danse suivant la musique et les instructions que donnaient par moment les juges. Les candidats étaient notés individuellement sur leur capacité à danser à deux et les points des deux personnes étaient additionnés. Il est également logique qu'une chute ou un déséquilibre trop grand était éliminatoire car cela entrainerait une perte de points trop importante. D'où l'intérêt des coups bas ! Alors que les musiques avaient déjà changées plusieurs fois, l'un des juges prit la parole.

- Au prochain rythme, les demoiselles changerons de partenaire en se déplaçant vers leur droite et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve celui de leur équipe.

Des cris de surprise et protestation retentirent mais personne n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit puisque la musique changea presque immédiatement. De quelques pas élégants, Sakura se retrouva dans les bras d'un inconnu qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Finalement elle préférait peut être la froideur de Sasuke. C'était quand même plus rassurant quelqu'un de connu…

Temari faillit tomber en s'entravant dans un pied qui traîner par là, et fut rattrapée in-extremis par son nouveau cavalier. Elle repartit dans la danse avec cette personne et allait pour le remercier lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était Shikamaru. Plutôt que de le remercier elle continua de danser et souhaita de tout son cœur la mort immédiate de l'orchestre qui jouait un rythme doux, romantique. Elle était obligée de danser collée à lui pour ne pas perdre.

- Tu sais, dans un concours de danse, le sourire ça compte. Fit-il remarquer.

- La ferme la larve. Je souriais, avant de changer de partenaire.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil comme paroles ça.

- Je crois me rappeler que tu m'as dit l'autre jour que j'étais abominable et méchante… On ne récolte que ce que l'on sème !

- C'est pas faux… Accorda Shikamaru.

- Et d'abord, depuis quand tu sais danser ?

- Depuis toujours.

- Je ne le savais pas.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas un secret. Je te l'aurais dit si tu me l'avais demandé.

- Bon ça ne change pas encore de musique ? S'énerva la blonde.

- Oh ? Pressée de partir mademoiselle ? Mais on n'est pas bien là ? A danser un slow ?

- Pas, mais alors pas du tout ! D'ailleurs… Ca, c'est pour la partie d'échec.

Cela disant elle fit exprès d'écraser le pied droit de Shikamaru avec ses talon aiguilles. Ce dernier retint un cri de douleur et fit, tant bien que mal, comme si de rien était.

- Je savais que j'aurais dû te laisser gagner…

- Oh non, j'ai horreur des victoires volées !

- Mais tu es la pire mauvaise perdante que je connaisse !

- Et oui… D'ailleurs celui là, il est pour Julia et la course !

Et le pied gauche d'Shikamaru se fit à son tour écrasé par le talon de la jeune fille. Le pauvre adjoint avait grande peine à cacher et retenir la douleur de ses pieds en feu. Avez-vous déjà dansé alors que vos pieds vous font souffrir le martyre ? Il se maudissait, maudissait Julia et sa magie et il maudissait Temari. Pourtant, il aurait été simple, en se laissant tombé, de perdre, et donc de la faire perdre avec lui. Mais il n'en fit rien. La musique changea.

- Tu passeras le message à Julia hein ? Dit-elle un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Deux musiques passèrent. Kankurô ne put s'en empêcher. Il usa de sa magie pour faire trébucher gentiment la partenaire qu'il venait d'avoir afin qu'elle soit déséquilibrée et donc disqualifiée. Il avait trop pitié pour celui qui se trouvait à côté. Cette fille dansait vraiment trop mal ! Et en plus elle lui avait tapé la causette en essayant de le draguer… Non, cette Kimiko était mieux hors course ! Même avec le regard venimeux qu'elle lui lançait actuellement. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que sa prochaine partenaire était Sakura. Et cette dernière voulait, tout comme sa sœur, gagner plus que tout.

- C'est agréable de danser avec quelqu'un qui s'y connaît !

- Vraiment ?

- Ces changements incessants de partenaire ne m'avait à présent apporté que des personnes sachant à peine tenir sur leurs pieds ! Toi ce n'est pas pareil, félicitation Sakura ! Tu danse vraiment bien !

- Merci. Mais c'est mon job.

Sakura se méfiait, avec tous les coups bas qu'elle avait vus… Mais pourtant non. Kankurô semblait réellement agréablement étonné et il était apparemment sincère. Après tout, il est vrai qu'il était toujours comme ça. Cependant, Sakura tout comme Temari était très mauvaise perdante. Alors lorsque la musique changea, elle laissa malencontreusement trainer son pied et dans un sublime croche patte fit tomber le pauvre Kankurô qui n'avait rien demandé. Ce dernier changement de musique venait de faire se rencontrer Julia et Sasuke. Alors que chacun s'adaptait à la façon de danser de l'autre, un silence de plomb régnait. Sasuke planta son regard glacial dans celui de Julia et demanda :

- Pourquoi tous tes anciens partenaires sont-ils hors-jeu ?

- Oh, tu as remarqué ? Tu as l'œil !

- Um.

- Et bien je ne sais pas… Il semblerait qu'ils aient tous glissé sur une flaque d'eau qui était là par le plus grand des hasards !

En effet, jusque là et à chaque fin de musique, la jeune fille avait laissée derrière elle une falque d'eau afin de faire tomber ses partenaires et aussi adversaires. Après tout, tout était autorisé non ?

- Ce n'est pas très fair-play… Commenta le brun.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il n'y a pas de règles.

- Vais-je y avoir le droit moi aussi ?

- Mais non voyons… Sakura m'en voudrait trop et je tiens à ce qu'elle me payait votre loyer !

- Ah oui. L'argent.

- Et toi, ne me fais pas de coup fourré non plus hein ? On est deux dans cette galère et il vaut mieux qu'on s'entre-aide.

- Um.

A ce moment là, Sasuke retrouva Sakura, Temari cria de rage en apprenant que Kankurô avait été éliminé et que donc elle aussi, et Julia retrouva Shikamaru. Son expression montrait bien qu'il avait souffert.

- Ca va aller ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui.

Elle voyait bien que non, son visage était tordu en une grimace de douleur et ses yeux noisette semblaient fiévreux. Ce qu'il pouvait avoir mal aux pieds ! S'il trouvait l'inventeur des talons aiguilles ça allait barder pour lui ! Il tentait de se concentrer sur sa danse mais la douleur l'en empêchait. Il essaya alors de penser à autre chose… Mais en voyant que tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit c'était des propos sans cohérences et plutôt loufoques tel la sémantique qui définissait les coquelicots de Tanzanie, il laissa tomber. La douleur le rendait fou. Il avait l'impression qu'à chacun de ses pas de danse on lui plantait un couteau dans les pieds. La musique changea et c'était une de ses musiques préférées ! Mais rien que l'idée de la chorégraphie à faire, complexe et rythmée, lui donna la nausée et il se laissa tomber. Ils étaient éliminés, Julia allait lui en vouloir à mort.

- Shika ! Shika répond moi ! S'écria Julia à genoux à côté de son collègue et visiblement inquiète.

- Um ?

- Tu te prends pour Sasuke ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Plus important, est ce que ça va ?

- Je crois. Je suis désolé… A cause de moi on a perdu.

- Bah, ne t'en fait pas pour ça ! On se rattrapera à la prochaine ! L'important c'est que tu ailles bien non ? Dit-elle en souriant.

Il ferma les yeux et sourit. Décidément, elle le surprenait à chaque fois. Elle s'était sociabilisé et même si elle voulait la victoire coûte que coûte, ses amis passaient toujours avant…

- Et puis, si ça peux te rassurer, pour te venger à partir de demain le loyer de Temari va doubler ! Fit-elle en riant.

Les amis avant la victoire, mais toujours après l'argent.

Les yeux fermés et étalé par terre il souffla enfin évacuant la douleur. Il s'abandonna dans une sorte de demi-sommeil en profitant de la musique. Un peu plus loin Sakura était terriblement contente d'avoir retrouvé Sasuke ! D'abord il était encore sur ses deux pieds et en état de danser et ensuite, même si elle le détestait cordialement c'était toujours tellement mieux que tous ces inconnus ! Et puis c'était agréable de danser avec lui. Elle n'avait besoin de rien lui dire, aucunes indications sur ses prochains pas et mouvements, à croire qu'il lisait ses pensées ! Elle pouvait danser à fond sans avoir besoin de penser aussi pour son partenaire. Ils dansaient dans une harmonie qu'elle jugeait non-naturelle. Mais peu lui importait. Tant qu'elle pouvait danser comme cela lui chantait. Ils n'étaient plus très nombreux en piste et sur les deux dernières musiques ils avaient bluffé tout le monde. En même temps, ils avaient tout deux l'habitude des saloons et de la danse. La musique se stoppa et les danseurs aussi. Les quartes duos encore présents saluèrent le public en délire et le présentateur reprit :

- Et bien quel spectacle ! Les juges vont maintenant départager les finalistes ! Pendant ce temps voyons l'avis des perdants… Alors vous deux, vous avez perdu, pas trop déçus ?

- Bah si quand même un peu. Avoua Julia.

- C'est moi où votre partenaire dort par terre ? S'étonna le présentateur

- Non, non, il dort bel et bien.

- Mais…

- Laissez le donc, il a besoin de rattraper pas mal d'heures de sommeil vous savez.

- Je vois… Et vous avez un pronostic sur le duo gagnant ?

- Évidement ! Sasuke et Sakura vont tout éclater !

- Bien, et vous ? Pas trop déçue d'avoir perdu ? Demanda-t-il à Temari.

- Et mon poing dans ta gueule il est déçut ?

- Ah ! Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois !

- Vous ne devriez pas trop la chercher là… Enfin ce conseil ne vaut que si vous tenez à la vie ! Mis en garde Kankurô.

- Allons ! Elle grogne mais ne mord pas ! Elle n'oserait pas me tuer quand même !

- J'vais me gêner !

Devant les yeux verts de la jeune fille qui, en ce moment là, semblaient noir, le présentateur détala en courant.

- Et voilà ! Tu lui as fait peur ! Commenta Kankurô.

- Y'a de quoi. Moi aussi j'aurais fuit devant son regard meurtrier !

- Oh ça va mademoiselle la tueuse à gage. D'ailleurs pour ces épreuves, on a qu'à dire qu'on est quitte maintenant ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Voici les résultats ! Troisième, Magalie et Matri. Second, Fred et Eugénie. Et enfin, sous vos applaudissements, les gagnants sont… Sasuke Uchiwa et Sakura Haruno !

Des hurlements acclamèrent les gagnants mais ce fut de courte durée. Tous avaient hâte de voir la suite. L'organisation n'avait pas prévu de pause, cependant les participants eurent le droit de se changer avant l'épreuve solo. Il suffit de cinq minutes et ils se mirent en piste. Les règles étaient les mêmes seulement c'était chacun pour sa peau. Il était également autorisé d'aller voir ses adversaires et interagir avec eux… En bien ou en mal ! La musique débuta et Kiba fut de suite remarqué par les juges, en effet l'homme-chien allait sans hésiter un instant vers les femmes de la piste et les faisant danser, danser et danser encore ! Il semblait s'amuser énormément et partout où il passait les demoiselles tombait entre ses bras avec plaisir. Cela arracha un commentaire désobligeant à Ino.

- Non mais regardez moi ça ! Toutes ces filles qui se pressent autour de Kiba !

- Quoi ? T'es jalouse la cochonette ? Demanda Sakura.

- Moi ? Jalouse pour Kiba ? S'écria la blonde. T'as vu ça où toi ? Dans le dernier film de Mickey ?

- Non, c'est juste une supposition au vu de ta réaction !

- Mauvaise supposition ! C'est juste que si toutes ces pauvres filles savaient que ce n'est qu'un dragueur qui est comme ça avec toutes les filles… Et bah elles seraient déçues !

Comme toi. Songea Tenten intérieurement. Elle-même lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré avait nourrit des espoirs dans une relation avec ce beau gosse qui se la jouait un peu mais qui savait tellement y faire avec les femmes. Mais elle avait vite comprit. Et maintenant qu'il était l'un de ses meilleurs amis, elle le connaissait bien. Elle savait que quiconque le rencontrait s'attachait à lui mais finissait déçut car il était bel est bien un dragueur qui prenait une fille et la laissait tomber au petit matin pour en prendre une autre. Et ce, sans scrupule. Pour l'instant, les seules qu'elle avait vu rester de marbre devant le charme de Kiba c'était Julia et Sakura. Mais entre une ancienne tueuse à gage et une fille aux cheveux roses un peu folle, ce n'était pas très étonnant. La jeune fille soupira et reporta son attention sur la compétions et justement, elle chercha Julia des yeux.

La chienne du shérif, contrairement à Kiba, n'avait pas besoin d'aller vers d'autres personnes, les hommes venaient tous seuls à elle. Enfin, ceux qui n'étaient pas de Konoha, car ceux qui la connaissait savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas bon de trop s'approcher d'elle. Les autres ne voulaient pas laisser passer leur chance avec cette superbe fille qui dansait si bien ! Qui plus est, elle portait une robe qui mettait son corps en valeur… C'est qu'elle avait pensée à tout la fourbe ! Se dit Kankurô. Sa pensée se trouvait fortement confortée lorsqu'il vit que tous les hommes qui approchaient la jeune fille finissaient par tomber. Elle voulait vraiment gagner la peste ! Les musiques changeaient souvent sans pourtant perturber les danseurs. Kiba s'approcha de Julia avec l'intention de danser avec elle. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard méfiant avant d'accepter.

- Tu crois pouvoir me gagner ? Demanda-t-il confiant en lui.

- Et toi, tu n'as pas peur de glisser dans une flaque ?

- Absolument pas !

- Tu devrais pourtant.

- Faisons plutôt un combat à la loyale veux-tu ?

- Essayons.

Ceci étant dit elle s'éloigna de lui et entreprit de danser à nouveau seule. D'un coup d'œil elle vit que Kiba était de nouveau en bonne compagnie et qu'il en profitait beaucoup pour éliminer la concurrence. Il draguait à peine… Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait à ce tombeur né qui changeait de fille comme de chemise ? Et dieu sait que sa garde robe était bien remplie ! La jeune fille se rassura en remarquant que, si sa drague manquait de conviction, il ne cessait pas pour autant de reluquer toutes ses partenaires !

Un peu plus loin Gaara dansait à fond depuis le début. Sauf qu'il n'avait toujours pas changé de danse… En effet sous le regard médusé de sa famille, il dansait la macarena sans s'arrêter. Une sonnerie retentit. Cela voulait dire que maintenant c'était les éliminatoires. Autrement dit, les juges allait éliminer les concurrents un par un et il était à présent interdit de faire des sales tours à ses adversaires. C'était maintenant technique et talent pur !

Cela dura presque une dizaine de minutes. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que dix personnes, les juges leur avaient demandé d'arrêter de danser et avaient délibéré pour éliminer les derniers encore en lice. Ils avaient un troisième, un certain John, mais ils ne parvenaient pas à départager un premier et un second ! A ce stade il ne restait plus que deux personnes en piste. Kiba et Julia. Ils avaient beau parlementer rien n'en sortait. Le public s'impatientait.

- Et bah tu vois, c'est pas mal aussi les matches à la loyale. Commenta Kiba.

- C'est vrai, mais du coup ils ne peuvent nous départager.

- Oh mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Y'a pas besoin de nous départager !

La jeune fille le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle réfléchissait mais ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il voulait parler. De plus, son sourire amusé l'agaçait.

- Messieurs les juges ! Interpella le jeune homme.

- Oui ?

- Je vais faciliter vos débats. J'abandonne.

Des cris de surprise et d'incompréhension retentirent dans toute la salle et Kiba crut bon de se justifier aussi le fit-il en exécutant une petite révérence.

- Je m'excuse auprès de mon équipe mais, quand bien même on me proposerait la gloire et tout l'or du monde, ma décision serait la même. Même au prix de ma vie, je ne peux gagner et m'imposer face à une femme, j'aurais trop peur de briser son cœur où ses rêves. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'une femme aussi douée et belle. Elle a mérité de gagner et je m'incline.

- Dans ce cas, mademoiselle Gachiu Julia est déclarée gagnante par forfait.

- Mais c'est une blague ? S'exclama la gagnante. Kiba ! Pourquoi ?

- Je crois m'être déjà expliqué non ?

- Ca ne me convient pas ! Je ne suis pas une de ces filles que tu peux mettre dans ton lit avec tes belles paroles et tes manières galantes. Et tu le sais très bien ! Alors pourquoi ? Insista-t-elle.

- Parce que ça vaut aussi pour mes amies. Dit-il avec un sourire et un clin d'œil.

Julia aurait bien voulu continuer de protester, car même si ces paroles étaient touchantes, elle trouvait cela inadmissible. C'est lui qui voulait un match à la loyal non ? Si c'était pour abandonner après et lui céder la victoire ce n'était pas la peine. Cependant le présentateur empêcha tout commentaire pour ajouter son grain de sel et faire la transition.

- Oh ! Quel retournement de situation et quelle scène émouvante ! J'en verserais presque une larme ! Mais maintenant que cette épreuve est finie, place à la fête ! Et oui mes amis, les épreuves c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, on se retrouve demain ! Mais pour l'instant, les tribunes vont partir et laisser une plus grande piste pour que tout le monde puisse danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit ! C'est parti tout le monde, en piste, c'est la fête !

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Alors que tout le monde descendait des tribunes ses dernières se pliaient comme par magie… C'était magique d'ailleurs ! Toutes les tribunes tenaient à présent dans une valise que « l'homme-des-tribunes » prit sous son bras avant de partir. L'orchestre avait recommencé à jouer alors que l'on installait des boissons et des vivres. Tous les spectateurs, riche ou pauvre, toutes les équipes,… En somme toute la ville dansait ! On avait nommé les gagnants rois et reine de soirée, c'est-à-dire que Sakura, Sasuke, Julia et même Kiba se retrouvait avec une sorte de couronne sur la tête et tout le monde voulait danser avec eux ! Cette effervescence ne plaisait guère au maire. Aussi, dans la tribune d'honneur - seule encore existante - il protesta.

- Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir demandé une telle… Chose !

Le shérif ne répondit pas et aspira à la paille une gorgée de son cocktail en ce disant que ce n'était qu'une de ses initiatives en plus à ajouter à la longue liste de celle qu'il n'appréciait guère.

- Oh père ! S'il vous plait peut-on aller danser nous aussi ? Demanda Hanabi toute contente de cet imprévu.

- Comment ? Danser avec tout ces… Gens ?

- Oh oui ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Ce doit être amusant… Confirma Hinata un air rêveur sur le visage.

- C'est hors de question !

- Je m'engage à les protéger monsieur. Promit Neji en s'inclinant.

- Quand bien même !

- Allons, regardez leurs yeux suppliants… Fit remarquer Tsunade. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'une telle fête est organisée, vous pouvez bien faire une exception pour cette fois non ?

- Oh père s'il vous plait !

- Bien. Allez-y. Mais ne rentrez pas tard. Et faites attention à vous.

- Trop bien ! Hinata, Neji, venez ! Dit-elle en les tirants par leurs manches.

- Quant à moi, shérif, veuillez m'excuser mais je me retire en ma demeure. Je n'aime pas du tout la vue de ma famille dansant de la sorte.

- Pas de soucis.

La fille du maire était vêtue d'une robe violette et noire au joli décolleté et d'un chapeau, violet également, paré de plumes noires. Elle se fit entraînée par sa petite sœur qui la laissa comme par hasard dans les bras de Naruto plus qu'enchanté de trouver là sa bien aimée. Mais pas question de s'exposer au grand jour, alors ils auraient seulement le droit de danser mais cela suffisait à les combler.

Sur scène Sasuke et Sakura étaient à l'honneur. C'est eux qui rythmait tout le monde et qui servait de modèles. Ils étaient des idoles ce soir ! Tout comme Kiba qui préférait danser avec toutes les jeunes et jolies filles qui l'acceptaient. Julia quant à elle venait de laisser son duo d'enfer avec Temari pour rencontrer Kankurô qui l'invita à son tour à danser.

- Vais-je, comme tous les autres, glisser dans une flaque pour oser danser toi ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Possible… 60.000.000$ Ce n'est pas rien ! Déclara-t-elle.

- Tu sais, je suis sûr qu'il existe de bons psychologues pour ton problème avec l'argent.

- Mais je n'ai aucuns soucis avec l'argent !

- Alors disons pour ton obsession.

- Fais gaffe, si tu continue, la flaque ! Menaça-t-elle.

- Parce que j'ai une chance d'y échapper ?

- En effet. Après tout, on n'est plus en épreuve !

- C'est vrai. En tout cas, avant que je ne glisse malencontreusement dans une flaque d'eau, laisse moi te dire que cette robe de va à ravir !

- Merci.

Cela dit, il s'éloigna toujours en dansant. A peine fut-il partit qu'une horde se rua pour prendre sa place aux côtés de la demoiselle dont Lee qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de semer.

Hanabi laissa Neji par là aussi et se dernier ne savait où se mettre. Il ne savait absolument pas… Et là, il vit Tenten. Une furieuse envie de marquer des points l'emporta et il s'approcha d'elle. Une fois assez près il lui tendit la main en guise d'invitation à danser. Devant son air surprit il déclara :

- Cela veut dire point pour moi ?

- Même pas en rêve ! Dit-elle en prenant sa main déterminée.

- Oh, dommage.

- Par contre je dois vous prévenir… Je ne sais pas danser. Fit-elle avec un air angélique.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave…

- Ah bon ?

- Parce que moi non plus ! S'exclama-t-il en écrasant le pied de la jeune fille sans le faire exprès.

Au même instant, dans un endroit un peu éloigné de l'effervescence, une femme venait d'aborder Kankurô. Elle voulait danser avec lui et il accepta malgré quelques réticences. Cependant, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le pauvre jeune homme était par terre et se tordait de douleur en se tenant le ventre. Magie. Il avait senti qu'elle l'avait touché de son doigt à l'abdomen et avait vu comme une sorte d'onde de choc. Elle se tenait encore à côté de lui en riant et il mourrait d'envie de lui montrait de quoi il était capable mais il était dans l'incapacité de ce relever. Ce coup magique était tellement douloureux. Cette fille, c'était cette Kimiko… Celle qu'il avait déséquilibrée tout à l'heure parce qu'elle dansait vraiment mal. Sa magie était terrible, à peine l'avait-elle touché qu'une violente douleur s'était propagée dans tout son ventre. Le pire c'est qu'elle était encore là, elle le narguait et se moquait de lui. Elle lui balança un coup de pieds dans les côtes le faisant hurler. Il aurait aimé… Il voulait… Oh oui il voulait lui faire regretter ! Il tenta de se relever mais la douleur le plaqua au sol arrachant un nouveau rire à Kimiko. Soudain il vit se créer à ses pieds une flaque d'eau… Une paire de main faites d'eau saisit les deux chevilles de la fille qui, bien trop surprise, s'étala de tout son long la tête, et les dents, la première. Kankurô vit alors Julia qui tendait la main à cette femme pour l'aider à se relever. Mais, il n'avait pas rêvé ? C'était elle qui venait de la faire tomber. Alors pourquoi ? Kimiko avait la main plaqué sur la bouche et du sang coulait au travers à cause certainement de quelques dents cassés. Elle leva un peu la tête et attrapa la main de Julia de sa main non occupée tout en bafouillant un « merci » assez incompréhensible.

Un craquement sinistre, accompagné d'un cri de douleur, se firent alors entendre. En plus des dents, elle avait maintenant les doigts brisés dans l'étau de la main de Julia. Cette dernière la regardait, les yeux emplis de mépris.

- Un conseil. Avant de me remercier, ramasse donc tes dents avec tes doigts cassés.

Elle lâcha la main et la laissa s'écrouler par terre. Elle se lamentait et gémissait quand Julia se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose. « Au fait, on ne touche pas à mes amis compris ? ». Elle s'approcha alors de Kankurô. Elle l'avait vengée. Pourquoi ? Peut importe. C'était agréable. Même si elle avait été un peu terrifiante. Très même. Des réminiscences de son ancien travail sans doute. Kankurô sourit et resta étalé per terre en attendant qu'elle arrive.

- Ca va aller ?

- Je ne crois pas. J'ai des hallucinations, appelle le docteur. En ce moment même je vois une tueuse à gage qui ressemble à un ange gardien…

Le pauvre reçut une dose d'eau glacé sur le visage comme toute réponse et explosa de rire alors que la jeune fille, qui n'appréciait apparemment guère cette sorte de remerciements, repartait pendant que Temari arrivait au secours affolée par des cris et la vue de son frère à terre.

Depuis le début Tsunade regardait ce petit monde danser et elle se dit que c'était exceptionnel. Tous dansaient en cœur sans se soucier des rangs, de l'honneur ou du ridicule pensa-t-elle surtout en voyant Lee et Gaara. Le maire aurait du rester pour voir ça. Peut être que cela l'aurait un peu changé. Enfin, le véritable miracle, pensa le shérif, c'est que tous arrivaient à danser ensemble sans se percuter dans une si petite salle et que personne n'ait encore eut l'idée de tuer son voisin…

- Shikamaru ! Espèce de larve !

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore la furie ?

- Elle veut t'éclater !

- Viens te battre je t'attends !

Elle avait peut être parlé un peu trop vite.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : **

Le lendemain matin, tous se retrouvèrent au stade de Konoha pour la suite des jeux. En pleine forme pour continuer ! Ah non ? Mais non en effet, certaines personnes n'étaient pas très en forme… Même pas en forme du tout ! Il faut dire qu'avec la fête de la veille, beaucoup n'avait pas dormi !

- Dormir… Fit Naruto avec d'énormes cernes sous les yeux.

- Um. Confirma Sasuke dans le même état.

- Vous faites peine à voir. Constata Tenten.

- J'avoue. Dit Sakura en baillant.

- Tu ne vaux pas mieux !

La première épreuve de la journée serait un match de balle au prisonnier. Pas de seconde chance, pas de prisonnier : Touché = éliminé ! La magie était autorisée mais uniquement dans le carde des règles du jeu. Les équipes étaient composées de trois personnes et cela se jouait à quatre équipes en même temps sur un terrain coupé en quatre carrés.

Les premiers matchs se déroulèrent sans accroc et la finale arriva bien vite. Dans cette finale s'opposait l'équipe de Suna, l'équipe du shérif, l'équipe Garp et L'équipe de Naruto avec comme membres : Kiba, Lee et Naruto. Les spectateurs étaient fous de joie, les meilleures équipes, et favorites, étaient réunies pour la finale !

A peine le coup d'envoi avait-il été lancé que Lee avec sa vitesse phénoménalement magique avait récupéré la balle au centre et faisait une passe à Naruto qui la jeta de toutes ses forces sur la première personne qu'il vit c'est-à-dire Gaara. Ce dernier se jeta par terre pour esquiver et Kankurô récupéra la balle. Il voulait la balancer sur Naruto mais alors qu'il amorça son tir il n'y avait plus un blondinet mais une dizaine ! Alors il changea de direction au dernier moment et tira sur Kakashi qui évita avec agilité. Naruto s'éclaffait de son intelligence lorsqu'il reçut la balle en pleine tête. Kakashi venait de tirer sur le cowboy qui disparut instantanément. Pas de chance c'était un clone ! Pensa le vrai blond.

- Uzumaki Naruto éliminé ! S'écria le Juge.

- Quoi ? Hurla le cowboy.

- Clone ou pas, vous avez été touché. Alors vous êtes éliminé.

- C'te blague !

La pauvre Naruto quitta le terrain boudeur alors que Kiba prit la balle et entreprit de venger son ami et il envoya la balle directement sur Julia qui la rattrapa sans se faire toucher. Sans transition la jeune fille la balança sur Gaara. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il avait esquivé la première balle de Naruto. Il était toujours couché par terre et fut donc touché par la balle.

- Sabaku no Gaara, Eliminé.

- Ca, ça va se payer cher ! Prévint la sœur.

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait. Temari s'était emparée de la balle et avait lancé un véritable boulet de canon sur le pauvre Shikamaru qui somnolait sur son terrain… Le manque de sommeil lui aura couté cher ! Le ballon lui arriva en plein tête et l'envoya direct hors du terrain !

- Shikamaru Nara, éliminé !

- Aïe… Dit-il sans conviction étalé par terre un peu plus loin.

- Ca t'apprendra que c'est la nuit qu'il faut dormir !

Kakashi prit la balle et il la tira sur Kiba qui évita facilement en se baissant, sauf que, derrière Kiba il y avait Lee qui n'avait absolument pas prévu que la balle puisse « traverser » Kiba de la sorte pour venir le toucher lui. Il fut donc éliminé. Kiba prit la balle et feinta. Il fit mine de tirer sur Kankurô et au dernier moment il changea et toucha Kakashi qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

- Hatake Kakashi, éliminé.

- Et merde. T'as intérêt à assurer maintenant…

- Toute seule c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Fit remarquer Julia qui était effectivement bien seule sur son terrain.

Elle prit la balle et tira sur Kankurô sans succès. Ce dernier passa la balle à Temari qui regarda Kiba avec un adorable sourire avant de tirer sur le bas de son tee-shirt agrandissant ainsi son décolleté. Mission accomplie. Kiba n'avait d'yeux que pour ses formes généreuses et il ne vit pas du tout le ballon qui s'écrasa en plein dans sa tête.

- Inuzuka Kiba, éliminé.

- Je peux mourir en paix… Je suis un homme comblé !

Julia soupira et secoua la tête désespérée vis-à-vis du comportement de Kiba avant d'aller chercher le ballon car il était plus près de son terrain que de celui de l'équipe Suna. Elle tira en direction de Kankurô qui esquiva et le ballon changea de direction et vient toucher Temari de plein fouet dans le dos. La pauvre jeune fille qui ne comprenait absolument pas.

- Sabaku no Temari, éliminée.

- C'est pas vrai !

- Vous savez, ce stade est fait d'une herbe que Ino fait pousser par magie mais elle est tout de même arrosée tout les matins dans les environ de 7h30. Le ballon étant tombé plusieurs fois dans l'herbe encore humide ce petit tour de passe-passe n'était pas très compliqué pour quelqu'un qui maîtrise l'eau comme moi ! Expliqua Julia avec un sourire victorieux.

- C'est définitif, je hais ta magie !

- Gachiu Julia éliminée également.

- Hein ?

- Il est interdit de manipuler le ballon de sorte qu'il devienne autoguidé.

- Mais depuis quand ?

- Toujours. C'est écrit dans « le livre des règles de la balle au prisonnier par Tsukuru » ici présent. Déclara-t-il en montrant un bouquin dont l'épaisseur n'avait rien à envier à celle d'une énorme encyclopédie. Acte 45, article 105, règle numéro 7.

- Y'a tout ça comme règles… Souffla Julia incrédule.

- Le vrai problème est de se demander, le type qui à écrit ce bouquin, il n'avait vraiment que ça à faire de sa vie ? Demanda Sakura.

- Ne dites pas de mal de maître Tsukuru ! S'insurgea le juge.

- Dites, vous les connaissez toutes par cœur ces règles ? S'étonna Temari.

- Evidement !

- Diantre ! Je pense que je n'en connais pas un dixième… Confia-t-elle.

- Et encore, c'est généreux comme chiffre… Rétorqua Julia boudeuse.

- Dans tout les cas, il ne reste que moi sur le terrain ! On a gagné ! Hurla Kankurô.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Kankurô se tourna sur sa droite pour voir une équipe au complet… Il pâlit. Ils étaient tellement absorbés dans leur lutte acharnée entre amis qu'ils en avaient oublié la quatrième équipe. L'équipe Garp était là, au complet et c'est eux qui avaient la balle. Kankurô déglutit avec difficulté avant de jeter un regard à sa sœur qui, avec un sourire terriblement faux, lui faisait bien comprendre que s'il ne gagnait pas, ça serait bien pire pour lui. Il vit également Julia, Kiba et Naruto qui ricanait en le voyant en si mauvaise posture.

- Tel est pris celui qui croyait prendre ! Lui lança Kiba.

- C'est ça rigolez bien, on va en reparler quand j'aurais gagné !

- Parce qu'en plus, tu compte nous gagner ? Toi, tout seul contre nous trois ? Demanda l'un des membres de l'autre équipe.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et lui tira dessus violement. Kankurô évita de justesse et prit la balle sous les cris d'encouragements de sa famille. Il visa l'un des trois et lança la balle sauf que l'autre la rattrapa facilement. Il arma et s'apprêtait à tirer lorsque, sous le regard médusé du public, il s'avança vers la limite entre les deux parties du terrain et tendit la balle à Kankurô.

- C'est pour moi ? Oh vraiment c'est trop gentil ! Ironisa Kankurô en prenant la balle et en claquant des doigts.

- Hein ? Demanda l'adversaire en regardant à droite, à gauche, Kankurô et son équipe. C'est quoi ce délire ? Cria-t-il.

- C'est magique ! Répondit Kankurô en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Je proteste ! C'est pas interdit dans vos règles ça ? Se rebella Julia.

- Non. Le contrôle des actions adverse est parfaitement autorisé.

- Et celui du ballon non ? Mais c'est carrément injuste ! Je vous soupçonne d'inventer les règles au fur et à mesure ! Accusa-t-elle.

- Oh aller ! 'Fais pas ta mauvaise joueuse ! Ricana Temari.

- Genre c'est elle qui dit ça… Grommela Shikamaru qui avait encore mal aux pieds.

- T'as un problème toi ?

Pendant ce temps Kankurô avait touché l'un des membres et utilisait judicieusement son pourvoir de manipulation pour faire tirer l'un des membre adverse sur son propre coéquipier, ramasser la balle et la donner à Kankurô. Ce dernier tira et toujours sous l'emprise de la magie l'autre ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsque le ballon vint le percuter.

- Kankurô pour l'équipe Suna, vainqueur !

La victoire fut célébrée dans la joie mais aussi sous les râlements de tous les perdants…

L'épreuve qui suivait était une course de rapidité. Il fallut attendre quelque temps pendant que l'on transformé le terrain en piste de course puis les participants purent s'installer sur la ligne de départ. Kakashi et Kankurô se mirent dans leur couloir sans grand espoir, ils savaient déjà qu'ils allaient perdre. Et pour cause ! L'équipe de Naruto avait envoyé Lee pour cette épreuve ! C'était peine perdue c'est lui qui allait gagner ! En effet, Lee explosa le record de cette course sous les cris de joie de son équipe et les applaudissements sidérés des spectateurs.

- Gai ! Vous m'avez vu ?

- Oui ! Félicitations mon petit Lee !

- C'est grâce au seigneur qui m'a donné la force de vaincre ! Ma foi en la fleur de la jeunesse est plus forte que mes adversaires !

Venait ensuite une épreuve de force. Afin de gagner celle-ci il fallait frapper un homme de la ville dont la magie lui permettait d'évaluer la force de chaque coup qu'on lui donnait. Cela paraissait inutile dans la vie de tous les jours, mais pour le concours c'était bien pratique ! Ce dernier n'aimait pas être exploité ainsi pour les jeux, surtout qu'il finissait toujours avec des bleus terribles ! Mais vu la somme que lui avait promis le maire en guise de salaire, il ferait avec les bleus ! Et puis il avait réussit à obtenir qu'on l'on interdise l'utilisation de la magie alors cette année il aurait un peu moins mal ! Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il croyait. Car si les premiers concurrents passèrent les uns après les autres sans réussir à atteindre des somment vient le tour des trois pries équipes de cette année… C'est comme ça qu'on les avait surnommées car ils remportaient toutes les victoires et ne laissaient rien pour les autres équipes !

C'est Lee qui commença. Ils avaient voulu envoyer Sakura, mais la magie étant interdite cela n'aurait servit à rien. Alors le brun, encore tout content de sa précédente victoire, s'approcha, pria, se concentra et frappa de toutes ses forces. L'homme-punching-ball eut si mal qu'il retint difficilement un hurlement.

- Force évaluée à… 800 !

Des cris de joie retentirent. Ce gamin venait de se hisser en première place ! Venait après lui la chienne du shérif. Le pauvre homme déglutit difficilement en la voyant approcher. Cette fille était une folle furieuse, une sanguinaire, une barbare ! Et il savait qu'il allait souffrir. La jeune fille, contre toute attente ne frappa pas du poing mais du pied. Un coup de pied qui fit voler l'homme-punching-ball alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas crier…

- Egalité. Force évaluée à 800 également…Fit-il haletant.

- Quoi ? S'écrièrent en cœur les membres des deux équipes.

- Pour avoir déjà reçût un coup de pied pareil, je confirme, ils font mal. Très mal. Déclara Naruto en se remémorant ce douloureux souvenir.

- A toi Temari, essaye donc de nous battre ! Lança Julia fière d'elle.

Le pauvre homme se remit sur pied et revint à sa place pour faire face à la dernière personne à passer. Mais comment se faisait-il que les autres puissent avoir tant de force ? Enfin, il n'avait plus à s'en faire, cette jeune fille avec ses grands yeux émeraude n'avait pas l'air bien méchante.

Quelle grossière erreur de penser cela d'Temari… Un sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage de la concernée et elle frappa de son poing. L'homme s'envola, hurla en sentant plusieurs de ses os se briser et eut un atterrissage tout aussi douloureux. Tous regardaient Temari complètement abasourdis.

- Record… 1400… Peina-t-il à articuler sans pouvoir se relever.

- Et voilà !

- Monstre… Souffla Lee incrédule.

- Tu devrais faire attention quand tu t'engueule avec elle. Conseilla Julia à Shikamaru.

- Oui. Répondit celui-ci plutôt pâle.

L'homme-punching-ball avait été remis sur pieds par certains de ses amis et essayait de marcher tant bien que mal. Il s'avança vers le groupe pour féliciter la gagnante dont on été en train de célébrer la victoire sauf qu'il ne vit pas un coup fulgurant arriver…

Explication.

- Hey malabar ! Interpella Ino. Tu viens de te trouver une nouvelle copine bourrine ! J'crois qu'elle est même pire que toi celle là ! Quoi qu'elle a peut être meilleur goût…

- T'as dit quoi là espèce de truie ? Hurla la concernée.

Sakura chargea son poing de magie bien décidée à en découdre avec Ino la cochonne ! Lui refaire son portrait de cochonne ! Peut être qu'après son visage de petit cochon de l'obsèderait plus ! Sauf que cette dernière, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, se baissa vivement en voyant arriver le poing de Sakura qui percuta de plein fouet l'homme-punching-ball qui se trouvait derrière. Le malheureux s'envola jusqu'à l'autre bout du stade, le corps complètement brisé par le choc. Lorsque l'on vola à son secours il réussit à articuler tant bien que mal un chiffre… 2000. Sakura s'en voulait terriblement et en même temps elle était terriblement fière d'avoir battu le record de Temari ! Cependant, pas de chance pour elle, elle ne faisait pas partie de l'épreuve.

Les épreuves suivantes concernaient le repas. En effet le gagnant de la prochaine serait baptisé « Plus gros mangeur de Konoha » ! On servait 100 assiettes pleines et le but était d'en manger le plus possible. A cette épreuve étaient inscrit Naruto, Kakashi et Gaara. Le pauvre rouquin fut bien vite éliminé et Naruto impressionnait tout le monde ! Son estomac devait être un gouffre sans fond ! Il en était déjà à 70 assiettes ! Kakashi quand à lui n'avait toujours pas touché à la grosse pile d'assiette devant lui… Ce qu'il attendait ? Mystère ! Alors que tous avait abandonné Naruto avalait avec difficulté sa 98ème assiette. C'est alors qu'il abandonna. On allait pour le déclarer gagnant lorsqu'un rot sonore se fit entendre. Tous se retournèrent et virent Kakashi, une main sur le ventre en train de s'essuyer la bouche avec son écharpe et devant une montagne d'assiettes vides.

- C'était bien bon, mes compliments au chef ! Mais dites moi, y'aurait pas un dessert qui traîne ? Parce qu'il me faut du sucre pour terminer un repas. Demanda-t-il.

- Il… Veut un… Essaya de dire Naruto avant de tourner de l'œil rien que d'y penser.

- Quel retournement de situation ! Hatake Kakashi vainqueur de cette épreuve !

- Moi j'me demande quand même, il l'a met où toute cette bouffe ! Regardez moi ça, pas un seul petit pli de gras ! S'exclama Ino presque jalouse et appuyé par Sakura et Tenten.

L'épreuve d'après commença immédiatement. Le plus gros buveur ! D'alcool bien entendu ! Les participants avaient de nombreux verres devant eux, lorsqu'on en pouvait plus on été éliminé ! Bientôt il ne resta que trois participants et devinez quoi ? Toujours les mêmes équipes ! Il s'agissait de Sasuke, Julia et Kankurô. Ce dernier commençait à avoir sérieusement mal au crâne et lorsqu'il prit le dernier verre ce dernier tourna étrangement… On aurait dit qu'il dansait ! Mais Kankurô l'avala d'une traite ! Ainsi, il serait forcément à égalité avec les deux autres puisqu'il n'y avait plus de verres à boire. Il posa la tête sur la table retenant un haut le cœur. C'est-à-dire que le malheureux avait eut très peur de perdre ! Julia et Sasuke, ils venaient de boire leurs derniers verres eux aussi sauf qu'ils semblaient en parfaite forme !

- Y'a plus rien à boire. Constata Sasuke.

- C'est fâcheux ! S'exclama Julia.

- Me… Messieurs les juges… ont fait quoi ? Balbutia Kankurô.

- Et bien… On déclare une égalité ?

- Ah non ! S'écrièrent Sasuke et Julia en synchro.

- Vous n'avez pas un autre petit stock de bonne boisson qui traîne par là ? S'enquit la demoiselle.

- Um.

- Asuma ? Demanda le juge.

- Si, si ne bougez pas je vous ramène ça.

En quelque minute, des tonneaux entiers avaient été ramenés. Sans s'embarrasser des verres, Sasuke et Julia prirent chacun un tonneau. En les voyants, Kankurô tomba dans les vapes. Il avait déjà beaucoup trop bu et eux, ils s'attaquaient à des tonneaux entiers ? Etaient-ils humains ?

Les deux concernés finirent leurs tonneaux en même temps et se fixèrent, Sasuke sans la moindre émotion sur le visage et Julia en souriant. Ils continuèrent à boire ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que deux tonneaux.

- Moi je dis stop là ! Je suis médecin ! Et un truc pareil ce n'est pas humain !

- Je suis habitué à boire depuis que je suis tout petit. L'alcool ne me fait plus rien. Fit Sasuke en haussant les épaules.

- Mais que font les parents ? S'alarme Tenten.

- C'est trop ça… Confirma Kiba.

- Quant à moi, l'alcool n'a jamais eut aucun effet sur mon organisme puisque je suis faite essentiellement d'eau.

Ils engloutirent leur tonneau respectif avant de se lever. Sasuke n'eut aucun problème à rejoindre son équipe par contre, Julia elle en se levant, glissa et retomba assise. Ce tout petit signe de faiblesse fut suffisant aux juges…

- Sasuke Uchiwa vainqueur !

- Quoi ? Juste parce que j'ai glissé sur… Elle se pencha et vit une serviette par terre elle l'attrapa et l'exhiba. Parce que j'ai glissé sur une serviette ? Hurla-t-elle.

- Parfaitement.

- C'est vraiment pas très juste tout ça. Commenta Kakashi.

- C'est juste que cette égalité les embête. Du coup ils en profitent. D'autant que monsieur le maire n'aime pas trop voir Julia gagner des épreuves si tu veux mon avis. Glissa Shikamaru.

Dans la tribune d'honneur Hinata se retenait de rire en voyant Julia s'époumoner en hurlant que c'était injuste et qu'elle aussi devait avoir le point de cette épreuve tout en cherchant activement le propriétaire de la fameuse serviette. C'est qu'elle le voulait cet argent ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Neji qui lui aussi souriait devant la scène. Il s'est assouplit songea la jeune fille. Elle s'en était d'autant plus rendu compte la veille durant une petite discussion qu'il avait eut tout les deux, lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés de la fête. Elle se remémora la scène… Le cousin et la cousine étaient en route vers leur maison. Ils avaient laissé Hanabi à la fête avec une petite garde pour la protéger lorsqu'elle voudrait rentrer. Un lourd silence s'était installer et Hinata voulait le rompre mais elle n'osait pas. Finalement elle prit son courage à deux mains et essaya d'engager la conversation.

- C'est… Je… Bégaya-t-elle.

Elle se sentait vraiment nulle. C'est alors qu'elle vit qu'Neji la regardait en souriant d'un air tendre. Cela la rassura. Après tout, tout le monde voyait Neji comme le grand méchant loup, mais elle, elle savait bien qu'il était quelqu'un de gentil. Il était toujours là pour la protéger et l'encourager. C'était toujours discret mais dans cette famille, il valait mieux. Alors elle se lança.

- On parle à cœur ouvert ?

- En toute honnêteté et sans jugement. Approuva le jeune homme.

- Je suis amoureuse.

- J'avais remarqué.

- Quand ça ? S'écria-t-elle stupéfaite.

- Oh, cela fait un moment que ton attitude à changé. Tu es plus souriante et de plus en plus confiante en toi. Je me suis demandais ce qui t'arrivais et c'est seulement là, tout à l'heure que j'ai compris. Il ne s'agirait pas, par pur hasard, d'un jeune cowboy blond qui…

- Chut ! Pas si fort ! Coupa-t-elle.

- J'en été sûr ! C'est ce petit gredin de Naruto ! Dit-il en riant.

- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça !

- Allons, je te charrie c'est tout.

- Cesse donc ou je te rends l'appareil ! Toi tu es bien amoureux de Tenten !

- Quoi ? Hurla-t-il après s'être étouffé.

- Ah, peut être pas alors…

- Tenten est… Elle est quoi au juste ? Une petite voleuse qui m'a pourri mon repas il y a quelque temps et depuis c'est devenu un véritable jeu entre nous à celui qui surprendrait, prendrait au dépourvu, emmerderait le plus l'autre… Et le pire c'est qu'elle mène ! 3 à 2 !

- Oh je vois ! C'est pour ça que tu as eut du mal à contenir ta colère lorsque père disait qu'elle était un garçon manqué ! Tout s'explique !

- Ne te moque pas de moi ainsi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis mit en colère de la sorte. J'imagine que c'est parce que je trouve que ton père exagère lorsqu'il parle des autres.

- Vraiment ? Et je suppose que tu ne sais pas non plus pourquoi tu l'as invité à danser alors que tu ne sais pas danser et que tu déteste ça.

- Et bien… Non. Quand je l'ai vu j'ai juste eut envie de l'inviter à danser c'est tout. En fait j'avais dans l'esprit de marquer des points…

Elle ne répondit rien mais avait un petit sourire en coin qui agaça son cousin.

- Quoi ?

De nouveau elle ne dit rien et tourna vers lui un regard légèrement amusé.

- Bon d'accord je l'avoue j'adore être avec elle ! Ca m'amuse. Profondément en plus. Mais je veux dire que je ris aux éclats parfois hein ? Tu m'as déjà vi rire aux éclats ? Je crois que, si j'apprécie tant être avec elle, c'est parce que dans ces moments là je suis moi-même… Comme maintenant d'ailleurs ! Je ne suis pas obligé de me cacher derrière un masque froid et de me tenir droit afin d'inspirer le respect et la crainte come l'exige ton père…

- Je comprends. Non vraiment je t'assure ! Quand j'ai rencontré Naruto, il ne savait pas que j'étais la fille du maire et donc, il m'a traitée comme quelqu'un de normal, comme son égal. J'ai trouvais cela tellement agréable ! D'autant que même lorsqu'il a apprit qui j'étais, son comportement envers moi n'a pas changé. C'est aussi pour ça que j'aime les gens de ce groupe. Ils sont tellement… Naturels ! Mais il n'y a pas qu'eux tu sais… J'ai d'étroits contacts avec Julia et Shikamaru ! Et puis les trois de Suna aussi. Alors forcément, lorsque j'entendais père parler d'eux, j'avais de la peine…

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. On va bien finir par trouver un moyen de te faire t'échapper de ta prison pour aller voir tes amis !

- Oh mais c'est déjà fait !

- Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-il.

Elle adressa un sourire à son cousin. Décidément, Neji était bien différent quand il était lui-même. Et c'était bien agréable de le savoir son allié ! C'est alors que les hurlements se firent plus pressant, la jeune fille reporta son attention sur les jeux et découvrit que Julia avait découvert le propriétaire de la serviette… Et elle avait dégainée son arme ! Sans Sasuke et Kankurô qui étaient en train de la maintenir fermement, et avec de grande difficulté, le malheureux serait mort.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 :**

Il ne restait plus que trois épreuves avant la fin des jeux. La première était une épreuve de tir à l'arme blanche où la magie était interdite avec pour nos héros Kankurô, Shikamaru et Tenten. Le premier n'avait absolument pas décuvé l'alcool qu'il avait absorbé durant l'épreuve précédente, le second rattrapait ses heures de sommeil et la dernière se trouvait complètement perdue dans des réflexions très profondes…

En bref ! C'était pas gagné ! D'autant qu'un certain Arti avait mit tout ses tirs dans le mille depuis le début. Il en était à son dernier tir. La cible était vraiment très éloignée et mouvante. Il tir le couteau mit à sa disposition et il rata le milieu de quelques centimètres à peine. Mais le couteau était tout de même planté dans la cible ce qui en soit était déjà un véritable exploit ! Vient le tour de Kankurô qui y voyait double et donc qui se rata lamentablement même sur la toute première cible. Il fallut ensuite que Julia et Kakashi secouent Shikamaru afin de le réveiller ! Le jeune homme, grognon au réveil, commença son geste pour tirer mais se rendormit alors qu'il n'était pas finit et le couteau ne parcourut même pas un mètre avant de se planter dans l'herbe. Vint le tour de Tenten qui, alors que le pauvre Shikamaru se faisait massacrer, refusait catégoriquement de participer tant qu'on ne lui aurait pas fourni de réponse.

- Je vous parle d'un problème planétaire ! Insista-t-elle.

- Mais on s'en fou de ça pour l'instant ! Lui cria Sakura.

- Carrément, tire et on en reparle après ! Ordonna Kiba.

- Ou on n'en reparle pas. Fit Sasuke.

- Ce ne serait en effet pas une grande perte ! Confirma Sakura.

- Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il faut trouver une solution immédiatement ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour des jeux aussi futiles quand une telle menace plane au dessus de nos têtes !

- Mais que se passe-t-il ici enfin ? Pourquoi votre participante ne joue pas ? Demanda un juge en s'approchant.

- Ah ! Monsieur le juge ! Dites leur vous !

- Dire quoi ?

- Que c'est une affaire urgente ! Mais enfin personne ne s'en rend compte ou quoi ? Les vers de terre nagent ! C'est une nouvelle terrible ! Vous avez idée des conséquences que cela implique ?

- Euh non pas vraiment…

- Et bien plus de poisson ! Plus de pêche ! Plus de miam ! Plus rien ! Le monde court à sa perte !

- Vous voulez que j'appelle un hôpital psychiatrique ? Proposa le juge.

- Non, la dernière fois ils nous l'ont ramené avec une prime… Apprit Sai.

- Tenten, tu ne veux vraiment pas participer là ? Aller, juste cinq toutes petites minutes… Supplia Sakura.

- S'il te plait ! Insista Naruto.

- Vous commencez à me taper sur les nerfs là ! Regardez ce que je lui fais à votre épreuve !

La jeune fille se retourna prit d'un seul coup tout les couteaux qui étaient mis à sa disposition et tira à une vitesse phénoménale sur chacune des cible en plein dans le centre. Oui, oui, même sur la dernière. Sous le regard sidéré de tous elle croisa les bras et voulu reprendre son plaidoyer sur ses fantaisies mais elle fut interrompu.

- Mais comment vous avez fait ça ? demanda Arti qui venait du coup de passer à la seconde place.

- Quoi ? Ca ? Oh trois fois rien…

- Mais, j'ai passé ma vie à m'entraîné ! Je suis le meilleur ! Chez moi, dans le nord, on m'appelle le maître des armes ! Et vous osez me dire que c'est trois fois rien ? Ecoutez moi bien gamine, vous allez avouer que vous avez triché parce que ce que vous avez fait là c'est impossible sans magie !

Un silence suivit. Kiba retenait tant bien que mal son envie de massacrer ce type. Pour qui se prenait-il avec des vêtements de soie, ses chaussures hors de prix et son parfum qui empestait à trois kilomètre à la ronde ? Comment osait-il parler à Tenten de cette manière ? Cette fille était comme sa sœur à lui qui avait grandit sans famille dans la rue. Il voyait Lee non loin qui bouillait de rage également. Mais ce n'était pas la peine de s'en faire. Tenten était une grande fille et elle savait très bien se défendre toute seule, d'ailleurs ça avait toujours était elle qui avait la meilleure répartie et qui les sortait des mauvaises passes. Le juge regardait cet échange avec intérêt de même que tout le monde d'ailleurs. La jeune fille n'avait toujours pas bronchée. Elle se tenait bien droite et regardait l'homme qui se tenait devant elle avec une profonde arrogance et un certain dédain dans les yeux.

- Pour moi, c'est trois fois rien. Mais après pour vous, petit bourge qui a toujours eut tout ce qu'il voulait je suppose, ce n'est pas du tout pareil j'en conçois. Gardez donc à l'esprit monsieur, que quand vous n'aviez qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir à manger moi je devais chasser ou voler, quand vous étiez toujours entouré j'étais seule et je devais me battre pour survivre. Cette petite démonstration n'est vraiment rien comparée à ce que demande la vie dans les rues.

- Comment osez-vous ? S'offusqua-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ose un point c'est tout. Bon alors maintenant veuillez me ficher la paix. Fit-elle avant de se tourner vers Sakura. Maintenant que j'ai remporté ton épreuve on va pouvoir en revenir à nos moutons ou plutôt, à nos vers !

- Mais bien sûr !

- Une petite minute je n'en ai pas finit avec vous ! Continua Arti.

- Mais tu te rends compte alors maintenant ? L'importance de cette nouvelle ? L'ignora-t-elle.

- Ouais c'est sûr que c'est hyper bien ! S'exclama Naruto.

- Vous m'ignorez ?

- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Je te dis que c'est une catastrophe et toi tu me dis que c'est super ?

- Mais, les vers de terre c'est vachement bon !

- T'es immonde ! S'écria Sakura dégoutée.

L'homme partit, furieux, et Tenten ne semblait même pas l'avoir vu. Neji, si. Discrètement il demanda à l'un des gardes de la famille de le surveiller. Motif ? Il paraissait vraiment instable et ne voudrait pas qu'il y ait de problèmes.

L'épreuve suivante était également une épreuve de tir où la magie était interdite mais ce coup ci c'était avec des armes à feux. Les participants seraient donc Gaara, Kakashi et Naruto. Ce dernier comptait bien gagner et ainsi montrer que bientôt, il gagnerait aussi le concours !

L'épreuve débuta en douceur et les participants n'avaient aucun mal à toucher les cibles puis la difficulté augmenta. Beaucoup était étonné de voir Kakashi avec une carabine et Gaara avec un fusil. Mais ces deux là se débrouillés étrangement bien ! Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'une détonation se fasse entendre.

- Je l'ai eut ! S'exclama Gaara apparemment très fière.

- Pourquoi diable a-t-il tiré en l'air ? Demanda un juge.

- Mais je l'ai eut j'vous dis !

- Ah non, la cible est intacte ! Fit-il remarquer.

- Mais on s'en fiche de la cible ! J'ai eut le piaf !

- Kanky. Retient moi… Sinon je le tue. Déclara Temari.

- Oh je t'en prie, fait toi plaisir ! Répondit le frère.

- Vous êtes au courant que pour fratricide, vous pourriez être pendus ? Demanda Julia en haussant un sourcil, impassible.

- Rien à cirer !

Les autres continuaient l'épreuve et Naruto riait intérieurement. C'était tellement simple par rapport à ce que son maître lui avait fait faire pour s'entraîner ! Kakashi aussi trouvait les épreuves bien simples, il était réputé comme étant le meilleur sniper de Konoha. Ce n'était tout de même pas des petites cibles qui bougent qui allaient lui faire peur !

Plus l'épreuve avançait, plus le nombre de candidats se réduisait. A la fin il ne restait plus que Naruto et Kakashi. Aucun d'eux ratait jamais sa cible alors comment faire ? Ils n'eurent pas besoin de trop y réfléchir car tout à coup Kakashi rata étrangement sa cible. Il ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs, il avait pourtant parfaitement visé ! Un peu plus loin, Temari souriait. Il était tellement facile avec un peu de vent de faire changer la direction d'une balle ! Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Parce qu'il était hors de question que ce soit l'équipe d'Shikamaru et Julia qui l'emporte !

Naruto fut donc déclaré vainqueur. Et il trouvait pourtant ça abominablement simple ! Mais ce ne serait pas pareil lors du concours… Là c'était des jeux, bientôt, ce serait pour jouer dans la cours des grands. Il ne restait plus qu'une épreuve et on annonçait un concours de châteaux de sable. Mais le blondinet ne s'inquiétait pas pour cela non plus. Il avait bien comptait et ils étaient largement en tête ! Même avec une défaite, ils avaient gagné !

- Voici venir la dernière épreuve pour clôturer les jeux ! Le concours de châteaux de sables ! Qui seront les participants ? Je vois que c'est Kiba Inuzuka qui s'avance pour l'équipe de Naruto ! Ainsi que Gaara pour ceux de Suna ! Et… Shikamaru qui se fait traîner sur le terrain par ses co-équipiers…

- C'pas notre faute s'il dort ! Fit remarquer Julia.

- Vous n'avez pas pensé à le réveiller ?

- Impossible.

- Et il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que vous pourriez changer de participant ?

- Vous ne trouvez pas que j'ai passé l'âge de faire mumuse dans le sable ? Demanda Kakashi.

- Moi j'ai une réputation, certes mauvaise, mais j'y tiens.

- C'est vous qui voyez. Tous les participants sont là ? Bien, que l'épreuve commence alors ! Lança le présentateur.

Cette fois la magie était autorisée et Kiba se transforma en chien et il se mit à creuser. Shikamaru était là où Kakashi et Julia l'avaient laissé, il ronflait, étalé dans le sable chaud. Gaara lui observait tout les concurrents avec intérêt. Il se disait que leurs façons de faire des châteaux de sables étaient bien étranges… Pourtant il suffisait de poser la main par terre et de s'imaginer la forme que l'on voulait non ? Il devait leur montrer ! Comme ça il pourrait le faire eux aussi ! Il s'exécuta donc, en posant la main par terre et en imaginant un véritable palais d'au moins cinq mètre de haut ! Le sable répondit à la magie du jeune garçon et se transforma selon ses désirs. Tous regardaient parfaitement ébahis les sable qui se soulevait et prenait la forme d'un château gigantesque et travaillé dans les moindres détails. Un long silence suivit la construction de château de Gaara. Plus aucuns des participants ne bougeaient.

- Et bien… Je crois que nous pouvons stopper là cette épreuve. Déclara le présentateur.

- En effet… A moins que quelqu'un ne se sente capable de faire mieux ? Demanda un juge et face au silence il continua. Je me disais aussi. Bien, alors équipe Suna, Gagnante !

- Mesdames et Messieurs, les jeux de Konoha sont terminés ! Rendez vous tous dans une heure pour les résultats et la cérémonie de clôture !

C'est sur la grande place qu'il fallait maintenant se rendre et l'heure était aux réjouissances pour l'équipe de Naruto. Pas besoin des résultats pour savoir qu'ils avaient gagné !

- A nous l'argent et la gloire ! S'enthousiasma Sakura.

- Ca me fait penser, je crois avoir oublié de te mentionner que je voulais augmenter votre loyer… Fit Julia songeuse.

- Dans tes rêves.

- T'es pas drôle !

- Aller arrête de faire la gueule pour ton argent ! T'en avais pas besoin que cette énorme somme ! Fit remarquer Tenten.

- Mes 60.000.000$ ! Pleurnicha-t-elle.

- C'est vraiment trop bien ! Aujourd'hui est véritablement un jour parfait ! S'écria Naruto en riant.

- Puis-je savoir ce que tu compte demander comme faveur ? Demanda Sai.

- Une prime de consolation pour les perdants ? Espéra Julia.

- Non

- Encore plus d'argent pour nous ? Demanda Sakura.

- Un couteau suisse avec cinquante-six fonctions ! S'exclama Tenten.

- Mais que veux-tu que je foute de ça ?

- Bah, cinquante-six choses différentes…

- Le livre saint de Mikael, l'homme qui a reçut la fleur de la jeunesse directement de la part du seigneur !

- Ca existe un truc pareil ?

- Si c'est le cas ça mériterai un autodafé… Commenta Sasuke. Je propose plutôt un tonneau de rhum qui ne se vide jamais !

- Ah ouais ! Approuva Julia.

- Non. Soupira le Blond.

- Je pensais plutôt que ce cher Naruto demanderait la main de mademoiselle Hinata. Déclara Sai.

- C'est qu'il est intelligent quand il s'y met. S'étonna Kiba.

- J'y ai pensé. Mais son père n'acceptera jamais. Donc j'ai trouvé autre chose.

- Bah, sur l'affiche il y avait marqué qu'le maire accorderait une faveur du choix de l'équipe… Il n'est pas question de refus que je sache ! S'insurgea Kiba.

- C'est vrai ça ! Tente ta chance qu'est ce que tu risques ? Remarqua Temari.

- Beaucoup justement.

- Il a raison. Hiashi ne voudra jamais et s'il lui demandait cela maintenant il grillerait toutes ses chances futures n'est ce pas ? Approuva Julia.

- Parfaitement.

- Quelles chances futures ? Demanda Tenten.

- Celles qu'il aura une fois qu'il sera le meilleur tireur de tout le pays voyons ! Quand cela sera fait, le maire ne sera que trop honoré de donner sa fille à Naruto. Pensez-vous, un homme reconnu mondialement, riche, gentil et joli garçon… Hiashi sera content, enfin un homme qui aura le bon rang pour épouser sa fille. Expliqua Julia.

- C'est bien pensé. Accorda Sasuke.

- Mais, que vas-tu demander alors ? Insista Sai.

- Vous allez voir. On va bien s'amuser !

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que tout le monde se rassemble sur la place. Le brouhaha ambiant était infernal. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde et tous hurlait les noms de leur favoris. Ces noms étaient uniquement compris dans les trois équipes qui se tenaient au centre de la place. Les autres avaient été rengainées au rang de spectateur puisqu'ils n'avaient pas pu marquer un seul point. Nos amis étaient vraiment impressionnés d'être acclamés ainsi.

- Ecoute ça… Des gens nous acclament ! Ils scandent nos noms. Chuchotta Temari à son frère.

- Ouais, c'est agréable.

- Souris un peu, t'as des fans maintenant. Fit Kakashi en donnant un coup de coude à Julia.

- C'est que… C'est bizarre. J'ai pas l'habitude.

- T'entends ça ? Y'a des filles qui sont assez folles pour t'acclamer… Elles doivent penser que t'es quelqu'un de sympa, agréable ! Et peut être même qu'elles s'imaginent avoir une chance avec toi. Oh les pauvres elles auront le cœur brisée quand elles seront qu'en fait t'es un glaçon sarcastique et imbu de sa personne !

- Um ? C'est bizarre je n'entends personne t'appeler à toi.

- Et alors ? Hurla-t-elle en s'énervant.

Sur l'estrade se tenait la famille du maire et le shérif qui essayait de ramener le silence. Lorsque ce fut fait, le maire prit la parole.

- Mesdames et messieurs, quelle journée n'est ce pas ? Pleine d'action et de rebondissements ! Ces jeux furent vraiment exceptionnels il faut le dire. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, nous sommes donc réunis pour déclarer les vainqueurs des jeux de Konoha de cette année. En troisième position avec 3 points, vient l'équipe de Suna, ces trois jeunes gens fort sympathiques qui se sont installés il ya a peu dans notre ville. Remercions-les comme il se doit pour leur démonstration et le spectacle qu'ils nous ont offert.

Sous les cris de joie, de félicitations et d'encouragements, la petite famille faisait des signes au public en souriant.

- Vient ensuite en seconde position avec 3,5 points, l'équipe du shérif composé des ces trois jeunes gens que vous voyez au quotidien. Ces trois personnes qui œuvrent aux côté de notre shérif pour nous rendre la vie plus facile et rendre les rues plus sûres. Je pense, que nous pouvons également les remercier pour leur performance lors de ces jeux.

- Deuxième c'est pas mal hein ? On devrait négocier une promotion avec la chef. Fit Kakashi assez fort pour se faire entendre de ses coéquipiers par-dessus les cris du public.

- Pourquoi pas. Mais ça, c'est déjà une récompense suffisante… Fit Shikamaru.

- Je suis plutôt d'accord. Confirma Julia en exécutant une révérence de salut au public.

- Et enfin en première position avec 5,5 points, un record encore jamais atteint, l'équipe qui nous a fait rêver avec ses prouesses, ses talents multiples et étonnants, ces sept personnes unies comme les doigts de la main, j'ai nommé l'équipe de Naruto.

Le maire eut beaucoup de mal à faire revenir le silence parmi la foule qui hurlait autant qu'elle le pouvait pur acclamer les vainqueurs qui étaient eux, aux anges. Mais Hiashi finit par y parvenir après quelques minutes.

- Comme promis, voici vos récompenses. Je pense que la gloire est acquise non ? Voici les 100. 000. 000 $ également.

Un homme portant une mallette s'approche d'eux et il leur tendit l'argent. Alors que Naruto allait l'attraper il fut poussé par Sakura qui s'empressa de s'emparer de la mallette et elle la serra contre elle de peur qu'elle s'envole. Kankurô regarda tour à tour Julia et Sakura se demandant vraiment laquelle des deux aimait le plus l'argent.

- Et maintenant, demandez-moi la faveur que vous voulez et je l'exaucerai ! Enfin, si c'est réalisable. Déclara le maire.

- Oh, vous savez j'ai bien réfléchis, et c'est très facile à réaliser en fait. Certifia Naruto.

Le blondinet souriait de toutes ses dents. Ce maire avait plusieurs facettes, depuis tout à l'heure il était le « bon », celui qui parlait bien, qui amadouait tous le monde, qui souriait. Mais d'un autre côté il y avait aussi l'homme de fer, celui qui ne supportait pas les gens de bas étage, qui n'aimait pas la joie et les sourires,… Mais Naruto avait pu le cerner. A présent, il suffisait d'user des bons mots et le tour serait jouer.

- Mais tout d'abord, permettez-moi monsieur, de vous remercier pour cette présentation élogieuse et ces présents de toute beauté.

- Mais c'est tour naturel. Assura Hiashi.

- Vraiment ? En ce cas ma demande ne vous paraîtra peut être pas si audacieuse que je ne le pensais. Vous vous demandez certainement de quoi je veux parler ? Et bien s'il vous plait monsieur, laisser moi formuler ma demander et vous l'expliquer sans m'interrompre et vous comprendrez tout.

- Très bien, allez-y-vous m'intriguer.

- Voilà, j'aimerai vous demander comme faveur, de changer de comportement vis-à-vis de vos enfants.

- Que… Comment ? S'insurgea le maire.

- Allons, rappelez-vous, nous avions convenu que vous ne m'interrompriez pas et me laisseriez parler non ? Alors je continue.

Tsunade était sidérée. Depuis quand ce petit cowboy parlait-il si bien ? Il avait prit des cours avec Sai et Tenten ou quoi ? Et puis c'est qu'en plus il avait tout prévu ! Même de faire taire le maire ! Et puis qu'est ce qu'il demandait là ? Un changement de comportement de la part du maire ? Non mais il avait de l'espoir ce gamin ! A moins qu'il n'arrive à tourner cela à son avantage. Mais comment ? Et même ses amis avaient tous l'air terriblement surpris.

- Je disais donc que je voudrais que vous changiez de comportement. Je dois m'expliquer tout de même. Voilà quelques mois que nous sommes arrivés à Konoha mes amis et moi, et c'est vrai que c'est une ville magnifique ! Et puis y'a pas à dire, ses habitants sont tous géniaux eux aussi. Mais il y a une chose qui m'a chagriné enfin non… Qui m'a outré lorsque nous sommes arrivés. C'est de voir que le maire de cette ville faisait surveiller sa maison jour et nuit par de nombreux gardes mais non pas pour se protéger lui et sa famille d'éventuels bandits, mais pour empêcher ses filles de sortir. Attendez, n'êtes vous pas perplexe face à un tel geste vous ? Moi je n'ai pas compris. Mais plus nous vivions ici plus je me mettais à vous haïr. Vraiment, je trouvais détestable de votre part d'enfermer chez vous vos filles. Après tout, pourquoi faire cela ? Ce sont deux jeune filles sublimes et très bien élevée il me semble, alors pourquoi les cacher ? Pour les protéger ? Allons ne me faites pas rire, lorsque miraculeusement elles sont autorisée à sortir, pour une petit tour au marché par exemple, c'est accompagné de leur cousin Neji, à cela je ne trouve rien de mal, mais c'est aussi avec véritable armée de garde du corps ! Et vous faites carrément fermer le marché lorsque c'est le cas je vous ferais remarquer. Alors expliquez-moi je vous prie. Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison pour un tel comportement envers vos filles ? Parce que j'aimerais comprendre ! Quand je vous vois comme aujourd'hui je ne parviens pas à vous détester et je me dis qu'il est impossible que vous agissiez de la sorte sans une bonne raison ! Alors s'il vous plait dites-moi…

Le maire ne put rien répondre. Le pauvre était trop déconcerté pour répondre quoi que se soit. Sa bouche bougeait légèrement comme s'il voulait parler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Le cowboy avait réussi son troisième coup. Le premier avait était de caresser le maire dans le sens du poil en le remerciant, le second était de l'empêcher de l'interrompre, et celui-ci consistait à exposer les faits et à le bousculer un peu afin qu'il n'ait rien de cohérant à répondre. Et comme il ne répondait pas c'était encore mieux ! Mais il lui restait encore une dernière carte à jouer.

- Et bien ? Ne me dites pas qu'il n'y en a aucune. Personne ne ferait ça seulement comme ça… Non vraiment quel genre de père retirerait les droits de ses propres filles ? Quel genre de père les priverait de vivre leur vie pleinement ? Quel genre de père empêcherait ses propres filles d'être heureuses ? Quel genre de père agirait de la sorte ? Et sans raison qui plus est.

Le jeune homme laissa une petite pause. On aurait dit qu'il avait répété son discours toutes sa vie et pourtant il n'en était rien. Tout le public commençait à s'agiter. Il y avait déjà eut beaucoup de murmures là cela c'était plutôt de l'assentiment. Troisième coup réussit. Mettre tout les témoins de son côté en les révoltant vis-à-vis du comportement de leur maire, ainsi, plus aucun retrait ou refus possible pour le maire. Ce dernier semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux. Il regardait le jeune homme et la foule massée derrière qui commençait à se ranger de son côté. Il fallait agir vite ! Dans la précipitation il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et c'était une grossière erreur car Naruto lui avait longuement pensé à tout ce qu'il pourrait répliquer.

- Parce que vous pensez que leur bonheur est dans les rues ?

- Mais qui vous a parlé des rues ? Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que vous abandonniez vos filles ! Seulement de les laisser sortir. Aller au marché seules, qu'elles puissent rendre visite à d'autre personne, se faire des amis, s'amuser ! C'est différent. Et puis méfiez-vous de vos propos monsieur, je connais pas mal de gens qui ont grandi dans la rue ici, insinuez-vous que leur bonheur vaut moins que celui que vous imposer à vos filles qui sont enfermées à longueur de journée ?

- Non… Ce n'est pas… Bafouilla Hiashi.

La foule était à présent totalement acquise. Certains commençaient même à hurler après le maire. Même dans le petit groupe d'amis sur la place il y avait de discutions animées. Naruto était très satisfait de lui et il jeta un regard à Hinata qui souriait en coin quelque peu cachée. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux tant elle était heureuse. Sa sœur Hanabi regardait tour à tour Naruto et Hiashi avec les yeux remplis d'espoir et même Neji s'était pris à espérer. Naruto continua. Parce qu'il était loin d'en avoir finit, il se retourna vers la foule où chacun essayer de crier plus fort que son voisin afin de se faire entendre et commença à leur parler.

- Calmez-vous ! S'il vous plait ! Cela ne sert à rien de crier tout en même temps comme vous le faites. Je vous en prie, calmez vous et parlons calmement. Là. Vous monsieur au premier rang, vous sembliez vouloir dire quelque chose ? Non ! Les autres on ne hurle pas ! Chacun son tour.

- Oui. Commença l'homme en question. Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec le gamin ! Je suis un des gardes de la maison Hyûga et on en a tous marre de garder cette baraque jour et nuit pour des prunes ! On est toujours en train de bosser à surveiller, jamais de repos, jamais avec notre famille,… C'est pas une vie ! En plus il ne se passe jamais rien ! Qui serait assez fou pour essayer de vous cambrioler hein ? Tout le monde sait qu'un tel acte signerait son arrêt de mort ! Que se soit à cause des techniques de combat redoutable de monsieur Neji, des vôtres, ou même de celles de mademoiselle Hanabi !

- Ouais ! Parce qu'elles savent très bien se défendre ces demoiselles ! Faut pas prendre les femmes pour des poupées ! Cria une femme non loin.

- Voilà qui est bien dit ! Confirma Temari.

- Ouais ! Approuva Tenten.

- Et puis ces hommes qui gardent votre maison, ce sont tout de même des hommes sous mes ordres à la base. Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ils se plaignent de ne plus être affecter à patrouiller dans les rues. Ajouta Kakashi.

- Permettez-moi d'ajouter mon grain de sel monsieur. Je sais que vous ne m'appréciez guère mais cela je m'en contre fiche. Cependant, je trouve inacceptable que cette pauvre Hinata et sa jeune sœur doivent rester enfermées comme l'a déjà dit Naruto. Avez-vous déjà essayé de leur demander ce qu'elles voulaient elles ? Si elles étaient heureuses ainsi ? Moi je peux vous répondre, l'une comme l'autre ne rêvent que de s'enfuir de leur prison… Oh, pardon, je voulais dire maison ! fit-elle l'air faussement confuse.

- Non, non. Prison c'était bien. Même la prison de Konoha où sont les pires criminels est moins bien gardée. Assena Shikamaru.

La foule criait et hurlait son approbation. Beaucoup se disait que ce petit avait raison bien sûr, mais aussi qu'il avait un cran incroyable.

- A nous aussi on ne nous demande jamais notre avis ! S'exclama un jeune homme de la foule. Et puis…

- Il suffit ! Le coupa Naruto. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire un procès à notre maire ! Bien au contraire ! En tant que maire il n'y a rien à redire sur son comportement, moi, je préfèrerai même le féliciter. Plaida-t-il avant de se retourner vers Hiashi. Monsieur, sur ce point, je dois vous avouer que de tout mes voyages je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi dévoué à sa ville. Vous prenez toujours des décisions longuement méditées et toujours justes. Votre travail est admirable. Je ne permettrais pas que quelqu'un critique cela maintenant. Je reprends le sujet de base, ma faveur. Monsieur, je reformule et réitère ma demande. J'aimerai que vous changiez de comportement vis à vis de vos filles de manière à ne pas ignorer leurs droits. J'aimerais que vous les laissiez vivre leur vie avec un peu plus de liberté.

Tsunade riait intérieurement. Hiashi était au pied du mur ! S'il refusait, il se mettrait à dos toute la ville que le petit cowboy avait réussit à les rallier à sa cause. Et s'il acceptait, il serait bien obligé de tenir parole ! Il était maire, trahir sa promesse faite au gagnant des jeux de Konoha serait peut être même encore pire que de refusait immédiatement. Le maire était impassible et il fixait le jeune homme.

- Et bien voilà qui est tout de même inhabituel. Puis-je savoir qui exactement m'adresse de tel propos ?

- Je suis Uzumaki Naruto aussi connu sous le nom du cowboy itinérant. J'ai entreprit un long voyage pour venir vivre à Konoha et pour participer au concours, oui, oui, vous avez bien entendu, je compte devenir le meilleur tireur de tout ce pays.

- C'est bien beau l'ambition, surtout à votre âge. Bien, je suppose que je n'ai de toute façon pas le choix. Alors j'accepte votre demande et accède à cette faveur.

La foule hurla de joie en se réjouissant tout comme le petit groupe d'ami qui célébrait cette victoire. Naruto lui souriait de toutes ses dents à l'adresse du maire qui continuait de le fixer. Ce gamin l'intriguait tout de même. Ce n'est pas le premier venu qui aurait eut le courage de lui dire ça et de déclarer vouloir gagner le concours… Mais cela n'empêchait pas que ce sale cowboy avait réussit par quelques mots élégants à mettre le peuple contre lui et ainsi le contraindre à faire ce dont il n'avait absolument pas envie. Mais bon, il y avait plus important pour l'instant. Tsunade lui avait parlait de la lettre qu'elle avait reçut et cela inquiétait grandement le maire. Cela pourrait se solder par une guerre entre l'ouest et le gouvernement. Et ce n'était pas du tout une perspective agréable…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre court mais profitez de sa légerté, bientôt ça sera moins drôle... :P

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 21 : <span>**

Sakura était fatiguée, elle quitta son travail bien tard et marcha dans les rues mal éclairées de Konoha pour retourner chez elle. Cela faisait un petit moment que les jeux avait prit fin et qu'ils avaient gagné. Les changements que cela avait entrainés étaient considérables. En effet depuis, Neji, Hinata et Hanabi pouvaient se balader librement dans la ville et ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps avec eux. Sakura se rappelait avec amusement la première fois où il était venu.

C'était le lendemain des jeux et tous s'étaient retrouvés chez nos sept amis pour rencontrer la petite amie de Naruto ! Et aussi pour célébrer ses nouveaux droits. Lorsque l'on sonna à la porte, Naruto partit telle une fusée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée sans même laisser le temps aux autres de réagir. Il ouvrit la porte violement et cria le nom de sa bien aimée. La pauvre jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de comprendre la raison de ce cri puisque Naruto s'était emparé de ses lèvres tout en la serrant dans ses bras. Elle s'abandonna dans les bras de son cowboy avec plaisir enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un léger détail lui revient à l'esprit. Elle mit alors un terme à cet échange magique avant de rougir terriblement. Naruto ne comprenait pas vraiment mais un raclement de gorge lui fit tourner la tête et il comprit alors. Hinata était venue avec Hanabi et Neji, tout trois étant devenus inséparables depuis deux jours. Naruto faisait face à l'air quelque peu gêné de Neji qui avait un peu trop l'impression de tenir la chandelle et à une Hanabi qui se retenait de rire devant les joues rouges écarlates de sa sœur.

- Ah… Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'ils venaient eux aussi…

- C'est-à-dire que…

- Je propose de laisser cet… Incident de côté et même l'oublier. On n'a qu'à rentrer plutôt hein ? Fit Neji.

- Ouais on va faire ça. Approuva Naruto en retrouvant son sourire.

Tenant la main d'Hinata il les guida vers le salon où tout le monde attendait. Sauf que lorsqu'on les vit arriver, un cri retentit.

- Ah non hein ? Tu ne vas pas tout de même pas venir me harceler jusque chez moi maintenant ? S'indigna Tenten.

- Tien ? C'est vrai que tu habites là toi aussi ! Oh mais ma chère, je vous suivrai jusqu'en enfer s'il le fallait !

- Il n'empêche que c'est moi qui gagne ! Triompha-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

- Pour l'instant en effet…

- J'suis larguée ! S'exclama Ino en levant la main.

- Moi aussi ! Dit Sakura en levant la main également.

- Idem.

- J'avoue.

- Um.

- Tu nous expliques Tenten ?

- Ce n'est rien de bien grave. Fit-elle.

- C'est seulement un jeu entre nous. Compléta-t-il.

- Mais on s'en fout de ça ! S'écria Naruto. Regardez tout le monde ! Je vous présente Hinata !

- Bonjour à tous.

- Genre t'avais besoin de la présenter. Commenta Julia.

- C'est vrai ça, on la connaît tout de même. Ajouta Kankurô.

- Mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Fit Kiba avant de s'approcher d'Hinata et mettre un genou à terre devant elle. Qui peut ignorer l'existence d'une telle beauté ? Enchantée mademoiselle. Termina-t-il en baisant la main d'Hinata.

- Bas les pattes, sale cabot ! Lui lança Naruto en lui balançant un coup de pied dans la tronche.

- Mais qu'il est con. Commenta Ino.

- Ca c'est sûr.

- Au moins, je suis sur que ma cousine est bien protégée ! S'amusa Neji.

- C'est trop bien ici ! Cria Hanabi après son fou rire.

- Diantre ! Cette jeune demoiselle serait-elle aussi folle que nous ? S'étonna Sai.

- Mais ouais !

- Moi j'me demande, qui c'est le plus fort, Neji ou Sasuke ? Fit Tenten songeuse.

- Pourquoi tu demande ça d'un seul coup ? Demanda Julia qui ne s'y attendait pas.

- Bah parce qu'ils ont tout les deux une magie qui leur donne des yeux trop bizarre ! J'vous jure qu'ils font peur !

Les deux concernés se fixèrent soudainement très intéressés. Il faisait beau et la porte de la baie vitrée était ouverte sur le jardin. Tout deux activèrent leur magie et ils purent voir les yeux blancs de Neji devenir plus blanc encore et les veines sur les côtés s'accentuer. Cela lui permettait de voir extrêmement loin des détails terriblement petits et précis. Ils foncèrent dehors et commencèrent à se battre. Leur vitesse était phénoménale mais ils semblaient à peur près se valoir. Quand à Tenten, elle avait explosé de rire.

- C'est malin !

- Ouais, bravo Tenten.

- Il a foncé tête baissé comme un bleu ! Point pour moi ! Je mène donc avec deux points d'avances ! Hurla Tenten très fière.

- C'était juste pour ça ? Fit Kiba abasourdi.

A ce moment là, Temari ressenti une soudaine envie d'embêter quelqu'un… Bizarrement, sa cible fut Shikamaru qui n'avait pour une fois rien fait ! Elle attrapa un cousin et le lui jeta férocement dessus. Le jeune homme prit alors le cousin qu'il avait dans le dos et le balança sur Temari qui riait de son coup. Cette dernière esquiva et le coussin continua tranquillement sa route jusque sur Julia. Qui attrapa à son tour un cousin et… Ainsi de suite. La maison était devenue un véritable champ de bataille ! Même les deux de dehors étaient rentrés pour se jeter à corps perdu dans cette guerre. Seuls deux ne participaient pas.

- C'est toujours comme ça ? Demanda Hinata en riant.

- Oui. Lui répondit Naruto. Mais tu ne devrais pas rire, parfois c'est lassant…

- Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Mais la plupart du temps c'est trop drôle ! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Si ces souvenirs là étaient doux et agréables, ils y en avaient d'autres beaucoup moins réjouissants. Tout le monde était à présent au courant de la lettre qu'avait reçut Tsunade et pour cause ! Le gouvernement avait lancé l'offensive ! Ils avaient envoyé l'armée, composée d'hommes surentrainés et la plupart dotés de magie leur donnant d'incroyables habilitées aux combats ! Cette même armée qui avait commencée à attaquer à l'est et qui gagnait de plus en plus de terrain. Ils avançaient droit vers Konoha. Ils n'étaient pas fous, ils savaient bien que si Konoha tombait, la plupart de la région se rendrait sans faire d'histoire. La menace d'une guerre imminente plombait l'ambiance pourtant festive de la grande ville. Les habitants n'étaient plus aussi enclins à s'amuser, à aller dans les saloons,… Seule la petite bande était égale à elle même malgré que tous s'interrogent également sur leur futur proche. Il faudrait surement évacuer, se battre,… Il y aurait des blessés et des morts. Mais personne n'en parlait vraiment et ils préféraient garder ses réflexions pour eux afin de profiter de leurs moments de joie et bonheur.

La jeune fille arriva enfin chez elle et chassa de son esprit ces pensées. Elle monta directement dans sa chambre, de toute façon, à cette heure tardive, ou plutôt matinale, ils étaient tous couchés ou alors encore au saloon… Elle se sentait vraiment épuisée, broyée et en plus elle se sentait sale… Elle retira ses vêtements et s'enveloppant dans une serviette elle prit la direction de la salle de bain sans même prendre le temps de vérifier si elle était occupée. Grossière erreur. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, pénétra à l'intérieur, et referma du bout du pied. Et lorsque son regard se posa sur la baignoire son cœur manqua un battement et elle eut momentanément la respiration coupée. Le tout dû au choc de voir la baignoire remplie d'eau accompagnée d'au moins trente centimètres de mousse et d'un beau brun. Le dit brun avait pour nom Sasuke. Le jeune homme la regardait surprit de voir quelqu'un squatter la salle de bain alors qu'il y était. Sakura sortie de sa torpeur et brisa le silence gênant.

- Qu'est ce que tu fou là ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- Je crois que c'est à moi de poser cette question

- J'ai demandé en premier.

- Comme tu peux le constater, je prends un bain. Et toi, Que fais-tu dans la salle de bain ?

- Je venais pour prendre un bain.

- C'est bête ça hein ? Arrivée cinq petites minutes trop tard. Nargua Sasuke.

- Parce que tu commences à me chercher en plus ?

- Et alors ? J'ai la salle de bain pour moi encore pour un moment non ? Alors il va falloir que tu patientes. Fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Oh tu crois ?

- A moins que tu ne veuilles rester là à me mater encore longtemps toi qui est si… Perverse.

- Oui, tu me cherches. Et bien tu vas me trouver !

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle s'avança vers la baignoire faisant disparaître le sourire de Sasuke qui commençait plutôt à paniquer en imaginant tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Ni une ni deux, Sakura sauta dans l'eau, avec sa serviette. Après que l'eau se soit stabilisée, elle arrivait juste au dessus de leurs torses et la tonne de mousse cachait toute la partie immergée de leurs corps. Ils se faisaient face, chacun d'un côté de la baignoire, heureusement que Tenten avait insisté pour une baignoire grand format ! Songea Sakura. Sasuke avait remarquée que la jeune fille tenait sa serviette fermement contre elle en signe de gêne… En même temps lui aussi était quelque peu gêné par la situation. Aussi, Sasuke plongea son regard dans celui vert étincelant de la jeune femme en face de lui qui, répondant à sa provocation, venait de s'installer dans son bain.

- C'est malin. Fit-il.

- Très.

- C'est déjà pas mal que tu t'en rendes compte toi-même.

- C'est de ta faute tu m'as provoquée ! Rappela la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

- Je n'étais pas vraiment censée savoir que tu allais squatter mon bain. Je m'attendais plutôt à une bonne répartie comme d'habitude.

- J'me suis énervée.

- Non ? Jure ! Railla-t-il.

- Je t'emmerde.

- Um.

Le silence commença à se faire et ils se fixaient hargneusement.

- T'as plus qu'à ressortir. Ordonna-t-il.

- Hors de question. Répliqua-t-elle.

- Um ?

- J'ai une petite serviette blanche. Fit-elle remarquer.

- J'en ai rien à cirer moi.

- J'ai dit non.

- Sakura, tu ne va pas oser rester là ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Lança-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas moi… Peut être parce que c'est mon bain !

- Bah moi je suis bien là, dans ton bain !

- Tu vas m'obliger à utiliser la force… Menaça-t-il.

- Si tu veux mais avant cela, pense que j'ai mon pied pas loin là… Dit-elle en bougeant son pied sous l'eau afin qu'il touche la jambe de Sasuke et en affichant un large sourire. Et, tu me connais, je n'hésiterais pas un seul instant à faire usage de ma force herculéenne afin de réduire à néant tout tes espoirs de fonder une famille !

- T'es vraiment une garce parfois.

- Merci du compliment !

- Tu proposes quoi comme solution alors ? S'enquit-il.

- J'en propose pas.

- On avance comme ça.

- T'as qu'à sortir toi ! Puisque tu es si gênée par ma présence.

- C'est ça, c'est moi qui suis gêné alors que c'est toi qui fais tout un plat pour une malheureuse serviette de couleur blanche alors qu'elle n'a rien à caché ! Railla-t-il.

- Je t'emmerde !

- Oui je sais c'est la deuxième fois que tu me le dis. Un tel langage dans la bouche d'une jeune femme, ca me fend le cœur !

- Je te le redis une troisième fois alors : Je t'emmerde.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir… Soupira-t-il. Ce n'est pas ce qui nous fera sortir de là.

- Je le répète : T'as qu'à sortir si tu n'es pas content. Insista la jeune fille.

- Contrairement à toi, moi je n'ai même pas de serviette.

- Pour ce que t'as à cacher toi aussi. Fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Tu veux vraiment me pousser à bout depuis tout à l'heure ? S'énerva-t-il.

- Qu'est ce que je devrais dire moi alors ?

Le silence s'installa de nouveau… Ils ne bougeaient pas et ne savaient que faire. A défauts de solutions ils se fixaient droit dans les yeux. Sakura se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir cédé à l'énervement et à la provocation, Sasuke lui, tentait de ne pas laisser son regard dériver vers le corps de la jeune femme.

- L'eau refroidit vite. Fit-elle remarquer.

- Um.

- Sérieusement, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- J'y réfléchis.

- Et ça donne quoi ?

- Pas grand-chose hormis que je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser. Dit-il.

- Ouais ce n'est pas ça qui va… Quoi ?

Le pauvre avait dû se boucher les oreilles tant le cri, que dis-je, le hurlement de Sakura avait faillit faire éclater ses deux tympans. Et lui, triple idiot, pourquoi il avait dit ça aussi ? C'était vrai mais bon. A voir le regard incrédule des yeux complètement écarquillés de Sakura qui attendait avidement qu'il dise quelque chose il y avait peu de chance que cela arrive.

- Tu m'embrouilles !

- Genre ! Le grand Sasuke ne s'embrouille pas parce qu'il a une femme à moitié nue dans son bain !

- Bah si un peu quand même !

- Admettons. Précise le fond de ta pensé embrouillée je t'en prie.

Ce qu'elle avait le don de… De l'amuser. Ces joutes, lorsqu'ils se cherchaient, se lançaient des piques,… Tout ça l'amusait profondément. Et son sourire, qu'elle avait actuellement, celui qu'elle prend chaque fois qu'elle pense avoir trouvé un point pour le charrier, ce sourire espiègle était aussi irrésistible qu'insupportable. Forcément qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser pour le faire disparaître ! Sasuke la regarda, sans aucun masque, en laissant carte blanche à ses émotions et sentiments. Sakura fut surprise mais elle se reprit bien vite pour afficher un petit sourire doux et un regard tendre qui l'encourager à continuer. Ils firent fondre Sasuke.

- Oui, ta présence me perturbe à tel point que je n'arrive plus à cacher mes émotions comme je le fais d'habitude. Avoua-t-il.

- Je vais sortir alors. Comment je ne sais pas trop mais on va y arriver hein ?

- Non.

La jeune fille fut choqué, elle qui avait déjà commencée à se lever s'apprêtant à partir et tant pis pour sa pudeur. L'eau était froide. Elle le regarda, étonnée, et vit plusieurs sentiments se battre en duel sur son visage.

- Reste.

- Je… Commença-t-elle.

- S'il te plait.

- D'accord. Céda-t-elle en se rasseyant.

Il y eut un silence et Sasuke avait les yeux rivé sur la mousse empêchant Sakura de le regarder en face.

- Euh… Sasuke ?

- Um ?

- Tu es sûr d'aller bien ?

- Ca irait mieux si tu m'autoriser à t'embrasser.

De nouveau le même choc que tout à l'heure. Alors il était sérieux ? Sasuke ? Oh elle en rêvait presque toute les nuits mais c'était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Enfin, Tenten lui a apprit que qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

- Et bien…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que Sasuke lui avait sautée dessus, la plaquant dans la baignoire afin de l'embrasser fougueusement. Sakura répondit au baiser du brun plus heureux que jamais.

- Qu'est ce que t'aurais fait si j'avais voulu dire non ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

- J'aurais eut le cœur brisé et avec l'énergie du désespoir j'aurais utilisé la force pour te voler ce baiser et après je t'aurais surement violé !

- Dit-il en souriant ! Fit la jeune fille exaspérée.

- Allons, c'est ce qui fait mon charme !

- Oh je ne suis pas sûre !

- Si, si, et le tien vient du fait que tu es un garce !

- Je t'emmer…

Il l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de finir.

- Cesse ces vulgarités…

- Sors de dessus moi, tu vas finir par m'écraser !

- Non.

- Non ? répéta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Pas maintenant que je peux enfin faire voler cette serviette !

Joignant le geste à la parole il attrapa un bout de la serviette qui entourait toujours Sakura, tira d'un coup sec et la jeta hors de la baignoire. Une lueur lubrique s'illumina dans le regard de Sasuke qui sourit en regardant l'air désespéré de Sakura.

- Et après c'est moi la perverse ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'étais pas non plus.

- Um.

- C'est ma réplique ça ! Protesta le jeune homme.

- Quoi ? Tu compte me punir ?

- Je crois que l'on a mieux à faire… Dit-il en descendant sa main du dos de Sakura jusqu'à ses fesses.

La suite, vous la connaissez. Bizarrement, plus aucun des deux ne trouvait l'eau du bain froide…


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 :**

Ino faisait sa valise. Elle ne voulait pas partir… Qui allait s'occuper de ses fleurs et de sa boutique durant son absence hein ? Mais elle y était contrainte par la guerre qui était de plus en plus proche. L'armée du gouvernement était à moins de deux jours à pieds de Konoha il fallait donc évacuer les civils. Tsunade et Hiashi avait mit en place un système de façon à ce que tous ceux qui n'avait pas de formation au combat ou pas de magie qui leur permettraient de combattre puisse être évacués à l'ouest, vers la côte et donc, le plus loin possible de l'armée. La pauvre jeune fille avait envie de se rebeller, de ne pas partir avec les autres « civils » ! Elle voulait défendre sa ville elle aussi ! D'autant qu'elle serait seule à partir. C'est vrai, les autres étaient tous d'excellant combattants ils allaient rester pour se battre. Oh ce qu'elle aimerait se battre à leurs côtés ! Mais c'était bien entendu impossible. De toute façon elle ne ferait que les gêner puisque dans le domaine de la guerre elle était parfaitement incompétente. Pire, elle était nulle et inutile. Partir était mieux. Mais si jamais ils ne parvenaient pas à gagner ? Et que la région devait se rendre, pourrait-elle les retrouver ? Et vivre à nouveau de tels instants de bonheur en compagnie de ses seuls amis ? Elle avait si peur. Si peur que sa belle ville soit ravagée par des gens qui ne savent rien d'eux et de leurs façons de vivre. Si peur que ses amis soient blessés ou pire… Tués. Si peur de ne plus les voir. De ne plus le voir. Et cet imbécile qui ne voyait rien de ses sentiments.

Il y aurait Hinata bien sûr. Elle aussi devait partir et son père l'avait nommé, avec Hanabi, à la tête du convoie des civils. Mais la pauvre jeune fille était tout aussi inquiète qu'elle. Peut être même plus.

Ino s'approcha de sa fenêtre. Il faisait nuit et le départ aurait lieu demain matin. Elle avait repoussé l'échéance de sa valise au plus tard. Mais maintenant que le départ était si proche elle n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Elle se sentait mal. Elle avait envie de pleurer. De pleurer pour ses peurs et pour son cœur. Ce dernier souffrait tellement à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'une autre. Chaque fois qu'il parlait d'une autre. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle tombe amoureuse de la sorte ? Maudit soit-il avec son sourire charmeur et ses mots tendres. Si elle souffrait tant c'est parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à le cerner. Il était tellement différent suivant les moments. Quand ils étaient tous les deux elle avait l'impression qu'il n'écoutait qu'elle, qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, qu'il était prêt à tout pour elle… Mais dès que d'autres personnes étaient présentes, il changeait du tout au tout et prenait son caractère immature, ses manies galantes et dragueuses.

Elle soupira. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Elle avait faillit une fois à Julia… Mais elle avait eut peur qu'elle lui réponde quelque chose comme « Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils pour cet idiot ! ». C'était tout à fait son genre. Et elle aurait eut raison. Pour les autres elle arrivait à cacher son jeu.

Elle soupira de nouveau et regarda au loin. La rue était déserte à cette heure de la nuit. Soudain elle cria et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant une main toquer aux carreaux de sa fenêtre. Kiba apparut à la suite de cette main et il semblait essayer de voir au travers du verre. Ino se ressaisit et ouvrit la fenêtre. Un courant d'air froid entra dans la pièce et elle eut un frisson. Elle avait l'impression que ce vent l'avait traversé de part en part comme si elle n'avait été qu'un fantôme. Un fantôme en face de ses propres démons. Kiba la regardait en souriant. Mais qu'est ce qu'il était venu faire ici à une heure pareille ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle.

- On m'a dit que tu partais demain matin avec les civils. Je travail demain, je ne pourrais pas venir. Alors je suis venu te dire au revoir !

- T'as pas pensé que je pourrais dormir à cette heure là ?

- Bah je t'aurais réveillé ! Fit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

- Juste pour me dire au revoir ? Tu sais je vais revenir hein ? C'est juste le temps que ça se calme.

- On ne sait jamais. Après tout tu pourrais te plaire là bas et vouloir y rester…

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

- Ou alors Konoha pourrait être rasée… Murmura-t-il.

- Ne… Dis pas des choses pareilles !

Elle avait bafouillé. Elle trouvait dans la phrase de Kiba un écho à ses propres pensées et cela lui faisait d'autant plus peur… Que lui s'inquiète, c'était vraiment terrifiant.

- Mais imagine que cela arrive, je m'en voudrais tellement de ne pas avoir pu te dire au revoir ! Pire, je ne m'en remettrais jamais.

- Kiba ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ce soir ?

- Pas grand-chose. Cette guerre me fait juste prendre consciences de mes priorités…

- Et me dire au revoir en fait partie ?

- Ouais.

- T'es sure que c'est vraiment des priorités ? Railla Ino.

- Ino… Souffla Kiba.

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

- Je répète ? Je t'aime.

- Comment oses-tu me dire ça alors que tu cours après toutes les filles que tu vois ? S'énerva la jeune fille.

- C'est différent.

- Vraiment ?

Elle était en colère et lui criait après. Elle allait mal, elle était prête à pleurer juste avant qu'il arrive. Et voilà qu'il débarque et lui parle de tout ce qui justement lui donnait envie de pleurer ! Même si elle avait voulu, elle n'aurait pu se contenir et retenir sa colère. C'était une colère pour se protéger des larmes et de ses peurs… Kiba soupira.

- Je comprends que tu ne me crois pas. Après tout c'est vrai, j'ai toujours aimé les femmes et je ne l'ai jamais caché. Mais depuis quelques temps c'est différent… Je n'ai pas touché les filles du saloon depuis près de deux mois. Quand je drague une fille, quoi que je fasse, c'est à toi que je pense. Même quand je dansais aux jeux, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ces filles là. Cela me rendait fou… Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne. Ino, je t'aime.

La pauvre jeune fille ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle avait mal, si mal de ne pas réussir à le croire. C'était pourtant tout ce qu'elle voulait non ? Pourquoi fallait-il que sa raison s'en mêle en lui disant que cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ? Pourquoi trouvait-elle que ses paroles ressemblaient à un discours tout fait ? Pourquoi des images de Kiba avec une fille à chaque bras lui revenaient en tête maintenant ? Pourquoi le revoyait-elle aux jeux, en train de danser avec toutes les filles qu'il croisait. Même Julia. Même Tenten. Même Sakura. Et cette douleur qui n'en finissait pas.

- T'as le beau rôle de me tenir ce discours. Comment ? Comment pourrais-je y croire ? Quel preuve en ai-je moi hein ?

- T'as raison. C'était débile de ma part de penser que tu comprendrais. Encore plus de croire que mes sentiments étaient réciproques…

- Je ne t'ai pas parlé de ça que je sache… Seulement que j'ai besoin d'une preuve, de quelque chose pour te croire !

- Bien dans ce cas…

Il s'approcha d'elle. Son visage était de plus en plus près du sien. Allait-il vraiment faire ça ? Songea Ino. Et bien oui. Kiba embrassa délicatement la blonde avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Je te promets d'y réfléchir. Tu vas partir demain, et quand tu reviendras, je te jure que je serais en mesure de t'apporter une preuve. Tu mérites mieux que juste de belles paroles, j'aurais la preuve que tu demande.

Sans un mot de plus, il se retourna et parti. La jeune fille quant à elle, se laissa tomber, dos au mur et elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Elle avait encore moins envie de partir et de faire sa valise maintenant…

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce voleur lui dérobe son cœur ?

Le lendemain matin, Ino était montée sur un cheval aux côté d'Hinata et d'Hanabi. Ces deux dernières écoutaient les dernières recommandations de leur père et de Tsunade. Puis vient l'heure du départ en lui-même. Tous leurs amis, sauf Kiba, étaient là et ils les regardaient partir, silencieux. Hinata sourit en les voyant et elle leur adressa un sourire ainsi qu'un signe de la main avant de prendre la bride de son cheval à deux main et de se retourner pour prendre la tête du convoi. Naruto et elle s'était dit au revoir la veille. Elle avait peur. Mais ses paroles et ses caresses l'avait réconfortée. Une fois devant, elle lança le signal de départ et tout le convoi se mit en route. Hanabi était à sa gauche et Ino à sa droite. La seule de ses amies qui ne restait pas à Konoha. Cependant, quelque chose attira le regard d'Hinata, à chaque pas de leurs chevaux, le visage de la blonde qui était d'abord dur et froid, se décomposait un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse la tête de sorte que l'on ne voit plus sa faiblesse. Hinata fouilla dans sa poche et en sorti un bout de tissu. Elle tendit le mouchoir à son amie avec un sourire compatissant. Ino le considéra essayant encore de résister au raz de marée d'émotion qui faisait faire naufrage à son pauvre cœur.

- Je ne dirais rien… Chuchota Hinata.

Ino prit finalement le tissu blanc et laissa éclater ses pleures. Hanabi, interpellée par cette démonstration de tristesse décida de remonter le morale des deux qui semblait on ne peut plus mal…

- Vous savez quoi ? Je trouve ça bête de s'inquiéter pour des choses qui ne sont pas encore arrivées. Cela ne fait que les rendre encore plus réelles à notre esprit. Alors qu'elles ne sont jamais arrivées et n'arriveront probablement jamais ! Non vraiment, cessez de pleurer et réfléchissez deux minutes… Ces types sont super forts et increvables ! Que voulez vous qu'il leur arrive à eux ou à la ville hein ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est justement bien ça le problème. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas eut de vision… Et cela m'inquiète.

- J'hallucine ! S'écria la plus jeune. En temps normal tu te plains d'avoir ces visions et là que tu n'en as pas tu en voudrais ? Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ma pauvre sœur !

- C'est vrai. Fit-elle en riant doucement avant de regarder Ino. Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais… On peut en parler si tu veux ?

- Mais non ! Ne faut pas parler de ce qui rend triste ! Parlons plutôt de Sai ! Il m'a montré ses dessins, tu les a vus Hinata ? C'est magnifique ! J'y crois pas que ce type puisse avoir un tel talent !

Ino sourira, cette petite avec son énergie à revendre et sa joie de vivre était bien agréable quand on était tourmenté. Et malgré les protestations de cette dernière, elle discuta avec Hinata de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Bizarrement, cela lui fit le plus grand bien. Et suivant les conseils d'Hanabi, elle se persuada qu'ils allaient protéger la ville, qu'elles rentreraient et que tout retrouverait sa normalité.

C'était un peu trop utopique.

Le soir ils montèrent un campement et établirent des tours de garde. Lorsqu'Hinata se coucha, elle trouva un sommeil agité d'une de ses fameuses visions. Ce n'était que des flashs très courts, mais elle vit une guerre. Terriblement violente et la magie y faisait des ravages. Elle vit ses amis se battre autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Elle vit des membres séparés de leurs corps d'origine. Elle vit du sang. Tellement de sang qu'elle en eut des nausées. Elle vit des morts. Beaucoup trop de morts. Mais elle ne pouvait voir le visage d'aucun d'entre eux. Elle se débâtait autant qu'elle le pouvait pour sortir de ce rêve mais rien n'y faisait. Elle entendit des cris et des hurlements… Et elle vit le visage de Naruto couvert de sang juste avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir les yeux. Sa sœur était là, elle lui tenait fermement les épaules. C'était elle qui avait dû la réveiller.

- Encore une de ces visions ? Demanda-t-elle en faisait la moue.

- Ma… Naruto… Sanglota Hinata.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Ca va aller pour lui. C'est le futur meilleur tireur du pays. Il va y arriver. Essaya-t-elle de rassurer en serrant sa sœur dans ses bras.

- Tout ce sang…

- Ce n'était pas le sien voyons !

Hinata pleurait dans les bras de sa sœur en écoutant ses paroles réconfortantes qu'elle continuait à lui murmurer.

Comment ne pas s'inquiéter ? Comment vivre en se persuadant que c'était bon ? Comment vivre en pensant que tout allait se passer pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ? Comment avait-elle put un seul instant croire Naruto et Hanabi ? Une guerre… Il y allait forcément avoir du sang, des larmes, de la tristesse et des morts ! Elle les avait vus. Cette vision lui avait rappelé que le monde dans lequel elle vivait était terrible et impitoyable. Comment remonter le moral de tout le convoi de civil en sachant tout ça ? Comment réussir à vivre en sachant toutes les horreurs qui allaient les attendre à leur retour ?

Hinata finit par s'endormir. Hanabi l'installa sous ses couvertures et resta à son chevet inquiète pour sa grande sœur. Voir le futur, tu parles d'un cadeau ! Un tel fardeau… C'était bien trop lourd à porter pour une jeune fille seule.


	23. Chapter 23

Attention, chapitre long.

Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 23 : <span>**

C'était le jour J. L'armée devait arriver d'ici peu. Tous les combattants étaient en rangs sérés devant les remparts de Konoha. Pas question de les laisser pénétrer dans la ville. Il était convenu que Tsunade allait leur parler avant d'engager le combat. Elle pensait encore que l'on pouvait parlementer et éviter une boucherie. En attendant elle se tenait en face de sa propre armée et regardait ses « soldats », cela la dégouta. Ils allaient se battre contre des militaires de métier, des gens qui n'hésiteraient pas un instant avant de tuer, des _professionnels_… Et eux ils étaient une poigné de ses hommes et les autres n'étaient que des civils volontaires ou des gens dont la magie exigeait qu'ils restent. Comme Sakura et sa magie de soin. Tsunade la vit dans les rangs aux côté de ses amis. Sasuke tenait sa main fermement dans la sienne… Cela arracha un sourire au shérif de voir ce petit groupe tellement soudé. Même ses hommes à elles avaient prit part à ce groupe contre toutes attentes. Mais ils étaient si jeunes. Et une guerre c'était si dur. Elle soupira intérieurement et parla d'une vois forte et déterminée.

- Vous êtes pour certains biens trop jeunes et pour d'autres biens trop vieux. Mais que dis-je ? Comme s'il y avait un âge pour faire la guerre. Vous êtes surement terrifiés. Vous avez sûrement envie que tout cela se finisse au plus vite. Je sais même que vous ne voudriez pas être là, qui le voudrait d'ailleurs ? Mais il le faut bien. Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour protéger ce que nous avons de plus cher.

- Vive Konoha ! Hurla une voix à laquelle de nombreuses firent écho.

- Oh détrompez-vous. Konoha peut bien être rasée, ce n'est pas le plus important croyez-moi. Une ville ça se reconstruit. Fit le shérif surprenant tout le monde.

Un lourd silence se fit. Personne ne comprenait où voulait en venir le shérif. S'ils ne défendaient pas leur ville, que faisaient-ils ? Seule une personne avait comprit et il prit la parole lui aussi d'une voix clair et haute.

- On est là pour protéger ce qui compte le plus à nos yeux, pour ma part ce sont mes amis !

- Naruto a raison… Reprit-elle en hochant la tête. Asuma, n'es tu pas là pour protéger Kurenai et ton futur fils qui sont parti avec le convoi civil ? Gai, n'es tu pas là pour protéger tes chevaux ? Sasuke n'es tu pas la pour veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à Sakura ? Monsieur Hiashi, notre maire, n'est-il pas là pour protéger sa famille ? Réveillez-vous Konohiens ! Ce n'est pas seulement notre ville qui est en jeu ! Ce sont vos vies à tous, vos familles, vos amis, votre petite vie tranquille ! C'est ça que le gouvernement attaque ! C'est cela que nous allons préserver, ensemble ! Moi, ce que j'ai de plus cher c'est vous tous, habitants de Konoha. Alors s'il vous plait, aidez-moi à vaincre ces hommes qui veulent nous enlever nos raisons de vivre !

- T'inquiète la vieille ! On va leur latter la gueule ! Pas vrai vous tous ? S'exclama Naruto.

- Mais surtout faites moi une promesse, tous autant que vous êtes, jurez moi solennellement de faire tout votre possible pour rester en vie. Demanda Tsunade en souriant tristement.

Des cris d'assentiment et des hourras de la foule se firent entendre puis Tsunade ramena le calme et déclara que les troupes adverses ne devraient plus tarder, qu'il fallait à présent prendre son mal en patience et attendre dans le calme. Du côté de nos amis, l'ambiance n'était pas aussi tendue que dans le reste des rangs.

- Kurenai est enceinte et tu ne m'avais rien dit ? Se révolta Julia contre Asuma.

- Ah, mais… Tenta celui-ci.

- T'as rien à dire pour ta défense !

- Ouais, parce qu'à moi non plus tu ne m'avais rien dit ! Protesta Egalement Kakashi.

- Bah maintenant vous le savez !

- C'est trop la galère ! Râla Shikamaru.

- Oh mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! S'étonna Temari.

- Quoi ?

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est galère ! Expliqua-t-elle.

- Mais nan, vous allez voir ! On va les défoncer ils vont rien comprendre ! Exhorta le cowboy blond.

- Certes, mais c'est chiant. Insista l'adjoint.

- Deux fois de suite d'accord avec Shikamaru… Sakura ? Tu crois que ça se soigne ?

- A ce niveau là ? Non. Répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

- Et toi alors ? Et Sasuke ? Vous n'avez rien dit non plus ! Continua d'harceler Julia.

- Um ?

- C'est ça faites les innocents. Commenta Naruto.

- Je suis sur que j'en aurais plus que toi… Et ça me fera un point qui me fera passer devant ! Lança Neji à Tenten.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Tu crois vraiment que tu vas m'avoir ?

- D'ailleurs Tenten, tu à fais le plein d'armes ? Demanda Sai qui écoutait distraitement.

- Ouais, j'ai toutes les armes blanches de la boutique dans mes poches ! répondit-elle fièrement.

- Cette histoire de poches sans fond me perturbera toujours autant. Murmura Neji qui avait marqué un temps avant de comprendre.

- Et toi Julia ? Tu vas faire comment pour l'eau ? Poursuivit le jeune artiste.

- J'ai plusieurs bouteilles sur moi, des recharges de balles et Anko en a en stock aux ravitaillements. Et puis, l'air est saturé d'humidité aujourd'hui. Fit-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Ses amis regardèrent le sable à leurs pieds, les dunes qui s'étendaient jusqu'à l'horizon puis elle un air dubitatif sur le visage. Naruto haussa un sourcil et déclara :

- Je ne trouve franchement pas l'air humide dans le désert…

- Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il l'était un peu plus que d'habitude quoi ! Soupira la blonde navré que les autres ne puissent pas détecter toute l'eau qu'ils avaient autour d'eux.

- Il y a également des armes au ravitaillement. Si vous avez besoin, arme blanches, couteaux, des pistolets et fusil en tout genre, des recharges de balles et tout un tas d'autres trucs. Enuméra Tenten pour changer de sujet.

- Moi je me demande ce qu'un artiste fait ici ?

- C'est de moi dont vous parlez ? Et bien grâce à ma magie je maîtrise la peinture, c'est assez pratique en combat mine de rien. Renseigna le concerné.

- Kiba ? Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Julia.

- J'avoue que t'as l'air à l'ouest ! Ajouta Naruto.

- Um ? Fit-il en sortant de ses songes. Non c'est rien je réfléchissais.

- Diantre ! Tu sais faire ça toi ? Railla le blond.

- Très drôle.

- Et que fait Lee ? Il marmonne depuis tout à l'heure. Constata Sai.

- Il a dit qu'il priait son dieu une dernière fois avant la bataille pour lui demander d'éradiquer l'armée adverse en leur faisant tomber de la foudre verte dessus. Et, si ce n'est pas possible, de lui accorder la fougue de la jeunesse en aide. Leur apprit Kiba en haussant les épaules.

Il y eut un petit silence puis tous éclatèrent de rire sous le regard ahuri des autres « soldats ». Tsunade, elle, souriait en les voyant rire à gorge déployée alors que la guerre était imminente. En voilà des au moins qui n'était pas mort de peur comme la plupart de ceux qui se trouvaient là. Elle vit Hiashi à ses côtés qui les regardait étonné. Le maire allait de surprises en surprises avec ce petit groupe de fous furieux ! Tsunade décida qu'il était temps, elle entendait des bruit de métal qui venaient, ils étaient très proches ! Alors elle donna l'ordre de se mettre en formation. Les combattants au corps à corps en première ligne avec quelques autres choisissent pour leurs aptitudes comme Sasuke. En seconde lignes, des tireurs surtout et tout ceux dont la magie n'avait pas de catégorie précise tel Temari. Puis venait à la porte de la ville les ravitaillements et les médecins, sauf Sakura qui avec sa force monumentale était médecin mobile en première ligne. Et enfin, venait postés sur les remparts, des tireurs d'élite dirigés par Kakashi avec sa fidèle carabine et Tenten. Enfin, sauf que la jeune fille comptait bien prendre la poudre d'escampette au bout d'un moment et aller se joindre à la mêlée. Shikamaru était le stratège pour cette bataille, c'est lui qui avait mit en place cette formation et qui avait prévu un rôle spécial pour chacun et surtout pour Naruto et Gaara qui se trouvaient avec Tsunade et Hiashi. Le jeune adjoint devait aussi, une fois qu'il aurait vu l'organisation des adversaires et la tournure de la bataille, trouver un plan ou même plusieurs qui permettrait de vaincre, le tout en se battant dans la seconde ligne.

Tous à présent entendaient le pas saccadé, cadencé et synchronisé de l'armée qui n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de là. Surement derrière la grande dune. Les minutes passaient et elles semblaient des heures aux pauvres habitants de Konoha. C'est alors qu'ils parurent. Au sommet de la dune, on vit d'abord un homme seul, monté à cheval et qui tenait l'étendard aux couleurs du gouvernement. Vinrent derrière lui, une armée d'innombrables soldats… Ils étaient peut être des milliers… Peut être plus ! Tous en rang, tous en cadence avec le rythme de la marche, tous en armure, tous l'épée au côté. Ils semblaient tout droit sortis d'un autre monde. Dans la région, personne ne portait d'armure, personne ne marchait au pas de la sorte, personne ne se battait avec des épées si… Traditionnelle du moyen âge ! Se dit Naruto. Et ce sont eux qui veulent nous dompter ? Non mais eux ils ont carrément trois siècles de retard… Continuait de penser le blondinet alors que Tsunade et Hiashi s'avançaient de deux pas pour parler à ces gens. Ils se stoppèrent à bonne distance des deux personnes les plus importantes à Konoha et l'homme à cheval parla dans un porte-voix.

- Nous sommes la légion mandatée par le gouvernement pour rétablir l'ordre dans l'ouest. Vous êtes considérés comme la capitale de la région, vous serez donc les premier à tomber ! Sachez que vous avez en face de vous les meilleurs soldats de toute l'armée gouvernementale ! Vous n'avez aucune chance. Alors rendez-vous sans faire d'histoire et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal ! Déclara l'homme qui se trouvait être le chef de l'armée gouvernementale.

- Se rendre ? Mais ils nous on prit pour qui ? S'insurgea Naruto.

- Ils ne savent rien de nous jeune homme. Lui dit Hiashi. C'est certainement pour cela aussi qu'ils ont commis l'erreur d'attaquer Konoha en premier !

- Ca, c'est sur qu'ils ont les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Gloussa Le blond.

- Nous rendre ? Demanda Tsunade bien fort. Elle est bien bonne celle là. Monsieur, entendez bien que nous ne voulons de mal à personne ! Nous vivons reclus dans cette région sans rien demander au gouvernement il me semble. Alors ca serait fort que vous nous attaquiez et que l'on ne dise rien ! Sachez, que vous pouvez encore faire demi-tour. Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages ni des barbares. Nous n'aimons pas plus le sang et les batailles que vous ! Nous ne demandons rien alors laissez nous en paix.

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien saisi la situation. Lui répondit-on.

- Non, c'est vous qui n'avez pas saisit ! Si vous attaquez, nous n'aurons aucuns scrupules à vous tuer jusqu'au dernier pour nous défendre ! Cependant si vous repartez maintenant, il ne vous sera fait aucun mal comme vous le disiez si bien tout à l'heure.

- Vous vous fichez de moi n'est ce pas ? Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que nous allions partir ainsi ? S'exclama-t-il abasourdi.

- L'espoir fait vivre ! Mais surtout vous êtes maintenant prévenus que nous n'aurons aucune pitié si vous engagez le combat. Et je dis bien si vous engagez le combat. Ne comptez pas sur nous pour lancer une guerre aussi débile et inutile que celle là ! Prévint le shérif.

- En disant ce la vous insultez le gouvernement et ses décisions ! Sonnez le clairon ! Ordonna-t-il.

- On aura essayé. Soupira-t-elle.

- Te bile pas, on va y arriver ! Rassura Naruto avec un large sourire.

- Ils sonnent la charger. Comment peux-tu être encore aussi positif et détendu ? S'étonna Tsunade.

- Parce que, si je ne gagne pas, mes amis seront blessés ou tués… Alors je n'ai pas le droit à la défaite !

- Voilà qui est bien parlé. Concéda le maire.

- Et je vais gagner parce que je suis le meilleur de toute façon ! Bon Gaara, c'est à toi de jouer.

- Vous êtes sur que je peux faire ça ? Demanda l'intéressé.

- Mais oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, défoule-toi !

- Chouette alors !

Le clairon cessa de retentir et les soldats ennemis chargèrent en hurlant. Gaara lui était passé devant et avait plaqué les mains par terre avec un sourire ravit. Le sol se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds mais les ennemis continuaient de foncer. Gaara hurla alors trop content de lui :

- Châteaux de sable géant !

Un véritable château géant, qui devait au moins fait cinq ou six fois la maison de Julia, jaillit du sol en plein milieu des rangs ennemis envoyant valser dans les airs des centaines de soldat qui se brisèrent, très certainement, les os en retombant. Gaara était le plus heureux du monde d'avoir réalisé ce rêve mais il s'évanouit, il avait usé une trop grande quantité de magie d'un seul coup. Tsunade prit Gaara avec elle et parti rejoindre les médecins, maintenant, c'était au tour de Naruto. Se dernier se concentrait fortement. Hiashi devait reconnaitre que l'adjoint du shérif avait eut là deux très bonnes idées. Naruto relâcha sa magie créant ainsi dans les cinq-cents clones qui dégainèrent aussitôt leurs pistolets et qui sonnèrent la charge. Ils foncèrent droit sur l'ennemi, ils étaient la véritable première ligne, pour limiter les dégâts chez nous et les augmenter chez eux. Cela marcha à merveille. L'ennemi étant terriblement surpris se fit décimer par les blondinets clonés qui fonçaient tête baissés en tirant de tout les côtés, puis ensuite ils étaient cueillit juste à la sortie par la première ligne et les tireurs d'élite et même la seconde ligne qui n'y tenait plus et fonçait dans le tas.

Sur ce champ de bataille, tous étaient égaux. Le maire se battait aux côtés de gens du peuple, on ne voyait plus de différence entre les plus pauvres et plus riches, même les ennemis ici s'entre-aidaient. Qui aurait crut qu'une guerre pouvait avoir de bons côtés ?

Mais pas que. Mis appart Julia, nos amis avaient du mal à se battre. Pas que leurs capacités soient trop faibles, mais tuer ainsi des gens qui leur étaient parfaitement inconnu, c'était dur. Qui disait à Kiba qu'il n'était pas en train de faire une veuve ? A Naruto qu'il ne privait pas une famille de son père ? A Tenten qu'en face ce n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui elle aurait été amie si ça n'avait pas été la guerre ? Tuer de sang froid, prendre la vie d'un être humain était une tâche bien plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Il ne suffisait pas de le dire. De le vouloir. Il ne suffisait pas de savoir qu'il le fallait, parce que c'était la guerre. Il fallait une certaine détermination, une certaine préparation psychologique qui manquait presque tous les soldats de Konoha. Ils se battaient, frappaient, tranchaient, mais ne tuaient jamais. Cela leur était parfois fatal…

De son côté Sakura courrait partout en frappant les ennemis qu'elle voyait et en soignant tous les blessés qu'elle pouvait trouver. Elle surveillait également d'un œil ses amis de peur qu'il ne leur arrive quelque chose et ce, même si elle avait déjà beaucoup à faire avec les autres blessés.

Kiba fonçait dans sa forme mi-homme mi-chien sur les ennemis avec Lee dont les coups de pieds et de poings rapides comme l'éclair faisaient des ravages. Neji et Sasuke avait commencé par être en rivalité puis ils firent une alliance et avec leurs techniques particulières et leur visons extraordinaires, ils semblaient invincibles. Sai s'était posté au ravitaillement et faisait des mélanges de peinture. Une fois que l'un était prêt il attaquait avec. Le premier par exemple, il avait décrit un arc de cercle dans les airs avec son pinceau et la peinture s'était envolée avant de retomber en flèches meurtrières sur les rangs ennemis. Naruto et ses nombreux clones, quoique moins nombreux qu'au début, étaient toujours à fond dans la bataille. Kankurô s'amusait malgré lui, en retournant les soldats adverses contre leur propre camp grâce à quelques manipulations. Sur les remparts Kakashi tirait avec sa petite troupe dont Tenten qui usait de tout son talent pour viser au bon endroit au bon moment afin d'aider ses camarades de combat. L'homme du shérif gérait tant bien que mal ce petit escadron, hurlant les ordres pour que sa voix couvre le fracas des armées. En même temps il tirait, des rafles de balles de sa carabine extrêmement précise. Décimant des soldats par dizaine à chaque coup. Miracle permis par sa prédisposition, sa destiné à être homme de loi ou brigand. Et cela résidait dans sa magie, elle lui permettait de ne pas recharger son arme, les balles apparaissaient toutes seules dans l'arme. Magie parfaitement inutile pour un honnête citoyen. Mais dans sa vie à lui, celle qu'il s'était choisit, c'était un gain de temps très précieux.

Temari avait demandé à Anko, quand la bataille était devenue inévitable, de lui construire une arme. Un éventail bien plus grand dont l'armature serait en métal. La gérante de l'armurerie lui avait rétorqué, qu'avec les dimensions et tous les détails qu'elle demandait, ce truc serait plus encombrant qu'utile ! Mais elle avait insistait. Alors elle l'avait fait construire, et l'avait donné à la concerné avec même un peu de mal pour le porter. Elle s'en voulait à présent, certaine qu'avec une chose pareille, elle l'avait envoyé à la mort. Elle la chercha du regard et fut stupéfaite. Elle le maniait comme s'il ne pesait rien, le faisant tournoyer et virevolter tout en créant, combiné à sa magie, des bourrasques violentes absolument destructrices et meurtrières ! Quand à l'armature de métal elle lui servait, une fois plié, comme masse qui, de part son poids et la force surhumaine des bras qui le tenait, explosait la boîte crânienne des ennemis sans difficultés. C'était à peine croyable. De son côté, la jeune femme faisait équipe avec Shikamaru et Julia. Tandis que Shikamaru immobilisait des ennemis, elles le protégeaient et dégommaient les personnes immobilisées. Les méninges de Shikamaru marchaient à plein régime. Mais il était difficile de penser un plan d'attaque quand il ne connaissait même pas la moitié de ses propres soldats ! Quel était leur domaine préféré, leur magie, leur aptitudes,… Sans ces informations comment élaborer un plan ? Sans parler des sérieux problèmes de concentration que lui posait le combat. Mais Shikamaru eut tout de même une idée. Sur tous les soldats de Konoha, il y en avait qu'il connaissait ! Et pas qu'un peu ! Il y avait ce groupe de personnes dont il savait tout : Le caractère de chacun, leurs magies, leurs affinités, leurs facilités et points faibles,… Avec eux il pouvait élaborer une stratégie ! Mais comment vaincre toute une armée avec une dizaine de personnes à peine ? Il devait réfléchir et pour cela, il s'éclipsa vers le point de ravitaillement, il avait besoin d'un peu plus de calme. Il laissa donc Julia et Temari seules. Mais bon, à elles deux elles tuaient plus de soldat ennemis qu'une vingtaine de personnes normales n'en seraient capables. Et en plus de manière plutôt violente ! L'une tuait de sang froid tous ce qui passait près d'elle et l'autre créait parfois de véritables tornades qui déchiquetaient tout sur leurs passage tant elles étaient fortes. Kankurô sourit en voyant sa sœur s'amuser dans une guerre avec une amie. Ces deux là n'étaient vraiment pas des femmes normales ! Elles étaient du genre à marcher sur des cadavres et même à faire marche arrière pour les piétiner ! En somme des monstres. Cependant cette inadvertance ne fut pas la bienvenue, un ennemi s'était glissé dans son dos et il le poignarda de son couteau. Sans un bon reflexe, son cœur aurait été transpercé. En effet, par chance, le jeune homme avait entendu l'ennemi et il avait pu bouger pour réagir, trop tard certes, mais ce petit réflexe lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie. L'ennemi n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir d'en avoir eut un, il reçut un coup de poing qui lui cassa quinze dents et lui explosa la mâchoire en mille morceaux tout en l'envoyant s'écraser sur ses alliés. Sakura se félicita de son coup et s'accroupi pour soigner Kankurô qui commençait à cracher du sang. Heureusement, dans le tourbillon de la bataille, les soldats ne prêtaient pas attention aux gens à terre ou accroupi. Cela permettait à Sakura de soigner les gens tranquillement, enfin pas tout à fait quand même, ils étaient si nombreux qu'elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête ! Elle avait eut de la chance de voir Kankurô parce qu'elle n'était pas loin. Kankurô qui, malgré la douleur d'avoir un trou dans les côtes, arrivait à se dire qu'ils avaient de la chance tous, d'avoir un médecin aussi consciencieux pour veiller sur eux !

- C'est bon, tu es remis. Mais ne fais pas de folies. Je suis médecin magique pas faiseuse de miracle ! Recommanda-t-elle.

- C'est déjà largement suffisant, merci beaucoup Sakura.

Ce dernier se releva et repartit dans le combat. Mais Sakura avait raison, il sentait une douleur au niveau des côtes et elle s'étendait dans le ventre. C'était supportable. De toute façon, il fallait que cela soit supportable, ils étaient en guerre et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'être douillet !

Julia n'avait plus de balles, elle fit un signe à Temari afin que cette dernière comprenne qu'elle partait faire le plein. Elle dévissa l'une de ses bouteilles d'eau de réverse et se fit une lance d'eau de son contenu afin de pouvoir arriver jusqu'au ravitaillement sans encombre. Les adversaires aussi avaient des magies gênantes parfois, mais leurs façons de s'en servir n'était pas du tout les mêmes. Par exemple, elle avait croisé un homme qui maîtrisait le feu. Et plutôt que de s'en servir à grande ampleur il se contentait d'entourer son épée de flammes. Elle ne prit pas grade, ayant pris l'habitude d'avoir Temari pour surveiller ses arrières, et quelqu'un lui bloqua les bras dans le dos l'empêchant de faire tous mouvements et rompant la magie qui la liait à sa lance. L'homme ricana et brandi son épée au dessus d'elle.

- On t'a enfin eut petite garce ! Je vais t'apprendre à décimer nos hommes depuis tout à l'heure.

Il allait pour la tuer lorsqu'il se mit à suffoquer, il lâcha son épée et porta une main à sa gorge qui lui semblait terriblement sèche. C'est alors qu'il vit l'air de mépris peint sur le visage de sa prisonnière.

- J'ai horreur que l'on me touche. Et c'est pire encore lorsqu'un proc dans ton genre m'appelle « poupée ». Cracha-t-elle.

- Que… Est… Essaya-t-il de dire.

En tendant la main vers elle comme pour implorer la pitié il pu voir qu'elle tournait déjà les talons en l'abandonnant là. Froidement. Mais il vit aussi que sa main était ridée et squelettique.

- Le corps humain est composé à 65% d'eau. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais en réalité c'est une grosse faiblesse. Renseigna-t-elle sans se retourner.

C'est alors qu'il comprit. Cette fille avait absorbé l'eau qui se trouvait en lui et le laissait mourir à petit feu en se desséchant. C'était tout bonnement horrible.

La concernée jeta un regard à l'homme qui n'était plus qu'une momie à peine vivante. Sa magie pouvait revêtir tellement d'aspects. Celui-ci était un de ceux qu'elle n'aimait pas trop mais c'était la guerre. Elle ouvrit une autre bouteille pour remplacer sa lance de tout à l'heure mais opta plutôt pour une énorme épée. Soudain elle eut la respiration coupée par le choc. Juste devant elle, à quelques mètres, Naruto s'écroulait à terre. Elle avait déjà vu ce spectacle une dizaine de fois depuis le début… Sauf qu'à chaque fois le blondinet disparaissait puisque c'était un clone.

Là, il gisait dans un marre de sang.

Le cri que poussa la jeune fille se perdit dans le boucan de la bataille. Personne ne l'entendit. Elle appelait son ami. Personne n'entendait. Hurlant son nom en frappant comme une folle tous ceux qui lui bloquaient le chemin. Elle finit par arriver à lui, les hommes s'écartant de cette épée démesurément grande et la personne qui la tenait, la jugeant possédée. Elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Le jeune cowboy lui sourit mais ce sourire faisait plus peur qu'autre chose vu que son visage était couvert de sang. De son sang. C'est juste à ce moment là qu'elle vit d'où provenait tout ce sang. Il lui manquait un bras.

La panique l'envahit et elle chercha désespérément du regard Sakura. Où était-elle quand une urgence pareille arrivait ? C'est Lee qu'elle vit alors qu'il passait près d'elle. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le tira violement vers le sol, déboitant presque l'épaule du jeune homme qui ne s'y attendait pas. Le jeune homme ne comprenait rien jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Naruto et que son visage soit couvert d'un voile de peur.

- Prend-le avec toi et emmène-le à Sakura ou Tsunade au ravitaillement ! Lui cria-t-elle.

- Mais… Commença-t-il à répliquer.

- C'est un ordre ! Trancha-t-elle.

Le jeune homme commença à porter son ami mais il continuait de regarder Julia. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose frénétiquement.

- Et toi ? Finit-il par demander.

- Je vais retrouver son bras. Déclara-t-elle déterminée.

- Mais… Recommença-t-il.

- T'as fini avec tes mais ? Amène le et plus vite que ça ! Et dis bien à son médecin de patienter quelque seconde, je lui amène ce qui manque !

- Mais…

- Bouge-toi ! Hurla-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta. Lorsqu'elle le regardait de la sorte, elle faisait terriblement peur, bien plus que cette armée tout entière. Il parti en priant.

La jeune fille, elle, se mit à courir en cherchant furieusement le bras de son ami. Il fallait le trouver. Il fallait qu'elle le trouve à tout prix. Comment Naruto pourrait-il devenir le meilleur tireur de tout le pays avec un bras en moins ? Pas question que son rêve s'écroule à cause d'une guerre aussi stupide. Un rêve qui s'écroule… C'était tellement douloureux. Bien pire que de perdre un bras. Elle usait de la magie sans même s'en rendre compte. L'eau réagissait à ses émotions et l'eau contenue dans les bouteilles qui lui restaient se transformait en véritables aiguilles mortelles qui se plantaient dans ceux qui se trouvaient sur sa route. Elle entendait les balles, les détonations et leurs trajectoires qui la frôlaient, lui brûlant la peau. Elle sentait le métal froid des épées lui entailler légèrement la chaire. Qui avait le temps de s'en soucier ? Mais ses stocks d'eau s'épuisèrent en quelque secondes à peine. Cela aussi, qui pouvait s'en soucier ? Elle était tellement obsédée par sa recherche que rien n'autour d'elle ne parvenait jusqu'à son esprit. Aussi, c'est l'humidité contenue dans l'air qui réagit à l'appel instinctif de la jeune fille, formant des petites gouttelettes en suspension dans l'air qui filaient telles des balles la débarrasser de ses ennemis. De plus, tous ceux que Julia touchait de ses mains, même non-intentionnellement, se desséchaient presque aussitôt.

Si jamais elle ne le trouvait pas. Il ne pourrait plus jamais serrer Hinata dans ses bras. Et ça, pour le jeune homme, se serait encore pire que de voir ses rêves brisés. Pire que ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle devait le trouver. Il le fallait. Quitte à y laisser les siens.

Avait-elle besoin de bars elle ? Pour tuer et amasser des primes ? Non ceux de Naruto étaient plus importants que les siens. Les bras de Naruto eux, ils apportaient la joie, le réconfort et l'amour. Il ne devait pas les perdre. Quel qu'en soit le prix.

Soudain elle vit Neji et le retourna violement en l'attrapant par l'épaule. Le jeune homme faillit l'attaquer en pensant que c'était un ennemi. Voyant Julia totalement essoufflée il ne comprit pas. Mais quand elle lui ordonna de trouver le bras de Naruto avec « ses yeux qui voient tout » il blêmit et se mit aussitôt au travail pendant que la jeune fille empêchait furieusement quiconque de l'approcher durant sa recherche. Neji l'avait repéré. Il conduit Julia au travers du tourbillon de la bataille. Ils trouvèrent le bras séparé de son corps et Julia n'hésita même pas un seul instant avant de le saisir et Neji récupéra le pistolet du cowboy qui se trouvait à côté, sachant bien à quel point il tenait à son arme. Tous deux partir tout aussi vite en direction du ravitaillement où ils trouvèrent Tsunade qui faisait tout son possible pour garder Naruto en vie sans lui soigner sa blessure. Lorsqu'elle vit Julia et Neji avec le bras manquant elle fut soulagée. Elle entreprit immédiatement de remettre en place le bras du pauvre Naruto.

La chienne du shérif, voyant qu'elle avait réussit, que sa patronne soignait son ami poussa un lourd soupir de soulagement avant de s'écrouler ayant usé trop de magie sans s'en apercevoir. Elle fut rattrapée in-extremis par Kankurô et Temari qui venaient d'arriver, quelqu'un leur avait dit que Shikamaru avait besoin d'eux. D'ailleurs c'est toute la bande qui arriva bientôt tous ayant reçut le même ordre. Shikamaru vint à leur rencontre et expliqua son plan. Naruto était disait-il, en mesure de les aider. Mais Tsunade s'y opposait fermement.

- Ecoute moi bien, ton bras là, je l'ai remis et immobilisé dans une écharpe mais si tu t'en sers, il deviendra inutilisable et il faudra même amputer de nouveau ! Alors tu reste tranquille compris ?

Comme le cowboy continuait de protester, Shikamaru finit par accepter en trouvant un compromis : à condition que ce dernier reste au ravitaillement et que seuls ses clones aillent au front afin qu'il n'ait pas à se servir de son bras.

Cela ne lui convenait toujours pas. Lee lui tapota l'épaule et lui indiqua Julia d'un signe de tête. Lorsqu'il la vit essoufflé au plus au point, se rappelant que c'était elle qui l'avait trouvé il accepta. Elle lui avait sauvé le bras et la vie, ce n'était pas un remercîment de les gâcher. Tsunade aussi, regarda sa subordonnée avec un air sérieux. Celle-ci refusait que Sakura l'examine, ce n'était que des coupures et un coup de fatigue disait-elle. Effectivement, elle était de nouveau sur pied, la respiration de nouveau stable et de nouveau impassible et prête à combattre. La froideur à l'appui. Tsunade l'avait vue, chercher le bras. Depuis le ravitaillement elle avait guetté, anxieuse, l'arrivé du membre manquant. Elle avait clairement vu la course folle de la jeune fille ensuite accompagnée par Neji. C'était fou de penser que, elle, elle ait fait une chose pareille.

C'est alors qu'une information arriva. Des soldats avaient réussi à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Konoha en contournant le lieu d'affrontement, passant par une autre entrée de la ville. Tsunade dépêcha une petite troupe dirigée par Sai, à laquelle Kiba se joignit sans même demander de permission ce qui agaça profondément le shérif.

Shikamaru donna ses instructions et tous commencèrent à se mettre à l'œuvre. Shikamaru et Kankurô montèrent sur les remparts pendant que des messagers passaient l'ordre à tous les autres soldats alliés de faire en sorte de se mettre sur les extérieurs et de laisser « _l'élite _» regrouper les ennemis au centre. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué pour eux. Temari les faisaient voler, sans les tuer, vers le centre à grand coup de magie pendant que les alliés reculaient. Tenten les obligeait à reculer avec ses armes qui se plantaient juste devant eux. Lee, Sasuke et Neji les forçait aussi à se resserrer vers le centre à grand coup de pied, katana ou poing… Julia avait prit toutes les bouteilles en stock au ravitaillement et utilisait leur contenu pour menacer les troupes ennemis d'une espèce de vague immense qui paraissait improbable, là, au milieu du désert. Chôji par magie, grossissait ses membres menaçant les ennemis de se faire écraser. Kakashi depuis les remparts visait et tirait tous ceux qui tentaient de s'échapper du cercle. Puis venait Naruto qui avait rassemblé ses derniers clones encore existant et avait triplé leurs nombres créant une barrière sur presque une moitié du cercle où les ennemis devait reculer. Ces derniers étaient en train de paniquer, ils se faisaient mener par le bout du nez et ils jouaient leur jeu en reculant de la sorte ! Mais quel faire d'autre ? Ceux en première ligne essayait de s'en prendre au petit groupe mais sans succès. Pire, ils mouraient !

Du côté du haut des remparts, Shikamaru et Kankurô étaient en pleine concentration jusqu'à ce qu'ils jugent le moment opportun. C'est alors que tout deux, par magie, ils immobilisèrent la totalité des troupes ennemies d'un seul coup. Chacun une moitié. Kankurô grâce à une manipulation massive et Shikamaru avait calculé qu'avec l'ombre des remparts, il pourrait utiliser sa magie pour les ligoter. Et cela fonctionna. Une partie des adversaires étaient immobilisait et les autres se faisaient saucissonner par l'ombre des remparts qui s'était dressée et pliée au désir de Shikamaru. Mais l'adjoint mit un genou à terre sous la pression d'utiliser autant de magie et Kankurô peinait à rester debout tant sa blessure lui faisait mal. Jamais il n'avait manipulé autant de monde, l'ampleur de l'action lui faisait sentir sa magie se vider à une vitesse incroyable. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher et ils le savaient ! C'était comme s'ils avaient gagné !

En effet, tous étaient immobilisés alors qu'ils étaient menacés par les snipers qui les avaient en joue, tout les soldats alliés qui s'étaient retirés avaient leurs armes bien en main et étaient parés à tous les décimer, de même que nos amis, qui les avaient contrains à se regrouper pour faciliter la manœuvre de Shikamaru et Kankurô, étaient toujours aussi menaçant tout autour du cercle. Tsunade parla alors…

- Vous avez le choix. Soit vous vous rendez maintenant, soit vous mourrez tous dans la minute qui suit ! Menaça-t-elle.

- On ne se rendra jamais ! Hurla le chef de l'armée gouvernementale. Quitte à tous mourir ! Pas vrai vous autres ?

Un lourd silence accueillit son cri féroce. Ces gens n'étaient pas fous. Ils avaient bien vus que même durant la bataille ils n'en menaient pas large face à ces gens qui se battaient à fond avec des techniques complètement folles. Et puis, ils avaient déjà perdus beaucoup de soldats, aucun de tous ceux qui restaient n'était vraiment disposé à les rejoindre… Mais pourtant, devant la détermination de leur chef il semblait exclu de renoncer. Pendant ce temps, Shikamaru et Kankurô n'en pouvaient plus. Leurs jambes tremblaient et même lorsqu'ils s'asseyaient, ils étaient pris de vertiges et suaient à grosse gouttes. Ils pensaient que c'était finit, ils avaient échoués. Shikamaru pesta contre lui-même en tentant de tenir encore un peu. Pourtant, une détonation retentit, la balle frôla la joue du chef pour s'enfoncer dans la terre derrière lui. Un tir très précis dont l'ange presque improbable permettait de ne pas toucher l'un des autres soldats. Une estafilade rouge, sanguinolente, apparut sur la joue. L'un des Naruto, regardait fixement l'homme le canon toujours pointé vers lui. La menace fut suffisante puisqu'une voix s'éleva dans leurs rangs…

- Moi je me rends !

- Moi aussi ! Fit une autre.

A la première déclaration de forfait, tous suivirent. De vrais moutons. Ils abandonnaient, ils avaient gagnés. Tsunade fit appel à l'un de ses soldats qui usa de sa magie et qui, avec le stock de corde du ravitaillement, ficela solidement tous les soldats individuellement en un rien de temps. Shikamaru et Kankurô purent alors s'écrouler le souffle court. Ils avaient crut qu'ils allaient lâcher prise… Mais ça avait marché ! Kankurô voulu féliciter son ami pour son idée brillante mais ce dernier s'était déjà endormit. Le jeune homme sourit et ferma les yeux à son tour, après tout, c'est vrai qu'un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal. A peine avait-il renoncé à rester éveiller qu'il sombra également. Kakashi les regardaient. Sans eux, ils seraient tous encore en train de se battre, ils avaient bien mérité leur repos. Le plus vieux reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait en bas, apparemment le chef de l'armée du gouvernement faisait encore des siennes…

- Qu'est ce que vous avez encore ? Vous voulez vous battre ? Alors que vos hommes se sont rendus ? Qu'ils sont tous saucissonnés et assis par terre en attendant sagement ? D'ailleurs pourquoi ne pas faire comme eux et se résigner hein ? Demanda Tsunade exaspérée par cette énergumène.

- Jamais ! Ce serait trahir mon pays !

L'homme était debout et avait enjambé ses soldats tous assis et attachés. Il était à présent à quelques mètres Tsunade et Hiashi et hurlait qu'il ne se rendrait pas. Cela disant et sous le regard stupéfait de tous, ses liens se coupèrent, certainement par magie, et il allait attaquer le maire et le shérif qui n'avait pas eut le temps de se remettre ! Personne n'était paré à cette éventualité. Sasuke activa sa magie mais il était bien trop loin ! Naruto était dans leur dos, il ne pouvait l'avoir ! Lee et Neji réagir trop tard…

Il allait les avoir lorsque. Son bras armé était en l'air, prêt à s'abattre. Mais, simultanément, il commença à léviter sous l'effet du vent, qu'une bulle d'eau se forma autour de sa tête coupant court à ses cris, alors qu'un poing d'une puissance terrible lui percuta le ventre en lui éclatant les organes et qu'une bonne dizaine de couteau s'enfoncèrent profondément dans son dos. Ceci, signait la fin du chef de l'armée du gouvernement. Tous avait reporté leur attention sur les responsables de ce… Massacre. Il s'agissait d'un petit groupe de quatre jeunes femmes qui ne semblait pas du tout perturbées. Elles se tenaient debout les unes à côté des autres pendant que la demoiselle à la force fulgurante les rejoignait, et ce fut également elles qui brisèrent le silence.

- Nous les femmes, on est toujours obligées de tout faire nous même ! Soupira Temari.

- J'avoue ! Heureusement que y'en a qui réagissent plus vite hein ? Dit Sakura en lançant un regard accusateur aux hommes de leur groupe.

- Bah, ce n'est pas nouveau, on ne peut compter que sur nous même. Constata Julia.

- C'est désolant. Approuva Tenten.

- Je propose de réagir en conséquence. Déclara Temari.

- Oui ! Ca mérite une augmentation ! Lança Julia.

- Moi j'dis qu'il faut frapper ceux qui n'ont pas réagit pour les punir ! Proposa Sakura.

- Ouais c'est pas mal ça d'éclater la gueule des autres ! J'ai encore envie de me défouler ! Se réjouit Temari.

- Mais non ! Parce que la violence ne résout rien… Même si je dois reconnaître qu'elle aide bien ! Fit Tenten.

Les quatre jeune filles se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire en cœur sous les hourras de leurs alliés et les regards aussi terrifiés que sidérés de leurs ennemis.

Au même moment, dans les rues de Konoha, ou plutôt au dessus puisqu'il passait de toit en toit en se faisant des ponts de peinture, Sai cherchait les derniers soldats qui avaient pénétrés la ville. Il ne devait plus en rester beaucoup. Un ou deux touts au plus. C'est alors qu'il vit une explosion et il se dirigea à toute vitesse vers son origine.

Quelques minutes auparavant, un homme des ennemis se baladait, il s'appelait Raymond. Ils avaient infiltré la ville pensant trouver les civils pour faire chanter ces chiens de l'ouest mais ils avaient dû évacuer. En déambulant à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant il tomba sur une boutique de fleur. C'est fou… Des fleurs dans le désert ?

- Ces chiens de l'ouest s'amusent même à aller contre les lois de la nature ! Ils ne méritent pas d'avoir cette verdure. Commenta-t-il à haute voix.

Il pointa la paume de sa main vers la boutique, un trou apparut sur sa paume et il tira. On l'appelait l'homme canon. Avec sa magie il pouvait tirer de véritable boulet de canon de n'importe quelle partie de son corps. Il regarda le boulet filer et se réjouissait d'avance de voir cette boutique en ruine. Il y eut bel et bien une explosion sauf que ce n'est pas la boutique qui explosa… Lorsque la fumée de l'explosion se dissipa, Raymond put voir la boutique toujours intacte et un homme se tenant devant. Il était brulé et son corps fumait encore de l'impact. Comment ce type pouvait-il être debout après avoir reçut un boulet de canon de plein fouet ? Et pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Il lui faisait face. Droit. Fier. Mais pourtant il semblait inconscient.

- T'es qui toi ? Demanda le soldat quelque peu paniqué.

Il ne répondit pas. Braquant seulement sur lui un regard qui signifiait « dégage ». Ah ouais ? On va voir. Raymond prépara sa main pour tirer à nouveau mais l'homme disparut soudainement et il se trouvait dans son dos l'instant d'après ! Il lui sauta dessus mais n'eut pas le temps de le toucher car c'est sur l'omoplate de Raymond qu'un trou s'ouvrir et qu'un boulet de canon partit percuter l'homme de plein fouet. Se dernier était étalé par terre quelque mètres plus loin. Raymond ricana doucement. Résister à un coup de canon ok, mais maintenant, cet idiot était mort. Il commença à avancer vers la boutique lorsqu'un bruit le fit se retourner. Il était en train de se relever. Comme cela était-il possible ? Deux coup de canon dont un à bout portant ! Il devrait être mort ! Et même en imaginant qu'il soit en vie, il devait avoir tout les os de son corps broyés, ses muscles déchirés, des organes en bouillie ! Et lui il se relevait ? Raymond constata alors que ce type n'était pas vraiment vivant. Il était comme un zombie… Il ne voyait pas ses yeux mais sont corps agissait comme tel, comme par réflexe. Il constata alors que ses ongles étaient devenus des griffes et que dans sa bouche entrouverte ses canines étaient des crocs… Il nous faisait quoi ce mec ? Il était comme mort mais continuait de se relever ! Tout ça pour une malheureuse boutique de fleur ? Raymond n'aurait pas dû réfléchir autant. Cela avait permit à l'homme de lui sauter à la gorge et de le mordre. Raymond hurla et essaya de se dégager sans succès, on aurait dit une bête enragée qui serrait la gorge de sa proie… Il commençait à manquer d'air et il sentait son sang couler dans cet étau. Il parvint à lui tirer un troisième boulet de canon dessus depuis sa main mais malgré l'impact qui secoua autant l'un que l'autre, l'homme n'avait pas lâché sa proie. Pire, soudain il se mit à tirer de toutes ses forces. Il arracha ainsi la jugulaire de son ennemi qui en mourut sur le coup.

Raymond était par terre baignant dans son sang, mort. L'homme se tourna vers la boutique, pour lui adresser un dernier regard, et s'écroula. Il avait si mal. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait eut si mal. Son corps ne lui répondait même plus… Non en fait il avait cessait de répondre dès le premier boulet de canon. Tout le reste, n'avait était que le fruit de sa détermination.

Jamais. Jamais personne ne toucherait cette boutique.

Sai avait tout vu. Ou presque. Mais le temps qu'il descende des toits tout était finit. Il couru vers l'homme qui faisait parti de ses alliés et blêmi. Il le chargea avec précaution sur son dos et courut le plus vite que ses jambes le lui permettait. Il ne devait pas perdre une seconde. Son cœur ne battait plus.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 :**

Ils étaient enfin revenus. Un message avait été apporté par un oiseau alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas encore arrivés à destination et ils avaient immédiatement fait demi-tour dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Konoha avait gagné la guerre ils pouvaient, eux civils, rentrer en toute sécurité ! Pourtant, tous après leur joie étaient dans l'appréhension. Après tout, c'était évident que certaines personnes seraient mortes à leur retour.

A peine entrés dans la ville, ils avaient été accueillis avec des cris de joie mais aussi des larmes. Il y avait eut beaucoup de morts. Vraiment beaucoup.

Hinata, Hanabi et Ino devait aller voir le maire et le shérif pour leur rapport avant toutes choses. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Les deux sœurs furent très surprises de voir leur père courir vers elles et les serrer dans ses bras. Elles n'avaient jamais eut le droit à de telles démonstrations d'affection… Cette guerre l'avait changé.

Après le rapport, Tsunade leur donna un message : On vous attend à la maison !

Ils se séparèrent pour aller ranger leurs affaires. Hinata, Hanabi partirent pour le manoir et Ino promis de les rejoindre chez leurs amis après avoir posée sa valise chez elle. En arrivant devant sa boutique elle eut le souffle coupée. Elle s'attendait à trouver les fleurs toutes fanées puisqu'elles n'auraient pas eut d'eau ni de traitement depuis quelques jours… Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de les trouver toutes resplendissantes ! Elle entra et huma le parfum exquis qui régnait dans le magasin en observant avec un plaisir non dissimuler toutes ses magnifiques plantes en pleine santé. Quelqu'un s'était occupé d'elles pendant son absence ! Elle pensa à lui bien évidement et sourit… Elle rangea vite ses affaires et se dépêcha d'aller jusqu'à la maison de ses amis.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle trouva le duo Hyûga sur le pas de la porte et attendit avec eux qu'on vienne leur ouvrir. C'est Sakura qui finit par ouvrir la porte et elle sauta au cou d'Hinata et Ino avant de frotter énergiquement la tête d'Hanabi.

- Et bah qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? On vous à tant manqué que ça ? Railla Ino.

- C'est juste que… Ca me fait tellement plaisir de voir que vous allez bien !

Hiashi et maintenant Sakura… Cette guerre les avait-elle tous changé. Mais c'était normal. Qui pouvait sortir indemne d'une guerre ? Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent presque tout le monde dans le salon sur les canapés. Naruto se leva d'un bond pour venir embrasser Hinata et elles virent que son bras était dans une écharpe.

- Naruto ! Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait ? Tu… Tu as mal ? Paniqua Hinata.

- Hein ? Ca ? Non c'est trois fois rien ! Rassura-t-il.

- Quoi ? Hurlèrent Julia et Lee.

- Bah quoi ?

- Tu te fou de moi ? Questionna Lee.

- As-tu idée de la peur que tu m'as fait espèce de triple idiot ? D'autant que j'te signale que j'ai faillit mourir pour ton bras ! S'exclama Julia. Ne redit jamais un truc pareil !

- Bon ok, sans eux il me manquerait un bras mais bon ce n'est pas si grave !

- Comment ça, il te manquerait un bras ? Demanda la fille du maire soudain bien pâle.

- Evitons les détails hein ? L'important c'est que mon bras soit bien à sa place hein ? Et puis tout va bien !

- Il a raison. Ce n'est pas un épisode dont on aimerait reparler. C'est du passé maintenant, laissons le derrière. Déclara Kankurô.

- Oui. D'accord.

La fleuriste constata qu'il manquait du monde. Kiba, Sai, Neji et Gaara. Ils devaient être dehors ou à l'étage. Ino remarqua également qu'ils était tous blessés, certes dans des mesures différentes mais blessés tout de même. Naruto avait son bras en écharpe on voyait clairement que sous la chemise de Kankurô son torse était couvert de bandages Lee s'aidait d'une béquille pour marcher et son pied était bandé Julia et Temari avaient de nombreuses écorchures bénignes, Shikamaru semblait très fatigué, Sasuke avait un bandeau sur l'œil droit qu'un soldat avait voulu crever mais sans succès heureusement… La jeune fille décida de remettre l'ambiance festive qui était apparut avant qu'ils parlent de la guerre.

- Oh, j'ai vu que les fleurs de ma boutique avaient été bichonnées en mon absence ! C'est l'œuvre de qui ? C'est tellement gentil de sa part ! Fit-elle tout sourire.

Un lourd silence se fit. Les trois jeune filles ne comprenaient pas mais commencèrent à s'inquiéter en voyant les visages lugubres de leurs amis. Ils évitaient soigneusement le regard des uns et des autres préférant l'observation de leur pied ou du dehors. Les expressions peintes sur leur visage était tellement sombres, mais surtout tristes. Ino déglutit avec difficulté.

- Bon c'est pas bientôt fini ? Qu'est ce que vous nous cachez encore hein ? Vous savez bien que vous pouvez tout nous dire pourtant ! Nous ne sommes pas en sucres, mais nous n'étions pas là, alors cessez toutes ces cachotteries et racontez nous plutôt ce qui c'est passer en notre absence sans nous épargner ! S'indigna Hanabi en croisant les bras pour montrer son agacement.

- C'est que… Commença Sakura.

- Elle a raison. Rien ne sert de leur cacher. Coupa Temari.

- Oui mais c'est dur.

- Ino. Interpella Julia assise dans le canapé et le bras croisé, elle la regardait droit dans les yeux. Il m'a dit ce qui c'était passé entre vous avant que tu ne partes. Il voulait de l'aide pour s'occuper de la boutique en ton absence.

- C'est bien Kiba alors… Fit-elle avec un sourire ravi. Où est-il ? Il faut que je lui parle et que je le remercie !

- Il est à L'hôpital. Dans le coma.

Son cœur manqua un battement. L'espace d'une seconde le monde d'Ino s'était arrêté de tourner. Une seconde qui lui parut une éternité. Comment ça, dans le coma ? A l'hôpital…

- Ca t'aurait tué d'être plus douce ? Souffla Kankurô sans regarder Ino.

- Qu'est ce qui… Fit-elle la voix coupée par l'émotion.

Sakura essaya de dire quelque chose mais elle bafouilla. Julia la fixait toujours sans rien exprimer de précis. Mais les autres n'avaient même pas la force de la regardait et ils préféraient détourner les yeux. A croire que Julia était la seule à être assez courageuse pour annoncer ça. Et Naruto, qui fut le seul à pouvoir répondre.

- Il a protégé quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui était cher, comme nous tous dans cette bataille. Pour Kiba, le plus important ça a été d'empêcher un homme de détruire ta boutique Ino. Pour ça, il a mit sa vie en jeu.

Sa boutique. Cela lui semblait tout à coup bien dérisoire. Elle se leva et parti en courant. Sakura voulu la rattraper mais Sasuke l'en empêcha.

- Laisse-la y aller. Dit-il en la tirant vers lui par les bars.

- Il va s'en sortir ? S'enquit Hinata inquiète.

- On ne sait pas. Répondit Sakura blottie dans les bras rassurant de Sasuke. Il est... Vraiment très amoché. Je vous épargne les détails affreux. Sai a pu nous le ramener à temps et donc nous avons pu l'empêcher de mourir mais cela n'est pas suffisant. Il est dans le coma depuis la fin de la guerre et rien ne nous permet de savoir s'il va s'en sortir ou non.

- En parlant de Sai, il est où ? Et Neji ? Demanda Hanabi elle aussi soudain inquiète pour ceux qui manquait encore à l'appel.

- Avec Neji, c'était leur tour de veiller sur Kiba et Gaara. On est toujours à leur chevet, à tour de rôle. Renseigna Tenten.

- Gaara aussi ? Fit Hinata prête à s'effondrer devant toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles.

- Il a lancé la première offensive. Cela nous a été très utile mais il a utilisé une telle quantité de magie qu'il s'est évanouit et ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Mais il n'est pas en danger rassurez vous ! C'est juste qu'il a besoin de beaucoup repos pour récupérer. Et puis il est un peu flémard alors il doit en profiter. Plaisanta Temari.

Hinata était soulagée de voir que la ville était entière. Que Naruto allait bien. Que la plupart de ses amis étaient eux aussi très légèrement blessés. Mais elle avait peur pour Kiba. Et surtout pour Ino.

Cette dernière après avoir couru aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait dans les rues de Konoha, était arrivée en pleures à la réception de l'hôpital. La réceptionniste ne fit pas d'histoire et lui donna immédiatement le numéro de la chambre de Kiba, elle savait bien que pour les civils qui venaient de revenir, apprendre qu'un de leur proche était à l'hôpital c'était dur. Ino se précipita dans la chambre indiquée et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il était là. Etendu sur un lit. Des bandages recouvraient presque tout son corps. Sa respiration était calme. Elle s'approcha et tomba à genoux à côté du lit. Sur une petite planche était écrit : « Brûlures, blessures osseuses, musculaires et organiques soignées par Dr. Haruno. Coma : Etat incertain. » Autant de chose qu'elle avait soigné… Elle avait réussit à soigner tout ça et pourtant il était toujours là, inconscient dans un état « incertain »… Elle attrapa sa main et la serra dans la sienne. L'autre étant sur ses yeux pour essayer de dissimuler qu'elle pleurait. Elle n'y tenait plus. Elle lui parla même s'il n'entendait pas dans son sommeil profond.

- Espèce d'idiot. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? C'est parce que cette boutique est importante pour moi c'est ça hein ? Mais… Ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire autant ! Elle aurait été détruite ça n'aurait pas été si grave… Elle n'est pas aussi importante que toi…

Son dos était secoué par ses sanglots et elle tenait la main de Kiba contre son visage tout en pleurant à chaude larmes. Elle se sentait tellement coupable.

- C'est de ma faute… Tout est de ma faute ! Si je ne t'avais pas demandé une preuve, tu serais en pleine forme et pas moitié mort. Quelle imbécile.

Une preuve. Sa boutique. Ses fleurs. Tout ça c'était tellement futile ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de preuve, il l'aimait ! Il avait dit qu'il l'aimait ! Pourquoi avait-elle demandé plus ? Qu'elle était stupide. Et lui qui lui avait fourni une preuve en béton armé tout en risquant sa vie. Tout en y laissant la vie. Il était presque mort pour une preuve débile… Il allait peut être mourir pour ça. Pour lui faire plaisir. Et elle qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. Elle se détestait. Encore plus en se rendant compte que tout espoir la quittait. Qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir déjà le pire comme arrivé. Imaginer combien il lui serait impossible de vivre après ça. Après sa mort.

- Je t'en prie Kiba. Ne meurt pas. Ne me fais pas ça. Ne meurt pas pour moi…

Prise dans sa tristesse et sa détresse elle ne remarqua pas que la main qu'elle tenait fermement contre elle avait bougée. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus le regard posé sur elle. Elle ne réagit qu'au son d'une voix rauque et plutôt faible.

- Et pour qui d'autre alors ?

Sans même se préoccuper des blessures du jeune homme, elle lui sauta au cou en continuant de pleurer mais de bonheur cette fois. Elle essayait de prononcer son nom mais n'y parvenait pas. Quant à lui il voulait la serrer dans ses bras mais son corps était complètement engourdi et le fait d'avoir une jeune fille couchée sur lui tout en le serrant contre elle n'arrangeait pas les choses.

- Pour personne ! T'as le droit de mourir pour personne. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir tout court. Ordonna-t-elle en le serrant encore plus fort.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, j'accepte volontiers de ne pas mourir.

- Ne me fait plus jamais une peur pareille…

La jeune fille roula un peu sur le côté de façon à ne plus être sur Kiba, ce qui permit à ce dernier de respirer un peu mieux, et une fois installée à ses côtés dans ce lit d'hôpital, elle se blottit contre lui. Kiba, au prix d'un gros effort réussi à porter sa main jusqu'à elle et commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

- Il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter autant… Lui dit-il doucement.

- Mais tu étais dans le coma ! A moitié mort !

- Ah bon ? A vrai dire, j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir dormi un ou deux heures qui m'ont faites le plus grand bien. Mais j'ai entendu ta voix. Alors il fallait bien que je me réveil maintenant qui tu étais revenue.

- Je… Voulu-t-elle dire.

- Oh ! Tu as vu ? J'ai pris soin de tes fleurs ! Bon je dois avouer que j'ai dû demander de l'aide à Julia parce que je n'y connais pas grand chose en botanique mais j'ai réussi tu as vu ? S'exclama-t-il fier de lui.

- Oui, j'ai vu. Et je sais aussi que c'est pour la boutique que…

Les mots restèrent nouer dans sa gorge. Rien que d'y penser elle avait de nouveau envie de pleurer. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais pas un son n'en sorti. Les mots ne venaient pas. Pourtant elle voulait lui parler, lui dire. Elle implora le ciel de libérer le son de sa voix. Elle voulait arrêter le temps passé avec lui… Mais en amour on est tellement impuissant.

- Ne te mets pas dans cet état. Ce qui est fait est fait non ? L'important c'est que tu sois rentrée en bonne santé et que je sois en vie non ?

- C'est vrai. Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça. Ce n'était pas si…

- Je sais. Coupa-t-il. Et tu sais quoi ?

- Non ?

- Je t'aime.

Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, ses doutes et ses envies, Kiba l'embrassa doucement. Ino se laissa faire et se blotti encore plus contre lui. Le jeune homme sourit avec difficulté. Il avait envie de crier, de hurler et de frapper dans quelque chose tant il avait mal. Il se doutait que Sakura avait dû le soigner mais cela n'empêchait pas cette souffrance atroce. Chacun de ses muscles semblait prêt à se rompre, ses os lui faisaient un mal de chien, son estomac noué et prêt à rendre en vomissement ce qu'il n'avait pas avalé au petit déjeuné et enfin, il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser… Mais pas question de montrer quoi que ce soit à Ino. Elle avait déjà était bien assez inquiète comme ça. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir cela en plus.

Lorsque Neji et Sai vinrent après leur visite à Gaara pour voir Kiba. Ils le trouvèrent éveillé avec Ino dans ses bras. Sai sourit, d'un sourire sincère pour une fois, et Neji referma la porte doucement. Leur ami était tiré d'affaire et il avait en plus de ça enfin trouvé une fille bien. Il fallait annoncer la nouvelle aux autres !

* * *

><p>Je voulais le tuer, vraiment. Mais la fibre romantique l'a emporté... Excusez c'est atrocement cliché en plus ! xD<p>

Pour la peine je vous post le chapitre 25 tout de suite.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 :**

Le temps passa, les blessés se remettaient et la guerre devenait un souvenir que tous les habitants de Konoha essayait de d'oublier pour revire comme avant. Et puis ce n'est pas tout ça mais c'est que le concours approchait à grand pas et il fallait le préparer ! Plus que deux petites semaines avant le jour J !

Naruto ne tenait plus, il courrait partout s'entraînait à fond et hurlait sur tout les toits qu'il allait gagner. Généralement, Hinata l'accompagnait et le regardait faire en souriant. Bientôt. Très bientôt ils pourraient être ensemble de manière officielle. D'ailleurs, depuis la guerre son père avait encore un peu plus changé et avait de moins en moins d'opinions désobligeantes sur les différentes classes sociales. Enfin cela n'était pas encore assez pour qu'il laisser sa fille épouser un cowboy…

Ce jour là, Hinata décida de laisser Naruto s'entraîner et elle partit pour la maison de ses amis. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle trouva la maison habité uniquement par une présence féminine. Sakura ne travaillait pas en journée et s'occupait actuellement des comptes. Tenten était en congés, Julia avait fuit le bureau du shérif pour éviter un ordre-corvée et Temari s'occupait, bien à contre cœur, de quelques tâches ménagères pour donner un coup de main à Sakura. A croire que les hommes, devant ce regroupement, avaient désertés ! Seules Ino et Hanabi n'étaient pas là. Quand Hinata fit irruption, toutes s'installèrent dans le salon autour de quelques pâtisseries apportées par Julia. Elles commencèrent à discuter mais Hinata vit bien vite que Tenten ne cessait de la fixer, et que Sakura et Julia échangeaient des regards un peu suspects…

- N'empêche qu'à vous voir, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu finirais par sortir avec Sasuke. Déclara Temari.

- C'est vrai que la nouvelle à surpris pas mal de monde. Ajouta Hinata.

- C'est comme ça ! Fit la concernée en haussant les épaules.

- Parce que quelqu'un ici s'attendait à voir Ino avec Kiba ? Demanda Julia.

- Non ! S'exclama Temari. Et Hanabi n'est pas venue avec toi ?

- Non elle est à la maison pour un cours. Son précepteur est passé à l'improviste à son plus grand damne. Expliqua la grande sœur.

- En parlant de ta famille Hinata, ne va-t-elle pas bientôt s'agrandir ? Demanda Sakura.

- S'agrandir ? Comment ça ? S'étonna Hinata qui ne comprenait pas.

Sakura sembla hésiter et elle jeta un regard suppliant à Julia qui soupira apparemment d'être embarqué là dedans.

- 'Sais pas, un nouveau membre qui arriverait comme ça !

- Je dois avouer que je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir…

- C'est clair ! De quoi vous parlez ? S'exclama Temari.

La jeune Hyûga les regardait tour à tour avec un air interrogateur. En fait, seule Temari lui paraissait décontractée et naturelle. Les trois autres avaient apparemment quelque chose derrière la tête… Mais la pauvre jeune fille ne voyait pas où elles voulaient en venir ! Comment sa famille pourrait-elle s'agrandir ? Elle tendit la main vers le dernier petit gâteau et l'engloutit comme tous les autres puisque c'est elle qui les avait tous mangé Elle regarda Tenten qui était restée tout ce temps silencieuse. Elle la fixait toujours depuis le début et d'un air très sérieux elle finit par prendre la parole.

- Tu sais Hinata, une femme enceinte à une certaine aura.

Hinata vit alors Sakura approuver d'un signe de la tête, Julia afficher un petit sourire amusée et les yeux de Temari s'écarquiller le tout dans un silence de plomb. Tout ce que put dire la concernée fut ceci :

- Hein ?

- C'est une grosse blague hein ? Vous voyez bien sa tête aussi étonnée que la mienne non ? S'insurgea Temari.

- Certes mais…

- Non mais attendez, vous êtes en train de dire qu'Hinata…Est enceinte ? Hurla-t-elle. Mais vous délirez !

- Je… Je… Bafouilla la jeune fille.

- Regardez, vous lui avait fait avoir un bug ! Accusa la blonde.

- Temari a raison… Se reprit Hinata. Vous me faites un blague n'est ce pas ?

- En tant que médecin je ne plaisant jamais. Confia Sakura.

- Y'a des signe qui trompe pas ! Toi qui d'habitude mange si peu, depuis quelque temps on dirait une morfale ! Regarde un peu ces pauvres petits gâteaux… Fit Julia en pointant du doigt le plat de pâtisseries vide en songeant qu'elle n'avait même pas pu les goûter, dire qu'elle les avait payé un prix de fou.

- C'est vrai qu'en ce moment je mange pas mal… Concéda-t-elle. Mais…

- T'as le beau rôle de dire ça ! Tu t'es vu toi ? En guise de goinfre t'es bien pire qu'elle ! Même si on admettait un demi-quart de seconde qu'elle était enceinte ! Lança Temari à Julia.

- Qu'est ce que t'insinue là ?

- Tes placards sont exclusivement remplis de sucreries et sans moi pour faire les courses pas de dîner salés ! Tu ne mangeais que du sucre avant qu'on ne débarque ou quoi ? Parce que c'est toujours toi qui t'enfile tous les gâteaux soi-disant passant !

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Calmez-vous, j'vous rappelle que c'est un sujet sérieux ! Coupa Tenten.

Et c'est elle qui dit ça ? Songèrent les deux blondes. Hinata quant à elle aurait bien rit à ce petit échange si ce n'avait pas été elle le centre de la discussion ! Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à en croire ses oreilles !

- Passons sur la nourriture, ce n'est que secondaire. Moi je parle de signes plus parlants ! Ta façon de marcher à changée, ta démarche est plus porté vers l'avant et tu cambre plus le dos, ce qui est typique des femmes enceinte ! Décrit Sakura.

- Et elle veut me faire gober qu'elle croit Hinata enceinte juste pour ça ? Demanda Temari après un court silence.

- C'est Sakura hein… Railla Julia.

- Vous avez fini vous deux ? Leur cria la concernée.

- Non mais plus concrètement, tu as cette espèce d'aura dont je parlais tout à l'heure mais aussi cette bonne humeur, ce sourire ravi sur ton visage, le teint de ta peau qui s'embellit, et même mieux, tu as pris de la poitrine. Enuméra Tenten.

- Ah, bah ça c'est déjà plus convaincant ! Confirma Temari.

- Tu trouves ? S'exclamèrent les deux autres en même temps.

Hinata ne parvenait pas à redescendre sur terre. Elles étaient vraiment sérieuses ? Elle posa instinctivement une main sur son ventre sans pourtant vraiment y croire… Même si elle avait eut cette vision quand elle avait commencé à sortir avec Naruto, cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était pour tout de suite !

- Mais Hinata, c'est possible au moins ? Je veux dire… Physiquement possible ? Demanda Temari à présent curieuse.

- Quoi ? Fit Hinata en reprenant un peu ses esprits.

- En gros elle veut savoir si t'as déjà couché avec Naruto.

- Julia ! Reprochèrent les autres.

- Quoi ? Faut jouer franc jeu un peu ! Déclara l'ancienne tueuse à gage en haussant les épaules.

- Euh… Bégaya la concernée en rougissant.

- Oui ou non, ça suffira. Encouragea Tenten.

- Oui. Souffla Hinata de manière presque inaudible.

- Moi je ne suis toujours pas convaincue. Sakura ! T'es médecin non ? T'as pas un moyen d'être fixée ?

- Si bien sûr. Avec ma magie il me suffirait de toucher le ventre d'Hinata pour savoir immédiatement si ce n'est que coïncidences ou pas.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Hinata qui ne savait déjà plus où se mettre depuis tout à l'heure… Oh si seulement sa magie lui avait permis de disparaître sous terre là maintenant tout de suite ! Pourtant elle aussi elle voulait savoir. Elle fit un signe à Sakura qui se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle s'accroupi devant le canapé où était Hinata et la regarda pour obtenir une dernière confirmation. Cette dernière lui fit un petit signe de la tête tout en ayant du mal à déglutir. Une lueur apparut autour de la main de Sakura et la jeune fille la posa délicatement sur le ventre de son amie. Après un court silence tendu qui semblait s'étirer et ne pas vouloir se rompre, Sakura ôta ses mains d'Hinata et la regarda avec un sourire adorable.

- Toutes mes félicitations Madame Uzumaki, ce sont des jumeaux.

Sans même entendre les cris de joie de Tenten et Temari, sans voir le sourire immense de Julia la jeune fille tomba dans les pommes. Elle était enceinte de Naruto. C'était des jumeaux… Si jamais son père l'apprenait… Le temps passe et les conséquences des nos actes se font sentir.

Dans l'après midi, Julia sorti du bureau du shérif d'excellente humeur. Elle venait d'y faire un saut pour voir si Tsunade n'avait pas quelques ordres à lui donner mais non. Elle était bien contente que le shérif n'ait pas une tâche ingrate à lui refiler ! Et puis comme on était samedi, elle n'avait aucune envie de partir à la chasse aux criminels. Par conséquent elle rentra chez elle en marchant tranquillement dans les rues de la ville. Les gens qu'elle croisait la saluait d'un signe le la main ou en l'apostrophant. C'était assez agréable. Avant ils avaient peur et depuis les jeux et la guerre ils l'appréciaient. Même si certains restait tout de même à bonne distance, sa réputation s'était bien améliorée.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, elle trouva Gaara enfermé dans sa chambre et un mot d'Temari disant qu'elle allait justement faire des courses. La référence à la discussion du matin la fit sourire. Ca aussi c'était agréable, d'avoir du monde chez soi. Enfin, même si c'était parfois assez horrible de trouver du sable partout… Même si c'était encore loin du rêve qu'elle avait nourrit en arrêtant d'être tueuse à gage, ça s'en rapprochait. Un peu. Elle chercha Kankurô histoire d'avoir un peu de compagnie et aussi parce que la curiosité la poussait à vouloir savoir tout ce que faisaient les habitants de cette maison. Elle ne finit par le voir au travers d'une fenêtre, il était dans le jardin. Elle sorti par la baie vitrée du salon et s'assit adossée au mur, à l'ombre. Le jeune homme ne fit même pas attention à sa présence et continua de s'entraîner. Il le faisait souvent depuis qu'il avait été blessé à la guerre. D'après lui, sa blessure lui avait fait perdre en capacité respiratoire et il comptait bien récupérer ces aptitudes à leur maximum ! Du coup il s'entraînait dans le jardin, à l'abri des regards, il enchaînait des mouvements, des coups et autres. Julia ne comprenait pas cette obsession des hommes du groupe à vouloir s'entraîner en ce moment. Bon encore Naruto avec l'arrivée du concours c'était normal mais les autres… Kankurô, Lee, Sasuke et même Neji. Pourquoi ? La guerre certainement. Cela avait bouleversé pas mal de monde et chacun réagissait à sa manière.

La jeune fille reporta son attention sur son colocataire forcé et quelque chose la frappa. Il n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence et à présent il lui tournait le dos. Sauf qu'étant torse nu pour plus de commodité dans son entraînement, la jeune fille pu voir quelque choses qu'il avait toujours caché. Son dos était couvert de cicatrices. Elles paraissaient un peu anciennes mais pourtant on voyait clairement qu'elles n'étaient pas totalement guéries… Que lui était-il arrivé ? Sa sœur savait-elle ? Un frisson parcouru son échine quand son esprit un peu tordu imagina comment il avait pu se faire ça. C'est à ce moment là qu'il s'arrêta, le souffle court des efforts qu'il venait de faire. Il devait avoir soif. D'un claquement de doigt, Julia fit sortir de l'eau du puits qui se trouvait un peu plus loin dans le jardin et la petite quantité d'eau lévita jusqu'à Kankurô qui, lorsqu'il vit l'eau venir à lui sursauta. Puis il fit un petit récipient de ses mains et l'eau se vida docilement à l'intérieur et il put la boire goulument. Il se retourna alors et vit avec surprise que Julia était installée là, contre le mur. La jeune fille elle vit que son torse était trempé de sueur. Elle ne pensait pas que son entraînement était si dur que ça.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, je viens de rentrer. Mais comme tu étais le seul à être là je me suis incrustée.

- Je vois. T'as pas faim ? Parce que moi si !

La jeune fille sourit et se leva avant de rentrer en direction de la cuisine avec Kankurô sur les talons. Elle fouilla dans les placards et sorti… Des gâteaux. De toute façon elle n'avait pratiquement que ça ! Du moins, tant que Temari ne serait pas rentrée les bras chargés de courses, comme d'habitude et comme elle l'avait elle-même si bien souligné. Elle s'installa confortablement sur une des chaises de la cuisine, et il passa dans son dos pour accéder à la chaise d'après mais sa gourmandise lui dicta de prendre un gâteau avant. Aussi se pencha-t-il vers la table mais pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, il prit voulu prendre appuie sur l'épaule de Julia. Mais à peine sa main effleura-t-elle l'épaule de la jeune fille que celle-ci se dégagea brusquement faisant perdre tout appui à Kankurô qui manqua de s'étaler de tout son long s'il ne s'était pas rattrapé à la table au dernier moment. Il se redressa et la regarda surpris. Elle se tenait le bras juste en dessous de l'épaule et regardait le sol de l'autre côté.

- Désolé. Fit-elle seulement.

- Ce n'est rien. Rassura-t-il en souriant.

Il avait oublié qu'elle ne supportait pas le contact physique. Réflexe de son ancienne vie certainement.

Peu de temps après, Kankurô avait dévoré les gâteaux mais il se rendit bien vite compte que le regard de Julia était posé sur lui et ne le lâchait pas. Pire… Elle ne mangeait pas !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

- Non, je me demandais juste d'où te venaient tes cicatrices dans le dos.

C'est seulement à cet instant que le jeune homme prit conscience qu'il était torse nu depuis tout à l'heure. Un instant il se senti gêné mais en voyant que cela ne dérangeait absolument pas la jeune fille il sourit un peu tristement.

- Oh ça… C'est juste les restes de blessures que j'ai reçut dans divers combats. C'est que, je n'ai pas toujours su me battre aussi bien que maintenant !

- C'est fou quand même… Ca ne te gène pas ?

- Me gêner ? Pourquoi ça me gênerai ? Ca ne fait pas mal une cicatrice ! Attends, ne me dis pas que tu n'en as aucune ? Questionna-t-il ahuri.

- J'vois pas pourquoi ça t'étonne…

- Comment t'as pu être tueuse à gage et ne jamais te faire de cicatrice ? T'as jamais été blessée ou quoi ?

- Non en effet. Jamais assez gravement pour avoir une cicatrice.

- Moi j'dis respect.

- Passons. Fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- J'y pense, c'est bientôt le concours, tu crois que Naruto a des chances de gagner ?

- Evidement. Même qu'il a plus qu'intérêt à gagner s'il ne veut pas se faire tuer pas le maire.

- Je ne pense pas que monsieur Hiashi irait jusqu'à tuer Naruto pour avoir fréquenter sa fille !

- Oh, s'il n'avait fait que la fréquenté…

La jeune fille eut un sourire énigmatique et le pauvre Kankurô ne comprenait pas. Mais le court silence laissa le temps à Kankurô de se souvenir d'une interrogation qu'il avait depuis longtemps…

- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre. Mais je me demandai, quel est ce rêve qui t'as fait tout plaquer.

Elle fut surprise qu'il s'en souvienne. Mais après tout, c'était Kankurô, il retenait tout ce qui avait trait à ses amis. Amis… Songea-t-elle en souriant intérieurement.

- Depuis que je suis petite je suis seule. Envieuse des autres que je pouvais observer, j'ai toujours rêvé qu'un jour, j'aurais des amis mais surtout une famille. Déclara-t-elle.

- Ca alors…

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais, je n'avais pas pensé à cela. Mais c'est beau.

- Arrête de te ficher de moi !

- J'étais sérieux. Mais si tu veux que je t'enfonce, c'est carrément trop flippant d'entendre ça de la bouche d'une ancienne tueuse à gage !

Il s'était mit à rire à sa propre blague qui n'en était même pas une. Julia Le regarda en souriant. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi c'était particulièrement beau. Un rêve cela avait toujours une dimension extraordinaire. Comme de vouloir devenir le meilleur tireur du pays. Sauf que le sien était irréalisable. Ca blague était la vérité. Les amis passaient encore, mais avait-on déjà vu une ancienne tueuse à gage avoir une famille ? Se voyait-elle en mère ? En rêve oui. Eveillé jamais. Oui elle avait des amis qui vivaient chez elle. Mais cette « famille » là était loin de celle de ses rêves. Afin de changer de sujet elle se mit à lui parler d'une information qu'elle avait apprise au bureau aujourd'hui.

- Au fait, tu connais le maire de Suna ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant ? Demanda-t-il on ne peut plus surprit.

- Parce que lui et le shérif de Suna vont venir pour le concours dans deux semaines si j'ai bien compris. Il paraît qu'ils se sont mit en route hier.

- C'est pas vrai… Ils se déplacent jusqu'ici ? Mais c'est vachement long depuis Suna !

- Non mais tu ne pensais tout de même pas que vous seriez les seuls habitants de Suna à venir ici pour le concours ? Que tu es naïf mon pauvre. Fit-elle remarquer après avoir rit doucement.

- Non, en fait c'est que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que des personnes aussi importantes viennent.

- Et bah si. Tous les gens les plus importants de la région vont venir. Je vais être débordé avec tous les ordres à deux dollar de Tsunade. Soupira-t-elle.

- J'imagine qu'elle ne va pas te rater en effet.

- Ah non mais j'y ai échappé cette fois mais pour les jeux de Konoha l'année dernière, elle m'a fait vendre du pop corn !

Le jeune homme se mit à rire à gorge déployée en imaginant la scène. Pourtant, en son fort intérieur ce n'était pas l'heure de rire. Le maire et le shérif, déjà en route ? Pour ici même ? C'était la pire chose qui puisse arriver… Le temps passe et les mensonges s'usent.

Dans la soirée, la plupart du groupe était au saloon pour assister eu spectacle de Sakura comme souvent. Neji et Tenten se trouvaient un peu à l'écart au bar, chacun un verre d'alcool à la main. L'heure était grave…

- On avait dit que l'on allait en dix points n'est ce pas ? Rappela la jeune fille.

- Exact. Et nous sommes à égalité à neuf. Compléta-t-il.

- C'est grave, la fin est proche !

- Je vais enfin gagner. Fit Neji en souriant.

- Que tu dis ! Jamais je ne te laisserais gagner !

- Tu crois ça ?

En disant cela il avait posé son verre et affichait un sourire joueur. Tenten n'aimait pas cela… Quand il faisait cela c'est qu'il avait une idée en tête ! Et s'il marquait maintenant il aurait gagné ! Elle devait se préparer à toutes les possibilités. C'est alors que Neji porta sa main droite jusqu'à sa joue gauche. La jeune fille se méfia. Pourquoi lui caressait-il la joue là maintenant ? Quel sale coup préparait-il hein ? Elle réfléchissait tellement à leur jeu qu'elle se rendait à peine compte de ce que ce geste pouvait signifier. Au point que ça ne fit tilt dans son esprit que lorsque Neji rapprocha son visage du sien. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? Allait-il, l'embrasser ? Et de quel droit lui avait-il caressait la joue au fait ? S'insurgea-t-elle mentalement. Non il ne pouvait pas sérieusement… La jeune fille ne savait pas comment réagir ni même quoi penser. Neji lui posa délicatement un baiser sur la joue. Droite la joue. Avant se reculer et de regarder les joues, droite et gauche, de Tenten qui étaient devenue terriblement rouges.

- Je pense, à voir ta tête, que cela me fait gagner un point non ?

La jeune fille enragea en voyant l'air satisfait du jeune homme devant elle. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir à ce contact et il en profitait ! Il avait bien calculé son coup, cet enflure l'avait bien eut !

- Ce qui fait 10 à 9… J'ai gagné ! Chantonna-t-il.

- Là, tu rêves !

Plus tard, Tenten affirmera que c'était la colère et uniquement cela qui lui avait inspiré son geste… En effet, la jeune fille attrapa le col de Neji et le tira violement jusqu'à elle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le jeune homme ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde et ne put réagir… Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Tenten constata avec plaisir qu'il était encore plus rouge qu'elle l'instant d'avant.

- Et voilà !

- Voilà qui est malin… On est à égalité maintenant.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Tenten vida son verre d'une traite et Neji la regarda en souriant. Elle avait fait ce qu'il n'avait pas eut le courage de faire… Mais était-ce seulement dans l'intérêt du jeu ? Oui, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que cette fille l'aime…

- Alors ? On fait quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Personnellement, je suis lasse de jouer.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Tenten… Est-ce que… Tu…

Elle le regarda quelque peu surprise. Il s'était mis à bafouiller, lui qui était toujours aussi sur de lui. Il essayait d'éviter son regard et rougissait encore plus… La jeune fille devina aisément ce qui troublait l'esprit d'Neji et décida de prendre les devants.

- Oui je t'aime. Et alors ?

- Et alors tant mieux !

Même s'il ne savait pas comment elle avait deviné ce qu'il allait dire, même s'il était sidéré qu'elle l'aime vraiment, rien n'aurait pu rendre Neji plus heureux. Il attira le tabouret de Tenten vers lui et embrassa la jeune fille qui n'en demandait pas moins.

- Finalement c'est pas plus mal qu'on soit à égalité… Commenta le jeune homme.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Comment ça ?

- Il ne fait aucuns doutes que c'est moi qui aie gagné ! Fit-elle fièrement.

- Ah bon ?

- Evidement ! Si tu prends en compte que…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, Neji l'avait de nouveau embrassé. Enfin il pouvait l'empêcher de parler en s'emparant de ses lèvres ! Un véritable fantasme qui devenait réalité. Le temps passe et l'audace dévoile les sentiments.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 : **

La matinée du lendemain se passa sans la moindre encombre… Hormis une crise d'hurlement de la part d'Ino et d'Hanabi lorsqu'elles apprirent que Tenten et Neji sortaient ensemble. Ce qui fit d'ailleurs le même effet à tout le monde mais disons que les autres avait une manière plus… Discrète de manifester leurs sentiments ! Cela donna aussi lieu à une discussion fortement intéressante dans l'après midi… Tous étaient affalés dans les canapés, il ne manquait que les trois Sunien car personne ne savait où ils étaient passés ainsi qu'Hanabi car elle avait rendez vous chez le coiffeur, lorsqu'une constatation surprenante et pourtant terriblement vrai fit son apparition…

- Si tu ne tue point et mange du foin, tu iras loin !

Ah non, cette intervention de Tenten était un peu avant…

- Vous avez remarqué ? Demanda Ino.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tous ces couples qui se sont formés dans notre groupe. Et exclusivement dans l'enceinte du groupe.

Un petit silence se fit et ils se regardèrent les uns les autres. Enfin, on regarda surtout Sakura et Sasuke, Ino et Kiba, Naruto et Hinata ainsi que Tenten et Neji… La blondinette affichait un large sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

- Qu'est ce que t'as encore derrière la tête ? S'enquit Shikamaru.

- Mais rien voyons ! Douter de moi de la sorte j'vous jure…

- Crache le morceau. Fit Sasuke.

- Mais y'a rien à cracher ! C'est juste que je trouve ce constat amusant !

- D'un côté elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. C'est vrai que nous sommes à présent quartes couples et uniquement dans les membres du groupe. Confirma Sakura.

- J'vois pas pourquoi c'est amusant ou bizarre… Après tout, on passe tout notre temps ensemble, on se connait bien maintenant, c'est normal que des affinités se soit crées. Déclara Shikamaru.

- Il a raison. Approuva Neji. Quoi encore ? Demanda-t-il en entendant Ino rire.

- Je me demandais juste, quels couples pourraient encore se créer…

- A mon avis tu perds ton temps. Coupa Sakura.

- Moi on m'a volé ma perle ! Ma muse ! Ma source d'inspiration ! Sakura !

- Allons bon voilà qu'il remet ça…

- Je ne donnerai jamais mon cœur à une autre ! Quitte à rester vieux garçon toute ma vie !

- C'est ça, c'est ça…

- Au moins je resterais chaste comme l'exige la fleur de la jeunesse du seigneur !

- Pitié…

- Non mais vraiment, puisqu'on parle d'affinité… Shikamaru, on se connaît depuis longtemps toi et moi, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne ressens rien du tout pour personne ?

- Si. Les femmes sont toutes chiante et les sentiments c'est vraiment galère.

- Et toi Sai, un joli cœur comme toi n'a de vues sur personne ?

- Et bien je m'y connais déjà peu en relation humaines d'un point de vue amicale ou professionnel… Il me semblerait un peu périlleux de m'aventurer sur le terrain des sentiments amoureux.

- Julia, raisonne-les ! Supplia Ino.

- Comment ça ?

- Mais dis leur que l'amour est une bonne chose ! Dis-nous tout !

- Je savais que c'était intéressé depuis le début elle veut juste satisfaire sa curiosité… Marmonna Sakura.

- Désolée, tu n'as pas misé sur le bon cheval. L'amour n'est qu'une perte de temps et d'argent en plus de ça.

- T'es sérieuse là ? Demanda la fleuriste étonnée.

- Bien sûr, et puis personnellement, j'ai toujours largement préféré la solitude. Sans compter que je serais capable de tuer quiconque m'approche de trop près. Déclara la chienne du shérif l'air blasée.

- Hinata, et Hanabi alors ? Demanda-t-elle en dernier recours.

- Tu n'y pense pas ! S'exclama Neji. Elle est trop…

- Jeune ? Proposa Hinata en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est ça ! Et elle est innocente en plus de ça !

- Elle n'a que deux ans de moins que nous et elle est loin d'être aussi innocente que tu ne le crois… Je te signale que c'est tout de même elle qui m'a poussée dans les bras de Naruto et que si elle est actuellement chez le coiffeur c'est pour, je cite : « Me faire belle ! Attends tu sais tout les beaux garçons qui vont venir pour le concours ? »

- Je pense qu'il va falloir que je révise mon jugement à son égard…

Ils rirent en cœur devant l'expression de désillusion qu'affichait le pauvre cousin. Ino ouvrait la bouche pour à nouveau parler mais des cris se firent entendre. Ils se levèrent et dans un fracas phénoménal, se précipitèrent tous vers la porte et dans la rue. Là, ils virent Temari partir en courant de chez Julia et Kankurô sortir à sa suite.

- Attends un peu !

Il se mit à courir derrière elle, passant devant nos amis sans même s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient tous là. Naruto reporta son attention vers la maison de Julia. Gaara était sur le pas de la porte et regardait la scène d'un air… Las. Son regard était carrément vide de tout sentiment. Un frisson parcourut le dos du jeune cowboy. C'était le même regard qu'il avait eut lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois à cet oasis. Ce regard glacial qui n'exprimait strictement rien et qui lui avait fait peur cette fois là. Peur parce que Naruto trouvait qu'il n'avait rien d'humain, qu'il ressemblait si peu au Gaara qu'il côtoyait. Le rouquin rentra aussitôt dans la maison et ferma la porte derrière lui. Que venait-il de se passer ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais cela devait être grave.

- Hinata ! S'écria Sasuke.

Tous reportèrent leur attention vers le jeune homme qui venait de crier, ce qui était si peu dans ses habitudes, et constatèrent qu'Hinata venait de s'évanouir. Cependant, ses yeux étaient entrouverts et ils brillaient légèrement. Neji leur appris qu'elle devait faire une vision et cela les rassura. Tous rentrèrent et ils allongèrent la jeune fille dans la chambre de Naruto à l'étage. Ce dernier resta auprès d'elle, il s'en voulait d'avoir était captivé par la scène au point de ne pas avoir veillé sur elle.

Hinata n'en revenait pas. Depuis quand ses visions se manifestaient-elles en plein jour alors qu'elle ne dormait même pas ? Ce pouvoir devenait de plus en plus envahissant. Bon, qu'est ce que le futur avait de si important à lui révéler ? De toute façon ils pouvaient bien lui dire ce qu'il voulait ça ne changerait rien. Chaque fois qu'elle avait une vision, c'était une fatalité qu'elle voyait. Et rien ne pouvait la changer. Même si elle essayait, cela échouait toujours.

La vision finit par arriver. L'ouragan de sable qu'elle avait déjà vu une fois revint. Elle ne faisait pourtant jamais deux fois la même vision. Ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur allait-il être différent ? Elle se retrouva en son centre et encore une fois tout un flot d'images toutes plus choquante les unes que les autres apparurent à tour de rôle… Mais si la première fois ce n'avait pas était clair, là les images était assez lente pour qu'elle puisse comprendre.

Elle vit d'abord Temari dans une ruelle sombre avec une expression de colère indescriptible sur le visage. Puis elle vit une enfant qui lui ressemblait beaucoup mais elle était dans l'angle d'une pièce sombre et pleurait. Puis elle vit Gaara à cheval, le regard vide et un peu triste. Et juste après ce fut l'image d'un enfant, cet enfant, c'était Gaara, pas d'erreur possible ! Il serrait contre lui un ours en peluche et semblait terrorisé. Puis elle vit Kankurô. Il avait la tête entre ses mains et semblait perdu. Puis elle le vit lui aussi enfant, hurlant de douleur… Le flot d'image n'avait pas cessé mais celles qui arrivait maintenant semblait bien différentes. Elle vit Shikamaru passer délicatement deux doigts sur ses lèvres avec un air triste. Puis elle vit Julia pleurer. Et soudain plus rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'une image s'affiche en grand, très grand comme si elle était plus importante. C'était une ombre gigantesque. C'était un homme très grand et d'une carrure vraiment imposante. Il avait une tête sévère mais essayait d'afficher un air sympathique. Qui pouvait-il bien être ? Toutes les images qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à maintenant défilèrent à nouveau mais à une vitesse hallucinante. Elles tournaient en boucle devant l'image de cet homme. Soudain les images changèrent à nouveau et elle vit cet homme et Naruto couvert de blessure face à face. Le blondinet lui hurlait dessus et l'autre ne réagissait apparemment pas. La vision prit fin avec le bruit d'un coup de feu.

La jeune fille s'éveilla en sursaut et Naruto s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras en lui disant des mots réconfortants comme Neji lui avait dit de le faire. Mais elle ne s'en apercevait même pas. Elle tentait de comprendre. Elle interprétait ce qu'elle avait vu… Comment cela était-il possible ? Elle voyait le passé ? Mais ses visions lui montraient le futur ! Pas le passé ! La seule explication était que le passé des trois frères avait à voir avec tout le reste. Et que la cause de tout était apparemment cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Kankurô, Temari et Gaara le connaissaient-ils eux ? Oui, il devait être en lien avec leur passé… Et tout cela allait avoir de lourdes conséquences mais elle ne comprenait pas bien lesquelles. Elle le sentait c'est tout.

Naruto voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait vu. Mais elle lui fit signe que non de la tête et lui assura que ça allait en souriant.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre un peu… Bientôt elle comprendrait et elle allait tout faire pour éviter les conséquences. Parce que pour que Julia pleure, il devait en falloir beaucoup. Pour que Naruto soit blessé à ce point il en fallait beaucoup aussi.

Et ce coup de feu ne lui plaisait pas du tout non plus.

Pour le reste de l'après-midi, ce fut bien plus calme. En effet nos amis se séparèrent et vaquèrent chacun à leur occupations. Le soir, en rentrant chez elle assez tard, Julia trouva un petit mot sur la table. « Désolé pour tout le raffut. Petit accrochage familiale tu t'en doute. Nous sommes déjà parti nous couchés, bonne nuit. Kankurô. » Elle soupira puis s'étira. Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée cet après-midi et elle avait bien été la seule. Elle les connaissait, c'est souvent qu'ils s'engueulaient lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les trois. Enfin d'habitude ça ne prenait pas cet ampleur mais bon. Partis se couchés… Elle ferait bien d'en faire autant.

Shikamaru était assit sur un banc tout près de chez lui et regardait les étoiles. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, trop chaud … Alors il était sorti et fumait une cigarette en savourant la tranquillité de la nuit. Il entendit quelqu'un courir dans sa direction. Il ne releva pas la tête il n'en avait rien à cirer de cet imbécile qui faisait son jogging en plein milieu de la nuit.

- Shikamaru ! Hurla une voix.

Là par contre il réagit. Il se releva brusquement et se trouva face à face avec Temari. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas attaché mais plutôt en bataille. Elle et semblait essoufflée par sa course et puis elle jetait des regards à droite et à gauche comme si elle avait peur d'être vu. Mais qu'est-ce-que cette furie foutait ici à une heure pareille ? A hurler son nom en plus…

- Temari as-tu la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il est ?

- Tu ne dors pas que je sache. Fit-elle remarquer.

- C'est pas faux. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Ils étaient à présent assez proches pour que le jeune homme puisse voir qu'en réalité elle était effrayée. Shikamaru avait jeté et écrasé sa cigarette, se demandant réellement ce qui pouvait préoccuper cette demoiselle au point qu'elle vienne jusque chez lui en plein nuit.

- Je suis venue te dire au revoir.

- Au revoir ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Um… Acquiesça-t-elle.

- Attends de quoi est-ce-que tu parles ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je dois m'en aller, moi et mes frères nous partons demain matin bien avant l'aube. Je suis venue te prévenir.

- Mais, mais, mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler.

- Ca ne m'aide pas beaucoup à comprendre alors. Cependant vu ton état je suppose que tes frères ne voulaient pas que vous en parliez à qui que se soit n'est ce pas ? Et puis cela doit avoir un rapport avec le concours qui approche ou avec quelqu'un qui y vient.

- T'es vraiment un peu trop intelligent toi… Dit-elle en souriant.

- Ce sont des déductions assez simples.

- Je peux juste te dire que nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici. Donc adieu, Shikamaru.

Il avait beau se creuser la tête il ne trouvait rien à lui dire. Et de toutes façons il devait mobiliser toutes ses forces pour empêcher son cœur d'éclater depuis qu'elle avait prononcé ce seul mot : « Adieu ». Elle allait partir et il ne la verrait plus jamais… Jamais.

- Dis quelque chose je t'en prie… Gémit-elle.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Hasta la vista ! Et bon voyage la furie folle furieuse ! Maintenant je vais passer des journées tranquilles et dormir en paix !

Un claquement sonore retentit. Elle venait de le baffer violement. Comment osait-il ? Elle bravait l'interdit de ses frères pour venir le voir et c'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à lui dire ? Lui se trouvait stupide. Stupide de ne pas avoir réfléchit un temps soit peu plus longtemps avant de parler.

- Normalement quand on dit adieu à quelqu'un on ne le frappe pas. Rappela-t-il.

- Toi, c'est tout ce que tu mérite. Fit-elle haineuse.

- Oui mais ce n'est peut être pas ce que je souhaite ?

Temari sentit tous ses muscles se bloquer et son corps se raidir. Sa taille venait d'être enserrée par une ombre ! Il utilisait sa magie sur elle ! Il l'immobilisait ce sale… Tout à coup il l'embrassa délicatement et clandestinement avant de disparaître. Temari n'en revenait pas. Il venait de lui voler un baiser ! Elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger mais elle savait qu'il était toujours là juste un peu derrière elle. Elle était carrément furieuse.

- Revient ici ! Lui hurla-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas. J'ai trop mal.

- Tu ne va pas me dire que ma baffe t'as fait si mal que ça ? J'te croirais pas !

- Non… Ce qui me fait mal c'est toi, quand tu es loin de moi. Ce qui fait mal, c'est tes bras quand ils s'ouvrent à d'autres que moi, c'est tes envies quand je n'en fait plus partie, c'est ta peau quand d'autres en rêve trop, c'est tes regards, le son de ta voix, le bruit de tes pas… Et c'est cet adieu me tue.

Sans rien ajouter, sans attendre de réponse, il partit. Disparut dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Sa magie n'avait plus d'emprise sur Temari et pourtant celle-ci resta paralysée. Elle porta deux doigts à ses lèvres en essayant de revivre l'instant précédant… Et, comme si elle n'arrivait plus à tout contenir en elle, elle réfléchit tout haut, parla aux ténèbres ainsi qu'à un Shikamaru imaginaire.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit ça avant ? Pourquoi ne m'as tu jamais montré ne serait ce qu'un quart de ces sentiments ? Non, en fait cela aurait été pire… Et c'est également horrible d'avoir dit ça maintenant. Maintenant que je dois partir. Mais je ne veux pas partir ! Je ne veux pas quitter Konoha ! Non en fait, je n'en n'ai rien à cirer de Konoha. Cette ville pourrait bien être rayé de la carte que ça ne me ferais ni chaud ni froid ! Tu es la seule chose qui m'importe dans cette ville… Tout ce que je veux c'est toi. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu c'est être avec toi… Parce que je t'aime Shikamaru.

Essuyant d'un revers de main la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, elle se décida à partir. Après avoir monologué en pleine rue et en pleine nuit, elle avait besoin d'un bon bain et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle s'enfonça donc dans la ruelle sombre dans le sens opposé de celui où avait disparut l'homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées.

Ce dernier, une nouvelle cigarette à la main, caressaient ses lèvres de deux doigts en souriant. Il était partit mais pas très loin. Oh non, il était assis sur le toit d'une maison juste en face de là où il avait volé les lèvres de la blonde qui hantait son cœur. Le dos appuyé contre la cheminée, il avait tout entendu. A présent il ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : Le retour de sa belle.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27 : **

La jeune fille se leva, se lava et s'habilla comme tous les matins. Elle descendit ses grands escaliers et en arrivant dans la cuisine elle fut surprise de n'y trouver personne. Les autres n'étaient pas encore levés ? Gaara et Kankurô encore, mais cela ne ressemblait pas à Temari de traîner au lit. Julia haussa les épaules. Après tout, elle était peur être sortie, elle l'avait entendue cette nuit dans la salle de bain. Elle déjeuna tranquillement dans le silence pour une fois et parti pour le bureau du shérif. Aujourd'hui on est lundi, et il faut bien bosser pour gagner sa vie ! Elle fila donc à travers les rues de la grande ville en appréciant le beau temps de cette matinée. Elle passa devant le fleuriste dont la propriétaire arrosait les plantes juste derrière la vitre. Elle lui fit un signe de la main qui fut vigoureusement rendu avec un grand sourire de la part de son amie Ino.

Elle était de bonne humeur alors qu'elle allait travailler ? Voilà qui était bien rare.

Elle poussa la porte du grand bâtiment en envoyant un bonjour presque chantonnant. Cependant, quand elle vit l'ambiance et le silence de plomb de l'intérieur elle se dit que sa bonne humeur n'avait pas choisit le bon jour. Tsunade était assisse derrière son bureau et regardait avec un air grave les papiers qui étaient en vrac dessus. Shikamaru était assit sur une chaise en bois, les mains jointes et les avant-bras appuyés sur ses cuisses, il regardait par terre en fumant. Quant à Kakashi il tenait sa carabine et semblait attendre quelque chose tout en affichant un air qui se voulait neutre. Shizune aussi était là. Debout à côté de Tsunade elle fuyait le regard de Julia et triturait sa robe avec nervosité. La jeune fille soupira.

- Ok, qu'est ce que j'ai raté ? Soupira-t-elle.

- C'est arrivé par courrier ce matin. Déclara Tsunade.

Le shérif venait de poser trois feuilles sur le devant de son bureau. Le courrier ? Que recevait-on le lundi matin ? Les avis de recherche bien sûr. Les nouveaux, ceux dont la prime venait d'augmenter, ceux dont la capture était pressente,… Ce genre de choses. Curieuse comme toujours, la jeune fille approcha du bureau pour voir les trois avis de recherches posé sur le bureau au milieu du petit bordel du shérif.

- C'est une blague ? Fit-elle en perdant tout sourire.

Sabaku no Temari l'ouragan.

Sabaku no Kankurô le manipulateur.

Sabaku no Gaara aux sables terrifiants.

Voici les trois avis de recherches qui se trouvaient sur le bureau du shérif de Konoha.

- Ces avis ont été émis par le shérif de Suna il y a quelques temps déjà. Les primes viennent d'être augmentées. Lui apprit le shérif.

Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie. Trahie.

- Shikamaru a pu nous informé qu'ils étaient parti de la ville. Un message qu'il aurait reçut de l'un d'entre eux.

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait même pas. Trahie. C'est tout ce à quoi elle arrivait à penser en voyant ces trois avis de recherche. Elle n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête vers sa patronne. Elle leur avait fait confiance, ils avaient été ses amis. Et ils l'avaient trahie. Elle qui avant ne faisait confiance à personne, pourquoi avait-elle changé d'avis ? Parce qu'elle avait écoutait les beau discours de l'un d'entre eux ? Elle avait été stupide. Relâché sa vigilance, quelle erreur. A l'époque cela lui aurait coûtait la vie. Aujourd'hui cela faisait terriblement mal. Une plaie au cœur qui ne cicatriserait jamais.

- Un problème ?

Elle releva vers elle un regard froid et emplit de colère.

- Absolument aucun. Quels sont les ordres ?

- Ramène me les. Morts, ou vifs.

- C'est comme si c'était fait.

Elle tourna les talons et sorti du bureau sans un mot de plus. Shikamaru la regarda sortir puis soupira. On venait de lui donner ses amis pour nouvelle cible. Le jeune homme soupira de nouveau puis passa deux doigts sur ses lèvres. Le shérif remarqua cette attitude et questionna son adjoint.

- Que se passe-t-il Shikamaru ?

- Je priais juste pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de connerie.

- Quel genre ? S'enquit le shérif en haussant un sourcil.

- Non, de toute façon, quoi qu'elle fasse ce sera une connerie. Putain de galère…

Le jeune homme se dit que si le Dieu de Lee existait, il ferait bien de faire truc avec sa fleur de je ne sais quoi pour qu'un miracle ait lieu. Il se leva et regarda distraitement par la fenêtre tout en laissant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Galère de tic.

Bien encapuchonnés pour se protéger du soleil et ne pas être reconnus, les deux frères et leur sœur avançaient au pas sur leurs montures, le cœur lourd dans ce décor de misère. Du sable et encore du sable à perte de vue. Un gros rocher par ci un autre là bas. Chacun plongés dans ses pensées tentant de ne pas trop penser à tout ce qu'ils devaient laisser derrière eux. Ils étaient bien à Konoha… Heureux… C'était injuste qu'ils doivent partir comme ça en catimini et sans rien pouvoir dire à personne ! C'est du moins ce que pensait Temari en portant deux doigts à ses lèvres comme pour se rappeler. C'est aussi ce qu'elle avait dit à son frère la veille provoquant une engueulade. Kankurô essayait d'imaginer un moyen d'y retourner et ainsi de se réconforter. Quand à Gaara, malgré qu'il se soit habitué à ces changements incessants il était triste. Konoha avait été différant des « autres fois ». Alors il regardait les oreilles de Shukaku et ne pensait à rien.

Tous enfermés en eux, ils n'entendirent pas le bruit des sabots d'un cheval au galop qui était déjà grandement étouffé par le sable. Par contre tous entendirent le cri d'une voix qui leur était plus que familière. Ils tournèrent la tête et virent qui avait demandé avec tant de force qu'ils s'arrêtent. Julia. Elle venait de sauter de son cheval et avançait vers eux. Sa démarche décidée, son regard noir et son « Stop » ne leur disait rien qui vaille. Ce n'était pas la Julia qu'ils connaissaient, celle qui était leur amie… Non ça c'était Gachiu Julia, la tueuse à gage.

- Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais vous laisser partir comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle était encore assez loin.

Son ton était dur et tranchant. Les trois se demandèrent effectivement comment ils avaient pu penser cela possible. Et lorsqu'elle dégaina son pistolet Kankurô dit à sa famille de partir. Temari commença par protester jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande d'un ton suppliant : « S'il te plait ». Elle céda. Ainsi elle partit au galop avec Gaara. Kankurô descendit de Karasu et rabattit sa capuche en arrière laissant voir le maquillage reparu pour la première fois depuis des mois. Lorsqu'il la vit il eut un pincement au cœur, il essayait vainement de ne pas penser à elle et la voilà juste devant lui… Ensuite il eut une horrible envie de pleureur à cause de son regard meurtrier qui exprimait la colère qu'elle devait éprouver à son égard. Elle avançait toujours son pistolet à la main.

- Julia…

- Tu crois que ça va les sauver de fuir ? Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de pas ne tirer et partir à leur poursuite ! Dit-elle en pointant son pistolet en direction du torse de Kankurô.

- Je…

- Non je vais plutôt te dire pourquoi je vais le faire ! Coupa-t-elle d'un ton haineux. Je vais le faire, sans même hésiter une seconde, car il y a de jolies primes sur vos trois têtes et tu sais que j'aime l'argent n'est ce pas ? Je vais également le faire parce que j'en ai reçut l'ordre direct de Tsunade, vous ramener mort ou vif. Et ce sera mort, parce que j'en fais une affaire personnelle. Je vous ai accueillit chez moi, logés, nourrit, j'ai fait de vous mes amis, des membres de ma famille… Je vous ai fait confiance ! J'ai changé à cause de tes discours de beau parleur ! Mais vous… Vous m'avez mentit, manipulée et vous vous êtes servit de moi !

- Tu te trompe nous…

- Et en plus vous osez partir comme ça du jour au lendemain ! Coupa-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Sans rien dire à personne ! Sans rien me dire à moi.

- Ju…

- Non ! Il n'y a pas de Julia qui tienne. J'ai laissé assez d'avance aux deux autres maintenant. Adieu Kankurô.

- Non, tu ne le feras pas. Lui dit-il doucement.

- Ah vraiment ? Pourtant pour 140 000 000$ je ne vais pas me faire prier ! Et puis tu sais très bien que j'en suis parfaitement capable, j'ai déjà tué pour bien moins que ça.

- Je le sais oui. Mais je sais aussi que tu ne le feras pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouté te dire pourquoi on en est arrivé là.

Il ne vit rien dans son regard ou sur son visage qui lui ferait comprendre qu'elle acceptait… Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'est sa colère, colère qui transparaissait on ne peut mieux dans ses paroles et sa façon de le regarder. Il devait surveiller ses propres paroles, la moindre erreur signait son arrêt de mort.

- Nous venons de Suna, ça tu le sais déjà, ce que tu ne sais pas en revanche c'est que nous sommes les enfants du pire salaud de ce pays. Et cet homme est celui qui a le plus de pouvoir à Suna… Il est maire et shérif. Ouais, il est les deux à la fois, un seul homme concentrant tout le pouvoir. Le problème, c'est qu'il était violent. Au début, il ne s'en prenait pas à nous. Mais ça à commencé avec Temari, parce qu'elle ressemblait à notre mère. A ton avis d'où lui vient son caractère dur, un peu garçon manqué et féministe ? Mais dès le début je me suis interposé, il était hors de question que je le laisse frapper ma sœur. C'est donc moi qui prenais tout. Je t'ai dit que les cicatrices de mon dos venaient de combats… C'était faux, c'est les marques des coups de mon père. De ceinture en règle générale. Mais un jour il est venu avec son flingue. Il était complètement saoul. Il a commencé à vouloir s'en prendre à nous. C'est là que tout est parti de travers. Gaara à user de sa magie et de son sable pour l'immobiliser, je l'ai désarmé et Temari l'a assommé par derrière avec un chandelier. Il gisait par terre et on savait très bien qu'à son réveil se serait pire. Alors nous avons prit quelques affaires et nous avons fuit. On voulait partir et ainsi commencer une nouvelle vie. Rien ne nous retenait à Suna. Sauf que quand il s'en est aperçut, notre père à fait mettre ces primes sur nos têtes. Nous devions donc fuir, et toujours fuir… Nous voulions aller le plus au sud possible et nous cacher pour enfin avoir la paix. Cela fait déjà deux ans que l'on voyage sans jamais trouver un endroit où nous pourrions nous reposer. Nous avons commencé à penser quitter la région. Enfin… Tout ça c'était avant que l'on arrive à Konoha. On ne devait pas rester plus d'une semaine ou deux… Et vois combien de temps nous sommes restés ! Nous ne voulons pas repartir. On vient de trouver à Konoha tout ce que nous pouvions souhaiter… Mais notre père arrive pour assister au concours c'est toi-même qui me l'as dit ! Il en va de notre sécurité, nous ne pouvons pas rester plus longtemps. Ca nous fait de la peine de partir mais essaye de…

Ne laissant pas Kankurô finir sa phrase, elle plaça le canon de son pistolet sous son menton et tira sur le marteau. Le bruit de la balle se positionnant, prête à partir, transperça le cœur de Kankurô. C'était trop tard pour lui expliquer la raison de ses actes…

- Je te le répète une dernière fois : Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te faire exploser la cervelle.

Sans même réfléchir il l'embrassa passionnément.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire ça ? Pourquoi alors qu'elle avait un revolver braqué sous son menton prêt à le tuer ? Pourquoi était-il fou amoureux d'une tueuse sans aucune compassion ? Et pourquoi diable répondait-elle à son baiser ? Il mit fin à cet échange magique, paré à mourir de la main de celle qu'il aimait. C'était naturel après tout, il était un hors la loi dont la tête est mise à prix et elle une chasseuse de prime qui adore l'argent. Quoi de plus normal qu'elle le tue ?

- Avant de mourir, je tenais à te présenter mes excuses et à ce que tu sache que je t'aime.

- Vas t'en… Souffla-t-elle doucement en baissant son revolver.

- Que… Bafouilla-t-il surprit.

- Dégage avant que je ne change d'avis ! Lui hurla-t-elle.

Il fit signe que oui de la tête et l'embrassa furtivement afin de s'imprégner encore du goût de ses lèvres. Puis murmura à son oreille « On reviens vite. Je te le promets ». Puis il lui tourna le dos, monta à cheval et commença à s'éloigner. Il ne pouvait la voir, elle se tenait dans son dos. Il mourrait d'envie de se retourner, de redescendre, de la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser encore et encore. Mais il dut s'en abstenir. Il lança Karasu au galop en sentant son cœur se fendre à chaque secousse due à la course de la jument.

Elle rangea son revoler et avança à pas lent vers son cheval. D'un seul coup elle trébucha et tomba à genou dans le sable. Cookie, voyant sa maitresse à terre, s'empressa de venir la voir. Une main plaqué sur la bouche pour ne pas hurler, elle laissa couler ses larmes pour la première fois depuis des années.

On était à présent dans l'après midi et Tsunade commençait à se demander si cela avait été une bonne idée. Ces trois là ne ressemblaient pas à des criminels et ils étaient très appréciés en ville. Cette nouvelle allait provoquer sur les habitants un aussi gros choc que dans ce petit bureau. Peut être même pire… La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée. Julia entra et ne referma même pas la porte. Cependant, elle était seule… Peut être pas pire alors. Elle regarda Tsunade et déclara d'une voix posée :

- Je n'ai pas pu les rattraper.

Le shérif n'était pas dupe. Elle regarda la jeune fille debout devant elle. Sa déclaration avait surprit tous ceux présent dans la pièce. Elle ? Incapable de ramener quelqu'un ? C'était bien la première fois.

- Tu n'as pas pu, ou bien tu n'as pas voulu ? Demanda Tsunade suspicieuse.

L'attitude et la voix calme de la jeune fille volèrent en éclat immédiatement. Elle darda un regard furieux vers sa patronne et déclara presque en criant pour retenir sa colère.

- Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais fait ça ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas assez folle de rage après eux pour les tuer ? Si j'avais pu je les aurais même massacrés ! Alors si tu as encore des doutes tu peux bien te les garder ! Je suis assez en colère contre moi-même de voir qu'ils m'aient filé entre les doigts sans avoir besoin que tu en rajoutes !

Tsunade ne savait plus quoi dire. En effet elle avait douté, mais c'est parce qu'elle ne pensait pas que sa subordonnée aurait pu revenir autant en arrière. On aurait dit qu'elle était redevenue celle qu'elle était avant… Quand elle l'avait rencontrée. Non, elle devait encore se faire des idées. Elle était juste en colère, elle avait changé depuis l'époque. Par contre, elle ne l'avait jamais vue aussi furieuse… La concernée tourna les talons et commença à partir.

- Où vas-tu ?

- A l'oasis. Déclara-t-elle à nouveau calme mais sur un ton empli de colère. Je préfère aller passer ma colère sur les arbres de là bas plutôt que d'éclater le premier malchanceux qui aurait croisé ma route.

Sans attendre d'accord ou d'interdiction, elle referma la porte avec autant de douceur qu'a son arrivée. Cinq minutes passèrent dans le plus grand des silences et Shikamaru soupira puis se leva et se dirigea à son tour vers la porte.

- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je n'ai pas envie que le peu de végétation de la région disparaisse.

Kakashi sourit à ce trait d'humour mais pas Tsunade. Elle était trop préoccupée par l'état de ses troupes.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'oasis, Shikamaru trouva Julia qui était en effet en train de martyriser un pauvre palmier. Il s'assit sans le sable, au bord du lac et attendit patiemment. Soudain, dans un énorme fracas, l'arbre tomba. Il tourna la tête pour la voir elle ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre mais ses poings était tellement serrés qu'elle devait se faire mal elle-même. Elle se mit alors à frapper de nouveau mais sur l'arbre qui se trouvait à côté. Elle savait qu'Shikamaru était là mais elle s'en fichait. Elle se mit à parler tout haut et même à crier, même s'il était là, ce n'était pas grave. Rien n'avait plus d'importance…

- Jamais. Jamais je n'aurais dû changer. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire confiance à qui que ce soit ! J'étais solitaire et cela me convenais très bien ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je vous rencontre tous autant que vous êtes hein ? J'ai fait de vous mes amis… Mais quelle imbécile ! La confiance ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à être trahie ! Je le savais. Je l'ai toujours su. Parce que c'est comme ça que j'ai pu survivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

L'arbre céda et tomba à son tour. Elle contint un hurlement n'en laissant filtrer que le bruit étouffé. Elle se laissa glisser et tomba à genoux, les poings ensanglantés et le souffle court de s'être autant déchainée.

- Regarde-moi, regarde donc à quel point j'ai oublié mes principes… Je leur ai fait confiance. Ils m'ont trahie. Mais même à ce moment là, je les ai laissé partir ! J'aurais pu les tuer mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! Je les ai laissé partir ! Je n'aurais jamais fait cela avant, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je change ? Je suis devenue misérable ! Une incapable qui mourrait en quelque seconde dans ce monde impitoyable !

Elle ne dit plus rien. Shikamaru avait clairement vu que son dos était secoué spasme à cause des sanglots qu'elle tentait de retenir et pourtant il ne fit rien et attendit. Lui aussi s'en voulait de leur avoir fait confiance et d'être tombé amoureux… Mais le pire, c'était de voir cette fille si forte et si confiante en elle s'insulter et pleurer de la sorte. Quelques minutes passèrent et la jeune fille se releva pour venir s'asseoir non loin de son collègue.

- Ca va mieux ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ouais.

- Je compatie.

- Um.

- Tu aimes Kankurô n'est ce pas ?

- Pourquoi j'aimerais un type pareil ?

- Oh, je ne demande pas à ta raison, mais à ton cœur.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Le jeune homme tourna légèrement la tête pour planter son regard blasé dans celui de sa collègue. Elle put y lire la lassitude et la certitude… Elle soupira, c'est vrai qu'elle parlait à Shikamaru.

- Tu fais chier. On ne peut rien te cacher. Râla-t-elle.

- C'était évident.

- Gaara me faisait toujours rire avec ses pitreries, Temari est devenue la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eut et je suis bêtement tombé amoureuse de Kankurô… Tu parles d'une cible à éliminer toi ! En plus de souffrir le martyre, j'ai désobéi aux ordres.

- J'ai menti à Tsunade moi aussi. Je n'ai pas vraiment reçût de message. Temari est venu me voir hier soir pour me dire qu'ils partaient…

- Ouais et alors ? Ca ne change pas grand-chose…

L'adjoint ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et il passait ses doigts délicatement sur ses lèvres. Ce geste qui aurait pu passer pour anodin fit immédiatement comprendre la situation à Julia…

- Oh non… Souffla-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- T'as pas fait ça ?

- Mais quoi ? S'impatienta-t-il.

- T'as embrassé Temari… Vous sortez ensemble et vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

- On n'est pas vraiment ensemble…

- Même ! Cira-t-elle. Tu l'aime c'est gravé sur ton front ma parole ! Et je ne m'en été même pas rendu compte !

- T'as pas bientôt fini de gueuler comme ça ?

- Non c'est trop énorme comme révélation !

- Sauf qu'elle est partie… Dit-il tristement.

Cette déclaration eut pour mérite de couper court à la joie de la jeune fille en lui rappelant en effet, la situation actuelle.

- On est dans le même bateau. Et maintenant il va falloir jouer un rôle… Faire semblant de rien…

- Oh c'est pas si compliqué… Il suffit que je reprenne mes bonnes vieilles habitudes et que je fasse comme avant que je vous rencontre.

- En gros que tu perdes le peu d'humanité que tu as gagné à Konoha pour redevenir une tueuse sanguinaire et sans vergogne ?

- C'est ça !

- Et elle dit ça en souriant comme si c'était facile en plus… Soupira-t-il.

- Figure toi que je songe sérieusement à faire une croix sur tout ce que j'ai vécue ces deux dernières années à Konoha.

Un silence plutôt lourd s'installa. Tout deux regardaient le lac de l'oasis perdus dans leurs propres pensés. Shikamaru se dit que, la personne à ses côtés ne devait vraiment plus savoir où elle en était ni à quelle valeur se rattacher. Il la plaignait. Elle, elle s'apaisait un peu et songeait que, même si elle était complètement perdue, au moins elle n'était pas seule. Pas comme avant. Que Shikamaru la comprenait et qu'elle pouvait lui faire un peu confiance à lui… Juste un peu.

- Il m'a dit qu'ils allaient revenir… Lui apprit-elle.

- Je l'espère de tout cœur…


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28 :**

Trois jours plus tard, Shikamaru et Julia se rendirent chez leurs amis qui étaient fous d'inquiétude de ne pas les avoir vus ni eux ni les Suniens depuis tout ce temps.

- Mais où étiez vous passés ? S'exclama Naruto.

- Quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas passer quelques jours sans nous ? Railla Shikamaru.

- Ne dis pas de conneries, on était inquiets ! C'est normal après tout entre amis non ?

- Oh les belles paroles.

- Julia ? Interpela Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Et où sont passés Temari, Kankurô et Gaara ? Demanda Sakura.

- Il se passe qu'on avait du travail. Quant aux autres, ils ont quittés la ville. Ils sont partis et ne reviendront certainement jamais.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'enquit Hinata après un silence gênant.

- Ne faites pas les innocents. Je ne sais pas ce que vous nous cachez mais ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! S'exclama Sasuke.

- C'est clair ! Approuva Kiba.

- C'était des criminels. Leur secret découvert ils ont fuit point final. Renseigna Julia en monotone.

- Mais ils n'ont pas pu partir comme ça ? Sans un mot rien… Fit Tenten.

- Cela ne leur ressemble point. Ajouta Sai.

- On sait bien mais c'est comme ça.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Hinata voyait sa vision se réaliser. Ils étaient donc partis… Très probablement pour fuir l'homme qu'elle avait vu. Shikamaru et Julia devaient en souffrir énormément. C'était la seul explication à leur attitude aussi froide et distante. Inutile de leur parler de sa vision pour l'instant, mieux valait d'attendre de savoir qui était cet homme !

L'ambiance se détendit quelque peu puis ils finirent par se séparer. Shikamaru et Julia retournèrent au bureau du shérif, Tsunade leur avait annoncé que le shérif et maire de Suna ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Shikamaru continuait à dire que c'était pure connerie qu'un seul homme concentre tous les pouvoirs dans une même ville. Mais les autres ne l'écoutaient pas.

Une petite heure passa et le message des gardes informant de l'arrivé de l'invité accentua encore la tension des deux jeunes. Tsunade envoya un garde mandé Hiashi avant de se lever. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que l'on frappe à la porte. Cette dernière en s'ouvrant laissa découvrir un homme à la carrure très imposante. Grand, châtain très clair presque blond, à la peau mate à cause du soleil, les épaules carrées, les yeux verts, le dos bien droit et un sourire aimable sur le visage. Un frisson parcourut le dos de Julia tant il pouvait ressembler à Kankurô et Temari. Kakashi quant à lui plissa le nez. Ce type sentait l'alcool à plein nez. Et Shikamaru le fixait avec une apparence à moitié endormi et blasée tout en continuant de fumer.

- Monsieur Sabaku no. C'est un plaisir de vous compter parmi nous cette année. Déclara Tsunade en lui tendant la main.

- Oh, mais tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Avoir enfin l'occasion de visiter la capitale de notre région !

Shikamaru eut envie de vomir devant le sourire terriblement faux de ce type. Même Sai s'y prenait mieux que lui. Et le pire était encore le sourire rayonnant de Tsunade. Si seulement elle savait que ce type était pourri jusqu'à la moelle… Elle papotait avec lui de choses diverses concernant son séjour à Konoha pendant qu'il balayait la salle du regard ainsi que ses occupants.

- Et bien, c'est un tout petit bureau que vous avez là ! Commenta-t-il.

- J'aime bien la décoration modeste. Renseigna Tsunade.

- Je vois. Et sinon, puisque les formules banales sont passées, puis-je en venir à une question qui me tien à cœur ?

- Mais je vous en prie.

- J'ai appris que mes enfants se trouvaient ici ? Est-ce vrai ? Demanda-t-il.

- Comment ?

- Vos informations ne sont plus tout à fait justes. _Ils étaient_ ici. Vous les avait raté de peu. Précisa Julia.

Le grand homme se tourna vers la chasseuse de prime qui aux yeux de autres personnes de la salle paraissait petite et bien démunie face à ce géant. Il la fixa intensément mais c'était mal la connaître que de penser qu'elle se laisserait démonter pour si peu. Bien au contraire, elle était assise, les bras croisés et les pieds sur une table comme toujours. Elle lui rendait un regard fixe et froid.

- Je viens de faire le rapprochement avec le nom que vous a donné Tsunade. Sabaku no. Crut-elle bon d'expliquer.

Tsunade blêmi. Ces trois là, c'était ses enfants ? Et ils étaient recherchés ? Qui est assez stupide pour mettre soi-même une prime astronomique sur la tête de ses enfants ? Le shérif reprit constance, il ne fallait pas faire de bavure…

- Ah oui ! En effet il s'agit bien de Temari, Kankurô et Gaara n'est ce pas ? Ils étaient bel et bien ici mais en tant que civils parfaitement en ordre. Nous n'avons appris leur état de criminel il y a seulement quelques jours avec leur nouvelles primes. Continua d'elle d'expliquer.

- Comment cela se fait-il ? Cela fait un bout de temps qu'ils sont recherchés ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Il faut croire que leurs anciens avis de recherches ne sont jamais parvenus jusqu'à nous… Supposa Tsunade en mentant.

- Ils sont donc partis… Mais pourquoi diable ne pas les avoir rattrapés ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ils avaient trop d'avance sur nous. Il aurait fallu créer un groupe de poursuite mais avec le concours qui approchait nous avions besoins de tous nos effectifs. Cette possibilité était donc exclue. Lui apprit Shikamaru.

- Je vois. Ils sont restés un bon bout de temps tout de même.

Le shérif dégluti avec difficulté. Il était parfaitement au courant de leur présence ici. En fait, s'il était venu assister au concours cette année c'était seulement dans l'espoir de leur mettre la main dessus ! « _Tout le plaisir est pour moi_ » Mon cul ouais ! Tsunade enrageait intérieurement d'avoir cru en la possibilité d'une amélioration dans les relations entre Suna et Konoha. Ce type se fichait royalement de Konoha, il était là juste pour des raisons personnelles. Et en plus sa façon d'essayer de paraître aimable était à vomir.

- Et bien ? Rien à dire là-dessus ? Ah mais oui, c'est certainement parce que l'idée d'avoir hébergé des criminels de premier ordre et de leur avoir fait confiance vous dégoute n'est ce pas ? Exposa-t-il avec un air supérieur.

- Vous vous trompez. Fit Julia.

- Vraiment ? Sur quel point mademoiselle ?

- Sur toute la ligne. Répondit-elle simplement.

L'homme n'aimait pas du tout le regard froid de cette gamine et encore moins le fait qu'elle le contredise avec autant d'assurance mêlée d'indifférence et d'arrogance. Oh il avait entendu parler d'elle ! Cette sale petite tueuse à gage avait même sévit à Suna sans qu'il n'ait jamais pu lui mettre la main dessus. Mais son pacte avec le shérif de Konoha lui interdisait toutes actions à son égard. Il planta ses poings sur ses hanches et fixa hargneusement son interlocutrice toute trace de fausse amabilité disparue.

- Puis-je savoir, mademoiselle, ce qui vous permet d'affirmer une telle chose ?

- Ce bureau n'a rien à se reprocher concernant la fuite de ces criminels. Ils étaient à Konoha en tant que civils comme vous l'a dit le shérif. Croyez vous sérieusement que nous pouvons faire étale de tous les gens qui pénètrent dans cette ville avec pour raison de venir assister au concours ? Tout ce que nous vérifions pour tous les visiteurs c'est s'ils sont recherchés ou non. Or, nous ne possédions pas leur avis de recherches. Pour cela, vous êtes le seul à blâmer me semble-t-il.

Les deux shérifs n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Tsunade n'en revenait pas que Julia, habituellement si indifférente aux affaires politiques intervienne dans ce cas là et qu'en plus elle la protège en prenant sa défense ! Et en mentant un peu… Puisque c'était tout de même elle qui avait empêché Shizune de continuer à fouiller les avis de recherche. Et tous ici le savaient, appart Sabaku no. Celui-ci enrageait devant les affirmations on ne peut plus pertinentes de la jeune fille.

- Il n'empêche que vous les avez cru sur parole et que vous leur avait fait confiance !

- Pardon ? Faire confiance à qui ? Demanda-t-elle avant de laisser éclater un léger rire moqueur. Ne me faites pas rire ! Faire confiance à qui que ce soit de nos jours c'est signer son arrêt de mort. La confiance… C'est un sentiment qui est bon pour les faibles et les simples d'esprit rien de plus. Permettez moi de vous dire que ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de tomber si bas et que si j'avais eu le moindre doute sur l'identité de ces trois là - Que j'ai dû rencontrer à peine deux fois - Je les aurais buté sans hésiter.

Sabaku no était mécontent mais cette réponse jetée d'un ton hargneux le satisfaisait car elle était criante de vérité. Tsunade, elle, s'en voulait. C'était de sa faute si Julia avait reprit ses vieilles habitudes. Il y a quelques jours jamais elle n'aurait tenu un tel discours ! C'est le genre de choses qu'elle disait quand elle était arrivée.

Tsunade se souvenait si bien de ce jour là… La porte du bureau s'était ouverte à la volée, réveillant Shikamaru, et cette fille était entrée, subjuguant Kakashi, en disant seulement quelque mots : « Supprimez mon avis de recherche et je me mets à votre service. Rassurez-vous je sais absolument tout faire, même les tâches les plus ingrates. » Tsunade s'était enfermée avec elle dans une salle pour discuter. Ce n'était pas tant l'envie d'avoir une esclave qui lui avait fait accepter ce marché, mais plutôt l'émotion et la compassion qu'elle avait ressentie à l'écouter. Julia était une orpheline depuis son plus jeune âge et elle avait dû vivre seule dans ce monde de brute alors qu'elle n'avait absolument rien. Elle eut vite fait de trouver les combines et ficelles pour survivre mais cela lui valu aussi d'être considérée comme « mauvaise ». Ce constat étant fait par le monde entier, elle s'y conforma et vit comme elle pu. C'est ainsi que la vie la poussa vers la voie de tueuse à gage. C'est de cette vie de solitude, où chaque coin de rue cachait un danger de mort qui avait fait d'elle une tueuse qui ne donnait jamais sa confiance et qui ne supportait pas le contact physique… Uniquement parce qu'elle n'en avait jamais eut.

Tsunade s'était prise d'affection pour cette histoire et avait accepté en se jurant d'essayer de rendre le sourire à ce qu'elle considérait comme une enfant. Elle y était parvenue, mais elle avait aussi tout ruiné.

- Bien, je pense qu'il est inutile de débattre plus longtemps de cela. Ce qui est fait est fait et on ne peut plus le changer. Déclara Shikamaru.

- Votre adjoint a raison. C'est juste que c'est une affaire qui me tien à cœur… Ces trois là on fait tellement de grabuge à Suna.

Kakashi remarqua que l'adjoint contractait tous les muscles de son corps afin de pouvoir se contrôler et que Julia, qui savait parfaitement cacher ses émotions, serra pourtant discrètement le poing. Ces deux là devaient en savoir bien plus qu'ils ne voulaient bien le dire. Mais les shérifs ne les avaient apparemment pas remarqués.

C'est après à peine cinq minutes de conversation superficielle que l'on toqua à la porte. Hiashi entra accompagné d'Hinata et Hanabi. Le maire s'empressa de serrer la main de son collègue alors que sa fille ainée restait paralysée devant cet homme à la carrure imposante. C'était lui. L'homme de ses visions ! Celui à cause de qui tout ça arrivait… Mais qui était-il ?

- Monsieur Sabaku no, je vous présente mes deux filles.

Sabaku no ? Elle avait bien entendu ? Cet homme portait le même nom qu'eux ! Hinata tremblait de peur devant cet homme gigantesque qui la fixait de son regard noir perçant mais en abordant en même temps un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il leur ressemblait tant. C'était plus que surement leur père…

- Bonjour. Finit-elle par dire.

- Enchantée ! Ajouta Hanabi.

- Voilà deux jolis brin de fille mon cher !

- Elles sont ma fierté et ma joie. Déclara Hiashi.

Les deux jeunes filles sourirent à leur père tellement adorable depuis la guerre. Hinata jeta un coup d'œil vers ses amis mais ils semblaient totalement impassibles vis-à-vis de la scène.

- Mais je ne vous ai pas encore dit le meilleur ! Mes amis écoutez bien… Je compte participer au concours ! Oui, oui vous m'avez bien entendu ! Et en plus de cela je me vois bien gagner.

Ces paroles provoquèrent un véritable choc dans la salle et Hinata comprit soudain le sens de ses visions… Il s'agissait du père des Sunien, il les battait quand ils étaient plus jeunes ! C'est ce que lui avait montré le passé. Et c'est parce qu'il est venu qu'ils sont partis, et en plus il va participer au concours où il va rencontrer Naruto. Dans ses visions… Naruto meurt durant ce combat. La jeune fille déglutit avec difficulté et se jura de trouver un moyen pour empêcher cela. Le shérif de Suna parti d'un rire franc et sonore.

- Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! Est-ce si surprenant ? Après tout, c'est un rêve partagé par tant de monde.

- C'est vrai que cela ne devrait pas nous étonner… Mais vous n'en aviez jamais manifesté l'intérêt avant alors je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas. Confia Tsunade.

- Etes-vous bien sûr de cela ? Vous savez, il y a trente ans à la dernière édition j'ai participé ! Je n'étais encore qu'un jeunot et je me suis fait bêtement battre mais cela sera différent cette fois ! Promit-il.

- Nul ne doute que vous nous offrirait une performance incroyable. Fit Hiashi.

- N'est ce pas ? Et puis, ces trois là ont toujours voulu voir ce concours, alors j'ose espérer qu'ils reviendront. Ainsi je rattraperais moi-même vos _petites_ bavures…

Et il se mit de nouveau à rire. Kakashi et Hinata furent cependant les seuls à remarquer qu'Shikamaru avait fermement attrapé le bras de Julia afin de l'empêcher d'agir de quelque manière que ce soit. Cette dernière serrait ses poings et la mâchoire pour tenter de se retenir. Kakashi soupira intérieurement se disant que de toutes façons, ils se débrouilleraient très bien tout seuls et Hinata elle se jura de leur parler de sa vision à peine sortie du bureau !

Après quelques banalités de plus, Tsunade et Hiashi accompagnèrent Monsieur Sabaku no jusqu'à son hôtel. Julia et Shikamaru commencèrent à sortir lorsqu'Hinata le suivit et les rattrapa.

- Attendez ! S'il vous plait ! Je dois vous dire quelque chose !

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Shikamaru en s'arrêtant alors que Julia elle semblait déterminer à continuer.

- Je sais tout. Souffla-t-elle.

La pauvre jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux tant elle commençait à penser qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire… Shikamaru regarda Le dos de Julia qui s'était enfin arrêtée et qui en tournant légèrement la tête, lança par-dessus son épaule :

- Viens, on ne peut pas vraiment parler ici.

Ils sortirent de la ville et se dirigèrent à l'oasis où un nouveau palmier s'écroula sous la colère de la blonde. Cela surprit grandement Hinata et fit soupirer Shikamaru avant que ce dernier ne se mette à rire sous le regard médusé de la fille du maire.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est rien… Tu as raté de peu le discours enragé de Julia tout à l'heure ! Lui apprit-il en essuyant une larme de rire.

- J'vois pas en quoi c'était drôle ! S'exclama Julia en abatant un nouveau palmier.

- C'est juste que… Je ne te ferais plus jamais confiance ! Tu mens vraiment trop bien ! Ah ! La tête de ce vieux shnock ! Il y a carrément trop crut !

- J'avoue avoir fait un joli coup là… Lâcha-t-elle en souriant. Je devrais d'ailleurs demandé une augmentation à Tsunade pour lui avoir sauvé les miches !

- Je ne comprends pas… Gémit Hinata.

Les deux autres lui expliquèrent ce qui c'était passé juste avant qu'elle n'arrive et Hinata soupira de soulagement. Elle avait un instant imaginé le pire. Cependant, quelqu'un d'autre avait entendu la conversation.

- Ah ouais ! J'savais bien que vous nous faisiez des cachotteries !

- Naruto ! S'exclama Hinata.

- S'lut les gars ! J'm'entrainais dans le coin quand j'ai entendu des grands bruits… Dit-il en regarde les deux palmiers à terre. Tu compte tuer encore beaucoup d'arbres comme ça ? Demanda-t-il à Julia.

- Oh ça va… Vaut mieux que je tape des arbres plutôt que des hommes non ?

- Non je pense sérieusement que tu aurais plutôt du tabasser ce type. Confia Shikamaru.

- J'te signale que c'est toi qui m'en as empêché ! Rappela-t-elle.

- J'ai entendu le début de la conversation maintenant, je veux tout savoir. Exigea Naruto.

- D'accord. Soupira l'adjoint.

- C'est une un peu longue histoire. Prévint la blonde.

- Moi aussi il faut que je vous parle ! S'empressa d'ajouter la fille du maire.

Pendant que les deux hommes du shérif racontaient et qu'Hinata confirmait avec ses visions, Naruto écoutait attentivement…

- Et maintenant cet enfoiré veut participer au concours ! Cracha Julia.

- Bah… C'est une bonne chose ça non ? S'étonna Naruto.

- Ah bon ? C'est nouveau. Commenta Shikamaru.

- Mais si ! J'vais lui éclater la gueule il va comprendre sa souffrance cet enflure ! S'exclama le cowboy.

- Mais, Naruto… Je… Dans mes visions à chaque fois c'est la même fin… Tu l'affronte mais… Tu meurs !

La jeune fille avait de nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Naruto la regarda en souriant tendrement. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Je suis increvable tu le sais non ? Et puis quoi que te disent tes visions dis leur d'aller se faire voir. Je suis le seul maître de mon destin ! Et j'vous jure qu'il va regretter d'avoir autant fait souffrir mes amis ! Autant ces trois là que vous deux !

- Quoi nous deux ? Demanda Julia.

- Allez, faites pas les innocents ! Vous êtes amoureux ! De Temari et Kankurô ! Charia-t-il.

Pour toute réponse Shikamaru se racla la gorge en passant deux doigts sur ses lèvres légèrement souriante.

- Je… je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! Déclara Julia détournant le regard en rougissante.

- J'vous ait grillé ! S'exclama le blond en riant aux éclats.


	29. Chapter 29

Pardon ! J'ai été débordée et je n'ai vraiment pas eut le temps de venir vouss poster la suite, désolée de cette attente ! D=

D'autant que ce chapitre est couuuurt... Donc pour la peine j'en met deux ! Il en manquera que l'épilogue, promis je fais en sorte de vous le poster vite ! =)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 29 : <span>**

C'était enfin le jour J. Le jour du concours ! Une arène avait été dressée pour l'occasion et la foule massé dans les tribunes était carrément colossale ! La ville entière était en effervescence et la population avait dû quadruplée en moins de deux semaines. Naruto était au centre de cette arène avec les autres concurrents et tentait de trouver ses amis dans les tribunes. Il avait facilement repéré Hinata, Hanabi, Julia et Shikamaru dans la tribune d'honneur. Les deux filles du maire assises aux côtés de leur père et les deux employés du shérif, un peu en retrait, chargés de surveiller les moindres comportements anormaux. Quant aux autres, Naruto avait dû mal à les trouver parmi ce monde incroyable. Mais il finit par les voir en plein milieu. Ou plutôt il finit par voir une furie rose et une blonde s'engueuler à plein poumon avec une énergumène verte qui dansait littéralement sur son siège en hurlant des prières ainsi que deux bruns en train de se battrent. Le jeune homme sourit en plaignant Sai et Tenten… Qui devaient être les seuls encore sagement assis à leurs places. Naruto reporta son attention sur les autres concurrents. Il repéra rapidement deux hommes qui avaient participés à l'épreuve de tir des Jeux de Konoha ainsi que le père des Sunien. Il l'examina. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu mais l'avait facilement reconnu grâce aux descriptions de ses amis. Il était vraiment très grand et le jeune homme n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avec des épaules aussi carrées ! Il portait son pistolet à la ceinture. Mais c'était un modèle étrange que Naruto ne connaissait pas ce qui l'intrigua fortement. Si jamais il avait la chance de se battre contre lui, il allait lui éclater la tronche pour lui apprendre à faire du mal à ses amis !

Etrangement, c'était enfin le jour dont il avait tant rêvé mais il n'était pas si excité que cela. Il n'était pas stressé non plus, juste neutre. En effet, il avait déjà commencé à faire le vide dans son esprit pour pouvoir se concentrer.

Depuis tout à l'heure un homme racontait comment le concours allait se dérouler. Le blondinet ne retint que l'essentiel : 1- Epreuve de tir sur cible pour les éliminatoires, 2- Tournois par combats. La première partie allait commencer sans plus tarder après que l'homme qui se trouvait là ait présenté chacun des participants. Ce fut rapide ! Il ne s'attardait pas sur les détails énonçant seulement le nom, la profession et l'origine de chacun mais ce strict minimum semblait convenir au public. Et c'est sous les cris de ce dernier qu'Hiashi prit la parole.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, puisque vous avez l'air tellement impatient, je ne vais pas m'attarder. Qui que vous soyez, d'où que vous venez, quel que soit vos uses et coutumes, mes amis profitez bien car… C'est maintenant que le spectacle commence !

Naruto sourit, ce maire avait décidément bien changé. Les hurlements reprirent encore plus forts pour saluer le maire ainsi que le début de cet événement tant attendu.

Les épreuves de tirs commencèrent tout en douceur. Puis, plus le temps passait plus la difficulté augmentait et plus le nombre de participants se réduisait. Naruto, tout comme aux jeux de Konoha trouvait cela presque trop simple. Mais il n'était pas le seul ! Nombreux était ceux qui s'en sortait très facilement pour l'instant. Mais cela continuait de se corser. Le public retenait son souffle comme un seul homme à chaque détonation même si pour eux, le spectacle serait surtout l'épreuve suivante. Le jeune cowboy continuait à s'en sortir aisément n'usant toujours que d'une balle malgré la distance à la mobilité des cibles ce qui fit qu'il avait attiré l'attention non seulement du public mais aussi de ses adversaires.

Au bout de tout de même une heure et demie, l'épreuve s'acheva. Il restait huit candidats dont seuls trois avaient un parcours absolument sans faute lors de cette épreuve. Naruto, Sabaku no et un homme frêle du nom d'Alviss. Une petite pause fut instaurée entre les deux épreuves de sorte que les candidats se reposent légèrement et qu'une liste des combats soit dressée.

A ce moment là, dans les tribunes d'honneur, alors qu'Hinata se faisait un sang d'encre, que Tsunade et Hiashi discutait paisiblement, Julia et Shikamaru scrutait attentivement les tribunes afin de prévenir tout incident. C'est à ce moment là que la jeune fille chuchota quelque chose à son collègue.

- Dans le milieu de la tribune nord, à quatorze heures. Trois personnes encapuchonnées. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Le jeune homme à ses côtés regarda dans la direction qu'elle venait de lui indiquer et finit par trouver ceux dont elle parlait. Bien caché dans une tribune surpeuplé, se tenaient trois personnes qui étaient en effet plutôt bien camouflées. Il les examina attentivement. Leurs carrures, postures, le peu de visage qu'il pouvait entrevoir et tous les autres détails que ses yeux purent distinguer.

- Ce sont eux…

- Alors ils n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de venir hein… Soupira-t-elle. On fait quoi ?

- Rien du tout… Sabaku no doit être aux aguets malgré le concours. Alors mieux veut ne rien faire pour l'instant.

La jeune fille approuva en silence avant de reporter son attention sur le concours où il y avait de l'animation. On venait d'afficher le tableau des combats… Edward contre Naruto. Alviss contre Hubert. Sabaku no contre Kosuke. Dimitri contre Mido. Le blondinet concerné pesta. Il serait le premier à combattre mais ça c'était plutôt bien, par contre, s'il voulait se battre contre Sabaku no il faudrait que tout deux arrivent en finale ! Il ne se faisait pas d'inquiétude pour lui-même mais se disait que l'autre n'y parviendrait peut être pas. Alors que les combattants restaient au centre de l'arène et que les autres concurrents partaient dans leur petite tribune réservée, Sakura serra soudain la main de Sasuke.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda Sasuke.

- Non rien. Fit-elle après une hésitation. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Dit-elle Alors qu'il la fixait.

Le silence se fit mais il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il semblait être en train de lire en elle. Elle craqua.

- Ok ça va je crache les morceaux !

- Um.

- Je songeais juste que… Tu veux toujours retrouver ton frère ? Parce que j'y ai beaucoup réfléchit et le fait de rester ici à Konoha t'empêche d'agir à ta guise pour remplir ton objectif. Mais si jamais tu devais partir je…

Il ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase en l'embrassant tendrement. Puis il la regarda avec un léger sourire.

- Pourquoi partirai-je de cette ville pour poursuivre une chimère ? Je ne connais pas la vérité sur cette affaire, je ne sais pas où se trouve la seule personne à la connaître et je ne sais même pas si elle vit encore… Alors je te le redemande, pourquoi quitterai-je cet endroit où j'ai tout ? Comment pourrais-je sacrifier mon bonheur pour une vengeance ?

Encore une fois il préféra l'embrasser que de la laisser parler ou même pleurer. De bonheur certes, mais il lui était insupportable de voir des larmes sur ce si beau visage.

- Vous deux là ! Allez donc faire ça ailleurs ! J'vous signale que nous on est là pour Naruto ! Lança Kiba.

Alors que le groupe d'amis riait, le début du combat allait sonner. Naruto fixait son adversaire. Il était assez banal, d'une corpulence plutôt normale et son visage n'avait pas de traits particulièrement frappants. En fait, appart ses cheveux vert, ce type était plutôt banal. Ce qui intéressait plus le jeune homme c'était son arme. Un fusil, gros calibre. Il était lourd et avait sans le moindre doute une très longue portée. En quelques secondes à peine, il avait évalué les capacités de son adversaire. La seule faille qu'il pouvait y avoir dans son raisonnement c'était la magie de ce type. Le signal du début de combat eut à peine le temps de retentir que l'autre avait déjà épaulé son fusil et mis Naruto en joue. Il tira tout aussi rapidement mais le Naruto qui reçut la balle de plein fouet disparut laissant l'autre perplexe. Enfin, il ne resta pas longtemps surprit, le contact froid du métal dans sa nuque le sorti de ses pensées.

- Dois-je tirer ou vous abandonnez ? Demanda Naruto.

Le blondinet se tenait bien droit derrière son adversaire, le canon d'un de ses pistolets plaqué contre la nuque ennemie. Le pauvre Edward n'eut pas d'autre choix que de déclarer forfait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre le fin mot de ce combat et cela lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il espérait qu'il pourrait comprendre dans le prochain combat de ce gamin… Dans les tribunes, du côté de nos amis, la fête battait son plein en l'honneur de la première victoire de Naruto même s'il y avait quelques troubles fête…

- Tout de même… Il s'agit d'un concours de tir et nous ne les avons même pas vus tirer ! Si ça se trouve l'autre tirait mieux… Je trouve cette victoire volée ! S'exclama Sai.

- Et mon poing dans ta tronche il sera volé ? Lui hurla Sakura.

- Calme-toi… Lui dit Ino doucement.

- Zen ! Adopte la zen attitude ! Lui conseilla Tenten.

- Ne tue pas ce pauvre Sai qui ne faisait que donner son avis… Continua Ino.

- J'suis d'accord avec Sakura ! Naruto à gagné c'est tout ce qui compte ! Peu importe que ce soit volé comme victoire ! Vas-y mec tu vas tout défoncer ! Hurla Kiba à son ami.

- Oui ! Montre leur le pouvoir de ta foi qui fait sommeiller la fleur de la jeunesse en toi !

Le second combat dura un peu plus longtemps. Mais vraiment peu. Le dénommé Hubert était un grand gaillard et il était face à Alviss, un jeune homme tout frêle qui arborait un sourire faux du même genre que ceux de Sai. Lorsque que le combat commença, le premier se mit à tirer immédiatement. Mais il tremblait tellement qu'aucune balles ne toucha ou même n'effleura le dénommé Alviss. Ce dernier pointa sont arme vers son adversaire et ne tira qu'un seul coup. Hubert s'effondra et resta raide par terre. Une équipe médicale arriva en courant juste après que l'arbitre ait déclaré la fin du match. Le jeune gagnant leur dit alors d'une voix joyeuse.

- Rassurez-vous, il n'est pas mort. Je n'ai pas touché un seul de ses points vitaux.

Naruto se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour rendre ce grand type aussi nerveux ! Il devrait se méfier lors de son prochain combat. Le combat suivant traîna en longueur. Et même si le premier concurrent du nom de Kosuke avait dévoilé sa magie, il n'en arrivait pas plus à toucher son adversaire qui lui par contre prenait un malin plaisir à l'asticoter en faisant sorte que chacun de ses tirs l'effleure et le blesse mais juste un tout petit peu à chaque fois. C'était Sabaku no. Dans les tribunes, la plupart des gens trouvait cela terriblement vicieux mais d'autre pensait qu'il s'amusait seulement un peu et que pour l'instant ce n'était pas bien méchant. Le jeune homme, las et couvert de plaies, se laissa tomber à genoux. Il allait pour déclarer forfait. Cela se voyait dans son attitude et dans son regard résigné et emplit de larmes. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Sabaku no l'avait placé dans sa ligne de mire et avait tiré. Une balle en pleine tête. Cette balle vint ravir la vie du jeune Kosuke qui avait pour seul crime d'être tombé sur le mauvais adversaire. Alors que l'équipe médicale s'affairait autour du cadavre un silence de mort régnait sur le concours. Dans les tribunes d'honneur, Tsunade faisait la grimace exprimant ainsi toute l'horreur que lui inspirait ce shérif là. Quant à Hiashi, il serrait Hanabi contre lui car elle s'était réfugiée dans les bras de son père. Il jetait aussi des regards vers son autre fille et fut rassuré de voir qu'on s'occupait d'elle. Julia secourait Hinata qui s'était mise à vomir, elle n'avait pas supporté l'effusion de sang provoquée par la balle ainsi que cette mort. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait tuer de sang froid de la sorte. La vie est quelque choses de sacrée et il venait d'en détruire une sans la moindre raison… Ce type la rendait malade ! Oh, combien elle plaignait les trois frères d'avoir un tel père ! Elle songeait aussi à l'ancienne tueuse à gage qui était en train de lui frotter gentiment le dos en lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes. Elle était contente qu'elle soit là, d'avoir une amie à ses côtés. Cependant, la blonde elle, en plus d'aider Hinata, devait lutter contre l'envie d'aller éclater la tête de cet homme qui en plus de lui avoir prit ses amis, rendait Hinata malade et venait de tuer cet homme alors qu'il allait abandonner ! Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait il la dégoûtait. Qui plus est, il venait de lui rappeler qu'elle se détestait elle-même pour avoir fait la même chose par le passé. Tuer des inconnus de sang froid. Depuis peu, elle trouvait cela révoltant alors qu'il y a quelques mois à peine, elle le faisait encore couramment. Lorsqu'elle songeait au nombre de personne à qui elle avait prit la vie, elle se donnait elle-même envie de vomir. Shikamaru lui observait les tribunes pour surveiller toutes agitations. Il remarqua que Ino était tombée dans les pommes et que là où se trouvaient les trois encapuchonnés, on pouvait aisément voir le dégout et la haine. Sinon tout était calme. L'acte de Sabaku no avait jeté un froid sur l'ambiance festive du concours. D'autant que cet homme n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot. Pas une parole pour cet homme qu'il venait de tuer. Pas une excuse pour sa femme qui hurlait à plein poumon, le visage ruisselant de larmes tout en suivant le brancard où se trouvait le corps.

Afin de palier à cela, on s'empressa de mettre en route le dernier combat de cette manche qui opposait Dimitri et Mido. Leur combat eut le mérite de remettre d'aplomb le public qui hurlait à nouveau des encouragements. Mais c'était bien là le seul mérite de ce combat… Sabaku no soupira en se disant qu'on ne pouvait pas espérer mieux de deux inconnus au bataillon. Décidément, ce concours lui semblait trop simple !

La première manche terminée, il ne restait plus que 4 participants en lice. Naruto qui affronterait Alviss puis Sabaku no qui affronterait Mido.

Naruto se plaça de nouveau au centre de l'arène et fixa son nouvel adversaire. Petit pistolet bon marché, léger, portée moyenne. L'homme lui était jeune. Quelques années de plus que lui à peine. Il était cependant petit et très frêle presque maigre. Il paraissait chétif. Pourtant tout à l'heure… Il ne fallait pas ce fier aux apparences, ce mec était dangereux. Naruto posa les mains sur les crosses et se teint prêt au signal de départ. Lorsque celui-ci retentit Naruto fut assaillit par une vague de panique. Il se mit à suer à grosses gouttes et à regarder à droite et à gauche frénétiquement. Il avait l'impression que ce type était partout en même temps ! Partout autour de lui prêt à le tuer… Il sentait presque son envie de tuer comme si c'était la sienne ! Et lorsqu'il arrivait à l'entrevoir il frissonnait de terreur devant une aura si maléfique ! Soudain il y eut le bruit d'une détonation et cela fit le ménage dans l'esprit du jeune homme qui esquiva la balle de son adversaire juste à temps pour qu'elle lui effleure seulement le bras. Naruto jeta un regard furieux à Alviss qui lui continuait de sourire depuis le début du match. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Juste tiré. Naruto comprit ce qui lui était arrivé puisqu'il avait déjà vu cela.

- Je vois… Ta magie c'est les illusions n'est ce pas ?

- Exact ! Et je suis surpris que tu ais réussit à sortir aussi vite de la première !

- Je vois. Je me disais aussi que ton précédent match était bizarre…

- Oh, tu n'a encore rien vu en matière de bizarreries !

Il s'en doutait, mais le fait que le sol devient noir d'un seul coup surprit le jeune cowboy. De même que les animaux étranges qui s'approchaient de lui, prêts à le dévorer, le déconcertait quelque peu. Mais tout ceci n'était qu'illusion. Pas la peine d'en faire un plat ! Naruto ferma les yeux et se concentra. Lorsqu'il les ré-ouvrit, L'illusion avait disparût. Mais son adversaire aussi ! Et c'était plutôt problématique de devoir fermer les yeux ainsi à chaque fois pour sortir d'une illusion… C'était trop dangereux en plein match ! Le jeune homme avait dégainé et il se tenait aux aguets… Le bruit d'une détonation vint de derrière et il évita facilement le coup.

- Dans le dos c'est lâche ! Lança-t-il.

- Tous les moyens sont bons pour gagner ! Lui répondit-on.

Naruto avait repéré d'où venait la voix et avait immédiatement tiré. Mais il avait déjà changé de place… Comment cela était il possible qu'il ne le voit pas ainsi ? Où se cachait-il ?

- C'est peut être une illusion ? Lui dit Alviss.

- Merde. Lâcha Naruto.

- Alors… Est-ce rêve ou réalité ?

Le blondinet devait reconnaître que la magie de ce type était vraiment chiante ! Il ne le voyait pas à cause d'une illusion ou avait-il juste changé de place ? Mais lui aussi pouvait avoir une magie bien embêtante… Il afficha un large sourire qui déconcerta son adversaire qui se promenait sans cesse dans l'arène de manière à ne pas se faire repéré trop vite, illusion ou pas. Il décida que même s'il s'amusait bien, il valait mieux en finir. Il braqua son arme vers l'adversaire et tira deux coups. Il constata avec satisfaction que cette fois, le blond ne les évitait pas et que les deux pénétrèrent aisément dans sa chair. Sauf qu'Alviss n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir d'avoir gagner puisque Naruto disparut. Le jeune homme se retourna vivement, pensant qu'il allait lui arriver la même chose qu'au premier mais il n'y avait personne derrière lui. C'est alors qu'il entendit de grands bruits et retourna à nouveau. Le spectacle qu'il découvrit le laissa sans voix…

- Comment t'as dit tout à l'heure ? Rêve ou réalité ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu sais lequel est le vrai ? Demanda un autre Naruto.

- C'est moi ! S'exclama un clone.

- Non moi ! Dis un autre.

- Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi c'est moi ! Hurla l'un d'entre eux.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? Parvint enfin à dire Alviss.

- Le clonage, ma magie ! Fit encore un clone différent.

- Alors ? Rêve ou réalité ?

Sans perdre de temps, l'adversaire de Naruto tenta de dégommer les dizaines de blondinets en tirant sans relâche. Il ne touchait à chaque fois que des clones et cela commençait sérieusement à l'énerver surtout qu'il s'était fait prendre à son propre piège et que son adversaire n'avait pas maqué de le lui faire remarqué ! Quand, soudain, il n'eut plus de munition. Il allait pour recharger lorsqu'il constata que les clones l'avaient cerné et que tous pointaient leurs deux canons vers lui. Il avait interrompu son geste. La main encore dans la poche pour trouver de nouvelles balles… Où pouvait bien être le vrai ? Il avait tiré sur un peu tous mais sans succès… C'était à devenir fou ! Surtout que là, il était en très mauvaise posture. Le jeune homme se ressaisit ! Il se dédoublait certes, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que tout pouvait le tuer ! C'était surement comme ses illusions, ils ne pouvaient pas…

- Pas décidé à abandonné ? Dommage parce que contrairement à tes illusions mes clones sont bien réels et chacun d'eux peut te tuer. Désolé, mais tu vas finir en passoir !

- Attends un peu ! Tu… Tu ne vas pas faire ça ?

L'adversaire du blondinet s'était décomposé et paniquait à vue de nez. Tout les Naruto tirèrent sur le marteau de leurs pistolets et le bruit d'une bonne centaine de balles qui se positionnaient dans le canon, prêtes à partirent toutes en même temps achevèrent le jeune Alviss qui craqua complètement. Il jeta son arme à terre et mit ses deux mains bien hautes.

- J'abandonne ! Cria-t-il. Je déclare forait ! Je t'en prie… Ne me tue pas !

- Pas de soucis.

L'arbitre déclara le cowboy vainqueur et se dernier fit disparaître tout les clones devant le regard médusé d'Alviss qui se retrouvait avec rien que du vide devant lui. Plus personne ! Il chercha avant de voir que son adversaire se trouvait derrière lui appuyé contre le mur. Ses illusions étaient différentes de celles de son maître. Ces dernières influaient sur tout les sens de l'homme et pouvaient être réels au point de vous empêcher de bouger. Celles de ce type semblaient inachevées en comparaison. Il ne pouvait dans ses illusions que toucher à des peurs. La première était la peur de l'ennemi, la seconde du vide, et les animaux pour l'inconnu.

- Tu sais, depuis juste après ta première illusion tu n'as toujours eut en face de toi que des clones. Mais je reconnais que c'était un beau combat. Félicitation à toi aussi !

- Me… Merci…

Le jeune homme n'y croyait pas. Ce type si sérieux, super balèze et apparemment terriblement intelligent était en fait si gentil et clément… Il se surprit en train de prier pour qu'il ne soit pas contre l'autre fou en final.

En parlant de la personne surnommée fou depuis quelques minutes, Il était en train de descendre dans l'arène. Ce combat l'avait fait enrager. Comment pouvait-on supplier son adversaire ? Demander la pitié quelle horreur ! Mais d'un autre côté ce gamin blond avait attiré sa curiosité. Les autres n'avait peut être pas remarqué mais, il n'avait jamais tiré pour rien. Ses tirs avaient toujours étaient d'une précision terrible et toujours justifiés. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune il était vraiment doué. Pas comme les autres qu'il avait vus depuis le début de ce tournois. Si tous étaient assez précis pour touche une cible, face à un autre être humain qui réfléchit et s'adapte, c'est tout autre chose. L'erreur est proscrite. Il attendit le signal de départ et dès lors qu'il eut retentit il tira. A une vitesse hallucinante qui sidéra tout le monde. L'homme en face s'écroula. Apparemment pas encore mort et l'équipe médicale s'occupa de lui aussi vite qu'ils le purent de manière à essayer de lui sauver la vie. Sabaku no fixait Naruto dans la tribune des concurrents. Ce dernier lui rendait son regard. Tout le public se taisait, captivé par l'intensité de cet échange. Même l'arbitre n'osait annoncer le prochain match, la finale !


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30 :**

Dans les tribunes l'excitation était à son comble. La finale était si vite arrivée… Et elle promettait d'être absolument phénoménale ! Hinata elle se faisait un sang d'encre. Elle n'avait strictement rien fait pour empêcher sa vision… Et tout allait dans ce sens ! Naruto allait peut être mourir dans les minutes prochaines. Elle avait posé une main sur son ventre et retenait ses larmes. La main de sa sœur attrapa la sienne et la serra. Elle la regarda surprise avant de se tourner de l'autre côté où Julia avait également attrapé sa main. Toutes deux lui souriait. Et Shikamaru juste à côté de Julia lui fit un petit signe affirmatif de la tête. La fille du maire reprit constance. Ses amis avaient raison. Il fallait faire confiance à Naruto !

Du côté du reste de leurs amis, l'ambiance était à la fête puisque Naruto était en finale ! Cependant cette fête improvisée n'était pas aussi détendue qu'il n'y paressait. Eux aussi étaient inquiets. Ils avaient parfaitement vus que cet homme était très dangereux. Mais ils préféraient cette apparence festive et heureuse, pour que Naruto les voie qu'il puisse pleinement se concentrer !

Du côté des trois encapuchonnés par contre c'était très tendu… La jeune fille avait murmuré un « Il va le tuer… » avec les larmes aux yeux. Et ses deux acolytes avaient voulu la rassurer mais aucun mot ne put sortir de leurs bouches. Eux aussi était quasiment certains que leur ami risquait de mourir.

Son frère jeta un coup d'œil discret à la tribune d'honneur. Avaient-ils le droit d'intervenir ? Pouvaient-ils sauver Naruto si cela tournait mal ? Sur un concours de cette ampleur, il en doutait fort…

Le blondinet était descendu dans l'arène et faisait face à cet homme qu'il détestait. Il allait lui faire regretter et devenir le meilleur tireur de tout ce pays. Sauf qu'en même temps il devait se méfier, il était fort, très fort ! Et surtout il n'avait rien dévoilé de sa magie alors que lui oui. Cela donnait un désavantage au jeune homme. De plus, Naruto n'arrivait toujours pas à identifié le pistolet de son adversaire. Et cela n'était pas bon pour établir une stratégie… Il soupçonnait un modèle plutôt gros calibre et cher mais très certainement modifié. Le jeune homme sorti ses deux pistolets et les tint fermement. Le public retenait son souffle lorsque l'arbitre annonça le début du match. Mais au grand étonnement de tous aucun des deux ne bougèrent.

- C'est de très beaux pistolets que tu as là. Où un gamin comme toi a bien pu les avoir ? Demanda le shérif.

- C'est un cadeau.

- Vraiment ? Je me demande bien qui a pu être assez inconscient pour t'offrir ça… Ce n'est pas des jouets tu sais ? Railla-t-il.

- Et vous alors ? Votre arme n'est pas un modèle existant. Vous l'avez modifié je me trompe ?

- Non en effet ! C'est un _desert eagle_ modifié par mes soin afin d'en accroitre les performances.

- Je vois.

- Vraiment ? Non… Je pense que tu ne verras que quand tu l'auras testé…

Sans rien ajouter d'autre il tira. De nouveau avec cette hallucinante vitesse. Mais Naruto l'esquiva avec facilité d'un seul pas sur le côté ce qui déplut fortement à Sabaku no.

- Tu as bougé vraiment vite…

- Mon maître m'a enseigné que si je voulais vraiment faire parti de l'élite, il fallait que je sache aussi bien tirer à la perfection que savoir éviter ces mêmes balles parfaites. Et puis sans déconner, après m'être entraîné à éviter des balles têtes chercheuses, ça, c'est du gâteau !

Sabaku no trouvait horrible le grand sourire confiant de ce gamin et en plus il se foutait de lui ! Des balles têtes chercheuses… Comme si cela existait ! Au fond de lui pourtant, il y avait une part de doute, il avait entendu un éclat de rire dans les tribunes suite à cette réplique. Quelqu'un ici était-il capable de cela ? Et cette personne avait entrainé ce gamin ? Peu importait.

- A moi maintenant d'accord ? Fit le blond avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas de réponse. Il tira lui aussi avec une vitesse phénoménale. Sauf que lui, il tirait avec deux pistolets et donc deux balles ! Mais sous les yeux incrédules du public, Sabaku no disparut. Alors que la panique de l'incompréhension gagnait en volume, Naruto lui était parfaitement calme et écoutait. Il était toujours là. Et lorsqu'il entendit le bruit du marteau, le cowboy créa quelques clones pour lui servir de barrière. Avec ce timing parfait, il fut protégé de la balle de son adversaire.

- Oh, joli ! Félicita son adversaire.

- l'invisibilité ? C'est embêtant ça…

- Alors mon petit, on est toujours aussi sûr de soi ? Tu ne peux plus gagner maintenant !

- Comme si ça allait m'arrêter. Dit-il en retrouvant son grand sourire. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas faire quelque chose que je ne vais pas le faire !

- Quoi ?

- Pouvoir n'est rien. Dans la vie il suffit de vouloir ou de devoir. C'est cela qui entraîne la possibilité. Or en ce qui me concerne, je veux et je dois te battre !

L'homme réapparut et se plaça à nouveau face à Naruto. Une expression de colère peinte sur le visage. Les deux se fixaient à nouveau. Et Naruto, même s'il souriait toujours, avait dans le regard comme une flamme faite de haine et de détermination.

- Qui es-tu au juste sale gosse ? En plus de lui ressembler et d'avoir les mêmes flingues tu tiens les mêmes discours utopistes insensés !

- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites. Répondit Naruto.

- J'ai horreur des type dans ton genre depuis que cet enflure m'a humilié au précédant concours il y a trente ans ! Minato !

- Ah c'est donc ça !

C'est alors que le blondinet explosa de rire au point d'en pleurer. De même, dans sa tribune préférée, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Lee et Tenten riaient eux aussi. Enfin cela fut plus court car eux ils virent également le danger que représentait cette révélation… Ce que Naruto ne perçut pas le moins du monde.

- Bah, c'est normal que je lui ressemble ! Minato était mon père !

Un lourd silence se fit alors que tous avait braqué les yeux sur ce jeune cowboy blond. Maintenant que c'était dit, la ressemblance entre les deux sauta aux yeux de tous et Tsunade s'insulta elle-même de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement !

- Ton père tu dis ?

- Un peu ouais ! Et ces sont ses pistolets, il me les a légués à sa mort.

- Alors il est mort hein ? Voilà enfin une bonne nouvelle !

- Qu'est ce que t'as dit ? Lança Naruto avec un regard noir.

- Tu as parfaitement entendu… Mais maintenant que je sais ça, tu comprends que je ne peux plus te laisser partir vivant ? Tu es l'occasion rêvé de me venger, enfin… Enfin toutes ces années de haines et de rancœurs vont être payantes ! Déclara-t-il avec une expression de colère et de haine qui aurait fait peur à n'importe qui.

- Oh ? Tu me déteste à la place de mon père ? Comme tu veux. Cependant évite de l'insulter car en ce qui me concerne je te hais déjà bien assez comme ça.

L'homme ne comprenait pas vraiment mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Le titre de meilleur tireur du pays était là à portée de main et ce gamin qu'il haïssait à présent était le dernier obstacle. Il usa de sa magie et disparut à nouveau laissa un Naruto complètement seul dans l'arène. Le jeune homme était devenu on ne peu plus sérieux et il créa une bonne centaine de clones. Il était à l'écoute. Et dès qu'il entendit le marteau, il fit tirer tout ses clones dans cette direction. La balle de l'adversaire fit disparaître un clones mais apparemment aucunes des toutes ses balles à lui n'avaient fait mouche. Comment cela était-il possible ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Qu'une pluie de balle se déchaîna tuant des dizaines de clones. Naruto était protégé et réfléchissait, il avait modifié son arme pour qu'elle tire plus rapidement entre deux coups, il avait aussi modifié la capacité du chargeur. C'était embêtant. Son adversaire avait dû avoir le temps de recharger car une nouvelle pluie de balle s'abattit sur ses clones qu'il ne cessait de renouveler et de faire tirer en direction du bruit mais en vain. Invisible et très rapide. Voilà pourquoi il était si fort. Naruto cessa de faire réapparaître des clones et fit même disparaître ceux qui restaient. Sabaku no fut surprit, mais personne ne le vit dans son manteau d'invisibilité. Il recommença à faire pleuvoir les balle sur le jeune homme sans aucun scrupules mais fut vraiment très très contrarié de voir que Naruto parvenait à toutes les esquiver. Comment pouvait-il bouger aussi vite ? Comment arrivait-il à savoir d'où provenaient les balles ? Il recommença encore et encore mais jamais il ne touchait le blond. Il se décida à passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en cercle autour du jeune homme et se mit à tirer tout aussi rapidement. Naruto fut surprit mais il parvenait tout de même à éviter les balles mais de justesse cette fois. Car si juste avant, une fois la première repérée elles venaient toujours du même endroit ou presque, là elles arrivaient presque de partout en même temps. Il se souvint des paroles de son maître, « A force d'esquiver on finit par se faire toucher ». Sauf que là il n'avait pas trop le choix ! Tel une prophétie, une des balle lui érafla le bras, une seconde la joue et une dernière se figea irrémédiablement dans sa jambe lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Cette technique était redoutable ! Les détonations cessèrent. Mais elles allaient bientôt recommencer ! Naruto avait repéré le nombre de coup et c'est juste qu'il n'avait plus de balles, en aucun cas cela n'était de la pitié ou aucun autre sentiment. Naruto tenta la tactique qu'il venait d élaborer depuis tout à l'heure. Il fit apparaître des clones disposés en rond autour de lui sur au moins trois rangées. Chacun regardait devant soit et tirait de manière à ce que chaque parcelle de l'arène soit criblée de balles. Il entendit le bruit d'une balle touchant sa cible ! Cela fonctionnait ! Cependant, il n'entendit plus ce bruit, par contre, celui du marteau retentit non loi de lui. Il releva la tête et vit Sabaku no en train d'apparaître en saut au dessus de lui un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Il tira. La balle fila et perça sans difficulté la peau du blondinet. Elle s'enfonça de son épaule où elle était entrée jusque dans sa poitrine. Tous les clones disparurent. Naruto chancela. Un regard vers la tribune d'honneur. Un mot prononcé. Et il tomba à terre, dans une marre de sang.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31 (Epilogue) :**

Habillée toute de noir, le noir du deuil, la fille ainée du maire se dirigeait vers le bureau du shérif accompagné de son père. La tête pleine de questions et de craintes. Ils toquèrent et entrèrent. Ils se mirent sur le côté car dans le bureau se trouvaient déjà les trois fugitifs, Julia, Shikamaru, Shizune, Kakashi et bien sûr Tsunade. La petite famille se tenait devant le bureau, face au shérif qui les regardait d'un air dur et les écoutait raconter leur histoire, justifier leurs actes.

- Voilà. C'est pour cela que nous n'avons rien pu vous dire avant et que nous avons du fuir… Termina Kankurô.

- Je comprends votre attitude. Mais cela ne résout en rien tout ce qui s'est passé.

- Mais enfin, vous l'avez vu non ? Vous l'avez agir de vos propre yeux ! Alors comment pouvez-vous nous dire que cela ne résout rien ? S'emporta Temari.

- C'est vrai que j'ai été témoin de… La violence et… la cruauté de votre père. Fit-elle en prenant soin de choisir ses mots. Et que cela excuse pas mal de vos actes. Mais vous êtes tout de même des criminels recherchés.

- Pourquoi ne pas passer un contrat comme avec Julia ? proposa Gaara.

- J'ai déjà assez de problèmes avec une criminelle repenti comme ça ! Pas besoin de trois de plus ! S'exclama Tsunade.

- C'est sûr qu'elle vous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs… Compatie Kankurô.

- Hey ! Je suis là je vous rappelle ! Leur cria la concerné.

- Tu nies peut être ? Demanda le shérif.

- Non, Mais c'est réciproque, tu fais pareil.

- Moi je ne mens pas et je ne joue pas la comédie histoire de faire culpabiliser ma patronne ! Plaida Tsunade furieuse.

- Normal t'as pas de patronne ! Et puis genre t'as culpabilisé ! Pourquoi t'as culpabilisé au juste ? Parce que là tu m'intéresse !

- Mais enfin c'est pour…

- Ce n'est peut être pas le plus important dans l'immédiat. Coupa Shikamaru.

- Toi aussi ! Je retiens ton attitude ! Bande de traîtres ! Comme si vous ne pouviez pas tout me dire ! Râla-t-elle.

- On n'avait pas que ça à faire. Rappela L'adjoint.

- Et sinon… On peut en revenir à nous ?

- Oui bien sur. Je réglerai mes comptes avec mes hommes plus tard. J'ose imagine que vous vous tiendrez à carreau ici à Konoha et que vous mènerait une vie paisible sans tumultes ?

- Bien sûr ! Jurèrent-ils tous les trois en même temps.

- Que vous aiderez les habitants de la ville à la moindre occasion ?

- Bien sûr ! Continuèrent-t-ils.

- Que vous prendrez soin de vos amis ?

- Bien sûr !

- Que vous ne partirez plus de la sorte ?

- Bien sûr !

- Que vous ne ferez plus de telles cachotteries ?

- Bien sûr !

- Et que vous rendrez heureux mon adjoint et ma chasseuse de prime ?

- Comment ? Hurlèrent Temari et Kankurô en cœur.

- Quoi ? Surenchérit Shikamaru.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? S'écria Julia.

- Que je ne suis pas dupe. Déclara simplement Tsunade.

- Je ne garanti pas que je puisse m'empêcher de lui donner quelques coups… Murmura Temari.

- Moi je le jure ! S'empressa de promettre Kankurô.

- Alors c'est d'accord vous pouvez revenir.

- Une dernière chose… Commença Gaara.

- Oui ?

- En ce qui concerne Naruto… Je voudrais…

Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase dans l'ambiance du bureau vite devenue lugubre… Car…

Le jeune homme blond s'était écroulé et du sang coulait abondement de sa plaie à l'épaule. Des hurlements retentissaient dans le public. C'était tous les partisans du petit blond, tous ses amis, connaissances… Toute la population de Konoha. Ils hurlaient son nom, tellement estomaqués d'imaginer qu'il ait pu perdre mais surtout terrifiés à l'idée qu'il soit mort. Les larmes coulaient abondement. Celles d'Ino, de Tenten, d'Hanabi, mais aussi de Sai, Kiba, Lee et même Sasuke, de l'arbitre qui le connaissait et ne pouvait se résoudre à déclarer la fin du match, de Tsunade qui peinait à les retenir, de Kakashi qui ne voulait pas y croire, de Julia et Shikamaru qui étaient effondrés, de Sakura qui voyait parfaitement que son ami de respirait plus… Et celles d'Hinata, qui venait de voir impuissante sa vision se réalisée. Qui venait de voir l'homme de sa vie se faire tuer. Qui avait comprit le denier mot qu'il avait prononcé, ce seul petit mot qui lui était adressé… « Désolé ». Elle n'arrivait pas à inspirer. Abattu par la dure réalité. Par ses rêves, ses envies, son amour, son cœur et même sa tête qui venaient d'exploser pour tous partir en fumée.

En bas, Sabaku no était réapparut et riait ouvertement. En regardant le corps inerte de son adversaire. Il avait gagné. Il était le nouveau meilleur tireur de ce pays. Dans son euphorie il ne sentit même pas la douleur de sa cuisse où se trouvait la balle de Naruto. Vraiment, ce concours avait été une partie de plaisir !

- Monsieur l'arbitre ? Il semble clair que ce combat est terminé non ?

Une immense douleur. Lancinante dans tout le corps. Des bribes. Des voix lointaines. Qu'était-ce ? Son nom. Il entendait crier son nom. Il entendait très bien aussi des sanglots. Petit à petit cela lui revint. Sabaku no venait de lui tirer dessus. Il avait sauté et tiré dans son épaule pour que la balle parte jusqu'au cœur. Il faut croire qu'elle n'y était pas tout à fait parvenue. Cependant, elle avait fait largement assez de dégâts pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il se sentait lourd et comme cloué au sol… Et puis cette douleur infâme était insupportable. Elle lui donnait envie de mourir pour y mettre un terme. Carrément affreux. Des images de sa vie défièrent devant ses yeux. Ses entraînements avec son maître. L'achat de son cheval, Ramen, et tous leurs voyages ensemble. Sa rencontre avec Sasuke moitié mort dans le désert. La voix mélodieuse de Sakura qui l'avait charmé la première fois. Son altercation avec un groupe de voleur qui était devenus ses meilleurs amis. La rencontre avec un artiste au langage étrange. La ballade nocturne avec Hinata. La peur de mourir à cause de la balle d'une inconnue. Son arrivé à Konoha et sa capture par l'adjoint du shérif et son séjour en prison où il avait rencontré ses employés si hauts en couleur. Sa galère pour trouver du travail et le garder. Son impatience du concours. Les voyageurs de Suna. Hinata. Les jeux de Konoha. Hinata. La guerre. Les mensonges des trois frères. Hinata. Cet homme horrible… Hinata…

Il les revoyait tous. Tous ces bons et mauvais moments qui l'avaient marqué. Tous ces êtres qui lui étaient cher. Il les revoyait lui souriant. Ne dit-on pas que le voit sa vie défiler avant de mourir ? Oh comme il avait mal. Comme la mort paraissait douce et proche ! Soudain il entendit un cri. Encore son nom que l'on criait. Mais c'était une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps… C'était celle de Gaara.

Mais à quoi était-il en train de penser depuis tout à l'heure ? Comment pouvait-il penser à mourir à cause de la douleur ? Celle qui devait les étreindre en ce moment devait être vraiment pire que la sienne ! Comment pouvait-il abandonner à cause d'une malheureuse petite balle alors qu'ils se battent depuis qu'ils sont enfants contre ce monstre sans avoir jamais baissé les bras ? Leur douleur qui dure depuis tant d'années devait être bien pire que la sienne… Et cette plaie à l'épaule n'était rien devant la plaie au cœur de Shikamaru et Julia… S'il perdait, ces deux là ne reverraient jamais l'amour. Comment osait-il laisser tomber Hinata ? En ce moment même, elle devait le regardait et sa peine devait bien être pire que tout. Toutes ces images qu'il voyait, tous ces souvenirs, ca ne pouvait pas être terminé ! Il devait en vivre d'autre comme ça ! Et les raconter à ses enfants et même à ses arrière petits enfants ! De nouveau il vit tous ces gens qu'il aimait mais cette fois ils lui tendaient la main pour se relever. Il allait le faire. Ils comptent tous sur lui.

Sabaku no se retourna vivement au son de cette voix et vit que c'était bel et bien son fils qui avait hurlé. Et en plus il n'était pas seul ! Les deux autres étaient là aussi. Ils s'étaient levés et le foudroyaient du regard tout en hurlant le nom du gamin mort.

- Bon, l'arbitre ! Tu déclare la fin de ce match oui ? Il faut que j'aille régler un compte avec ces trois là.

- Bon… Fit-il à contre cœur. Vainqueur de la final, Sa…

- Non ! Hurla une voix en le coupant.

Comme un seul homme, tous se retournèrent vers le jeune cowboy qui essayait tant bien que mal de se relever. Il finit par se mettre à quatre pattes mais cracha du sang et retomba. Mais il lui en fallait plus que ça pour abandonner. Il recommença et réussit à se mettre debout au prix d'efforts titanesques. Les larmes de tristesse de tout à l'heure se transformèrent en larmes de joie et d'inquiétude. Sabaku no regarda le blond incrédule. Comment avait-il pu se relever ? Il était mort à l'instant ! Et voilà qu'il se tenait debout, armé de ses deux pistolets et le regard brulant de rage.

- Non… Répéta-t-il.

- Sombre idiot ! Si tu n'étais pas mort, tu aurais mieux fait de rester par terre ! Cela t'aurait sauvé ! Regarde-toi, on dirait un vrai mort vivant !

- Je ne vous laisserais pas… Faire. Je n'ai pas le droit de perdre. Fit-il essoufflé.

- Vraiment ? Bien, attend moi quelques secondes le temps que j'écrase ces trois là et je suis à toi pour t'achever !

L'homme dégaina et se tourna vers ses trois enfants braquant son arme vers eux. Il allait les tuer l'un après l'autre. Cette journée était vraiment merveilleuse ! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la détente une détonation retentit et aussitôt il sentit une douleur immense dans sa jambe. Une nouvelle balle venait de s'y loger. Il regarda à nouveau son adversaire qui venait de tirer et enragea.

- Je vous ai dit non. Ne les impliqués pas dans ce combat. C'est entre vous, et moi.

- Petite vermine… C'est une affaire personnelle et urgente ! Cela ne te regarde en rien !

- Détrompez-vous ! Gaara, Kankurô et Temari sont mes amis ! Je ne vous laisserais pas les toucher ! Criminel ou pas, père ou pas… Si vous voulez avoir à faire avec eux… Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps ! Hurla Naruto.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi en faire autant pour ces trois là ?

- Tout bêtement parce que ce sont mes amis !

- Tout ça pour une raison aussi futile ?

- Je ne vous laisserez plus faire souffrir aucun d'entre eux ! Ni Gaara, ni Kankurô, ni Temari, ni Shikamaru, ni Julia, ni Hinata, ni Hanabi, ni Sasuke, ni Sakura, ni Sai, ni Kiba, ni Lee, ni Tenten, ni Neji, ni Ino, ni Kakashi, ni Tsunade, ni aucun autre habitant de cette ville ! Vous les avez blessés… Tous… Et je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais ! Continua-t-il de hurler.

Les dits habitants n'en revenaient pas… Ils étaient tous stupéfait par ce jeune homme qu'il connaissait tous et qui les défendais avec tant d'ardeur sans qu'ils n'aient rien demandé alors que lui-même était aux portes de la mort.

- Peuh ! C'est vraiment des paroles en l'air ! Regardes, tu tiens peine à tenir debout… Et tu me déteste pour ce que je leur ais fait par le passé ? C'est stupide. Dis moi plutôt ce que comptes-tu faire pour m'empêcher de tuer ces trois abominations ? Quoique, puisque tu sembles t'être bêtement attaché à eux, je ne vais pas les tuer. Je vais les blesser et leur faire connaître mille et une souffrance jusqu'à ce qu'il te maudisse de ne pas avoir réussit à les protéger !

L'homme se mit à rire d'un rire malsain… La petite famille avait peur de cet homme qui était leur père. Parce qu'ils savaient pertinemment qu'il était capable de faire ce qu'il annonçait.

- Te battre. Je vais te battre !

Il leva l'une de ses armes et la pointa sur Sabaku no mais il disparut avant qu'il n'ait le temps de tirer. Naruto était vraiment mal en point et il se mit à cracher du sang, son adversaire en profita pour se mettre derrière lui et appuyer sur la détente. Naruto avait de bons réflexes et il parvint à se tourner pour voir son adversaire mais pas éviter la balle. Elle s'enfonça dans son bras et le fit hurler de douleur. Il tomba à genoux mais refusa de tomber complètement. Pire, il se releva. Sabaku no hurla de rage en tirant à nouveau. Cette fois la balle se logea dans le ventre du jeune cowboy. Mais il ne tomba pas. Il ne chancela même pas. Toujours invisible Sabaku no bouillait de rage mais il se calma en s'apercevant que son jeune adversaire paraissait mort debout. Il ne bougeait plus, pas même un cil. Sa bouche était entrouverte et le sang dégoulinait de son bras, son épaule et son ventre. La seule chose qui semblait dire qu'il était encore en vie c'était qu'il se tenait toujours debout. Toujours invisible Sabaku no se tourna vers l'arbitre.

- Cette fois il est mort ! Ce combat est fi…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, une balle le toucha dans le bras le faisant réapparaître dans un cri étouffé. Il se tourna vivement et vit que son adversaire n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Seul différence, ses pistolets qu'il tenait à la main étaient à présent rangés. Il n'était toujours pas mort ? Sabaku no usa encore de sa magie et disparut. Il courrait partout en se retenant de hurler de rage mais aussi de douleur. Il s'arrêta brusquement, fonça sur son adversaire arme en main mais n'arriva pas jusqu'à lui. Sans même que quiconque arrive à suivre sa vitesse, Naruto avait dégainé l'un des deux pistolets, l'avait braqué en direction de Sabaku no et avait tiré atteignant directement son cœur. En une fraction de seconde il avait effectué tout ces mouvements. Les milliers de regards braqués sur lui ne comprenaient pas comment il avait pu passer de moitié mort les pistolets rengainés à conscient avec un bras armé tendu devant lui. Et comment avait-il pu toucher son adversaire invisible ? Pile au cœur en plus de ça ! C'était braver les lois de la nature et de la physique ! Le seul qui avait déjà vu ça c'était Sasuke, lorsqu'il avait rencontré le jeune cowboy… Ce talent l'avait époustouflé.

Sabaku no tomba au sol. Ses dernières pensées furent pour ce jeune homme qui comme son père trente années auparavant, venaient de le battre et pour ses enfants qui venaient de le battre eux aussi.

L'arbitre s'empressa de déclarer Naruto vainqueur et, pendant qu'une équipe médicale arrivait en courant, le nouveau champion se mit à parler en regardant le cadavre qui gisait à ses pieds.

- Je ne pouvais pas gagner. Mais je le voulais car c'était mon rêve et je devais à tout prix gagner… Pour mes amis qui avait confiance en moi.

A peine eut-il finit de parler qu'il s'effondra lui aussi au sol. L'équipe médicale les emmena tout les deux le plus vite possible et Sakura était elle aussi partie à toute vitesse des tribunes pour leur prêter main forte. Le public, lui, hurlait à plein poumons la victoire de Naruto Uzumaki, nouveau meilleur tireur du pays.

_Le blond n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase dans l'ambiance du bureau vite devenue lugubre… Car…_ La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée et quelqu'un entra en criant.

- Je suis le nouveau meilleur tireur de tout le pays ! Hurla-t-il à plein poumon avant de se mettre à rire.

Naruto se mit à rire et balaya la salle du regard avec un grand sourie satisfait. Gaara sourit et finit sa phrase :

- Je voudrais le remercier de ce qu'il a fait pour nous.

- Me remercier ? Nan ! C'est normal y'a pas de quoi !

- Naruto… Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Tsunade.

- J'me suis réveillé et du coup… J'me promène ?

- Tu étais dans le coma triple buse ! Perforé par plusieurs balles ! Retourne immédiatement te reposer à l'hôpital ! S'époumona le shérif.

- Attends-je réfléchis… Non ! Parce que je suis le nouveau meilleur tireur du pays et que vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner la vieille ! S'exclama le blond avant d'éclate de nouveau de rire.

- Ouais bien dit ! Félicita Julia.

- N'est ce pas ? Ca faisait longtemps que j'en avais envie ! Confia-t-il.

- Ca suffit vous ! Ordonna Tsunade.

- Oh, moi aussi il y a quelque chose je meurs d'envie de faire depuis un moment… Fit Kankurô.

Le jeune homme se précipita vers Julia et la serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Shikamaru s'approcha d'Temari mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'osèrent une telle démonstration devant le monde du bureau. Cependant, leur échange de regard tendre en disait long. Seule une personne dans la salle n'appréciait pas trop la situation…

- Bon, vous avez fini ça y est ? S'impatienta le shérif.

- Quoi jalouse ? Oh, c'est normal après tout… Pour une vieille fille ! Railla Julia.

- Toi… J'te jure que je ne vais pas te rater ! Menaça-t-elle.

C'est Temari qui allait répliquer mais l'éclat de rire d'Hiashi l'en empêcha. Tous se tournèrent sidéré par cet acte d'autant que la plupart avait déjà oublié la présence du maire et de sa fille… L'homme essuya une larme de son fou rire alors qu'il se calmait. Ces gens avaient un don pour le faire rire dernièrement. Hinata regarda Naruto en souriant. Elle était en noir deuil, mais c'était la coutume après le concours, en hommage aux gens qui y était morts. D'un signe de tête commun ils s'entendirent sur ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Hinata redoutait ce moment…

- Monsieur Hiashi, puisque nous sommes là, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

- Ah ? Vraiment ? Et bien dis moi tout Naruto…

Provoquant l'étonnement, Naruto mis un genou à terre et, posant la main sur son cœur, signe d'honneur, il s'adressa à Hiashi d'un ton très solennel.

- Monsieur, à présent que je possède le titre glorieux de meilleur tireur de ce pays, je me permets de vous demandez la main de votre fille ainée ici présente.

- Et bien, cela est inattendu… Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient cependant, ne voudriez vous pas apprendre à vous connaître quelque peu avant ?

- Oh, rassurez-vous, nous nous connaissons déjà très bien ! Dit-il en affichant un grand sourire.

- Je veux bien vous croire mais tout ceci est un peu précipiter non ? Pourquoi ne pas attendre un peu...

- Et ben… Commença Naruto en se grattant la tête en signe de gêne.

La jeune fille déglutie difficilement. Il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient alors autant le lui dire ? Cependant c'était risqué… Elle prit son courage à deux mains et décida de se lancer. Quel risque minime était-ce comparé à ceux de Naruto durant le concours !

- Père… En réalité je… Je suis enceinte !

Un long silence suivit sous le sourire de Temari et Julia déjà au courant et bien sûr, sous celui absolument rayonnant du futur papa. Tsunade était sidérée et craignait la pire réaction du maire alors que Kankurô comprenait enfin certaines paroles énigmatiques de Julia. Gaara, Kakashi et Shizune étaient eux tout simplement estomaqués. Hinata attendait, terriblement anxieuse et la tête baisée, les prochaines paroles de son père. Mais rien ne venait. Alors elle releva la tête pour le regarder timidement et se retrouver choqué des larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux… Elle pensa donc qu'il devait être très déçu et c'était des larmes de colère… Alors quelle ne fut pas encore sa surprise lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras en pleurant à chaude larmes. Des larmes de joie.

- C'est… C'est merveilleux ! Je vais être grand-père !

Dans le bureau on n'en revenait pas. Mais l'étonnement passa bien vite car Naruto se mit à cirer et pleurer de joie lui aussi en allant faire un câlin à son beau père et sa fiancée. Ce fut le déclencheur d'une ouverture à grand coup de pieds de la porte par laquelle entrèrent tous les autres. Sasuke et Sakura se tenant la main, Tenten sur le dos de Neji, Kiba et Ino, Sai, Hanabi, Lee, et tant d'autres qui attendaient en fait derrière la porte, l'oreille colée à celle-ci, d'entendre la bonne nouvelle. Une véritable fête commença dans le petit bureau et elle gagna bien vite toute la ville. Tous venaient célébrer les fiançailles du nouveau héros et de la fille du maire. Une fête improvisée qui dura plusieurs jours d'affilée tant les gens étaient heureux.

Décidément, dans ce bureau il s'en était passé des choses ! On y avait crié et même hurlé, chanté, travaillé et menti, rit et pleuré, on y avait été tour à tour triste et heureux, haineux et amoureux, mais dans tout les cas, le bureau lui n'avait jamais bougé. Toujours aussi neutre et sobre. Décoré uniquement d'affiches qui avait presque tout déclenché. Des affiches où l'on pouvait lire un mot en gros caractères : Wanted.

**FIN.**


End file.
